Ideas
by getwow21
Summary: This is where I've placed stories I've strated but not sure if I can continue them. If you're interested please message me first! Contains Slash, Twinest
1. A New Beginning Crossover

**Summary:** Naruto finds himself teleport in the middle of a mission to a different world, where magic exists. Can he find a place where he can truly call home?

 **Warning: This fanfic contains yaoi. The pairing will be Harry x Naruto. There will be some manipulation and bashing, but I'm keeping it to the minimal. James and Lily are alive and Harry has an older twin named Charlus. They are both considered the 'Boys-Who-Lived'.**

Charlus and Harry Potter, the 'Boys-Who-Lived' were with their friends Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. Having been out of school due to the summer holiday after finishing their third year and second respectively. The twins were always sheltered, their parents not wanting death eaters to attack and harm them, especially with Voldemort's surprise resurrection a couple months back.

So the five friends were given a day to themselves before they spilt ways for the rest of the summer. Having spent most of their time in the muggle world, they had decided to return to the magical world for a few hours before calling it a day. It was on their way back, that they were attacked by Death Eaters.

"You two are coming with us. The Dark Lord has ordered it." one of them said as they had surrounded the five children. Taking out their wands, they each got into a fighting stance.

"We can't use magic outside of school remember?" Hermione mentioned and they gave her a look of disbelief.

"Now is not the time 'Mione." Ginny shouted as she dodged a spelled that was casted her way. Harry and Charlus, both being trained from a young age in dueling and battle spells, but even they had trouble dealing with they plus twenty Death Eaters that were there.

"Bloody hell! We can't keep going like this." Ron exclaimed, having narrowly missed two killing curses. Finding an opening, the five ran down the empty roads.

"We need to call mum and dad Char." Harry said as they reached an abandoned park. They had lost the Death Eaters for now, but they knew it was a matter of minutes before they were found. Charlus nodded at his brother and fumbled as he took the mirror their parents had given them out to call them. A moment later, a worried Lily Potter's face had appeared.

 _"Charlus? What's the matter? Are you alright?"_ she asked.

"No mum. We were attacked by Death Eaters in muggle London. We lost them now but-" he was cut off, by spells firing over their heads.

"Give it up children. The aurors aren't going to be here by the time we're finished with you." one of them seemed to be smirking as the others crackled evilly.

"Come filth, scream for me, scream!" Bellatrix, the only one that wasn't masked crackled as she sent the Cruicious curse at them rapidly.

Each gripping their wands, they were revealed when four cracks were heard and out came James and Lily Potter, along with their friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. The three adult males covered the rest of them and Lily ran over, checking if they were alright.

"We're fine now mum, really." Charlus whined, a bit embarrassed of all the kisses and hugs she was giving him and his twin.

"We're out numbered! We can't keep going on like this." James cursed as he felt anti-apparition wards all around them. They had all crowded together, having been pushed back to the point they had their backs on one another. The Death Eaters had them grouped in a circle.

"Damn it! What the hell are were suppose o do now?" Sirius exclaimed, as he couldn't fight and protect them all at the same time. What most of them were wondering were just how the Death Eaters had gotten so much stronger. A familiar green light that was aimed to an unsuspecting Lily was what stumbled them out of their thoughts.

"MUM/LILY!" they yelled and as dread crept up their stomach at the thought of losing her, a golden chain appear and to their shock deflected the undefeated-if you don't count the wins-to a nearby tree.

"What did you do mudblood?!" Bellatrix screeched, angry that she couldn't kill the filth in front of her. Her answer came in he form of a young blonde that had seemingly drop down out of know where, in front of the scared Lily.

Standing up, the young blond was wearing clothes that seemed a bit more for battle and wore a mask, different than that of the Death Eaters, one that resembled a fox. Their long blonde hair and petite figure made it hard to determine whether in was a girl or boy, especially with the athletic built. Piercing blue eyes shone from the mask as they assessed the area. Finally, they looked back at Lily, who had fallen to the ground as she looked a her saviour.

"Who the hell are you? If you're a Death Eater than why are you betraying Our Lord?" Bellatrix yelled murderous. The blonde just gave her a bored look and hen looked a the red head.

"Are you alright?" was what was asked, but they didn't understand.

"W-What..." Lily whispered, still a bit shaken up but then another spell that flew towards them and this time they saw that the golden chain did indeed come from the blonde.

The children were relief as were the adults and James wanted to ran and make sure his wife was alright, but couldn't as he was protecting the children. They looked intently on the new person and wondered where he came from. Remus vaguely thought the boy spoke Japanese, but waited until they were in the clear. Straighten up, they heard them sigh and mutter,

"Why do I always have to deal with crazy idiots everywhere I go?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto Uzumaki was bored. He honestly didn't understand why he had to go on this training trip. He was one of the best ANBU there damnit, yet he had to leave for his own protection. Sometimes he felt like blasting he old hag, especially since she made his stupid godfather come with him. He knew she was having a laugh over this. She knew very well that he didn't want anything to do with he fool after he had practically abandoned him in a pack of wolves as he saw the dumb village. He shook his head as he thought of that. They began kissing the very floor he walked on now, ever since the shitty old man had revealed his heritage to the village. Even before death the old man had to have he last say. As for his dear older brother...

Kakashi just patted his head and walked away giggling with that stupid book!

He really wished he could burn that damn book.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door of he hut he was saying at kick open. It was the Akatski. Of course and it obviously had to be Itachi and his partner. Sighing, he placed on his old ANBU mask on. He hadn't worn it for a year or so.

"Is time you came with us Kyuubi. Surprised you don't have your bodyguard." Kisame grinned looking at him like a predator. He ignored his rambling and simply stared a his former teammate and friend.

"Itachi." he said cooly.

"Why are you still here?" Itachi asked in monotone, but curiosity was laced within. Naruto couldn't help but grin underneath his mask. Of course Itachi would ask that.

"Its been a bit boring around here. Thought I could use some entertainment." he shrugged, and then jumped out of the window.

They followed just like he thought and the battle was intense. Kisame was known as the strongest of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, given the nickname the tailless buju and he knew Itachi was far stronger than the shark man. His thoughts drifted to where the hell Jiraiya was until he saw an unknown jutsu heading his way. A bit late, he activated his Kamui, but something felt wrong. The last thing he remembered was looking a Itachi's worried/panic face-something he learn to see over he years-and then nothing.

Waking up, he saw that he was lying on the ground in what seemed to be a park. Standing up, he didn't quite know where he was, but he had heard yelling. Running in the direction he had heard it and landing on a nearby tree, he saw people throwing these lights a each other with a...stick? Yeah, he didn't understand that, but he noticed hat there were three red heads. An adult and two kids that looked his age or a year younger. He immediately thought if they were Uzumaki, even thought they were wearing weird clothes. He began alerted when he saw one of the lights, a green light headed towards the adult. On instinct, he used the chains he inherited from his mother and deflected it. Dropping down from his position, he looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. Obvious the black cloaked men with masks were trying to kill the other group and from the woman's insane laughter, he deduced that there was something wrong with her. Looking back, he saw the adult red head still looking a bit shakening up.

"Are you alright?" he asked and the woman jus stared a him.

"W-What..." he heard her say, but didn't understand what she said. Maybe he was in a foreign land that he had never gone to. He heard the insane woman yell at him and shoot another green light out of he sick, which he simply deflect again.

 **"What is up with that woman?!"** Kurama yelled, having been woken up from his sleep.

 _"Don't know Kyu. I think she needs help. What do you think?"_

 **"I think you should end her and all the other cloaked people. These light things are weird and annoying. And really, a stick?!"** he twitched, making him laugh.

Back in the real world, Naruto took out three kunai and threw them at three of the closets cloak people, killing them. By the shocked looks he was getting he supposed he wasn't to do that.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked irritated by all the staring and gawking.

"These people are trying to kill two of the children here." a man with sandy brown hair answered him back in his own language. Thank god someone understood him.

"Really? So all the men in the cloaks and the insane lady?" he asked, getting a small smile and a nod.

"The lady is their leader." he answered. Ah, so the others aren't needed.

"I understand. After his is over, I'd like it for you to answer some of my questions." Naruto told the man and ignoring his puzzled look, he took out two kunai and speed towards the cloak men.

A couple moments later, all the cloak men were dead and the insane lady was unconscious and bound. Naruto turned his attention to the others, who were gawking at him with wide mouths and their eyes popping out. He had never seen such a ridiculous expression before. However his eyes landed on the red haired woman and seeing her properly, he couldn't help but think she looked really similar to his mother, without the green eyes.

The Hogwarts group couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. One minute they were losing the next, some random person comes in, kills all the Death Eaters and captures one of Voldemort's inner circle. All in a couple seconds. Though they didn't understand what he was saying, at least they had Remus, who apparently did. Getting out of their shock, James ran and hugged his wife, their twin children joining them. The other three children hugged one another and Sirius ran to Bella to make sure she was properly bounded. Remus looked at the young person with a smile.

"Thank you for helping us. We would have died if you hadn't." he said, getting a nod. "If you'd like, I could place a language spell on you. You'll be able to understand everyone much better." he said, and the blonde took a step back.

"A spell? Like magic? Magic isn't really. What crazy place did I came to?" the last part more to himself.

"Hey Mooney, tell them that their pretty good for a girl!" Sirius yelled, from where he was kicking Bellatrix, a grin on his face. He translated what Sirius had old him, only to get a yelp from the grim. He saw a small cut on his check, curtesy from the masked blonde.

"I'm a boy damn it!" he yelled, making Remus pale.

"I'm sorry, he didn't know, especially with your mask own." he said quickly, trying to save his friend's life. "Siri apologize. He's a boy." he glared at the paled man.

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" he cried, and although he was sure he masked boy didn't know what he was saying, he understood he was apologizing.

Naruto in the meantime was cussing up a storm and the laugh fox wasn't making things better. Kurama was the one that made him look more feminine, saying he'd make he perfect uke, whatever that meant. It did enhance his skills, so it was alright at times.

 **"Let him do the language spell. I don't feel any deception coming from him."** Kurama said, after he quieted down.

"You may preform your spell." he said and he wolf man-since he smelled like a wolf-nodded and pointed the stick thing at him. For a moment he didn't feel any different.

"Did I work?" he asked, getting a grin from the man who smelled like a dog and had the unconscious woman over his shoulder.

"Sure did. Name Sirius Black by the way. Let me say hat you were awesome! Though I'm no sure about the killing a your age, but still awesome!" he said, still grinning like a loon. Naruto just smirked and nodded in recognition.

"Its nice to meet you Black-san." he said.

"My name is Remus Lupin. These three here are Ginny and Ron Weasley as well as their friend Hermione Granger." he said introducing he trio that came closer. hey waved at him and grinned, though the brunette had a look in her eyes he didn't like.

"The woman you saved is called Lily Potter. he man with her is her husband and our friend James Potter and the two kids are their children Harry and Charlus Potter." he finished, introducing the Potter family, who smiled at him with appreciation.

"Thank you for saving my wife. I wouldn't know what to do if she was gone." James said sincerely, holding on to her tightly.

"Yeah, thanks for saving our mum." Charlus grinned. Naruto just nodded and then picked up one of the stick like things one of the dead men were carrying.

"How did you people make he light things come out of the stick?" he asked, getting a round of chuckles. They died down however, when Naruto accidently blasted a nearby tree with said stick.

"Um...sorry?" he said unsure, because they gave him different looks.

"You can use magic." Ginny whispered their thoughts.

"Magic? I just channeled my chakra into this thing. Do you know where we are? It doesn't look familiar." he said looking around.

"Are you not from here?" Lily asked.

"I don't remember being here before and everyone I've seen speak a different language than I do and dress differently. And then there is the sick thing. What is it?" he asked.

"Its called a wand. People who have magic use it to preform spells." Lily explained, thinking of when she was introduced to the wizarding world.

"I've never heard of it before." he mumbled, wondering where the hell his Kamui sent him. Then it hit him.

"Shi!" he cursed, alarming them. _'Kurama, do you think we're in...like a different world?'_ he asked mentally.

 **"Its a possibility. You have of get more information, but it does make sense. With the combination of Kamui, my chakra and the unknown jutsu that hit you could have sent you to a different dimension."** Naruto was brought out of his conversation when a hand waved in front of him.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked, making him blink.

"Do you know where Konoha is?" Naruto asked.

"Kono...ha?" Remus asked.

"Iwa? Suna? Kumo? Kiri? The Fire country? Anything?" he asked rapidly, getting a negative for each.

"We're sorry, but we've never heard of those places." James said awkwardly.

"Where are these places? And who are you? And why are you still wearing your mask?" Hermione asked, suspicion evident in her voice.

"Hermione! You don't have to be so rude." Ginny hissed, not wanting the girl to get them all killed.

"Well, I'd know why he's wearing his mask." Ron said.

"I apologize." Naruto began understanding her worry. There were some masked people that had decide to kill them about a couple moments ago. He took off his mask, gaining gasps and shocked looks. He gave them a cheeky grin and said,

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I think I'm on the wrong dimension."


	2. Triple Crossover

**Summary:** After hitting his head at the age of four, Harry gets memories that belonged to someone else, as well as their powers. Watch as he rises as the Legendary Healer in both Mafia and Magical worlds.

Triple crossover

HP x OP x KHR

 **So, this is my first triple crossover. Hope you enjoy it!**

Harry Potter shook his head as a rush of memories had finally subdued. He was glad he was in his cupboard, or else his relatives would have thought he was doing something 'freakish' again. His uncle had hit him really hard because he had gotten better grades than Dudley and then threw him in his cupboard.

These memories-they weren't his. They belonged to a man, who was both a pirate and a doctor. He ate a special fruit that gave him powers to heal any illness, but at the same time took his ability to swim. He not only received that knowledge-and possibly that power-but also everything about the man in total.

The man's name? Trafalgar D. Water Law.

Not only was he a doctor, he was also a pirate, which meant he killed people-those that deserved it, many times he simply left them all cut up but alive-but Harry wasn't frightened. He felt very mature and much smarter with this knowledge.

He could help people-if he really did have the powers which would be cool-and he didn't need to stay at the Dursleys. He was pretty good at blending within the shadows. Besides, he knew he had powers, the freakishness his relatives had called it. He was pretty sure his _parents_ had it as well and since he was pretty sure they were alive, there must be others. He just had to find out where.

Of course he wasn't going to let the Dursleys get out free, but for now he needed to prepare and find the entrance of the magical side and the underground.

And prepare he had.

Even though he was weak and malnourished, he ran around and did exercises and learned how to fight by watching videos on the computer in his school library as well as those he had in his memories. He would later see if he could get a sword.

He also taught him self on to pick-pockets and pick locks, and steal without being noticed. He taught himself how to blend in with the crowd and how to navigate himself around places, as well as different languages.

Harry had then began buying small cameras and recorders. He placed them around the house to record their abuse and took pictures. Due to being around electronics, he had a knack for computers and easily learned to hack, creating many copies of the recordings and pictures.

Then he trying out the Ope-Ope powers-which he thankful did have-and it was completely amazing. He had increased his stamina training when he realized that his stamina and the power went hand in hand.

He had gone over many medical and anatomy books as well just to see if everything was the same and that he never had the wrong information and for a refresher. But from what he could tell, he was ready to do any surgery, but that didn't mean he didn't watch some videos as well.

He then began experimenting with his 'freak powers' and they were wonderful. He could levitate things, change them completely and even accidentally found out he could read the minds of people when he was glaring at his uncle when they were having another showdown.

He began fighting back against the Dursleys, and was thankful for his powers. Anyways, he had seen through his memories how he was found on their doorstep and the letter his parents had left them and Petunia's screeching.

He knew they were alive. They had told him that they didn't want him, but kept his twin, as there was something obviously wrong with him, but Harry didn't care anymore. They had abandoned him and he would make sure they would pay.

He read Petunia's mind as well and was glad that the entrance of the 'Wizarding World' wasn't too far. He could simply get there by the bus, or even this 'Knight bus'. From Petunia's memories, her sister had summoned it by raising her wand, so it was logic that it was summoned by magic.

If that didn't work, well he had a lot of money he had gotten from around as well from an online account he had set up with his hacking skills and he could simply mail everything to the Dursleys address. He had already set everything up so that if he was ever caught, that would be on Vernon.

After all, how could an abused little boy hack at all?

Another thing Harry found out while training was this weird orange fire. It had just burst from his hands one day when he was meditating. He had no idea what it was and decided that he'd wait until he reached the magical world. Perhaps they would have more information on it.

Then came the day that he was waiting for. He had just turned seven. His relatives were currently sleeping and he had long since learned how to pick the lock on his cupboard. Although he wanted to move out of it, he needed it there as evidence that he slept there.

Quickly he sent everything through the mail to not only the police station but news stations as well. He didn't want this being thrown under the rug and the news would love to blow this up. Quietly going into the fridge and raiding it-eating some as well-he stuff them in his bag that he had earlier put everything inside and left the house.

Standing in front of his former resident, Harry struck out his arm and channeled some of his magic into it. Nothing happened for a moment and then BAM! A large decker bus had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Opening the door came a young man.

"Hello. Welcome to the Knight Bus. The names Stan-where are your parents?" he interrupted himself.

"I need to get to the Leaky Cauldron sir, but I don't have any money. My family is there." he said, showing as much as emotion as he could through his eyes. The young man blinked and then shrugged.

"Right then. Get on." he said and Harry internally grinned. He might have the memories of an elderly man, but he was still a child and this felt like a grand adventure. Something even Law liked.

The ride was horrible and he vowed to never ride something like that ever again. He could hardly keep the contents of his stomach together. Finding himself in front of the same pub in Petunia's mind, he walked in carefully, not wanting people to question him.

Thankfully he saw people going through he moving bricks and hurriedly went through. Even though it was late at night, there were still some people there and despite the fact it seemed like he had gone back in time, his childish side saw everything in awe.

He went through the different stores, staying within the shadows and acting like a child as he observed his surroundings. This was a new environment and he had to know everything. He picked up a couple books and quickly read through a couple.

He read the ones about his brother, Charlus Potter, and how he had destroyed the Dark Lord named Voldemort. There wasn't any mention about him except that he was called a 'squib', something that angered him when he learned it was a person with no magic. So they lied so they could have their fame huh? He'd make sure they would pay dearly.

He got to Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank and it was pretty impressive. He saw a guard on each side and nodded in respect to each one of them. It seemed to shock them, but he paid no heed to it. The goblins were warriors he had read so they needed to be respected if you wanted their respect and considering the fact they were in controll of all the money, it would be bad to anger them.

"Hello Master Goblin, I'd like to exchange some money into the wizarding coins." Harry asked.

"Name?"

"Harry Potter."

The goblin looked at him with and unreadable expression and then left, only to return with someone else.

"Follow me." the new goblin said, and he did to a room that had 'Potter Manager' on it. Harry sat as he looked around.

"I am Griphook, the Potter accountant. Put three drops of blood her to verify you are who you say you are." he said, giving him the dagger. He never blinked when he cut his hand and let the blood flow-making the goblin smirk. He had a very high pain tolerance.

 **Name: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Parents: James Charlus Potter (father), Lily Maire Potter (mother)**

 **Godparents: Sirius Orion Black (godfather), Alice Anne Longbottom (godmother-incapacitated)**

 **Siblings: Charlus Sirius Potter (twin)**

 **Inheritance: Most Anceint and Noble House of Peverall, Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryfindor, Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw, Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin**

 **Blocks: Natural Animagus-100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore, Metamorphamagus-100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore, Beast Speaker-100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore, Magical Core-90% blocked by Albus Dumbledore; 30% forcefully removed.**

Griphook and Harry gaped at the results. Griphook knew that the youngest son of Potters was said to be a squib, but now he could see this was not the case. Not only did they lie, but Dumbledore blocked his magic.

Harry glared heatedly at the results. He hated this Dumbledore and hated his parents too. Oh he was going to make them pay alright.

"Can I get these blocks removed?" he asked and Griphook nodded.

"This is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. Blocking a person's magic is far more dangerous than one would think." Griphook said as he called for Healers.

"As we wait, can you explain what these titles are? I want to make the Potters pay for what they did." he said furiously. Griphook adopted a terrifying look.

"You can get yourself emancipated if the Lord rings accept you." he explained. Harry never wasted any time as he slipped the rings on. They had accepted him immediately, making him sigh in relief.

"Well, now that we have that done with, you have completely control over the Peverell, Potter, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryfindor accounts. Would you like me to help you with them?" he asked.

"How do I have control over the Potter vaults?" Harry asked curiously.

"You've been accepted by the Peverell rings and seeing as that the Potters were descendants of the youngest Peverell, you have control. No one as been accepted by the ring for this long which was why no one saw it as a problem." Griphook grinned at Harry's maniacal grin.

This-This was perfect! He had taken away everything away from them. He still needed everyone in the wizarding world to know. To take away their fame. Speaking of which-

"What's this thing about Slytherin?" he pointed out.

Griphook still had that feral grin.

"Well well well. It seems you are the real defeater of Voldemort six years ago. Voldemort was the last Slytherin heir and since you defeated him, it went to you."

It was official, Harry loved Gringotts.

If it wasn't for his advanced mind, he would have hugged the goblin.

The next couple hours was dealt with getting a better understanding of the Wizarding World and his vaults. He had to set everything in order and thanks to the fact he was a pirate captain in his previous life, he knew how to manage things. Having set his accounts straights-the Potters were by far the worst-he had recalled all of the items.

Godric Gryfindors sword that could transform into a bracelet or anything he wanted, or simply summon it by thought. Rowena Ravenclaw's lost Diadem. Salazar Slytherin's Locket. Gaunt family ring and others, even an invisibility cloak.

That had lead to another set of trouble. Things like the a family ring, Diadem of Ravenclaw and Slytherin's Locket were tainted with dark magic. Griphook cursed loudly before he yelled at a goblin in their language who sped off. They returned with a golden cup, which set off another round of curses.

Apparently the four objects were used a foul type of magic called a horcrux. It held the soul of a Tom Marvolo Riddle, the real name of the so-called pureblooded Dark Lord. If he had created these then it meant he was still alive as they anchored his soul to the living plane.

Harry was in for more surprises as after his medical check up, which was sent to not only the DMLE, but the Daily Prophet as well as ever magical community along with the magical blocks and his living conditions. He was brought before the Goblin King.

He was thanked for bring such a foul item within their bank to their notice, which he simply said that Gringotts had done him more service than any other place in his life, so it was alright. He drank a toast with the man-which was later explained to him by Griphook that it meant he was a Goblin Friend now, something that hadn't happened before.

With that, he left the bank feeling much better and a Gringotts card. He had his way to get a trunk, for he knew he'd by a lot of books and the ones within the vaults. The spells in Parsalmagic were quite exciting.

Since it was about sunrise-he spent ALOT of time in Gringotts-he purchased book after book. The store owner wondered how he would pay for it, but simply showed him his Gringotts card. It was a card that was given to their wealthiest clients that worked both in the magical and muggle worlds.

Getting all the books he needed, he went to get some potion ingredients and entered a very intriguing conversation with a black cloaked man with greasy hair. Although he was a bit rude at first, he mellowed out once he demonstrated his medical knowledge. The man was a Potion Master and quite helpful in helping him get a basic potions kit. The magical healing techniques were fascinating and he couldn't wait to get a crack at it.

His final destination was Madame Malkin's Robes. Although he knew he wouldn't be here for a long time, he knew that he needed something decent if he was going to go shopping in the non-magical world later. Robes were just-ugh!

Paying for his clothes, he made his way to the Leaky Couldron, quite happy with himself. He had though he would need a long regime that would help him get his body back into a healthy state, but the goblins simply used a ritual and he was a healthy seven year old

Not only that, but Griphook told him what the strange orange flame was. They had named it Flames Aspects and had given him a book about it. It was heavily used in the underground world where they called it Flames.

Each flame had a different function, but he had just had to get the rarest of them all. The Sky Flames. Although there are sometimes other flames a person can access as their secondary. He had no idea what his was, but had a feeling it would be the Sun flames. He was a Surgeon after all.

Quietly leaving the pub, he made his way to a forest he knew many never went to and pitched up his tent. For now he would sleep and rest. Then he would train till he couldn't move and then train some more.

Harry-no _Hadrian_ fell asleep peacefully for the first time in a long time.

The rest of the world?

Utter Chaos.

 **So, yeah. Harry won't be Law, but its his past life with the powers and all. He still a young child who will be his own person. He will however see Law as a role model and live up to it, despite it being him. He won't be able to swim, or he will, I'm still debating on that. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Back Home Crossover

**Summary:** It is said that a child, in all their innocence, can tell who are good and who are bad. Lily Potter regrets not listening to her youngest son about Peter. Believing that she is the reason he is dead, what happens when his name appears out of the goblet thirteen years after his 'death'?

 **Hello everyone! This is a yaoi fanfic and a crossover with Fairy Tail, which ended by the way. It was awesome. That's your warning if your not a fan of slash fanfics. Hope you enjoy!**

 _"Mama, no Hawwy like 'im. He ba' man mama. He ba' man."_

 _"Harry, mama will come back soon. I promise. I'll be gone for just an hour and then we'll be back."_

 _"No like 'im mama. Hawwy s'care." tears started to form._

 _"Come on bambi mama and dada will be back soon. Peter will take care of you and he isn't a bad man. He's my friend. Besides you have Daniel, he'll protect right prongslet?"_

 _"Yay! Danny pro-po Danny save Hawwy dada."_

 _"Mama pwease no weave Hawwy."_

 _"I'll be back Harry. Peter take care of them okay."_

 _"S-Sure Lily."_

 _"I love you Harry and I promise I'll be back soon."_

 _"Mama...MAMA!"_

Waking up with a start, Lily gasped violently the sweat already rolling down her face. Steadying her breath, for she didn't want to wake James up, she clasped her hands together, trying to stop them from trembling. Wiping away her tears, which were futile, she gave out a shaky breath.

Thirteen years. For thirteen years she had the same nightmare.

At first, it was every day and then it had gotten to once a week and then twice a month. Now, however, it kept happening over and over. She didn't want to tell James, because then it would worry him, so she had kept it to herself.

Not a day had gone by since the death/disappearance of the younger twin to the 'Boy-Who-Lived' as they were calling Daniel. She understand why they called him that. Harry was the one that defeated the Dark Lord not Daniel, but because of his so-called death, Daniel took up the mantle of hero in the public's eyes.

She said 'disappearance' because they had never found his body in the backlash. It was only a couple months later did they realize that his trust vault was still open and the goblins gave them hope. They said that a person's vault only closed when they were dead and since Harry's was still open, it meant he was alive.

That's when the search began. James, Remus and Sirius-Harry's godfather, went out looking for him. They used every tracking spell they could get their hands on, even the dark ones in the Black Library, but they couldn't find him. One of the more powerfully dark spells however, showed that he was at a place called 'Fiore' but it didn't exist.

Not a day had gone by that Lily hadn't blamed herself. She remembered how he cried, how he begged her not to leave her with Peter, how she said everything would be fine, only for his to disappear. She was a horrible mother. And Peter. Oh how she hated that damn rat. They had finally caught him earlier this year and she had the satisfaction of bringing him pain.

She sighed as she got up. It was already dawn and she wasn't going to be able to go to sleep now. Using a quick charm to freshen her mouth, she went to living room in her dorm. She was a professor at Hogwarts and although James usually slept back at the Manor, he had stopped by late last night and decided to stay with her.

She after taking a quick shower, she asked a school elf to bring her some coffee. Breakfast in the Great Hall was soon, so she needed something light. They were also going to announce the champions for the Triwizard tournament. Personally, she believed the entire tournament shouldn't occur, but it was already set. She just hoped nothing happened this year for Daniel's sake.

Every year, it was like something was out to kill her son and there was no way she was going to let her remaining child die. In his first year, Voldermort had actually possessed a teacher and almost killed Daniel when he went after the Philospher's stone. Second year, the man's younger form had almost set a baslick on the school and Daniel was bitten, but luckily survive. Last year, Petigrew was found to be a pet for the youngest Weasley boy and almost escaped, but was caught.

She really hoped nothing happened this year, but a part of her new that wasn't going to happen.

"Lils? You already up?" James yawned as he came out of the bedroom.

"Yes sleepy head now go get dressed. We're going to get breakfast." she smiled at him as he mumbled some unintelligent things and went to the washroom. She took a sip of her coffee as she arranged her stuff for the day. They were going to go get breakfast next and she was sure James was hungry.

"Come on Lils, I'm starved!" James called out as he hugged her from behind-all dressed- and kissed her lightly. She giggled. She knew him well.

"Lets go then." she said and they left her suite.

"Are you going to stay for the champion selection?" she asked him as they were on their way to the Great Hall.

"Yeah, Sirius said he'll come over too. This is gonna be the highlight of the year." he grinned, making her smile.

"Yes it will. I just hope Daniel'll be alright." she sighed and he brought her into a one arm hug, kissing her forehead.

"Hey, he'll be alright, okay? Everything'll be alright." he assured her and she gave him a weak smile.

"I really hope so."

They had finally entered the Great Hall, which was oddly almost packed. The students from the visiting schools-Drumstrung and Beauxton-had fit in well as they spoke among themselves and mingled with the Hogwarts students. They saw their son at the Gryffindor table. When their eyes met, he waved towards them, which they returned-James a bit too enthusiastic.

"James, Lily, its nice of you to join us." Dumbledore welcomed them at the teacher's table.

"Thank you Albus." she replied as she sat down, James right besides her. All the other teachers were there, even the scowling Severus.

She never understood how the man could still carry a grudge. James did apologized and so did Sirius and Remus and they were willing to put the past behind them, but the man was just too stubborn and even tried to attack Daniel with his snide comments.

She had already lost one of her children because she never listen to them, so when Daniel complained about Severus's rudeness and unfairness, she taught him why he shouldn't mess with her. Now he simply ignored him and she told Daniel to do his best to not do anything stupid-he was James's son after all.

Breakfast was an uneventful as but soon it came to the time they were all waiting for. The selection of the champions.

"Attention students!" Dumbledore amplified his voice.

The chattering quieted down and she saw Sirius coming over as soon as James saw him, motioning him forward.

"I'm not late am I?" he asked, a grin on his face and she shook her head.

"Nope, right on time. He's announcing them now." James pointed at Dumbledore, who moved to the goblet.

"We will now determine the three champions whose name will come out of the goblet of fire." he said as he shut of his amplified voice and said in a normal loud voice.

Everyone was excited, wondering if their name, or the name of someone from their house or someone they knew was going to be called. The teachers and the foreign students were the same, but some off the students from the visiting schools had a feeling who the most likely person that would get chosen from their school.

The fire in the goblet acted up a bit and spit out a paper. Everyone held their breath as Dumbledore held out a paper and read what was on it.

"The Drumstrung Champion is...Victor Krum!" he said loudly, getting a whopping cheer from everyone as they cheered for their favorite Quditch player star.

The goblet then spitted out a second paper, which Dumbledore caught with ease.

"The Beauxton Champion is...Fluer Declour!" he called out, getting cheers and catcalls for the the half-Veela.

The goblet flared for a third time, spitting out the third and final champion.

"The Hogwarts champion is...Cedric Diggory!" he called out and the Hufflepuff heartthrob had by far the loudest cheers, as Cedric was a well liked guy.

Dumbledore smiled as he clapped his hands together, congratulating the champions.

"Well, I'd like-" he was cut off as the goblet flared again-a fourth paper was spit out. This got shocked looks and whispers began. Dumbledore himself was pretty shocked as the goblet was only to spit out three names. He took the paper and said,

"Daniel Potter!"

All eyes were on the 'Boy-Who-Lived' as he looked as shocked as they did. Daniel looked around at the various shocked looks he was getting, as he didn't understand. He didn't put his name in the goblet! He looked at his parents, who were both shocked but worried as well. He gave them a pleading look and he instantly froze had the venomous look his mother's face got.

"Daniel-"

"Who put his name in there!?" Lily Potter's voice boomed, cutting him off.

The woman was already making her way to where Dumbledore was. Daniel and his father already hot on her heels. She snatched the paper from the old man's grasp and scanned the paper herself.

"This was cut off from his assignment. Who put it!?" she turned her dark look at the rest of the students, who cowered under her look. Her temper and anger, although hardly shown, was something they wanted to never see.

"Lily I assur-" Dumbledore's pleas were silenced as she grabbed him by the collar of his robes, causing a bug eyed reaction.

"My son's life is in danger! Someone is trying to kill him and you want me to calm down!? I already lost one son because of you, I will not lose another!" she cried out, shaking him roughly.

They all felt bad for the woman as some of the female staff began crying. Everyone knew the Potter's lost of their son. They kept saying that he was alive, but they knew that wasn't the case. The fact that Lily Potter actually blamed the Headmaster for her child's death was something they didn't know about thought.

James quickly held back his enraged wife. Lily only became like this when Daniel was in danger. He knew she blamed herself for Harry's death-heck he blamed himself too. Petigrew was his friend, a friend his son didn't like, had repeatedly asked them to stay and like an idiot he actually said Peter would protect him. Wasn't he father of the year?

"Lily please calm down." he struggled to hold her as he forcible removed her grip on the Headmaster. Sirius jogged over to where they were and look at the paper.

"Damn that's messed up." he muttered, getting a glare from his friend who was struggling to hold down his wife.

During all the commotion, the goblet flared again, spitting out a fifth paper. This caused them all to stop what they were doing-as well as the chatter. Dumbledore straightened up, shocked that a fifth name had come out. What was wrong with the goblet? Getting the paper, he froze in shock, unable to move.

"Albus, what does the paper say?" Minerva asked, the other champions-having heard the yelling, came out to see what was going on.

"Albus?" Sirius asked louder. Dumbledore eyed the Potter's warily and gulped down in fear at the glint in Lily's eyes. He spoke, however, in a clear and loud voice.

"Harry Potter!"

Silence.

Not a single noise was heard from anyone. Everyone knew the story of Harry Potter and many looked at the Lady Potter to see what she would do. One of her children was already in this hazardous tournament and now the dead one too? This was messed up.

 _SLAP!_

"How dare you!" Lily roared in anger and Dumbledore held his face, shocked that she would actually slap him.

James groaned as he struggled to keep his wife as she tried to lung at the elderly man again. He looked at Sirius and glared at the man, who was thoroughly amused by the entire thing. Really, sometimes he wondered how were they friends.

"Mum, please stop." Daniel pleaded with his mother, though he was anger at who ever had done this horrible prank. His mother was the most affected by his brother's death/disappearance.

Before anyone could do or say anything else, the Goblet had began acting weird. Its blue flame had been relight and then a ball of that fire had spat it in front of them. The ball of fire grew a bit and then it died out, revealing what was inside it that made many gasp in shock.

Crouching was a person. Their black hair reached down to their back and wore black pants, matching boots and a blue trench coat. They stood up and soon Daniel realized that the boy that came out of the goblet was looking straight at him. His eyes were green. A very vibrant green.

He heard his parents gasp and the stranger looked around him. It was then he noticed a cat in his arms. It was sleeping though.

"Hello young man. May I ask your name?" Dumbledore had broken the silence. The boy just looked at the old man in confusion.

 _"Where am I? And what did you say?"_

No one understood what he had said, making Lily cast a quick translator spell on him, as she tried to stop her hands from shaking. Could this really be her child? Her Harry? He defiantly looked, besides the fact he seemed to inherit more of his Black ancestry.

"Do you understand us now?" she asked and he perked up.

"Yes. Why have you summoned me? Who are you people?" he said, tensing and shifting the cat in his arms in a fight or flight stance.

"Lets start with introductions shall we? My name is Albus Dumbldore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, where we currently are. You were summoned by the Goblet of Fire to participate in our tournament." he smiled, but it only confused the boy more.

"I don't understand. I never entered in any tournament, nor have I ever heard of your school. Where exactly are you located? Is it outside of Fiore?" he asked and James and Sirius perked at the name.

"You lived in Fiore?" James asked hope in his voice, getting a nod.

"Yes. Though I traveled around, I never left Fiore." he replied and it gave the Potters hope because the only locator spell that had given them a location was the darkest and most powerful one they found in the Black family and it had said _Fiore_.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" Dumbledore askd and everyone seemed to lean forward in anticipation. The teen looked at his surroundings before his vibrant green eyes landed on Lily, who gasped, because she knew. _She just knew_. Then he answered,

"Harrison Aquafrost. By I am normally called Harry."


	4. Where I Belong

**Summary:** Sometimes the one person you can rely on is yourself. But sometime, there are times when you just want to be somewhere you belong. This is the case for the youngest Potter.

 **This is a crossover fic, though I don't know to where. Hope you enjoy!**

Harry Potter was a smart child. From a young age, he could tell his relatives didn't like him. He slept in a cupboard under the stairs and didn't even know his own name until he had started school.

His relatives, the Dursleys, had this unusual hatred for anything that wasn't normal and he didn't enter their normalness. However as he grew older, he saw weird things around, and due to them always insisting magic wasn't real, he concluded that it was indeed real.

Harry had began meditating and trying to control the weird power he had within himself that was magic. He had already began meditating in a way to control his emotions. It was something he had to learn to hide while at the Durselys.

Mediating had helped him control his powers, to the point he'd have some sort of telekinesis over objects. With telekinesis, came mind control. It wasn't exactly mind control, but he could access a person's memories and read their thoughts.

He also began teaching himself martial arts. It helped him in defending himself and in controlling his powers. He would channel his magic throughout his body, strengthening it. It also kept Dudley away.

Speaking of which, the Durselys had stopped their abusive behavior, even though he still slept in the cupboard and did all his chores. He stole some food to eat better, as he was much to small and even excelled in school.

His eleventh birthday was when everything changed though.

Not only was he accepted into a Magical school, but his parents were alive and on top of it all, he had an older twin brother. Apparently he was sent to the Durselys 'for his own protection' but now he could live with them.

Harry gave them a look and simply walked out, allowing him to be teleport to get his supplies. This only fueled his belief that the only person he could trust and rely on was himself. His parents-he used the term very loosely-tried to make conversations with him, and he replied shortly and the brother he wanted to get to know, or at least not hate-was a spoiled brat.

He wasn't rude per-say, but he wasn't going to interact with them. Whoever told them that the Durselys were good people were filthy liars. Then he met his uncle, a Remus Lupin and gave him a simple nod of acknowledgement, but that was all.

He saw the bank that was run by goblins and seeing the amount of money he could use, he made sure he would use it well. He bought everything that was on the list and was gifted with a beautiful snowy white owl he named Hedwig.

When he reached the manor, he was shown his room, which was huge and promptly put everything away except a few books he wanted to read. He planned on getting as much as information he could on this new world.

He was glad there was a library at the huge manor and even spoke with his grandparents portraits who were displeased at the fact that he was sent away. They might have not been alive, but a part of him was happy he could speak with them.

His brother, Nathan Potter, was a real spoiled brat that he wanted nothing to do with. He kept sprouting about how he was the Boy-Who-Lived and how he should be honored that they were brothers.

When everyone fell asleep, he left using the floo he had used earlier. Getting a Gringotts card that was similar to a debt card, he bought a second trunk with multiple compartments. Then he went and proceeded to buy book after book. He then bought more potion ingredients and even got his eye sight fixed.

After that, he went into the non-magical world and bough himself some clothes-an entire wardrobe. He was glad the card worked well in both worlds. After putting everything in his trunk, he went back to the Leaky Couldron and floo back. None was the wiser.

Then finally the day of Hogwarts came. He had more or else copied many books in the library. His grandparents were more than happy to help him, happy that at least one of their grandchildren wanted to learn of the family history. He could tell his parents weren't happy that he didn't spent time with them but he simply said,

"You kept by heritage from me."

It looked like they were slapped, but he didn't care for them. No, he could say he had loathed them. Having stored the copied books into the second trunk-he didn't want people knowing of it-he shrunk it and placed it in his pocket, while carrying his primary trunk.

He sat on a compartment alone and read his books. They were quiet simple to understand and thanks to his mediation, he had a near perfect recall memory. He practice a couple spells, as the train was somewhat a part of Hogwarts thus a grey zone.

Dueling fascinated him. It was simply amazing and he wanted to enter the International Underage Dueling Competition, which was why he was going to do nothing but practice spells during his time at Hogwarts.

Having finally reached Hogwarts, he already had already planned everything. He was the brother to the Boy-Who-Lived, thus Nathan would get all the spotlight. He was okay with that. He wanted the least amount of attention on him.

He was sorted in Gryfindor, just as planned. People were at first curious about him, but it was gone after he said he knew nothing about Nathan or the Magical world until a month ago. He was pretty much left alone after that.

He excelled in class and the teachers immediately liked him. He never offered to answer questions though, but only answered when asked. He was normally first to complete the practical lessons and this got him the ire of a bushy haired girl and his jealous brother.

He had found a place where he could practice spells and his martial arts. The school elves called it the Come and Go room. It was a wonderful place that did everything you needed it to do except for food and dead people.

He found a lot of books that he had copied and placed in his second trunk. It was here the room helped him in finding his abilities. He could shapeshift his looks into anything he wanted and had the ability to speak snake-something he hide as it was considered evil.

He found a lot of books though written in parsal script-the language of snakes that even extended to dragons. Most spells were healing and protection spells.

 _Oh the irony._

His first couple months till the winter break had gone relatively well. He wasn't close to anyone and Nathan had finally stopped going out of his way to bother him. He had gotten bored, he was sure, due to his lack of retaliation.

The teachers-including the Potions professor who only bothered Nathan now-loved him and he loved the Come and Go room. He never went home for the winter, wanting to practice more of his magic and even got the Ravenclaw Head of House to help him after he said he was interested in dueling. Their current Defense teacher was a joke.

It was after the break that there was a change, a positive change, in his boring life. Lying down on the floor in the Come and Go room after a hard couple hours of work he began thinking of his life.

"I wish there was somewhere I could go that I'd belong."

Almost immediately, a book appeared before him. Startled, he abruptly sat up and look at the book that had fallen in his lap. Opening it, his eyes widen with each word he read. He grinned. If he was going to go to another dimension, he needed to prepare

He asked Madam Poppy for some Healing lessons and she happily agreed, having heard stories about how he was a hard worker that excelled well in his work. She was horrified to find the condition of his body and had him on potions. He wanted to wait on the scar cream, at least until he healed completely.

After that, he pushed himself to learn everything he could and copy down as much as books as he could and put it in his trunk. He had actually found that elemental manipulation wasn't a myth as many had believed and the room had provided books for him on it.

Harry had over heard Nathan and his two friend, Weasley and Granger-the Golden trio as people called them-about how Professor Snape was going after the 'stone', ie the Philospher stone. He had already gone and retrieved the stone, having sent it to the Flamels after telling them how the Headmaster was 'protecting' it. Needless to say they were furious but had invited him over to their manor, which he happily accepted.

He shook his head. It was obvious that Professor Querill was the one behind the troll entering the school and the broom malfunction, but their bias hatred for Snape had made it so that they wouldn't see it.

Which was why he was following them through the shadows, an element he mastered along with wind. He sighed when Ethan had finally manged to make it to the last room, where Proffesor Querill was there.

"P-Professor? What are you doing here-it was you?! Not Snape?" Nathan exclaimed, making him roll his eyes.

"What the matter Potter? Not expecting p-p-poor P-P-Professor Q-Querill?" he mocked and then fired a spell at him.

There was hissing noise and Querill panic, but obeyed whatever the noise said. Unfolding his turban, much to his disgust, was a face.

"See what I've become Potter, what you've done?" he hissed in a pained voice.

"Voldemort!" Nathan exclaimed, his eyes hard in fear.

"Yes boy. I am Lord Voldemort and with the stone, I will be reborn. Now give me the stone. Querill use the boy." and he closed his eyes, Querill obeying as he held Nathan, brought him in front of the mirror.

"Tell me what you see."

Harry wondered when he should act. Nathan was putting up a good fight by not telling-but then again the stone was gone. He was going to act when he saw something happen to Queril. He spammed in pain and then his eyes turned red.

"You lie boy. Queril might not have been able to get it out of you, but I will." a green light hit the red head, making him scream in pain and that was when he saw it as his cue.

Leaving his station, he let out a chain of spells, which were each blocked, except the last, making the evil Lord stumble back. He quickly checked if Nathan was alright, much to his shock and then was on guard again when Voldemort stood again.

"Ah yes, the when with the Avada Kadava eyes have arrived. The prodigal Potter. It was you who led to my dow-" he was cut off by Harry who sent blasts of spells on him and they dueled.

Voldemort clearly had the upper hand, but Harry was doing well for someone his age. Harry knew he would lose soon, so he placed his hand on a near by wall, asking Hogwarts-whom he had gotten along well with-to help him.

Voldemort look intrigued, wondering what the youngest Potter was going to do, only to be flung out of the castle completely and was outside its wards. Abandoning the deteriorating body, he fled, vowing revenge.

Nathan looked at the tired form of his brother in awe. He was around magic all his life and he didn't know all those spells Harry knew and could preform. The brother he was mean to-because he knew he was-had actually defended him against a dark lord while he the Boy-Who-Lived sat there in fear.

Harry woke up in the hospital wing with a minor headache. Besides him was Nathan who was already awake and avoiding looking at him. He really didn't care and got off of his bed, looking for his clothes.

"Um Harry." Nathan spoke up and Harry decided to humor him.

"What is it?" he asked, still looking for his clothes.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for you know, helping me." and Harry hummed, which made Nathan think it was a cue to continue, "I've been a jerk to you, really mean I know, but I'll change. I'm sorry for how I've acted." Harry didn't say anything and began putting on his bottoms as Nathan continued talking.

"-Are you even listening to me?! I said I was sorry, you don't have to be all jealous okay? I-"

And this time, Harry couldn't and he wouldn't just ignore Nathan anymore. For he had crossed a line, a line he shouldn't have crossed. A look of absolute rage came across his face, starling the red head.

"Jealous? Is that what you think I am? Okay yes, then yes I'm jealous. Jealous that while I had to live with people who clearly hated me, you lived with love and kindness. While you lived in a fancy room, with a warm cozy bed, I slept in a cupboard under the stairs. While you ate large delicious meals, I'd go hungry for days on end. While you got to play and do whatever you wanted, I had to clean and do chores from top to bottom." he ripped off the shirt he was wearing and saw the look of horror that came across his face.

"Yes, while you were having an oh so wonderful life, I was beaten with every inch of my body. My hands burned on the stove if I got food burned or not right. My head hit with a pan for just being there. Believing my name to be 'freak' until the teacher called out 'Harry'. So yes, I am jealous. Jealous that our parents love you and not me, because if they did they would have known and they would have done something, but like every other adult in my life, they were _incompetent_. If all the problems in the world could be solved with a _sorry_ then we'd have no problems. So leave me alone Nathan, you've done a great job doing it already."

Putting on his shirt, he left behind a shell-shocked red head and almost bumped behind a group of people. Looking at them, he realized they consisted of his Head of House, the Headmaster, his parents, godfather and Professor Snape. They all had tears in their eyes, except the Professor, but he paid them no heed and left.

Harry was sure he would get good marks in his exams as everything seemed so simple. He spent all his free time after the exams in the Come and Go room, practicing more of his magic for the one week he had left in Hogwarts. He had his metamorph ability down pat, so it would be easier.

The room also had different form of martial arts that incorporated well with magic. A group of people called Battle Mages, use to use them, but it was lost in time-not to the room though.

He wanted to travel to the other magical communities and learn about them. He was sure he'd be able to learn more things and was determined to. He had the dimension ritual safely away, wondering when exactly he would be able to use it.

Their House had won the Cup, much to everyone's happiness. Nathan had left him alone, going as far as to reprimand his friend Ron whenever he said something about him. He would always shoot him sad and guilty looks.

His 180 turn around in behavior had baffled a lot of people. He was arrogant and prideful-a bully. Instead now he was awkward, shy and polite and many people wondered what the hell happened.

Harry however, didn't care, having already hating him.

He found an empty compartment went over his plans mentally. The paper the room had provided had shown him lines he could inherit and had sent a letter to Gringotts. They were simply waiting for him now.

He was quite happy now. His potion regime was finally finished and he was healthy and fit. Poppy had helped him put the scar cream on his back, so he was scar free. His hair was pretty long, reaching to a bit below his shoulders and without his glasses, his eyes shown beautifully. He was quite slender too.

Getting off the train, he saw the Potters. Lily hugged him and paled when he stiffened. He was not use to positive touch and she knew what it meant. They got the manor and he immediately went up to his room.

Putting down his things, he went to the library where he was greeted by his grandparents and he told him of his time in Hogwarts. He didn't tell him about his elemental training or his wish to go to another dimension, but he did tell them about Voldemort.

"Harry?" Lily came in and he looked at her nervous form.

"Yes." he asked.

"Its time for dinner." and he nodded.

Bidding his grandparents goodbye, he went downstairs and saw that everyone-Nathan, James, Sirius, Remus-was already there. He looked at each and simply sat down and began eating his food, prompting the others to do the same,

Dinner was fairly awkward. The others clearly wanted to say something, and Harry never helped them at all. He had a feeling they had all heard his outburst, but he didn't care.

"S-So Harry, how was your year?" Lily finally spoke.

"It was very informative." he answered shortly and went back to eating.

"Do you like Quaditch?" James asked, the eagerness shown in his voice.

"No." he answered and he could see their deflated looks.

"W-Why? Its the best sport there is!" Sirius exclaimed, the other males nodding and Lily with a disapproving frown.

"Its a waste of time." he said shortly and then stood up. "I shall take my leave." only for a hand to stop him.

"But Harry you've hardly eaten." Lily exclaimed, gently pushing him to sit, but he stood his ground and was freed from her grasp.

"I'm not use to eating much."

He left, hearing her break down, being comforted by James he knew. He didn't care, they never cared for him, so why should he care for them. He stayed in his room for the majority of the time, even taking a small nap. When he awoke, the others were asleep and so he took his packed trunk and left.

His first destination was Gringotts and when he was finished, he had claimed headships for many families and placed their gold in investments. He sighed up for the Dueling Championship and decided to began his world wide tour.

Logically, he knew it wasn't possible for him to go every where in two months, but that was what the winter break and next summer was for!

The next morning, Nathan, who wanted to spend time with his brother, came into his room and found a letter.

 _Will be back for Hogwarts._

 _-Harry_

Two weeks later the Potter family would see him in the newspaper again.

 _ **Winner of the International Underage Dueling Championship: Harrison Potter!**_

 **So, that's for the first year. Its a prologue and so will the next chapters be. Harry won the championship because he already had a good grasp on his magic already and was flexible due to his martial arts training-if anyone was wondering. Hope you enjoy!**


	5. Hadrian Peverall

**I've read a lot of fanfics that always bash James Potter and Lily is the good one. What I've never understood is that most of the time his mother is said to be Dorea Potter nee Black, who was obviously a Slytherin. So, in this story, James is the good parent trying to save his children, while everyone else wants him to focus on his eldest twin son.**

 **Warning: This fanfic contains yaoi. The main pairing will be a Veela Draco with Harry as his mate. The Malfoy's will become good because of this.**

"Dad, dad look! It the new broom: Firebolt!" a young raven haired boy with hazel eyes exclaimed to an older but similar looking man. They were standing outside the window in the middle of the busy Diagon Alley.

"Lets go check it out sport." he grinned, getting a whoop of happiness from his son.

"Honestly, I don't understand why you people get so excited over a broom." a red haired woman near them huffed, but she was ignored-like always.

"James, I'm going to a nearby store alright?" she asked and he just waved her off. Huffing again, she stomped off. When she was out of reach, they both sighed.

"Finally! That woman is so damn annoying." the younger male sighed, getting a snicker from his father.

"Now Daniel, that's no way to speak about your mother." he grinned, getting an identical one back as they entered the store and worshiped the new broom.

James and Daniel Potter both hated their wife/mother, with a great passion. When Harry-Daniel's younger brother-had runaway the day after his fifth birthday, the woman put up a show of caring-but they could see right through it. When it was later confirmed that he was dead, she didn't shed any tears, and that sadly didn't surprise them.

Lily Potter had only cared about the fame of her eldest son, Daniel and to her Harry was just a nuisance, an extra. James loved both his son and where Lily treated them differently-always favoring Daniel, he treated them equally. Daniel himself was close to his younger twin. They were twin brothers for Merlin's sake, not to mention he was the only one who wouldn't fawn over him and see him for him and not the 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

His brother understood he didn't like his fame and had helped him, especially when it came to birthday parties. Ronald Weasley had gotten it into his head that he was his best mate and Ginny Weasley had this delusion that he was going to marry her. He only like the Weasley twins, as their pranks were hilarious.

"Can I get it dad, please!" Daniel begged.

James grinned and made himself seem like he was deciding it. He tapped his china and hummed.

"Come on dad! Even you want it." he snickered when his dad finally gave in.

"Okay okay. I'm sure Sirius would want one too." he said, sliding his hand down the broom. He had to admit, it was a beauty.

"Sirius has gone 'travelling around the world' as he put it for the past couple of years, that no one is able to find him dear cousin."

Turning around, he came face to face with the Malfoy family, his cousin, Narcissa Malfroy nee Black, having spoken to him. He grinned and gave her a hug.

"Cissa, what are you doing here. And to think you dragged old Lucy in this shop with you." Daniel and Narcissa snickered at Lucius's scowl.

Their son Draco was with them, but he didn't look like his snobbish self. He looked worried,a s if someone would reject him. That puzzled them both since the guy saw Daniel as his rival. They didn't hate each other, just like to compete in everything. They did, however, both hate Ronald Weasley.

"We've actually come to speak with you. If we could go somewhere private?" she motioned them to follow. He nodded, but not before he told the shop owner to wrap up four of the Firebolt brooms for him. He called for a house-elf and asked them to bring it back to the manor.

"Anywhere specific?" James asked.

"It would be preferable if we went to my manor. It would be easier to show you there." Lucius said and looking at his son, who nodded, he agreed.

Holding onto the older Malfoy's, the five had disappeared via portkey. They had landed inside the Malfroy manor, which was impressive, but nowhere near the size of Potter Manor, which was hundreds, thousands years old. Lucius motion them to follow and the only reason why James even trusted the man was because of his cousin.

Between the three sisters, James always saw Narcissa as the normal one. Andy-like Sirius-acted out and was a bit too much for his taste and Bellatrix was just crazy. There was no simpler way to say it. They stopped in front of a giant tree, which seemed like the Malfroy family tree.

"As you can see here, this is the Malfroy family tree. We've had a Veela marry into our family and sometimes-mostly at random, one Malfroy become a Veela. This time, its my son." he said, pointing at Draco's name. Besides it was...

"Hadrian James Potter, is the name of his mate. James, your son is still alive." Lucius stated softly, believing it would lesson the man's pain. He knew he would want reassurance if his son was declared 'dead' too. He might come off as an uncaring person, but he loved his family very much.

"Harry...my Harry is your son's mate? And your saying he's a live." he stammered.

"Yes James and we have to find him quickly. I know people said he was dead but isn't this great?" Narcissa smiled at his shocked body. She was happy that her favourite cousin didn't have to suffer anymore.

"Great?" James gave her an incredulous look. "No this is not great. My son is your son's mate, meaning if they don't mate by seventeen, they'll both die." he muttered the small part to himself, but they still heard.

"James, I thought you said you don't believe in that 'Light' and 'Dark' stuff." Narcissa demand, making the other two Malfoy's stiffen.

She couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. He had confessed to her during their Hogwarts days and they had a secret friendship since then. She knew she could trust him with anything and seeing as his son was her son's mate, it made her happy that she didn't have to worry about her son's future.

"No, no, that's not what this is about...Narcissa, Lucius, I need you to give me a magical oath that what I'm going to tell you, show you, won't be revealed to anyone else." he said seriously, shocking them. Magical oaths were very serious, so whatever it was, he had to be worried.

"Dad..." Daniel whispered.

"No, this has to happen. I've never told this to anyone except Daniel and Sirius. No one else knows. Not Lily, not Remus and definitely not Dumbledore. I need your oath." he said in a dead serious tone. The Malfoy coupled exchanged looks and nodded.

"I Narcissa Malfroy hereby swear on my magic that I will not reveal to anyone what James Potter tells me. So mote it be." and magic accepted her vow.

"I Lucius Malfroy hereby swear on my magic that I will not reveal to anyone what James Potter tells me. So mote it be." and magic accepted his vow.

"You don't have to make one. Your still too young, but you had better not reveal anything." James said sternly to the younger Malfroy who simply nodded.

"Great. Now hold on, we're getting there by portkey." he said, holding on to his Lord ring. When they were all safely attached to him he whispered,

"Potter Safehouse."

The Malfoy family had found themselves on what looked like a Caribbean island. The weather was beautiful as was the scenery. The large manor they found themselves in had a beautiful garden and a water fountain. A house-elf an pop in front of them.

"Master James! Master Daniel! Yous come early!" the house exclaimed happily.

"Yes Tula. We brought guest with us. Are they inside?" he asked the elf, who bobbed her head up and down really fast.

"Yes, yes. They have surprise for you. I bring refreshment for guests yes." and she popped away.

"'They'?" Narcissa asked and James smirked.

"Come on. We can't have them waiting all day." he said, Daniel having already ran inside.

The Malfoy were puzzled, but Draco could smell this wonderful sweet smell and had an idea on what was going on. When they were inside, they heard laughter and squeals of happiness. They came around the main room, where they saw Daniel hugging an older man and a younger male was clinging onto him, a smile plastered on his face as the hazel eyed boy returned it with happiness-happiness that wasn't faked as they mostly saw on the boy's face.

"S-Sirius?" Narcissa exclaimed, getting laughter from said man. The man-Sirius-walked up and hugged his cousin.

"Hey Cissa! Don't know why you and Lucy are here, but its damn good to see you." he grinned and looked at said 'Lucy'.

"Lucy! My man, bring it in." and he forcible brought the scowling man into a hug.

James grinned and then was tackled by the young raven haired and green eyed boy.

"Daddy! You're back!" he squealed as James swung him around, hugging him tight.

"Bambi! I missed you!" he grinned, getting a squeal of laughter from the young boy.

"James..." Narcissa said, shock lacing her voice as she stared at the adorable young boy. Jmaes simply grinned as he placed the young boy on his hip and introduced them,

"Lucius, Narcissa, Draco. This is my youngest son Hadrian James Potter. Harry these are the Malfoy's and there's something important I have to tell you."

"Okay daddy." he looked at the new guest and smiled and waved happily at them,

"Hello, its nice to met you."

Draco just stared at his mate with a blissful look. He looked so beautiful, from his long raven hair to those beautiful green eyes. Not to mention he smelled so divine! He was perfect, just perfect and he was glad this was his mate.

Lucius and Narcissa looked at the boy who was going to be their son's future mate and their son-in-law. While Narcissa was gushing over how adorable he looked, Lucius wondered what the hell was going one. Last time he checked, the Potters had said the boy had ran away and then died.

"Now, I know you all have a lot of questions, so why don't we all sit down." he said as they gathered on to the couch, just as Tula had brought the refreshments.

"How the hell did you get away from the bitch this time?" Sirius asked, getting some cookies and eating them.

"She said she was going to some store. Never really bother to listen to what she said. Tula said you guys had a surprise for me." he said, handing both his sons a cup of freshly squeezed orange juice that was brought. The Malfoy couple exchanged looks of puzzlement as it dawned to them who this 'bitch' was.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed and ran out of the room. Sirius laughed at his friend's confused look,

"He'd been waiting to show you both for so long." and Harry ran back into the room with a paper.

"I got back my NEWT results and I got an O in all of them!" he exclaimed, jabbing the paper in his father's face. They heard a choking sound and saw Lucius struggling to drink his tea.

"Excuse me, did you say NEWTs?" he gave the boy a shocked look.

"Oh, the school he goes to does things differently." James waved him off and grinned as he and Daniel looked at his results.

"Thats my little brother!" Daniel exclaimed, hugging the happy boy. He was truly proud of his brother, especially with his circumstance that he had to live with since he was little.

"Bambi! I'm so proud!" James exclaimed, picking him up and twirling him around. Harry just grinned.

"I got excepted into the Healing and Runes apprenticeship programs for the next two years and then Charm and Dueling for the two years after that. You wanted me to take Dueling right?" and James nodded.

With the threat of war looming over them, as he didn't believe Voldemort was dead after they had seen his horcrux, he had been teaching Daniel everything he knew. He couldn't help Harry that much but was lucky that his school offered great dueling class and not the fake ones at Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry, but what's going on here. I though he was declared dead." Lucius said, having no more patience to deal with them.

"Relax Lucy and we'll explain." Sirius grinned at the fuming man. James sighed at his friend's antics but began to expalin,

"Well, it all started like this..."

 **Find out what happened in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Hadrian Peverall 2

**Hope you enjoy!**

 **Part 2**

Sobs shook the body of the newly turned five year old as he was all alone in his dark room. He knew people didn't see him as much and always ignored him for his brother, Daniel Potter, the 'Boy-Who-Lived', but he never thought for a minute that his parents would agree with Dumbledore into sending him away to his aunt house. He heard his mum talk about her sometimes and knew she was a horrible woman that wouldn't treat him right.

The door of his room suddenly opened, slowly though, as if they didn't want him to wake up. He could tell from the outline that it was his father and when the light turned on, after the door was closed, he was proven right. Immediately, his father put his finger on his lip, telling him to keep quiet and he nodded. After he waved his wand in a certain motion, he believed it to be a silent spell, he launched himself at the older raven haired male, who caught him in a hug.

"Daddy please don't send me away! Please!" he sobbed and his father patted his head telling him soothing words.

His father was the only person-besides his twin-who didn't ignore him. He knew the fame had gotten to his mother's head as it did with the others, but his dad always treated him and Daniel the same. There wasn't a night that went by that he didn't come and tuck him into bed, or read him a story or just talk about random things. His dad was everything to him.

"Don't worry Bambi, I won't let them take you to Petunia's place, but you do need to go somewhere." his father, James Potter smiled at him. "If you don't then they WILL take you to her house tomorrow and that's something I don't want."

James smiled at his youngest son and softly kissed the top of his head. When Dumbledore came earlier and told he and Lily that he believed that Harry was a squib and proposed that they send him to Lily's sister, he was horrified at the thought of parting with his son-who he most definitely knew had magic-and that Lily had readily agreed, saying it would stain their image.

He knew Lily had changed from the kind hearted young lady he fell in love with, but that was the last straw. He was not going to send his son to Petunia's, that woman was a Bitch to begin with, but he couldn't out right defy Dumbledore either. From a young age his parents had told him the importance of family and he would be damned if he would let the old goat to so.

He knew people's perspectives of good and evil were delusional because of him. He never liked Dumbledore, something he got from his parents. His father, Charlus Potter was a Gryfindor and his mother Dorea Potter nee Black was a Slytherin-and he was pretty sure his mother was not evil. Its why he never believed in the whole 'Slytherin's were evil' thing.

"Listen to me Harry. I've had a feeling that this was going to happen, but I need you to be strong for me, can you do that?" he whispered, wiping away his tears. Harry nodded.

"Now, we'll get your stuff later, just hold onto me." he said and picked him up. Harry looped his arms around his father's neck and James, touching his Lord ring whispered,

"Potter Safehouse."

Harry looked at the house they were in in awe. The sun was just setting and the air had a salty taste. The wind was light and the weather was generally beautiful. The house in was standing in front of-no manor-was not only huge, but beautiful, like a beach house cottage. Suddenly a house-elf appeared before them.

"Master James, yous have come." the young elf bowed.

"Yes. Harry this is Tula, and she takes care of this manor. Lets go inside and I'll explain everything to you." he said and Harry nodded, tightening his grip on his father.

James bought them inside, which was even more beautiful then the outside. He gave Harry a tour around the manor and even showed him his room, which was fully furnished just the way he liked it. Still holding his son, he sat down on the bed and adjusted him on his lap.

"Harry ever since the attack on Godric Hallow, Dumbledore kept telling us that we should focus on Daniel and that we should put you aside and train him. Lily, I'm sad to say has changed from the woman I knew as you can see." he struggled with his words, but Harry just smiled and held his hands.

"I know she doesn't like me dad. That I'm a burden to her, but I don't really care. I have you and Danny and that is all I need." he smiled and James smiled, hugging him tighter.

"I knew that a day would come when Dumbledore would say we needed to send you away, so I've been preparing for that time. This manor is located in the Caribbeans. This is all yours. Tula will look after you and I'll try to come over as much as I can. I've enrolled you into a school here and everything." he breathed out.

"I know that it isn't much and I more than anything would love to divorce her and get you and Daniel out of that old man's grasp, but I can't. He has too much political power and I don't know who I can and can't trust." he whispered a lone tear running down his face as he felt so useless towards his children. Harry gave him a small smile and wiped it away.

"Dad, its alright and thank you." he broke down and hugged his father. "Thank you for loving me and taking care of me. I'll be fine, I promise. I promise dad."

The rest of the hour was filled with cries and laughter. James had shown him his new ID; Hadrian Preverall. It wasn't really that new. Preverall was the Potter's secret name that he didn't even tell Lily-which he was thankful for and Hadrian was his actually name. The goblin's had everything done and even placed wards around the house to keep anyone that was looking for him out.

Harry had learned of the school he was going to start in a month. It was a magical school that started when the child was five and by the time normal eleven year old were starting their Hogwarts education, he would have just finished his O. and then a year later he would set for his N.E. . At the age of thirteen, if he was qualified, he would be eligible to start the apprenticeship programs and gain a masters in two-three years.

The school itself was expensive and was located on an entirely different island than the one Harry was to live in. James had actually learned about it through the goblins and had met with the principal and after he swore an oath, told him about his situation. The principal Mr. Adrian Keith, had willingly accept his son and James himself like the school. He wondered why no one had ever heard of it.

Apparently it was a school that only a few had actually heard about but it was expensive. The school fees, uniform books and even those for extracurricular were a lot, but he was Lord Potter and the Potters were plenty rich. Besides it was for his son and as long as he was safe, he didn't care. He knew Harry would do well in the school. Harry was very smart for his age he knew. He was also very powerful. He sometimes wondered if his eldest son really deflected the Killing Curse, but he never said anything.

James had returned after he put Harry to bed in his new room. He quietly placed the letter he had told Harry to write in his old room's desk. It was a letter saying that he was running away because he didn't want to stay with Petunia. He couldn't have anyone knowing at all. The house-elves would keep quiet as they were loyal to him and not Lily. He quietly slipped into bed with Lily and left the sleeping spell he placed on her and for the first time in what seemed like years, James Potter went to sleep with a smile on his face, knowing his son was safe.

Daniel was the first to notice.

He shouldn't be surprised seeing that the boy loved being an older brother and Harry was an adorable baby brother he like to spoil. He was grateful Daniel didn't turn out snobbish or rotten due to the fame. That he would always have Harry's back. He was proud of his eldest.

"Dad, mum! Harry is gone!" he exclaimed, waving the letter in the air. Padfoot and Mooney were there with them that morning.

"What!?" he could never understand Sirius.

He would often stare at Harry with such longness, but would ignore him like others. Sometimes-thought it was brief-James saw that calculating and determined gleam in his friend's eye as he stared at his son and he always wondered why, but never asked.

"His gone! Ran away!" Daniel yelled again as he stuffed the letter in the man's face. James observed their reactions. Sirius looked panicked, Remus was worried, but Lily looked indifferent. He wasn't really surprised.

They began looking for him, first around the manor and then everywhere else. Soon enough the Order was involved and later on the DMLE. Both magical and muggle worlds were looked but they couldn't find Harry. They tried locator spells and even asked the goblins, but still nothing. The Daily Prophet-one Rita Skeeter-ate everything up, and their name went down. People kept saying that they were bad parents and that Daniel was a horrible brother.

They later turned their attention to Lily, after it was investigated that she would neglect Harry and ignore him. The Weasley twins had a lot of things to say to Skeeter, even saying that Harry thought the world of Daniel and vice-versa, so now only Lily was targeted, which made her angry. But he didn't care.

A year later, Harry was declared dead. He was five, it was reasoned. There was no way a five year old would survive that long on his own. James would look at people and say he didn't believe them, his acting skills were pretty could by now. They saw him as the poor miserable pureblood husband that had his son leave him because of that filthy mudblood wife of his-he saw their looks and knew that's what they thought.

During that time, Remus seemed fine a bit worn out, but fine. Daniel was his godson to begin with, and he didn't come over that much. Daniel had changed completely, hardly coming out of his room. He blamed himself completely for Harry's disappearance as did Sirius-who he saw even went inside his family's library and looked for a tracking spell. Sirius never went there, so he knew he was desperate.

James felt sorry for them both and only them. Daniel wasn't his confident and happy self and he didn't even come down for his sixth birthday party. The young raven had actually yelled at his own mother, telling her that she didn't care for Harry-that she never did and that she should stop pretending. He yelled at her-in front of all the gobsmacked people and they were a lot, including reporters-that how could she tell him to be happy when his brother was dead and then he stormed upstairs. The papers had a lot to write about that one.

It was his son's seventh birthday when he had brought along both Sirius and Daniel to Gringotts. He told Lily he was giving Daniel his heir ring, but she didn't want to come ever since Daniel _humiliated_ her. He knew she was trying hard for them to get another kid, but he made sure he wouldn't get her pregnant. He didn't want another one of his children suffering because of her.

He decided to bring Sirius along, because he saw how his friend had worried about Harry. It was confusing true, but he had actually witness the guy break down one time. He wouldn't admit out loud, but Sirius was his brother in everything but blood. Even though he was friends with Remus and Pettigrew, he and Sirius were much closer.

"Lord Potter." Griphook, the Potter accountant welcomed him as they sat in his office. He gave him he family heir ring that was inside the box. James faced his eldest son.

"I don't deserve to become heir dad. I-I couldn't even protect my brother." he whispered.

This was it, no more suffering for the both of them. He waited this long, because in case Dumbledore tried to scan his son's mind-yes he knew the man did that-the heir ring would protect his son's mind, as well as any influences. He held both hands of his son and his best friend.

"Sirius, Daniel. Harry is very much alive and he's safe."

 **This is the end of the flashback. Next chapter starts again with the actual story.**


	7. Second Chances

**Summary:** So, I've seen stories where the Potters neglect Harry and later on regret it, wishing they could go back and change it all.

What if two of them did indeed miraculously go back in time? What would happen then?

 **So, this will have bashing, just a heads up and is probably slash and also twincest/soul-mates between twins. You've been warned. Hope you enjoy!**

James Potter opened his eyes and looked around the room. He was in Godric Hallow, with his sons in their crib, one staring at him the other asleep. The killing curse had backfired on the Dark Lord and had ended him.

Albus had came in, examined both twins and then picked Nathan up, the elder twin and declared that he was the one that defeated Voldemort. Lily had pride in her eyes, as everyone cheered. But James Potter knew. He remembered all of this. And he knew it wasn't only Nathan that stopped the Dark Lord, but Harry as well.

 _'How is this possible? Did I really go back in time?'_ he thought.

As crazy as it sounded, it was the only thing that could have happened. One minute he was on his death bed, remembering the many regrets in his life and the next, he was on the day Voldemort was defeated.

That's when it really sunk in. He was back in time! He could change what had happened. He could be apart of his son's life, Harry's life the one that he had wronged all those years all because of Lily.

At that thought, he narrowed his eyes at the woman. She had poisoned his family. Sure he had neglected his youngest son, the one that was so similar to him, but it was all because of her. How she had put him down, lowered his self-esteem. Only for his precious son to...

 _'No, I wont think that. I can change things. Change them for better.'_ he nodded.

He won't let Harry have the same fate like before. He would make sure his son-both his sons grew up loved and cared for, and far away from Lily. He still couldn't believe the woman he loved could be so cold hearted.

Luckily, Nathan didn't want anything to do with her either afterwards. Speaking of Nathan, his son kept looking at him so intently and then looked at Harry, who was sleeping. He had almost missed the glare Nathan had sent Lily and his own eyes widened.

 _'Did he come back too?'_ he desperately thought.

If Nathan had also returned than it would make things so much easier. Nathan had taken it even worse, especially when they had found Harry's journal. His son had done a complete 180 turn in his behavior and the way he was glaring at Lily and Albus, another person who had poisoned his family, he had a feeling he did.

Shaking his head, he turned his attention to Harry's sleeping form. He couldn't help the tears that fell from his face when he held him in his arm. Harry was here, with him, in his arms and alive! He thanked whatever was up there that had granted him this second chance with his son. A chance he wasn't going to waste.

"I think we should bring them both to St Mungo Hospital to make sure they're alright." he said once everything had calm down. He still held Harry, who was still asleep, something he believed was because of the magic he had used.

Nathan was in Sirius's arms, having struggled and cried when either Lily or Albus had been near him. That was something else that solidified his belief that Nathan was back.

"Yes I believe it would be for the best. Young Nathan must have used up a lot of magic. It would be for the best." Albus said, with his damn twinkly eyes. James hated when the man did that.

"Hawwy." Nathan reached out to his sleeping brother, making James smile.

"Yes Nathan you and Harry will both get checked out." he smiled at his son's happy face.

"But Harry didn't do anything James. He could just go back to the Manor." Lily said and it took all his will power to not rip her apart or even sneer. He had to be civil, just for a bit more.

"Yes, but the magical backlash could have effected him. And I don't think Nathan would be happy to be separated from his twin." Remus said and James grinned in thanks.

"True. I swear he even looks worried!" Sirius laughed as Nathan still struggled to get close to his brother. Shrugging he stood besides James and let the boy near his younger brother. Nathan had a smile on his face as he held Harry's hand.

"Hawwy." he whispered and James could have sworn he heard him choke back a sob when he said his twin's name.

"Let's get going then." Albus said, taking a portkey out of his robes and they were gone.

xxxxxxxxx

It had been six days since the attack and the Potters had moved into Potter Manor. Nathan Potter would have been seen as an odd child if it weren't for the fact that he was the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Every time his mother was nearby he would cry, every time his mother was near his brother he would cry. He would always be right by his brother's side, the same crib and everything. To people that were family friends, they thought it was weird he didn't want his mother, but cute how close he was to his brother.

But to Nathan, he was simply happy that he had his brother. Oh he remembered alright. He remembered the other timeline and he was going to make sure that it had never happen again. He wouldn't lose his brother, nor himself due to the fame. He was a horrible brother before, he knew and this time was going to make it right.

He watched as, just like before, Lily-he refused to call her mother or see her as such-was fussing over him, completing ignoring his brother. Taking the bottle out of his mouth, he gave it to Harry, who looked very hungry. He got a happy squeal that swelled his heart with warmth. He had never felt s happy and satisfied in his entire life, even in the timeline before.

People only liked him because he was the 'Boy-Who-Lived', but Harry had loved him for him and he had sent away the one person who he should have always stood by. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his brother cry and Lily's yell.

"Bad boy! How dare you take away your brother's bottle!? No more food for you! Nathan is much more important than you are!" she screeched and he presumed she snatched the bottle from his hand, only to give it to him.

"Here you go sweetie. Come one, let me take you somewhere else." she cooed at him, much to his disgust. Oh hell no! He wasn't leaving his brother.

"Waaaahhhhh!" he cried out, wondering where his father was.

Speaking of which, he was shocked to find out that his father was back too. They had confirmed it the day of the attacked and after struggling-since he couldn't talk properly-they had devised a plan that would make his father catch Lily neglecting Harry. So far, they had a lot of evidence piling up as pensive, but what she said right now was golden.

"What's going on?" James said and Nathan smiled in happiness as he stretched his arms towards his father. He struggled a bit against Lily's grasped until his father had finally reached out to him and took him.

"Lily, what's going on?" he asked again, holding his eldest son from her. He saw what had just happened and he wasn't going to have a repeat of last time. Not this time.

"H-He took Nathan's bottle from him!" she stuttered, a bit taken aback by the harshness in his voice.

"Hawwy hunwy!" Nathan yelled, glaring at her. James looked at him and then at Lily.

"Lily, when was the last time you fed Harry?" he narrowed his eyes at her, making her shrink back.

"But Nathan is more important..." she trailed off, as if that would explain things.

"More important? You didn't give Harry any thing because Nathan is 'more important', yet yell at him when Nathan offers his bottle. Even a child can tell his own brother was hungry, yet you didn't give him anything!?" he said, raising his voice with each voice. Lily just shrunk away, looking at him with wide eyes.

"I have been watching you Lily and for the past six days, you completely ignored Harry. You never feed him, changed his diaper or gave him any attention except telling him that Nathan, his brother is much more important than he is. I've had enough of this. It will stop now." he hissed.

"Hawwy." Nathan whinned, wanting to be with his brother. James placed him in the crib and than forcefully took the bottle out of Lily's grasp and then gave it back to Harry.

"Dada?" the little green eyed boy tilted his head cutely. Both males wanted to coo at the cuteness, but knew that other matters needed to be addressed.

"Here Harry. Stay with your brother okay? Daddy will be back." he smiled and giving them each a kiss, he grabbed Lily by the arm and dragged her out, all the while she yelled out his name to gain his attention, but James didn't listen. He knew she had neglected and put down their youngest, but seeing it first hand? That was too much.

"Prongs!? You alright?" he heard, much to his relief, Sirius Black and right behind him Remus Lupin, two of his best friends.

"Thank Merlin your both here. I need you to go upstairs and take care of the twins for me. Both of them." he stressed out.

"James, please can we talk about this?" Lily pleaded, having an idea of what was happening.

"James? Is there something wrong?" Remus asked in confusion. James let go of Lily's arm and glaring at her said,

"Go pack your things. Once you leave you're never coming back." he hissed, getting shocked looks from his friends and one from Lily's pale form.

"Wait James please! Please don't do this!" she begged, but he had none of it.

"Tipsy." he called for the house-elf. With a pop, a neatly dressed house-elf appeared. The Potters never abused or mistreated their house-elves.

"You called Master James?" she said shyly.

"Yes, I want you to pack all of Lily's belongings." he said and with a bow, Tipsy was gone.

"James, mate, what the hell is going on?" Sirius blurted out, finally finding his voice. He and Mooney were too shocked to say anything before.

"What does it look like Siri? I'm filing a divorce." he said bluntly as Lily cried, babbling an apology, but he would have none of it.

No matter what happened, even when almost everyone in the wizarding world was against her, including himself and Nathan, Lily always believed she treated Harry the way she should and never repented. He knew she wouldn't do so now either.

"A divorce!?" Remus spluttered and if this wasn't a serious moment, James would have laughed at the calm, collected Remus spluttering.

"Yes, a divorce." he said again, not wanting to explain to them what he knew now.

He was going to tell them about the other timeline, because, although they didn't really neglect Harry-since they were hardly there-they didn't really spend time with him either when they did, something they had regretted before. A 'pop' was heard and all of Lily's stuff was packed and ready for her to leave.

"Tipsy had packed everything Master James." she said and he nodded.

"Thanks. You can go." he said and she disappeared in another 'pop'. Shrinking all of her things, he grabbed her arm.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Please feed Harry, he hasn't had anything today except for the milk Nathan gave him." he said and disparate them both out.

Sirius and Remus just stared at the place their best friend and his wife-well soon to be ex-wife according to him-and then each other.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Sirius whispered and Remus just shrugged.

"I don't know. Come on, we'll ask what happened later. We need to go check up on the twins and feed Harry." he said as he made his way upstairs.

Whatever made James angry at Lily must have been extreme if he went as far as filing a divorce. Sirius followed behind with unanswered questions in both their mind, but the most similar thought they had-especially since it was almost evening- was,

 _'Why didn't Harry eat anything all day?'_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

James had returned about in the middle of the night quite happy with himself. He had already had a lawyer ready with the papers and he had already gotten custody for both boys. If Lily even challenged him for a custody battle, she wouldn't win because she didn't have a Knut to her. He hadn't given her anything either and told her if she ever came anywhere near him or their children he would place a restraining order on her. He wasn't taking any chance with this miracle.

He had went straight to Gringotts to inform them of his divorce and once he had warded the Manor so she couldn't return, he went straight upstairs and saw Sirius placing Harry in his crib, both his boys having just fallen asleep. He walked up to them both and smiled. Lightly kissing them both on the forehead, he allowed himself being dragged out by Padfoot until they reached the living room, where Remus was there reading a book.

Typical.

"Okay spill. What the bloody hell was that all about!?" Sirius had all but yelled.

"What did Lily do Prongs? I thought you loved her." Remus said a bit softer than Sirius. James sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, something he always did if he were tired or nervous.

"Look, what I'm going to tell you is going to be about the most craziest thing ever, but you have to believe me when I say its the truth." he said and taking out his wand he made his oath.

His too best friends were now more interested. Wizarding oaths weren't something people often did and if James went as far as to making one, they couldn't really turn him away.

"We understand. Tell us." Remus said and he nodded.

"When Voldemort attacked a couple days ago, I came back. I mean like I've already lived this life and I came back to the past." he said looking at them, pleading for them to believe him. Remus and Sirius looked at one another and nodded.

"Keep going." Sirius said. "It still doesn't explain anything."

"In the other timeline, because Nathan was called the 'Boy-Who-Lived', Harry sort of faded into the background. Nathan grew up arrogant and spoiled and Harry forgotten." he said, rubbing his forehead. Merlin this was so hard to say.

"Its alright James. Just take it slow." Remus said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He smiled in thanks.

"Lily, Lily loved the fame that Nathan brought. Then she started putting Harry down. Telling him that he wasn't important, that he would never be like Nathan, that he was...unloved." his voice cracked a bit at the end as he remembered the day she confessed everything through the truth serum.

"I-I didn't know. She would tell me lies about him and Nathan, because Lily was always there and told him that he was much more important than his younger twin, didn't quite care." he choked up a bit, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall.

"Merlin, are you telling me he grew up thinking he was unwanted?" Sirius whispered, his voice threatening to crack when James nodded at what his godson went through.

"What about us? What did Sirius and I do?" Remus whispered in fright at what he had done.

"You two were mostly out on missions, mostly in getting Pettigrew, but when you did, you'd mostly focus on Nathan too." he said. Remus closed his eyes as he silently cried, with Sirius. What kind of life had his cub gone through?

"When they went to Hogwarts, he was sorted into Ravenclaw. By then he didn't think much about himself. He was quiet and withdrawn. He was seen as 'weird' and they...they bullied him and he never did anything because he believed he deserved it." he sobbed.

"Merlin what did that bitch do to him!?" Sirius asked, his voice hoarse from crying.

"D-Did it get better? At all?" Remus asked, hoping his cub had some sort of comfort in his life. James gave out a bitter laugh.

"Y-You know, he was so smart." he whispered with a smile, his glasses abandoned on the coach.

"He got an Outstanding in ever subject in the time he went to Hogwarts. He believed that if he got good marks then we'd...love him." his voice cracked again when he remembered reading that particular entry in the journal he and Nathan had found in his room. How his son truly believed he was worthless and unwanted. How he believed that he was just a burden. It was all written in his journal.

"What do you mean 'in the time he went to Hogwarts' James?" Sirius asked lowly after they cried a bit in silence. James opened his mouth to speak, only to cry in anger and sadness. Angry at himself, at Lily, at everyone who was apart of his son's suffering.

"The teachers started becoming unfair, punishing him for things he didn't do and the bullying became too much. H-He had no one." he cried out, burying his face in his hands as he cried for son's misery. One he unintentionally took part in.

"James?" Remus whispered as dread filled his stomach. No! That couldn't have happened. It just couldn't.

"He had no one to go to. No one to comfort him, so he never finished his third year." he whispered. Remus's eyes widen and he let out a strangled sobbed, not wanting to believe such a fate on his cub. A cub he had sworn to protect. Sirius looked at the two in confusion.

"What happened Prongs?" he asked softly and James just shook his head with tears freely running down his face, unable to answer so Remus did and James confirmed it, much to the dog animagus's horror.

"Harry committed suicide."

 **So, I've been wanting to do a story like this for a while. I personally like Lily, but due to the many story's that have her being horrible and only for the fame and for the sake of my story, I made her this way.**

 **She'll still be apart of the story in some way, maybe the next chapter or something but not while the twins grow up. I'm still debating whether I should have them go to Hogwarts or somewhere else. Hope you enjoy!**


	8. Second Chances 2

**Part 2**

 **Last Time**

 _"He had no one to go to. No one to comfort him, so he never finished his third year." he whispered. Remus's eyes widen and he let out a strangled sobbed, not wanting to believe such a fate on his cub. A cub he had sworn to protect. Sirius looked at the two in confusion._

 _"What happened Prongs?" he asked softly and James just shook his head with tears freely running down his face, unable to answer so Remus did and James confirmed it, much to the dog animagus's horror._

 _"Harry committed suicide."_

 **Now**

Sirius looked at his best friend in horror and shock. Harry? Their Harry was gone? Well he knew he wasn't gone now, but...

"The hell..." was all he muttered, not believing it.

"W-What happened after that?" Remus asked quietly.

"Everyone felt bad. It was all over the papers and we were targeted pretty badly, especially Nathan. Lily never cared and a lot of people were suspicious about her behavior. It all changed when Nathan and I found Harry's journal when we were going through his stuff...Padfoot, Mooney, the things she made him believe..." he shook his head, trying not to remember.

"Fucking bitch!" Sirius swore, kicking over the stand, but no one cared. They were all angry.

"I had her tried in a trial and she confessed to everything through the truth serum. She never cared about any of us, just the fame of being the 'Mother of the Boy-Who-Lived.' I divorced her, but the damage was already done." he rubbed his face, clearly tried of it all. He called a house-elf to bring them some Firewhiskey.

"How were you?" Remus asked, trying to conceal his anger at the woman.

"I-I shut down. My son was dead because I listened to the lies of a bitch, because I was hardly home, always at work. I mean I didn't even need to work, but I did...I pushed everyone out. Blamed everyone too. Merlin I was a mess."

"You had ever right to." Sirius agreed.

"I didn't even want to look at Nathan. When I heard how he treated his twin. Apparently he was the one who began the 'blaming things on Harry' thing and then everyone did. I started destroying people with the Potter name. Businesses went down, some students couldn't even go to school because I started calling back all the debts people owed the Potter family. Heck, the scholarship funding that we gave to Hogwarts, that provided for almost 53% of everything that was paid for there? I took it out and even the school began failing."

He had his revenge. Oh people started begging him, begging him for mercy, but he never let it up. He had destroyed lives he knew and he didn't care. They had killed his son, his precious boy, so he'd given them a taste of their own medicine.

"They'd deserved it. I would have done the same thing." Sirius said and then grinned at the look his friend gave him. "I did, didn't I?"

"Damn straight you did. We practically owned Magical Britain after what we did and no one would want to go against us. But then the war came." he sighed, knowing he had to tell his friends.

"War?" the both asked and he nodded.

"Yeah. Voldemort is pretty much alive right now and he was resurrected during Nathan's fourth year. There are a lot of things I need to tell you guys. Want to know now, or latter?" since it was a lot and he didn't want the war to happen again this time.

"I think it would be best if we know everything now." Remus said, finishing the bottle he was drinking.

"Well for starters, remember how four days ago the Lestranges attacked the Longbottoms? If we didn't interfere, they were to be tortured to insanity-"

"Frank and Alice? Bloody hell!" Sirius exclaimed and he could tell Remus was shocked too.

"Yeah, anyways when Voldemort was resurrected, the Ministry didn't want to acknowledge it, and they spent the entire time during Nathan's fifth year ignoring the problem. Some tried to discredit him and bully him, but they were dealt with. After that, it was war really for the next ten years." he said, further shocking them.

"No side won? I mean, what about Nathan and that damn prophecy?" Sirius exclaimed.

"The damn thing wasn't talking about just Nathan, but Harry too, remember 'the power he knows not'? That was the bond he and Harry have." he explained and they knew which bond he was talking about.

"Speaking of, why did Nathan bully Harry? Shouldn't the bond have acted up? I've never heard a soul-bond allowing either mates to harm the other." Remus said and James ran his hand through his hair. That was something he questioned his son on and blamed on himself.

 _James was kneeling down Harry's grave, which was where all the other Potters were buried. He could be found here all the time now. If he wasn't destroying the lives that those that destroyed his son's, and avoiding everyone, he simply sat here, telling his lost son about the different things he had done in his life; things he realized he never got to tell him before. With each realization, he would break down at his failure and his hatred for Lily Evans would increase._

 _"D-Dad?"_

 _He didn't have to turn around to know Nathan was scared out of his wits. He never spoke with his son for a couple weeks now and the last time they had spoken, he was so close to blast him into oblivion when he heard of his part of destroying his brother's life._

 _"Why?" he simply asked._

 _Because he really wanted to know why his son had treated his brother, his twin with distaste. He had taught Nathan over the years the importance of family, the same why his parents told him and he really didn't know what went wrong. Of course everything really just came to that damn bitch. What he ever saw in her, he'll never know._

 _"I-I...its something I've been hiding-something I-I..."_

 _James turned around and looked at his son. Nathan had red hair and his brown eyes. He was well built and tall for his age. Playing quiditch did help, he suppose, but the once confident Nathan was a mess._

 _"Well?" he really didn't mean to snap, but he really wanted to know his reasons. Nathan for his part just let tears fall from his eyes as he looked at the gravestone that was besides him. His eyes soften, because he really couldn't hate his son and brought him into a hug. The boy cried a bit harder, mumbling sorry, over and over._

 _"Why Nathan? Harry was never mean to you was he?" he bit his lip, trying not to cry. Nathan shook his head. "Then tell me."_

 _"You'll hate me." he whispered and James kissed the top of his head._

 _"Never. I might be angry with you, but I could never hate you Nathan." he smiled as his son nodded._

 _"I..." he mumbled off._

 _"What did you say?" James asked._

 _"I liked him." His voice was so small and if he didn't know any better, he would have never thought that would have been his confident son._

 _"You liked him? Well, yeah, he's your brother, yo-"_

 _"No!" he was cut off with an angry cry. "I liked liked him. I liked him more than just a brother okay!" he snapped and then covered his mouth._

 _James, for his part just looked at him in confusion._

 _"You like him more...than just a brother. Like...a lover, or boyfriend would?" Nathan flushed as he nodded slowly and James just gave him a blank stare._

 _"So?"_

 _Out of all the things his son was waiting for, he knew that wasn't it._

 _"'So?' That's all you're going to say?" he almost yelled. James really didn't know what the problem was._

 _"Well, yeah. I mean, you were both twins. Most magical twins are usually soul-mates. Haven't you seen the Weasley twins together?" his son was gaping at him like some fish, tempting him to laugh._

 _"Y-You mean...its normal?" he whispered._

 _"For magical twins? Yeah. I thought I already told you." then it dawn onto him. "You didn't know?" He more liked stated it._

 _"I-I thought it wasn't normal...I didn't want to hurt him...Merlin it hurt each time...but I just..."_

"Damn that is messed up." Sirius covered his face with his hands.

"Yeah, something else I messed up." James said bitterly.

"Hey, we're going to fix this alright? You've already began and that's more than anything." Remus placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and he smiled in thanks.

"How the hell did you come back Prongs?" Sirius asked the question on his mind.

"Honestly, I don't know. One minute we were in the middle of war next minute we were hit by something and we found each other here." he shook his head.

"'We'?" both his friends said.

"Yeah, Nathan's back too. Came back the same time I did. We've been keeping an eye out for Lily and I've got enough evidence to use against here to call in a restraining order."

"Good. Bitch deserves to die." Sirius nodded, getting a nod of agreement from the other two. They stayed silent for a couple moments, trying to think about the problem at hand.

"So, what now?" Sirius broke the silence.

"Now, the three of us, the two upstairs and the Longbottoms are getting the hell out of here. I was thinking Australia, or the Carrabians." James shrugged.

Out of the things their friend was going to say, that wasn't one of them.

"What?!" they yelled.

"Dumbledore will try to get into our lives, Nathan's life and try to control it like last time.I don't want that to happen. This time, we'll be everywhere around the world, that isn't Britain and only come back so they could start Hogwarts. Even then, I still don't want them near the old cot. If I find a better school they're going there.' he said fiercely. "Nathan won't mind, but Harry might and I really don't thing I can refuse him anything, but from the little I remember of Harry, he was always polite and kind, so he might be okay with it." he said.

"And the Longbottoms?" Sirius asked.

"Their son is the other child of prophecy that he'll probably use if Nathan isn't around. You're going to tell them right?" Remus asked and James nodded.

"Yeah. They deserve to know and Neville was a good kid. Real powerful too, but it came later on when Nathan befriended him after..." they nodded in understanding.

"Oh!" Jams suddenly exclaimed startling them, "I can't believe I almost forgot. You know the whole 'Voldemort came back thing'. Harry figured it out. We wouldn't have been close to ending the war if it weren't for him." he smiled fondly as he remember finding his notes.

"Why? What happened?" Remus asked.

"Have any of you guys heard of a horcrux?" he asked grimly. Sirius swore and Remus looked confused.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Its the worst kind of magic out there, heck not even my family deals with that stuff and they were pretty dark." Sirius snarled. "The son of a bastered did it, didn't he?" he yelled and James nodded.

"Mooney, a horcrux is when a person splits their soul, by killing a person. Its really dark magic and the guy split his up six times." he said gravely. Remus muttered curses and Sirius gulped down a bottle.

"Let me guess, Dumbledore knew." Remus said dryly.

"The guy knew alright, but he's so focus on the prophecy. We could have avoided the entire mess if he had told us. He didn't even know which objects the guy used." he shook his head at the old man's stupidity. He had lost respect for the man a long time ago.

"How does Harry fit into this?" Remus asked and he brightened up. His son was a genius and he was damn proud of him.

"You see in their second year, the youngest Weasley girl was possessed by one of the horcruxes, a diary. Harry managed to get it and from there, he was able to create a rune. The rune would tell us the location as well as the name of all those that had the Death Mark, or had a part of Voldemort's soul. Apparently he puts a piece of his soul in the Dark marks according to Harry's notes." he said proudly.

"Amazing." Remus sounded awe and he should be. From the sound of it, Harry hadn't even started learning runes or had a small study in them, since they began in third year.

"Damn, our pup is awesome. That sure made things easier huh?" Sirius grinned.

"Yeah, but we weren't able to get all of them since we were brought here-"

"Can you recreate it? The rune?" Remus cut in.

"No, but I know which objects have his horcrux and where to find them. One of the reasons why I brought the kids tot he goblins was because Nathan had one stuck in his scar." his friends made horrified noises and he didn't blame them.

"Dumbledore wanted Nathan to sacrifice himself, it was his plan from the beginning, but Harry pointed out in his notes that the goblins could easily remove it." he finished.

"Harry sure did a lot of research. How did he find that out?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"Believe it or not, Fawkes was helping him. Damn bird was his familiar actually, having broken his bond with Dumbledore. It didn't like me-and I didn't blame him-but he got us out of a lot of sticky situations. Even helped Harry charm Dumbledore's journal. It how we knew of his grand schemes."

"The guy wrote everything in a journal?" Sirius said in disbelief and he didn't blame him.

"I know, you had the same expression back then too." he deadpanned.

"So we broke away from the Order" Remus asked.

"Yeah. The three of us, Nathan, Andy's daughter, heck even Moody joined us after he told Dumbledore to go shove it." he grinned at that particular memory. This got a laugh from them both.

"We've got a lot of work to do, don't we?" Remus asked and Sirius groaned.

"Yeah, we'll start with the horcruxes and then everything else should be fine." James said.

He made a vow when he returned and he renewed that vow. He would not mess up this miracle. His son would have the best childhood-no the best life he'd ever have, if he had anything to say about, both of them.

Screw the old goat and his bitch!


	9. Helpful Sky

**Summary:** Harry knew the life of the abuse and when no one helped. So he became the one that helped those who were abused or bullied.

 **So, this is a story I though of at the top of my head. Hope you enjoy. Warning: this contains slash. Don't like, don't read.**

Harry Potter was a smart child. From a young age, he could tell his relatives didn't like him. He slept in a cupboard under the stairs and didn't even know his own name until he had started school.

His relatives, the Dursleys, had this unusual hatred for anything that wasn't normal and he didn't enter their normalness. However as he grew older, he saw weird things around, and due to them always insisting magic wasn't real, he concluded that it was indeed real.

Harry had began meditating and trying to control the weird power he had within himself that was magic. He had already began meditating in a way to control his emotions. It was something he had to learn to hide while at the Durselys.

Mediating had helped him control his powers, to the point he'd have some sort of telekinesis over objects. With telekinesis, came mind control. It wasn't exactly mind control, but he could access a person's memories and read their thoughts.

He also began teaching himself martial arts. It helped him in defending himself and in controlling his powers. He would channel his magic throughout his body, strengthening it. It also kept Dudley away.

Speaking of which, the Durselys had stopped their abusive behavior, and he was able to well in class, finishing primary and secondary school by the time he was eleven. He had planned on going to university, having been accepted in many along with scholarships.

His eleventh birthday was when everything changed though.

Not only was he accepted into a Magical school, but his parents were alive and on top of it all, he had an older twin brother. Apparently he was sent to the Durselys 'for his own protection' but now he could live with them.

He didn't want to go, and had told them so, but they pulled out the 'parent' card, and he was basically forced to go regardless of his own wants.

Harry gave them a look and simply walked out, allowing him to be teleport to get his supplies. His _parents_ -he used the term very loosely-tried to make conversations with him, and he replied shortly and the brother he wanted to get to know, or at least not hate-was a spoiled brat.

He wasn't rude per-say, but he wasn't going to interact with them. Whoever told them that the Durselys were good people were filthy liars. Then he met his godfather and uncle and gave them a simple nod of acknowledgement, but that was all.

He saw the bank that was run by goblins and seeing the amount of money he could use, he made sure he would use it well. He bought everything that was on the list and was gifted with a beautiful snowy white owl he named Hedwig.

When he reached the manor, he was shown his room, which was huge and promptly put everything away except a few books he wanted to read. He planned on getting as much as information he could on this new world.

He was glad there was a library at the huge manor and even spoke with his grandparents portraits, who were displeased at the fact that he was sent away. They might have not been alive, but a part of him was happy he could speak with them.

His brother, Ethan Sirius Potter, was a real spoiled brat that he wanted nothing to do with. He kept sprouting about how he was the Boy-Who-Lived and how he should be honored that they were brothers.

When everyone fell asleep, he left using the floo he had used earlier. Getting a Gringotts card that was similar to a debt card, he bought a second trunk with multiple compartments. Then he went and proceeded to buy book after book. He then bought more potion ingredients and even got his eye sight fixed.

After that, he went into the non-magical world and bough himself some clothes-an entire wardrobe. He was glad the card worked well in both worlds. After putting everything in his trunk, he went back to the Leaky Couldron and floo back. None was the wiser.

In his first year, he was sorted into Gryfindor since as a Potter and brother to the 'Boy-Who-lived' it was expected of him. He excelled well in class and never bothered to interact with anyone. He found a secluded area-the Come and Go room-and studied everything he could.

He had learned he was a parsalmouth-a person who could speak to snakes and having asked the room for books on it, he was introduced to parsalmagic. Parsalmagic, he quickly learned was simply Healing and Protection magic.

He asked Madame Poppy for lessons and was well on his way. That year there was a Philosopher stone was brought in and he had saved it, but of course the credit-like what happened that Halloween night he learned-had gone to his brother, he became in more insufferable.

Second year was when everyone though Ethan was the Slytherin Heir due to the fact it was revealed that he was a parsalmouth. The only one who knew of _his_ ability was Poppy, who saw it as a gift unlike the rest of Britain and made a magical oath that she wouldn't tell anyone.

Harry had actually made a friend that year name Dobby, a little elf that had at first mistaken him for Ethan. They had quickly figured out what was petrifying the student and he was able to kill the basilisk and save both Ethan and Ginerva Weasley's life. The credit went to Ethan again, but he didn't care. His plans were sped up thanks to Dobby's help after he freed the elf.

He had also found the lost and found within the Room, where he had found a Vanishing Cabinet. He found the other and paid a good amount for it since he could go in and out of Hogwarts with out anyone knowing. He found a lot of gems as well and had the goblins harvest the basilisk, giving them about half it, much more than they were suppose to get.

He was eternally dubbed a Goblin Friend.

Third year had the threat of Dementors and Peter Pettigrew's escape from prison. His parents had this deluded thinking that he was actually warming up to them and had actually forgave them. He didn't really care and simply continued practising more spells, having reached fifth years spells-having master the first four years wandlessly.

It was this year that he had activated this weird purple and orange fire while he was practising his martial arts. He had absolutely no idea what it was but was glad the Room knew. It was very smart for a room. He learned that they were called Flame Aspects, a type of soul magic which would be deemed illegal and dark, so he never showed anyone.

He had sent a letter to the goblins who he and a great relationship over the years and they had sent him information. Apparently it was quite famous and used by _muggles_ in the underground world. He had a bit of information and gained a pretty good understanding of it.

He was almost finished his Healing course from Poppy, who deemed him a prodigy in healing. It might have been true, but he had always wanted to become a doctor, so he _did_ do some reading before Hogwarts.

The Tri-Wizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts in his fourth year. Surprisingly alongside Ethan's name, his name had came out as well. No one had accused him of cheating since he was overly liked, despite not befriending people. Ethan of course just said he was trying to steal his spotlight, but he never paid him any attention.

He never went to class though, having taken advantage of the fact that Champions didn't have to go to class. The goblins also notified him that he could get an early emancipation instead of waiting until he was seventeen to disappear. From there, he was able to claim a lot of vaults that his father or Ethan never did. He immediately put them in investments.

By the end of the year, he was had to taken both his OWLs and NEWTs at the Ministry, making it all hush hush. He was promised the results by the first week of July and he knew he would do well. He never bothered to take the trophy, letting Ethan taking it after he was 'stunned' by the red head. He knew it was a portkey, he could feel it.

He packed up his belonging, and went straight to 12 Grimmauld Place, a town house he had gone to before. It would be the last time he would go to Hogwarts and he had prepared well. He had copied all the books at Hogwarts and its restricted section. He copied the ones in Potter Library and in the Black library as well, all of them in the second trunk.

His results had arrived and as expected he had gotten an O in all of them, which he was pleased about. He was glad he was alone when it arrived, seeing as the house was filled with people all from the Order. Ethan had screamed about Voldemort coming back and by looking at the newspaper, they didn't believe him, calling him an attention seeking brat, which wasn't wrong.

Looking through everything once more trying to remember if he forgot anything, he shrunk his trunk into his pocket. He left a copy of his result on the table counter and his old truck was left behind. Jogging downstairs, he barely could control himself. He was almost free from this life!

"Harry? Where are you going?"

He groaned, of course someone would see him and ruin his big moment. He turned around, masking his annoyance as he looked into the eyes of his 'godfather', who called him out. Thankfully no one else was there.

"I'm leaving." he simply stated, wanting him to drop it, but of course he wouldn't.

"Leaving? But where? Forget that, its dangerous with Voldemort around." he said rapidly and then added, "You _do_ believe that he's back, right?"

"Whether or not he is alive or not is not my problem." he said and moved to the door, only to be blocked.

"What do you mean? We've got to support Ethan and protect him!" he exclaimed, "Of course we have to protect everyone, not just him." he quickly added.

"Look, I never wanted to come here to begin with. I had a life and I don't want to fight in a war, okay?" he said, trying to get around the man, but damn he was stubborn.

"W-What? But Harry your parents-"

And he finally snapped. Everyone trying to think they knew what was good for him, just assuming he was alright with it when they were simply imposing their own will. He had enough. And one by one, he let everything out.

"They are not my parents!" he roared, startling the man, "Parents? Ha! Don't make me laugh! Parents don't abandon their child in favour for one child, especially to an abusive environment! My letter was addressed to the fucking cupboard under the stairs, but did they do something!? No! Did they ask my opinion when it came to Hogwarts? No! I had a life! I was going to go to university and live my life free of abuse, but they simply ruined everything! And don't even get me started on that obnoxious brat I share the same blood with!"

He didn't care if he was revealing everything, but he was just too damn tired. Besides, the goblins had a way for him to not be tracked. So he thrust his hand in the shocked man's face, showing him the Slytherin ring.

"You see this! This ring right here?" and he could tell he did if his bugged out expression was to go by, "That's right, the Slytherin ring. Funny how I gained it by Right by Conquest. Do you think he actually saved the Philosopher stone? Ha, that brat simply fainted and I had to save him from death. Do you think he killed the basilisk!?" he revealed the scar on his chest by his shoulder blade, "I was bitten by a fucking basilisk saving his sorry ass. You think I'm jealous?! Then yes. Because everything I've done, he benefitted from. If that sorry excuse you call a Leader actually got it right that night, _he_ would have been the one sleeping in a cupboard, _he_ would have been the one beaten with every inch of his life, forced to do all the chores, get his hands burned on the stove and nearly get raped by a whale!" he roared, "So leave me the fuck alone and I hope you and my so-called family all burn at the pits of Hell!"

With his piece done, he pushed his way out and opening the portkey the goblins gave him and was whisked away, leaving a shell-shocked godfather and every single person within the house who heard everything he said.

Twenty minutes, Hadrian Peverell began settling down in Italy alongside Dobby and newly acquired, Winky.

 **So, this is like a somewhat prologue, but isn't. I will show their reaction, but later. Now its Harry settling in Italy and his new hobby. This was to be a crossover with KHR. Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. New World

**Summary:** Harley Potter was glad that she would find people that would love her, even though they weren't with her yet -and another dimension.

Steve Rogers loved his soulmates and was glad that he'd have such wonderful people who wouldn't care about his fragile and ill self.

James Barnes groaned. He just knew they were going to be a pain, but they were his and he wouldn't trade them in for anything in the world.

 **So, this is my first Avengers and Harry Potter fanfic. This it will be a slash between Steve and Bucky. It'll be a threesome that would add a FemHarry in the mix. Hope you enjoy!**

Harley 'Harry' Potter was the niece of Petunia Dursely, who took her in 'from the kindness of her heart' after her parents passed away in a car crash. Of course, others viewed her as a delinquent and a no-good trouble marker due to all the lies her relatives spread about her.

Harry never cared though. She was abused by her relatives-who clearly hated her and she returned it. They would try to bring her down and honestly with all the abuse she went through anyone would have broke, but not her.

Probably due to her stubborn nature, or that she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her down. They would beat her when she did better that Dudley-her stupid cousin-and although anyone would have started doing poorly, she continued to do well.

Of course she still slept in a cupboard under the stairs and did all the chores, she was still abused, but she stood her ground. And that was when people begin thinking about the so-called delinquent.

Oh her aunt had said many times that she was probably cheating, but she was put through so much tests that they concluded that no she was not cheating and that Petunia was lying. That had begun all these other inquires which the Dursley hated her all the more.

Like many things, Harry hadn't really cared. But a part of her still wished that there would be people out there that would care for. That would like her for her. Sure the adults began questioning the Dursleys now, but they hadn't cared for her.

How she longed for someone to care for her, to ask her about her side of things. There wasn't a single adult that she trusted and for good reason. They hadn't done anything before, so why should she trust them.

When she was five though, two names appeared on her wrist. One said James Buchanan Barnes and the other said Steve Grant Rogers. She smiled as she looked at them. She didn't know but apart of her wanted to meet them-that it was safe to know and be with them.

She never told anyone about it and always covered them. It wasn't hard as she wore Dudley's over sized clothes. Sometimes when she was lonely she would rub the word and feel safe, calm and at ease.

She didn't know what to make of the words that had appeared out of nowhere. She wondered if it had to do with the strange things that had happened around her. One did not think teleportation to the roof top was a normal thing.

It was when she was seven did she final realize what the names meant. She _was_ told by the actual people after all.

When she had fallen asleep one day in her cupboard, she found herself in a grassy plain. It went on for miles, seemingly endless of green-with flowers. There she saw two other boys about a year or so older than her.

One was small and thin like her. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Other was a bit more healthier than the other and he had brown hair and matching color eyes. They both seem to notice her at the same time. They offered her a smile, though the blonde was a bit hesitant.

She walked up to them a bit unsure and returned their smiles with a shy one. She felt very self-conscious all of a sudden.

Not that she had to.

Harry might have not known, but from her bright green eyes, her hair color that had the perfect blend of black and red and her pale features she had gained from her Black ancestry shining through, she was quite beautiful and would become more when she grew older.

"James Buchanan Barnes." the brunette introduced himself, patting down space between him and the blonde.

"Steve Grant Rogers." the blonde smiled shyly as she took a seat besides him.

Harry beamed. So these were the people that were written on her wrist.

"Harley Lillian Potter." she smiled, "Do you know why your names on on my wrist?" she asked, getting puzzled looks from the other two.

"You don't know?" the brunette-James-had asked.

"No. They just appeared when I was five." she shook her head and explained.

"Its a soulmate mark." they blond-Steve-answered her. "It means we're soulmates." he clarified.

She blinked. Surprisingly, that was not one of the things she had though of what the names could have been.

"Oh." she flushed, ignoring their smirks.

"Its alright. We've already met. We were wondering when we'd met you. Although I never expected it to be in a dream." James said.

"Why don't we get to know each other for now." Steve suggested and she quickly agreed.

Harry had learned quite a lot of from the two of them and she had revealed a lot more about herself than she had told anyone in her entire life. She believed it was because a part of her subconscious just knew that they wouldn't betray her.

They were her soulmates, if she couldn't trust them, then who exactly would she be able to trust?

Steve and James-Bucky he liked to be called- had been angry about the abuse their soulmate had to endure, but were proud that she wouldn't break under it. They had told her that if it had gotten too much then she should just leave.

Mrs. Barnes and Mrs. Rogers weren't happy with how their son's soulmate was being treated either and made their disapproval known.

This went on for a couple months to a year. They would met in their dreamscape every night when they fell asleep and just talk about their day. Harry had told them about the strange things that had happened around her and they believed that she might have powers.

She tried to experiment on said powers, but nothing really happened and she gave up. To be fair, she never really put too much effort into it.

She and Steve had the same habit of jumping into fights they couldn't win making Bucky groan. Not only did he have one soulmate that got into reckless fights, but he now had two. One in which he couldn't really help if things had gotten bad like he did with Steve.

Then came the day her uncle had gone too far.

Harry had finished all her chores for the day when her uncle called for her. It was just the two them and her aunt and Dudley would have been on their way. He began looking at her funny like and had began taking off her shirt-as she stood in frozen shock.

Before anything else happened, the door bell rang and he simply said they would continue later. Never before had she been thankful for her aunt to have arrived. As her uncle and aunt went upstairs and Dudley had gone to watch the television.

She quickly put all her small things into a bag and then raiding the fridge-Dudley wouldn't know if the house was burning around him as he watch the telly-and then ran out the door, never once looking back.

"He tried to do WHAT?!" both boys exclaimed, both having a murderous expression on their faces. It was finally night fall and she had found a small abandoned hideaway.

"Yeah, so I packed and ran. I didn't even mean to pack, but he they were upstairs and though nothing bad could happen, so I did." she sighed as they brought her into a hug. Oh how she just wished she was actually with them. But they lived in another continent-and another time.

That had shocked them the most. That she was born forty years after them, yet they could till communicate.

(What they didn't know was that Harry's magic had listened to her pleas and made it possible. That and they didn't know the other was from another dimension.)

"Hey, no long faces. I'm alright and that's all that matters." she gave them both a tight hug and then lay on the floor.

They reluctantly dropped it for now as it was true. She was safe and that was all that mattered for the two boys. Their dame sure wasn't like the other girls that they had met and seen. She wasn't a push over and was strong that way.

A week after running away, she had stumbled on the day's newspaper. Her eyes widen when she saw the Dursleys in something she would have never imagined-cuffs. Apparently someone saw her running away and had reported it.

Her old cupboard was found and with Dudley being given candy to 'co-operate', everything came out. They were arrested for neglect and abuse-their good name gone-and the police was looking for her. Thankfully they didn't have a picture of her, so it was basic information on her looks.

Her good fortune only increased when she found an injured snake. Taking it back with her, she healed it to the best of her ability, but then the strange things started to happen.

 _"This sorceress isn't too bad, unlike the other humans."_ the snake hissed.

 _"Um thank you?"_ she replied, giving the snake a start.

 _"A speaker! It is such an honor to met one!"_ it bowed its head. Harry just looked at the snake in confusion and scratched her cheek.

 _"What did you mean a speaker? Of course I can speak!"_ she exclaimed.

 _"I'm sorry to have startled you young one. It just isn't common to find a witch or wizard that can speak the language of snakes. Others see it as a curse, but it is a gift."_ it explained.

 _"Okay...but you called me a sorceress and what's your name? My name is Harry."_ she said politely.

 _"I am Sena. I have been alive for many years that I know of the magical world. You are a sorceress, a level higher than an average witch or wizard."_ she explained.

 _"So magic is real?"_ Harry asked excitedly.

 _"Of course dear. You were not told?"_ she said, her tone laced with shock.

 _"No. I saw the weird things happen around me but relatives always insisted that magic wasn't real. I guess they always knew but didn't want me to know."_ Harry shrugged.

Sena looked around the small place the speaker seemed to be living in.

 _"Is this where you live?"_ she asked and Harry began describing her life at the Dursleys. Sena was angry at the end, but was glad they were arrested.

 _"Why don't I take you to Gringotts. You can take a test to see if you are a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. He was a speaker too and from a noble line."_ Sena said, slithering up her arm.

 _"What's Gringotts?"_ Harry asked as she followed Sena's direction to the Leaky Cauldron.

 _"Its a bank run by goblins. Be careful speaker and make sure not to reveal your ability to speak to my kind. It is frown upon and seen as 'dark'."_ Sena explained.

Soon enough they were at the goblin bank and were quite frankly sneered at when she said she wanted to see if she could gain access to the Slytherin vaults. Apparently there was someone else that had defeated the previous owner and only he could claim it by right by conquest.

Harry still wanted to try, so the goblins decided to humor her. Those who couldn't access the vault would be killed anyways. Imagine their surprise when she was given access said vault. Further investigation showed that she was the one that gained it by 'Right by Conquest'.

She never really did get the other guy's name and never really cared about it once she saw all the gold in the vault. The goblins were very accommodating to her after she was able to open the Slytherin vaults.

Being given a bottomless bag, she piled a lot of the gold into it until a book caught her eye. Sena had told her to take it as it was about spells in parsaltongue-serpent tongue. Going through it briefly, she saw there were a lot of spells that dealt with protection and healing magic.

The irony.

Leaving Gringotts, she was extremely tired. Although she wanted to buy books, Sena convinced her to buy them the next day. She went straight to her hideout and began reading through the book.

Parsalmagic was all about intent. You simply had to will your magic to do something, say what you wanted in parsaltongue and BAM! You have it.

Yawning, she placed the book back into the bottomless pouch she had. Sena wrapped around her, she snuggled and fell asleep her last thoughts being,

 _'I wish I were with Bucky and Steve.'_

(Unknown to her, she had though it in parsaltongue and with both being her soulmates and being a powerful sorceress, she was whisked away.)

Harry woke up with a start. For the first time since they had met, she hadn't met her soulmates in their dreamscape. Looking around, she couldn't help but thinking that her surroundings were different than what they were last night.

Patting her pouch-she was thankful she still had it-she roamed around the old looking streets. Spotting a newspaper stand she rushed over it, only to gape at the date,

 _August 7, 1927_

 **That's a wrap for the first chapter. There will be a bit of a timeskip in the next chapter, but not too long. There are conflicts about Steve's birthday. In this fanfic he'll be born in the year 1918 with Bucky born 1917. Harry will be a year younger than Steve. Hope you enjoyed this!**


	11. A Different Story 1

**Summary:** Where Sawada Nana isn't clueless and oblivious of her son's treatment and her husband's work. For the part that loved Imetsu had died when he had damaged her little boy.

 **Hello. I've never seen the pairing of Harry x Nana, so here it is. There probably will be slash as well as bashing or not I'm not sure but this is a warning. Hope you enjoy.**

Hermione Granger was well known for always respecting authority figures. Ever since she was a little girl she was called 'Teacher's pet' by her fellow classmates. It wasn't her fault. They were always so kind to her when the others weren't. So she followed the rules, it was just something she couldn't give up. It was apart of her.

The only exception involved her first and best friend Harry Potter.

Harry had saved her from a troll, even though he didn't have to. He had stood up for her against Ron, his own friend and had never abandoned her. He didn't belittle her want for knowledge, or rules, but actually encouraged her. Thus she stood by him when everyone went against him during their second year. She could see the disgust in Ron's eyes as well and that was when she began being suspicious of him.

She didn't want to. He was Harry friend, the only reason why she even tolerated him, but he wasn't good for Harry. Harry was kind and considerate, while Ron was just greedy and jealous of everything. But she never said anything and endured just for Harry.

Then she began noticing how small her raven haired friend was. And then she saw his scars. She remembered Ron saying offhand how he and his brothers had saved Harry from his relatives, how there were _bars_ on his window. Putting the pieces together, she wondered why none of the teachers wouldn't do anything.

For the first time in her life Hermione Granger wonder why the teachers were all so incompetent! If she a third year could put the pieces together, then surely they would too. Besides, Harry had gone to Madame Poppy many times for her to notice something in her scans. It was like they didn't care that their savior was being abused, and Harry, sweet selfless Harry didn't say anything.

The final nail on the coffin was when she had overheard Ron and Ginny. They had planned on robbing Harry of his money once they had gotten older by feeding the raven love potions and impregnating Ginny. Then he'd die. It was the whole reason they had befriended him and what was worse was that Molly and Dumbledore were in on the plan. Harry didn't even know he was rich and these _things_ -for they didn't deserve to be called people-were simply using him.

She began planning. Although she hated the enslavement of house-elves, she couldn't deny that Dobby had helped her a great deal. She went through books of pureblood families and everything about the Potter family. Then she sent a letter to Gringotts, explaining to them about Harry's situation. She believed that there was a spell on him that directed his mail, because surely the boy who lived would have gotten hundreds if not thousands of mail?

Their reply had been quite fierce, but they had explained that they had tried contacting him many times and that he should have gotten monthly statements. That fact that he didn't was mind boggling. She sent a reply saying that she would make sure he went to Gringotts-Dobby could go anywhere-but to start getting back all the money that was stolen from him.

The final day of Hogwarts had arrived and they had boarded the train. Hermione had quickly dragged him to one of the far end compartments and placed a Notice-Me-Not spell on it. Then she began explaining everything to him, her suspicions, her research, her talks with the goblins and what she had overheard Ron and Ginny discussing. He looked thoroughly shocked and betrayed and she knew, but he had to leave right now if they wanted everything to go smoothly and not arouse suspicion.

"It takes eleven hours to get to the station. Dobby will take you to Gringotts. When you come out he'll bring you back here so that you won't arouse suspicion. The goblins are going to deal with your relatives. You won't ever have to go back again." she concluded and he looked like he was on the verge of crying. She hugged him. She had noticed when others touched him he would flinch, but not her, never her.

"Thank you 'Mione. I-I don't know what to say." he whispered and she leaned back, wiping away his tears.

"Just sort everything out alright Harry. You are my very first and best friend. I would do anything for you. Now go, before he starts barging in." she pushed him. Nodding, the raven haired boy took the elf's hand and they were gone in a quiet pop. She let down the spell just as Ron had came in.

"Where were you? I looked everywhere! And where's Harry?" he exclaimed, flopping on the seat opposite to her.

"I was here all the time. Harry went to the loo." she said, getting a book and began reading. She was anxious, but she also didn't want to speak with him. She was afraid she would lose control and hex him. But she wouldn't, for Harry needed her and she would find a way to ditch this traitor.

She _was_ considered the Brightest Witch after all.

xxxxxxxxx

Harry was shock at the amount of things that were revealed to him. Ron and Ginny-though he never really spoke with her-were traitors, so were Molly and Dumbledore. Hermione had figured out his home life and had made arrangements to keep him safe-something on one had ever done for him.

Then he finds out that the vault he had been using was _just_ his trust vault, for there were more family vaults he had. He was an heir to his family and he was finally getting a medical check-up to help with his malnutrition.

The goblins were sorry that he didn't know any of it, as they had first thought he was rude for ignoring them. Boy was that a misunderstanding. Then there was this disgusting soul piece in his scar that was removed, thus removing his scar. An unknown pressure was relived from his head that made it clearer for him to think. They even corrected him eye-sight.

Since he was heir, he could look after his own finances, but Dumbledore was still his Magical guardian. However he could get emancipated when he turned fifteen. The old man hadn't taken any money from his vaults, just a bit, but nothing major, so he deiced to let him have it but close it up. He had probably thought he could get everything once he was dead. The nerve of some people!

The Potters had properties all over the world and he was welcome to stay in any on of them. The best part was that he could practice magic in the ancestral home since was warded to be unplotable making it impossible for the ministry to track it down.

Once his stay at Gringotts was over with, he was completely unrecognizable. He had no glasses, no scar and his hair was let down. The Goblin Healers had given him a set of potions for him to take for an entire month-after a ritual was preformed on him to correct most of the damage-and then he'd be his proper height. He always hated being the shortest.

He was told his heir ring was a portkey that would take him there. He just had to say 'Potter Manor' and he was right at home. Since Dobby was bonded to him-something he didn't know-he was privy as to where it was, so he asked the little elf to bring the potions and his ledgers to the manor, after they had gone shopping for clothes, which he could do now that he didn't have to deal the Durselys.

Speaking of his relatives, the goblins made sure they were in the prison-a muggle prison which they had sway in-and their name was completely destroyed. Because they couldn't get back all the money they had taken-yes they were given money to take care of him-he was now the proud owner of #4 Privet Drive...which he destroyed and it was in the middle of rebuilding.

Once Dobby had taken everything to the Manor, he had taken Harry back to the train. Luckily no one had seen him and he was able to blend in without difficulty. He didn't want anyone to known about his physical changes, so the goblins placed a glamour on him that he could remove later on with Dobby's help. He opened the compartment door to where his best friend was and the traitor.

"Harry mate, where were you? I looked everywhere!" Ron exclaimed, and his eye twitched a bit in annoyance.

"I'm sure 'Mione told you." he said, because he really had no idea what it was she told him.

"I told him you went to the loo. Really now Ronald don't you listen?" she drawled, making him snicker at his red face as he sat down besides her. He gave her a smiled, secretly squeezing her hand, which she squeezed back.

"Mate you wanna play some chess?"

Harry had never knew how annoying Ron was until now, or perhaps it was because he was so desperate for a friend that he over looked a lot of things. Now that he though of it, he never really hung out with a lot of others.

Looking at Hermione's face, he could tell she had one think on her mind, like himself. Things would change.

xxxxxxx

Potter Manor was amazing. It was more of a castle then a manor really. He was welcomed by the house-elves that were crying, happy that he had returned. They had given him a tour and he had shockingly met his grandparent's protraits. They were furious about his life, but glad he had such a smart friend. They had told him about the family history and he had spent a lot of time in the library.

He had told the elves that he had to take a couple of potions, if they could regulate his food to suit it, which they had happily did. He had sent Hermione a letter, telling her everything and even invited her to the manor where they could practice spell casting. She had happily agreed, but he had to spend some time with her family as they wanted to met him, which he agreed.

He had also sent a letter to Sirius. He didn't know if the man was on Dumbledore's side, as he didn't want the old man knowing what he was doing. Thankfully his heir ring protected him from potions or mind attacks, so he was good. He added a mental note to check if his family had any other rings that worked the same way. He wanted to protect Hermione.

He didn't know what to make of Remus Lupin. The man was his father's friend, yet he had never met him. Probably on Dumbledore's orders but even during the school year he hadn't said a word. He would have to double check on Hermione. As much as he didn't want to rely on her, he knew she made the best plans.

Sirius had replied, or more like Dobby had simply picked him up from wherever he was. Apparently since the elf had met the man, he knew where he was. Sirius was on board after his anger had let down at the old goat-his words-and decided to stay at the manor, where he would be safe. He contacted the Goblin Healers and asked them to help his godfather, which they had happily agreed.

Along with that, Sirius had found out that his grandfather hadn't disowned him like he had thought, so he was Lord Black as well. He had immediately made a Will and made Harry his heir, which the raven was thankful for. With the goblins managing their financing, they had also asked if they could get him a trial, which was a working progress.

Harry had finally gone to Hermione's place after they had set a date. He was a bit worried, but calmed himself as he rang the door bell. He heard running and the door was opened and there stood a smiling brunette, who tackled him into a hug.

"Its good to see you too 'Mione." he manged to say. There was laughter from behind her and he could see two adults, a male and female-her parents he presumed.

"Hermione, you're going to smother him if you keep doing that." her mother had laughed, making her blush.

"Sorry Harry." she mumbled and he shook his head saying it was alright. "Let me introduce you. Harry these are my parents Emma and Daniel Granger. Mum, Dad, this is my best friend Harry Potter." she smiled.

"Its a pleasure to meet you both. 'Mione told me about you both." Harry stuck out his to both of them.

"Its nice to finally met you Harry. Hermione could never stop talking about you. Its nice to personally know the young man that brought a smile on my daughter's face." Emma shook his hand first.

"You called her 'Mione', like a nickname?" Dan asked, giving him a firm shake. Harry gulped at the protective gleam at the man's eyes.

"Yes sir. Hermione is like a sister to me and my first real friend." he smiled, getting a hug from said brunette.

"Really?" she said teary eyed and he nodded.

"Of course I do." he said and she dragged him to the living room rapid asking things as he answered at he best of his ability.

Dan and Emma smiled at the scene. Their daughter had always been alone and even the first letter she wrote home was filled with lonliness, but after that, every letter mention Harry Potter and how he was such an amazing friend that they wanted to met the young man. Dan inwardly sighed in relief that the young man saw his daugther as a sister, and nothing more. Don't get him wrong, he was grateful, but he was also her father and protectiveness comes with it.

They had hit it off the entire day, in which they had drove to the mall. The Granger women had gone on a shopping spree when he had said he had no money limit. He was pretty sure he didn't have to buy anything for a lifetime. Dan just laughed and told him to never fight it or else it would become worse.

After that, he had told Dobby to send it all to his room in the manor, they had eaten at a classy restaurant, where they had explained to Hermione's parents what was going on. They were beyond shock and proud of their daughter for being a wonderful friend and understood why Harry had seen her as a sister. Dobby had taken him back tot he manor, but the Grangers were going to come over the next day and he and Hermione would decide what they were going to do.

Both Grangers were happy they finally got to see their girl use magic. They were amazed and in awe at what she could do and proud when Harry boasted that she was the smartest in their class, making said witch blush. They had met Sirius and got along well. Hermione was defiantly allowed to come whenever she wanted by her parents, Dan having peace in mind that the boy simply saw his daughter as a sister.

They had began making plans. Harry had suggested that they get resorted but Hermione was against it saying that the Headmaster was going to be much more against them if they had changed too much. But the raven was going to drop Divination and take Runes, something that made her quite happy. She had also decided to drop Muggle Studies.

They practiced spells and dulling with Sirius. The man might have acted like a child at times, but he was an Auror before and it amazed them greatly when he showed them after he had gotten a wand. Hermione had practically fallen in love with the library and had sometimes even missed food the entire day if the elves hadn't brought it up to her. Sirius would laugh and say that Lily, Harry's mother, was the same way when James had shown it to her.

A date was finally set for Sirius's trial and as much as they both wanted to go, they didn't want Dumbledore to see them and ask question. Madame Amelia Bones was a fair and just woman and it was proof when by the end of the day, the Black Lord was a free man with compensation. He had to be checked by Healer, but seeing that the Goblin Healers were more effective, he decided to send reports instead. The first thing he did was make a beeline for Gringotts and got guardianship over Harry. The papers were simply waiting for him.

Remus was invited over a couple days later and the mystery was finally solved. Dumbledore had apparently told him that he couldn't visit and when he had sent letters, he was told Harry didn't want anything to do with him. They all cursed the name Albus Dumbledore that day and it was spent by both men telling him of his parents. Then he joined in teaching them as well.

They had both began learning wandless magic as well. It was hard, but the more they learned the more easier it was for them. They didn't want to be defenseless in case they lost their wand. Hermione and the two older men even joined Harry in his morning work-outs that helped wonderfully. Magic was like a muscle they had learned and were taking full advantage of it.

Everything was going well until a letter from Ron came asking if he wanted to come with his family to the Quidditch World Cup. He wanted to go, as did Sirius, but declined. As much as he liked Quidditch, he loved flying more and besides, he didn't want to stop learning more magic. He had sent a letter to the Ancient Runes professor earlier asking if he could sit in her class and she had given him a bundle of papers saying he had to finish these first, then he'd been given a test to see if he could sit with the Fourth years. He was never more fascinated in a subject than this.

By the end of the summer, Harry could say it was the greatest summer he had ever had and Hermione could say the same thing.

"Alright there pup, make sure you prank the Slytherins especially Snivillus on your first day. Its for school luck and -" his mouth was covered by an amused Remus.

"Don't listen to what this idiot tells you. Just have a great time, the both of you, alright? And no trouble." he said and they nodded. Emma was laughing and Dan was giving the dog animagus a strange look.

"Bye Mum. Bye Dad." Hermione hugged both her parents.

"Goodbye sweetheart." they kissed and hugged her. Emma brought an awkward Harry in to the hug.

"Stay safe, both of you." she said and they nodded.

"Bye everyone." Harry called out before he was dragged off by an eager Hermione, causing them all to laugh.

They found an empty compartment which they had warded against intruders. They didn't want Ron or any others with bad intentions to come in. Others were welcomed and soon enough, in came Neville. Harry had winced a bit when he remembered his godfather tell him that he and Neville were godbother and Remus had told them what had happened to the boy's parents. He was rude to him per-say, but they never talked a lot too.

"Hello Neville." Hermione said, "You can sit with us if you'd like." she gestured for him to come in. He seemed a bit shocked.

"A-Are you sure?" he question.

"Of course. I actually learned we were godbrothers over the summer and I'm sorry I never spoke with you before." Harry aid, and the blond'e eyebrows rose high.

"You...didn't know?" he asked slowly. Hermione and Harry shared a look.

"No, I lived with muggles my whole life and only found out about the magical world when I got my Hogwarts letter. Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

That was when he explained that everyone thought that he lived with a pureblood family and had known magic all his life. Heck many believed that Dumbledore had taught him. They had quickly corrected him and had even told him of their findings-Hermione's findings-and boy was he shocked. They were later joined by a third year Luna Lovegood half way through who told them how Ginny always dreamed of being Lady Potter and even broke up their friendship because she said Harry would never marry her. Needless to say the blonde female had gained three new friends that day.

They hadn't learned it from just Neville though. Harry and Hermione had bumped into Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis at different times during the first month and they were all shocked that he didn't even know his status as heir. Daphne had even said that a lot of people felt snubbed when he acted rudely and not in proper etiquette, which he had learned over the summer, as well as Hermione. Needless to say when people began hearing the truth, they understood a lot of things.

They had connected with a lot of people from different houses, but hardly Slytherin by making a study group. It was very nice and for the first time, Harry felt like he was apart of something. He had even managed to join the Ancient Runes class and had a lot of fun with Hermione there too. Of course Ron was throwing tantrums and he would later learn from Hermione that Ginny was sending her glares, but they didn't care. It was their life now. Even if everyone though they were dating.

Dumbledore had to bring him to his office, asking how he was managing with Sirius. He could tell the man wanted to hear something wrong and made sure he didn't say anything. Hermione was there with him, and he had asked him why he had spread a lie about his living places or why he never told him about his status as heir or anything. The goblins informed him that heir training started at age of seven, but he never had any of that. He tried to push it under the rug, but he told him that he didn't trust him and to never call him up again unless it was related to school. Also he was sticking with Runes and hated Divination.

Unknown to him, a certain Potions master had heard everything and began changing his views on the son of his hated enemy and best friend. He too had believed the lies that Dumbledore told him and if he was staying with Petunia of all people, then something must be wrong.

Of course Harry's happiness was short lived when his name came out of the goblet. Hermione had pushed him up, but not before whispering for him to make a magical oath, which he did, much to everyone's shock. That had unknowingly earned him a lot of points with those who would have sneered at him. Ron of course was not as smart so the two had permanently ended their friendship with him, much to their happiness.

They looked for a way out with the rest of their study group friends but found nothing. They did find that he didn't have to go to class and simply practice, which he took advantage of. The only class he did go to was Runes. All the other time he was in what the school elves called the Come and Go room. He had practiced his magic there as well as his martial arts, something he had began when he had first began his potions regime. He was pretty good, and had used his magic to enforce his muscles with.

He had shown it to Hermione and it made her giddy with all the ideas she could implant with the room. She would ask for specific book and BAM! It would be in her lap. They even asked about horcruxes as it was his scar and the Hufflepuff cup in the LeStrange's vault. They did a get a book but it wasn't what Hermione wanted.

"I really though it would bring all the horcruxes here." she pouted, making him sigh.

"Really 'Mione. You though you could say 'Bring me the horcruxes!' and then-" he as cut off when the room changed and they were in the middle of a lot of stuff.

"I think its in the middle of all this stuff." Hermione said and quickly began digging.

"This sure is a lot of stuff. Do you thing this room doubles as the lost and found?" he asked as he went through he stuff.

"Probably. But how are we going to know which one is the horcrux?"

"The one object that has dark magic oozing out it." he joked getting him a light punch in the arm.

"Prat."

They did managed to find it and was shocked at what it was; Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem. They quickly sent it to Gringotts as they had a way to destroy the horcux with destroying the valuable item.

The first task was dragons. It made him happy and at the same time anxious. He was a parsalmouth, that meant he could speak to dragons. But it wouldn't guarantee that the dragon would listen to him. He had actually found books on parsalmagic in the room and ironically it was on healing and protection magic. He translated some of them for Hermione who happily accepted the books. Thankfully, the dragon was reasonable-as reasonable as a dragon could get-and he had gotten the egg without much hassle. He could see the Headmaster giving him a look of disappointment and he believed it was because he used parsalmouth so openly, but he didn't care. He simply wanted to survive.

The Gryfindorrs congratulated him and even Ron came back, acting as if everything was alright, but he told him quite loudly that they weren't friends anymore and simply left. The twins were thankfully alright and said that it was what the prat deserved which he was thankful for. If only they had befriended them earlier.

Then he was told about the Yule Ball. He had learned how to dance over the summer. His grandmother Dorea Potter was quite fierce and anger that he was so behind, but she voice her pride that he was a quick learner. She was not a Dumbledore fan. He and Hermione both had lessons but he didn't know who to go with. Hermione was asked by Victor Krum and he gave her his blessings. A lot of girls wanted him to ask him, Ginny being the most obvious, but at the end, he asked Luna, who understood he wanted her as a friend. She had already said that he was more of an older brother to her, so everything went well.

He didn't not, however, like the glares Ginny was giving her and put a note to talk with the twins. He had never even spoken to the girl. This was ridiculous!

The second task was about getting Luna out of the lake. Neville had greatly helped him with a plant that could help him breath under water for an hour. It was more than enough time to get Luna out, but Fleur, the French Champion, couldn't get her sister out, so he had to get her. She had thanked him over and over and blushed when she kissed his cheek. Sirius wouldn't stop giving him these looks and it was damn annoying. Remus was thankfully able to rein him in before he went to far.

He and Hermione had continued training in the room and this time had included Neville and Luna. They had figured out the problem with Neville's wand and he had gotten a new wand which made him a lot more confident. They too had began learning wandless magic and had joined them in the morning runs. A couple others had began joining them too, mostly boys, but Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot had joined as well.

The final task had finally came and he didn't know why but he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Hermione reassured him that he should simply be careful in all the tasks, especially the last one. He was quite happy he had listened to her advice because once he had reached the final task, getting the trophy, he had embedded his magic into a nearby rock and flung it at it. Instantly it disappeared indicating that it was a portkey. Sirius had began roaring in anger as Aurors scrambled to find out what had happened. They had managed to find the impostor Moody, thanks to the Weasley twins, as well as the real Moody.

Harry was given the prize money as the winner of the tournament, where he was congratulated by everyone. He and Hermione had split up at the train station, she went with her parents and he went with Sirius and Remus. They had promised to write over the summer and she might come over since Sirius had promised to let her through the Black family library.

He was informed by his godfather and uncle that Dumbledore believed that Voldemort was back, that he was the one that had placed the portkey there for Harry. Proof being that Severus Snape's Dark mark had darkened to its original form from when the man was active. They were reactivating the Order of Phoenix, a vigilante group that went against Voldemort. All the members were going to be at #12 Grimmauld Place as their headquarters that Sirius was generous to give out. He might hate Dumbledore, but even he knew Voldemort needed to be stopped. That meant all the Weaselys were going to be there, much to his annoyance.

Thankfully, Sirius said he didn't have to stay there much and he spent most of his time at Potter Manor with Hermione, both learning magic. They were joined by Neville, whose grandmother had mellowed out a bit and sometimes even Luna. Dumbledore didn't like that, believing he needed to be 'protected' and what not, with Mrs. Weasley joining him vocally. Sirius was pretty badass when he put the woman down when she began ordering people around like it was her house. It was quite annoying when she wanted him to share a room with Ron, despite this being the house of his godfather, thus his as well.

Trouble began when Hermione had arrived and they spent all their time together in the library. The Black library could only be accessed by those with Black blood i.e, himself, or those that were allowed by the Black Lord, which was how she was able to enter. Others tried, but they couldn't enter and Sirius simply said 'screw you'. Ginny had then confronted the brunette, saying how Harry had belonged to her and to back off. It was amusing when he came in and told her that he would never date her for she was a fan girl and he didn't like fan girls. He didn't know if she had turned red in anger or embarrassment.

Molly tried to separate them too, but they slapped it down and even Dumbledore said they should be friends with Ron again which they said no. Sirius would smirk and even Remus would hardly be able to hold down his snickering when he told them he knew about the illegal marriage contract they had create and he had destroyed it and that they should never try to control him again. Arthur, bless his soul, had apologized and there was a noticeable shift in power later on. They reassured the twins that they were still friends and that no, he and Hermione only saw one another as family but it was funny to see them think otherwise.

Fifth year had began pretty normally. The Minister wanted to send someone in for DADA, but Sirius taken the spot instead. Everyone loved his teaching as the only person that was this good was Remus in their Third year. He and Hermione had already study for their OWLs long ago and wanted to take their NEWTs earlier, for anything could happen with Voldemort out their. Dumbledore had warned the public, but no one believed him. He tried to bring Harry into this, but he denied it all, not wanting to be apart of whatever plot he was hatching. Hermione was offered to be Perfect, but rejected it when Harry wasn't offered it but instead Ron was. Besides, she wanted to learn more.

They had finally reached Fifth year spells wandlessly. Last year had helped a lot when he didn't have to go to classes, and Hermione was a natural. This was also the year when they had discovered this other power. When they were practicing their martial arts, they both activated this weird flames, Hermione's were green lightening and Harry's were orange flames. Almost immediately, something seemed to click between them and they had asked the Room what it was. Flame Aspects were a type of soul magic and knowing Britain's stand on it, they had decided to hide it from everyone. The click they learned was that their flames had Harmonized and Hermione was now Harry's Lightening guardian, something that never surprised them.

Summer after fifth year was when Voldemort had shown himself and he was told about a prophecy by Dumbledore. He had shocked them when he said he had already known as it was written in his mother's journal, the exact wording and all. Apparently his mother didn't trust Dumbledore either and had gone to see what the prophecy had said when he refused to tell them. He shrugged and said that he didn't believe in prophecies and that they were pretty stupid to rely on an underage child. Not to mention that Dumbledore had known about the horcruxes yet had done nothing. The look of shock on the old man's face was hilarious and something he was never going to forget.

He continued learning spells and offered the Grangers sanctuary at Potter Manor since Voldemort's Death Eaters would attack them. And not too soon as they had attack their home a day later. Hermione was forever thankful for his help. By now they had half-way gone through the NEWTs work and would be taking it at the Ministry at the end of their Sixth year. They had gotten their OWLs results and had gotten an O in everything except Potions, where he had received and EE, but still it was surprising from the man who had hated him. He had noticed that he had began backing off the beginning of his Fourth year, but shrugged it off as it didn't matter to him.

Sixth year had a dark shadow cast over them as the attacks of Death Eaters were increasing. Both Harry and Hermione had increased their studying everything, even Warding and getting Healing lesson from Poppy, who was more than happy to help. She hadn't seen Harry since he had stopped playing Quditch in his fifth year, since there was none being played during his fourth. They were also invited to the Slug Club, something that brought him closer to his mother, who was also apart of it. Slughorn was an excellent Potions teachers-Mooney had been teaching him at the Manor-and Snape had become the DADA teacher since Sirius got tired of marking papers. Lazy ass.

Another problem had came in the form of the Ginny and Ron Weasley. Ginny was well known of being a slut since her fourth year and had slept with every guy except himself and Neville-the ones he knew of as Neville and Luna had began dating. She continued her practice of 'trying to make him jealous' according to Hermione and this year it had gotten her pregnant. He knew something was up when Ron had been giving him these looks so he had called Sirius over as well as Hermione when he went to see the Headmaster. All the Weasleys were there, except Charlie, who was in Romania, as well as Percy and he was told that Ginny was pregnant with his child

The Weasley twins had denied that it was Harry's, not believing it and even Bill seemed skeptical. Harry was wondering why the hell were they telling such a lie as he hadn't even had his first kiss yet. Relationships were something he and Hermione decided to have after the war as it would simply distract them. He was angry though that these people he had once called friends would stoop so low. Surprisingly, Sirius had a simple solution.

"We'll go to the Goblins and ask them to see if its true. If it is, which I'm defiantly sure it isn't, then we'll see how things are from there, but if it isn't, then I will charge you for slander and line theft against the Heir of _two_ Most Ancient and Noble Houses." he said darkly, getting tired of their bullshit.

They had panicked and the truth was revealed by Ginny; the child belonged to Zacharias Smith. Molly began blaming him for this but Arthur, the Twin and even Bill had defended him and they were all ushered home, not before Ron had launched at him with a punch. He grabbed his arm and twisted it, making him whimpered, before he threw him on the floor and left with his family. They hadn't done such a thing again, but somehow (read Sirius and Hermione) Rita Skeeter had found out and she was completely humiliated.

They had finished their Sixth year without much trouble after that and even managed to do their NEWTs at the Ministry. Now that they didn't have to worry about it anymore, they had attacked the books from both Potter and Black libraries even more. Sirius had actually managed to find a horcrux at the Black house with Kreacher of all creatures. Apparently his younger brother was trying to destroy it but couldn't. He cried in happiness that his brother had seen the light at the end only to die. The old elf was much kinder, even to Hermione, when the locket was destroyed. They had theorized that he had split his soul seven times and seeing as they had destroyed all but two they were getting restless.

It was later revealed that Dumbledore was killed by Severus Snape of all people after he and Hermione had left the school early to take their NEWTs and Hogwarts was about to fall to the Death Eaters, but Sirius and Remus had shined. They had been practicing their dueling with them and had ran them all out after destroying the Vanishing Cabinet they were using to get in. Draco was disowned along with his mother from the Black family as he was the one that had let them in. It was also revealed that Dumbledore had destroyed a horcrux, making them only having to hunt one down.

Hogwarts was their main base, bring in families for protection. Harry and Hermione had began teaching all the students how to duel and they were well on their way. Ron tried to make things difficult but no one had any time for him and even Ginny-who aborted the child, much to her further humiliation-was a shadow of her old self. It was a tough time, but something that made them smile was that Remus and Nymphadora-who had gotten married a year ago-had given birth to a son, Theodore Remus Lupin, who was also a Metamorphamagus. Harry was named his godfather, much to his happiness.

Voldemort had finally decided to attack Hogwarts and they were more than ready. They had fought, dueled and it was Neville of all people that destroyed the last horcrux with Gryffindor's sword that had enabled for Harry and Hermione, who fought together, to finally rid the world of the mad man. The rest of the Death Eaters were rounded up and everyone cheered. Voldemort was finally defeated. There were a lot of loss as well. Not only did a lot of students were killed, but newborn Teddy had lost both his parents, making him an orphan at only a couple months. They had cried for the fallen, buried them and then began rebuilding.

Harry had adopted Teddy as his son, something that both his parents had allowed as his godfather. He had split his time with helping with the rebuilding and taking care with Teddy, with Dobby's help. Amelia Bones had become Minister of Magic, something that many people were happy with. He along with Hermione, Luna and Neville had become famous, especially Neville who became a symbol of bravery when it was retold he used Gryffindor's sword, much to his grandmother's happiness and pride. Although it belonged to Harry, he let the blonde keep it as a sign of friendship. Besides, Potters and Longbottoms were allies for generations.

After rebuilding, people were pressuring him with everything. Marriage contracts, jobs, more marriage contracts, he had to get away. He was holed up at Potter Manor with Teddy and had fallen in love with the kid, his son. Teddy was so amazing and he had swore that he would have the life he himself was denied. It was Hermione who had given him a solution.

"Why not go travelling. We did say we were going to go when the war was over. It'll be fun." she had said. And she was right. They had wondered what other magical communities had to offer.

"You'll come?" he asked, adjusting his hold on Teddy. She smiled.

"Of course. I thought I wanted to be apart of the Ministry at first, but I just can't. Maybe I'll find what I'm looking for somewhere else."

They had began packing and tried to go to the countries that the Potters and Blacks had properties. Sirius said he was going to help clean things up in the Ministries, so he gave him his proxy votes and along with Hermione and Teddy, they were gone to travel the world.

 **That's a wrap. Next chapter will show Nana's POV. Hope you enjoyed and yes it is very long.**


	12. A Different Story 2

**Part 2**

 **Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Don't forget to comment and like! Remember this is a BAMF Nana.**

Nadeshiko Nana was born to a normal middle class couple. She was a bright and happy child and lived her life as everyone else. She had gone to school got top marks and had been accepted to university. She had wanted to become a nurse, and help those who needed to be helped.

However tragedy had stuck just as she was in her final year of high school. Her parents had died in a car crash, leaving her an orphan. Since she as of age, she was on her own. Thankfully though, her parents had left her a sizable amount of money.

They money was enough for her to use for her daily life, but not enough for her university fees. So she had began working. Even when she had finished High school with the acceptable grades to get into the university of her choice, she still didn't make enough money.

It was while she was working that she had met a peculiar man. He was blonde, yet he didn't look native. He began coming to the cafe often and there was something about him that made her want to know him.

He was the one that made the first move. It was nice really. He was a bit of a goof but it was adorable and she had found herself slowly falling for him. They would go on romantic dates, he'd say the cheesiest pick up lines and she found herself smiling, laughing and having a good time for the first time since her parent's death.

Then he had proposed and she felt like the happiest person ever. She was worried about her university, since she still wanted to go, but he said he would pay for her fees. Normally she was a very independent woman, but for this one time she would let him.

But then things started to get a bit...weird was the right word. She had a feeling it began a bit before she had began actively noticing it, but had simply brushed it aside. Whenever she had pressed more for his job, she'd feel a bit ditsy and then forget about it. Or she would get suspicious of something and then it would feel like this feeling would come over her to not keep asking and she would comply.

She had suspected him, Iemitsu, to be the one doing it, but she wasn't sure. Besides, it would have been weird if she asked if he was making her feel funny, because then he'd think she was crazy, so she kept it to herself. It was probably nothing she had tried to believe.

But then it happened again when he had people pick her up, others were waiting for her and had dressed her and then she was thrown into a wedding hall, which was empty, except for the conductor of the wedding, and her future husband.

Except he was wearing his work clothes.

Apart of her heart broke when she saw that this was her wedding. She had plans for a large beautiful wedding, where she would invite her friends and perhaps close family members. Heck, not even Iemitsu wore suitable clothes-really construction clothes? But that feeling over came her again, and he said everything was going to be fine and she had listened.

He had brought her to a home in Namimori, had their wedding night and was gone before she had woken up. He had simply left a letter saying that he was needed at work and was gone. She felt heartbroken, but carried on with her life.

The next week was filled with her not feeling well. She kept throwing up and couldn't eat her food properly, so she went to the hospital. They had told her the great news that she was pregnant. She was beyond happy and couldn't wait to tell Iemitsu the good news, but he wouldn't answer-either of the phone numbers he gave her.

She had called close family and told them of her marriage and her pregnancy, hoping for glad blessings. Instead they had told her to never call them again and hung up. She knew what they thought. She could see the looks her neighbors gave her and she would spend her time crying herself to sleep.

For the first time she had cursed Iemitsu, a part of her began hating him. She had suffered through her pregnancy alone and not once had he called back or helped. When she had given birth, to a boy, she had rejoiced and called him Tsunayoshi. He was her little angel and now it was simply the two of them.

Sure he had given her trouble the first couple nights, but she had managed. It was a couple months after he was born, did she finally hear from Iemitsu. He had actually came himself and was happy for the birth of their son. She asked him where he was and that she had tried calling him and he waved her off, telling her that he was at work and that she shouldn't worry him.

She got annoyed, but didn't push any further because not only did he do the weird thing again, it was the first time he had seen a slight gleam of irritation in his eyes. She didn't want to bother him any further and had resigned herself to a life of only herself and her baby boy when he left a day later.

Tsunayoshi, or Tsu-Kun as she liked to call him, grew up to be such an adorable kid. The other ladies, after they had finally seen Iemitsu the day he had came, had warmed up to her and often cooed on how adorable he was. As much as she would like to get to know them, she didn't want to as well. They were judging her when she needed help most and she was not so forgiving as she looked.

Because her little Tsu-kun was adorable and shy, some of the other children would always pick on him. She always made sure she was right by him during the few times they went outside, as they didn't attack him when she was there. Although she knew he hated going outside, she knew it was best for him, but always made sure she was there to support him.

A huge change had came when Iemitsu had arrived when their son had turned five. He came with an elderly man who was introduced to her as his Boss. She seemed skeptical, but shrugged it off. She had groceries she needed to attend to, so she had Tsuna stay with his father-after she introduced them of course.

That was the day she knew she couldn't ever love Iemitsu as much as she would have loved to. When she had gotten back, he had left immediately, despite the fact his Boss told him to stay with his family. It would seem that her husband loved his work more than his family, but no, that wasn't what made her hate him. When she asked where Tsuna was, he said he fell tired and went to bed. Checking and see he was indeed in his room she had left.

She had came back a couple hours later to wake him up for lunch, however, he wasn't waking up. There was something wrong with her Tsu-kun, something she knew Iemitsu and his Boss had done. Tearfully, she had called for an ambulance that quickly whisked them away to the hospital. The doctors immediately had taken him to the Emergency Room and she had fearfully waited for the news of her son's life.

Almost five hours later, they emerged from the room and the doctor said they didn't know what was going on with him, but he was slowly dying. There was something unknown that was keeping him alive, but he had a couple hours, less than a day really, until he breathed his last.

She had cursed Iemitsu the entire day.

Sitting idly besides her son in the white hospital room, she watched the monitor displaying his steady but slowly declining heart beat and the weak breathes of air on his oxygen mask. Her little adorable Tsu-kun was going to die and she could nothing but sit there pathetically and watch him, all the while crying her heart out. What kind of mother was she that she couldn't even protect her own son?

As she sat there contemplating her son's fate and her own weakness, she hadn't notice the door of the room open. Only when there was a shadow cast over her form did she look up and was a bit startled at what she saw.

It was a man. He was clearly a foreigner, but with the greenest eyes she had ever seen-they were quite beautiful too-and jet black hair that was mess but reached down a bit to the base of his neck. He wore a normal white button shirt and black jeans. She noticed that there was a little brown haired boy, perhaps a year older than her Tsu-kun, that was with him, who also had his green eyes, so she concluded that it was his son.

"Hello. Is there something I can help you with?" she asked slowly, not knowing if the man understood her. Thankfully, he did.

"Your son, do you know what is wrong with him?" His tone was urgent, as if determining whether she was a threat to her son. She might have felt offended, but the man seemed to know what was wrong with her son.

"Do you know what's wrong with him? The doctors said they don't." she stammered. He gestured if he could take a look and she nodded. He touch her son's forehead and close his eyes for a couple moments then-

"Your son will die soon, but I can help you. Not here though." he said. Nana was going to protest, ask how he would help, but she looked at her son and her mind was made up. Her little Tsu-kun was all she had left and she couldn't lose him.

"Okay. Just help my son, please." she pleaded and he nodded.

"What I'm doing might terrify you, but please bear with it all." he told her, much to her confusion.

But she didn't stay confused, because soon he had picked up her son, the foreigner's son having wrapping himself around his father and they were looking at her expectantly. She moved closer, only to be quickly grabbed and before she knew anything, she felt herself being squeezed through a tube and then the sensation was over.

Opening her eyes, she let out a surprised gasp. She wasn't in the hospital anymore, but somewhere else completely. She was jerked out of her thoughts when the foreigner had all but ran with her son into the building in front of them. She rushed after them and had entered to see the foreigner screaming at some people for help and others running to their aid, her son being carried away-again.

"He's being taken to the ER. He'll be fine here." she was told and she had enough.

"Here?! Where exactly is here? And what did-where-we just appeared-and" she was cut off by his chuckling and the little boy was snickering.

What she was a frantic mother!

"Come with me. Lets go somewhere a bit more private for this discussion." And he lead her to a smaller waiting area that was empty.

"Lets start with introductions. My name is Harrison Potter, but please call me Harry, and this is my son Teddy. You are Mrs..." he trailed off.

"Just call me Nana." she offered him and he nodded.

"You see Nana, this is what happened..."

And for the next hour or so, she had been introduced to the magical world, how Harry-kun and his son were at the hospital for a check up when he felt something wrong, since he was sensitive to other magic. That was when he had came across her Tsu-kun half-dead. He had explained to her about Flame Aspects and how Tsu-kun's flames were sealed with a horrible seal and it was only because he had _both_ magic and flames that he was alive. His magic was protecting him through the cracks of the flame seal. The magical specialist here were going to get rid of it and hopefully he would fully recover.

It was a big revelation, but she was glad she was told. This way she could plan accordingly to help her son to the best of her ability. She wondered if Iemitsu had known all of this, which then made her remeber the weird instances that happened to her when she was around him. She debated on telling Harry-kun, because she'd get really anger if he was using some sort of magic on her. Harry-kun was kind and had answered all of her questions patiently. Soon enough, she began telling him her problem.

"Hm, it might be some sort of compulsion that he was placing on you. Though its werid it didn't work on you, so perhaps it might be something else. If you'd like, we could have the healers take a look."

She decided that she would take the offer while Tsuna was a asleep, after successfully having the seal removed during their talk. Having been examined, she could tell the results would not be pretty if the Healer's face was anything to go by.

"What your husband was trying to do was heavily dose you with his flames, which I strongly believe are Sky flames, in order to make you docile and go along with everything he said without questions. I can detect he used a much higher dosage at times, but something seems to be protecting you. Perhaps because you're a squib but I'm not sure." the Healer shook he head.

Nana paused a moment. She was a squib? So that meant that she had some magical background. She touched her necklace and wondered...

"Are there magical objects that can be used as protection?" she asked and both the healer and Harry had answered.

"Yes, there are different types of objects. Why do you ask?" Harry asked. She pointed to her necklace

"This necklace belonged to my mother. She said it was passed down from her own mother, like a family heirloom. It was meant to keep me safe." she explained. The healer examined her necklace with a nod.

"Yes, there is protection magic on this necklace, but its a bit faded." she confirmed.

"It makes sense, some generations ago your family was magical, but they weren't anymore. You were lucky that you had it with you." Harry said.

"He's right. If not for this necklace, you wouldn't have been this alert to things, but take everything like it is. It would have been bad for you and your son." she explained grimly. "Well, your son will wake up soon, but I'll advice you to go to Gringotts for an Inheritance test. It might help you." And with that, she left.

Nana turned her attention back to the raven haired man and his son that was sleeping on his lap. A part of her felt bad that the child was like this because of her. Harry must have read her thought, because he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Its alright. We traveled a lot and until now we decided to find a place to stay permanently. My family owns a house in Namimori, so we were going to go check it out."

And the rest of the time taken with Harry explaining his life to her. She didn't know why, she had never felt any more at ease with anyone than she did with him. When it was getting late, he had to leave, but promised to come back the next day to see them. She was thankful towards him, as he had even paid for their fees. He was not taking no for an answer it seemed.

She turned her attention back to her sleeping son. She smiled gently, kissing his forehead, with her final thoughts being,

 _'Soon everything will be alright Tsu-kun.'_

 **That's Nana's POV. Hope you enjoy it so far. Don't forget to like and comment.**


	13. Memories

**Summary:** Getting memories that are not his but don't feel foreign either, Harry makes his way to Mystic fall, where he hopes to get the answers he needs.

 **Warning: This might contain slash. Hope you enjoy!**

Young Harry Potter was a smart child. At a young age, he had realized that his relatives would treat him and Dudley differently. Where Dudley got food, he wasn't allowed to eat said food he had cooked. Dudley never did chores, but he had to do insanely long ones and while Dudley was loved, he was not.

His relatives, the Dursleys, had this unusual hatred for anything that wasn't normal and he didn't enter their normalness. However as he grew older, he saw weird things around, and due to them always insisting magic wasn't real, he concluded that it was indeed real.

Harry had began meditating and trying to control the weird power he had within himself that was magic. He had already began meditating in a way to control his emotions. It was something he had to learn to hide while at the Durselys.

Mediating had helped him control his powers, to the point he'd have some sort of telekinesis over objects. With telekinesis, came mind control. It wasn't exactly mind control, but he could access a person's memories and read their thoughts.

Due to the fact that his relatives hated him, they had tried spreading out lies about him. Sadly, due to the fact that he continued to do well despite the beatings he got and being very polite, those rumors fell through and made people look at _them_ suspiciously. Thankfully, it made the Durselys pressure him less.

When he was eleven though, his life changed. He had received a weird letter from a magic school and sending a reply, he was welcomed by a large man-a half giant-who began crying about how he was so happy to see him again and that he had known his parents.

Harry had immediately began suspicious of this man, though he seemed to have a good heart. Hagrid, the half giant, had let it slip that he was there when a man named Dumbledore had left him on a door step after his parents death. His suspicion only increased when the man kept praising this Dumbledore fellow and the story of his parent's death and his fame.

It began quite obvious that this Dumbledore guy had a lot of say in this world and he had wanted Harry for his own agenda. He had probably known of the Dursley's treatment and wanted for him to look at the guy with respect. He didn't however seem to factor in the fact that Harry was not only smart, but years with the Dursleys had made him distrust adults.

They had gone to the bank, which unsurprisingly Hagrid had his key, and they went shopping. When Hagrid had dropped him off at the train station, he went back to Gringotts, where he made real progress. His account manager was not happy at the state he was in as well as the fact he was not receiving monthly statements or didn't know about the magic world until today.

Since he was an heir of an old family, he should have began his heir training when he was seven. Thankfully though, he was able to get himself emancipated, gain the headship of many families and recalled all family heirlooms. This was when things began getting nasty.

Three of the objects were tainted with a person's soul. The goblins were furious when they had checked him and his scar was also a horcrux they had called it. They had again checked their vaults and found another one. He was given the LeStrange vault as a thank you-not that he needed the money.

The goblins had set up a trail for his relatives and they were sent to prison for life and Dudley was sent to his Aunt Marge-their good name for ever gone. Harry himself had lived at Potter manor after he went through the Alley again for more books and clothes after the blocks on his magic were removed and his eyes fixed. He looked nothing like what people would think of him.

The Potter elves were happy to have him back and the next month was with him familiarizing himself with the Magical world and getting to know his ancestors. They were far from happy about his placement, but were glad he would never return again. They began teaching him the family history and he had gotten to look at the Family Grimore.

When he had arrived at Hogwarts he had decided to do what was expected of him but to be his own person as well. He had gotten to Gryfindor and had instantly befriended two red head twins after he told them who the Mauduars were. Their youngest brother kept trying to befriend him, but he had avoided him. It was obvious he wanted him for his fame and money.

Classes were amazing as he picked things up faster than others, getting the ire of a bushy haired girl. He began reading ahead and wanted to learn spells with not only his wand but without it. He was already pretty good at it. He also began learning Latin. His teachers loved him, with the exception with Snape, but a letter addressed to him from his parents had sent the man straight.

He found a secluded area-the Come and Go room-and studied everything he could. He had learned he was a parsalmouth-a person who could speak to snakes and having asked the room for books on it, he was introduced to parsalmagic. Parsalmagic, he quickly learned was simply Healing and Protection magic. He asked Madame Poppy for lessons and was well on his way.

The summer before his second year had this little elf stealing his mail. The Potter elves had managed to get him and he was able to trick the Malfroy's-mainly Draco-into freeing him. He then asked the elf to bring him whatever this horrible thing was and he was brought a book, that was tainted. He immediately brought it to the goblins, who destroyed it. Dobby had fitted in well with the other elves and cried in happiness for 'The Great Harry Potter' had freed him.

The second year had nothing special for him, besides the fact that a fraud was teaching DADA. He had continued to be tutored by his ancestors who each had a masters in one subject. This was also the year he befriend a Ravenclaw girl named Luna Lovegood and helpped her from bullies. It was also the year he got two creepy stalkers; Ginerva Weasley and Colin Creevy.

He had also found the lost and found within the Room, where he had found a Vanishing Cabinet. He found the other and paid a good amount for it since he could go in and out of Hogwarts with out anyone knowing. He found a lot of gems as well and had the goblins harvest a basilisk he had found from Slytherin's journal and killed, giving them about half it, much more than they were suppose to get.

His third year was quite eye opening. Apparently he had a godfather who had betrayed his parents. The man had escaped the prison and Dementors were sent to the school. His grandmother Dorea Potter was much displeased and made sure he had learned the patronous charm before he went back. They had a new DADA teacher, a man that was his parent's friend Remus Lupin.

They had got along well after the man had explained that he had indeed sent Harry many letters, but because of his werewolf status, he wasn't allowed to take care of him. He had introduced the Weasely twins to him as Mooney, and it had lead to the discovery of Pettigrew alive in Hogwarts after they had shown them the Map.

They had managed to catch Sirius and Peter and after reassuring the man that he wasn't going to get Kissed they called the Aurors-Amelia Bones. A quick trial was executed and Sirius was a free man. He had talked about gaining custody of him, but Dumbledore had said he was needed to stay at his relatives. He had only informed his godfather and Madame Bones that he hadn't lived with his relatives since he had entered Diagon Alley for the first time and they were currently in prison for child abuse and neglect.

Sirius didn't know if he wanted to hex the man or laugh at the ultimate prank.

The year ended peacefully, but Snape had outed Remus as a werewolf, thus he had to leave. Harry had offered the man to help him with his family ledgers and investments-as they were things he had to do but didn't want to in order to focus on his magic-and Sirius had done the same with his Black family. It wasn't charity and both men lived with him in the manor where the elves were more than happy to help them.

As he did every year after his first year, Harry left Britain and traveled to other magical communities where he would learn different types of magic. This time both Sirius and Remus had came with him and they had a blast. They were however, both still very protect of him because despite the potions he took, the Durselys' earlier treatment let his body slender and slim, making him look fragile and 'need to be protected' by both men.

They had gone to the World Cup which Harry had immensely enjoyed. He was amazed by the wizarding tent and both Remus and Sirius had promised they would go camping next time. The game was amazing, but the attacks that happened later on were not. Due to him being emancipated, Harry was able to use magic outside of Hogwarts and with Sirius and Remus both helping him with dueling he helped out quite well.

Fourth year had the Tri-Wizard tournament being hosted at their school. Two other schools had participated: Drumstrung and Beauxtons. Then his name came out of the goblet, much to his shock and the anger of others. He quickly dissipated any rumors when he stood and made a magical oath. That had people feeling a bit better, but others like Ronald Weasley were too stupid and still believed that he had put his name in the goblet.

Although he didn't want to participate in the tournament, it was magical binding, so he had to. He never fretted though when he had used all his time to practice spells. He had been copying down the Hogwarts library since the day he had arrived in his first year and had thankfully finished this year. He also managed to complete his NEWT work and spells as Champions didn't have to go to class.

He was almost finished his Healing course from Poppy, who deemed him a prodigy in healing. It might have been true, but he had always wanted to become a doctor, so he _did_ do some reading before Hogwarts. He had found a lot more parsalscript books in the Chamber and had them all placed in the manor, where he had the elves create another library. Sirius groaned when he saw them, but Remus was immensely happy.

By the end of the year, he was had to taken both his OWLs and NEWTs at the Ministry, making it all hush hush. He was promised the results by the first week of July and he knew he would do well. Since he knew something was wrong with the entire tournament, probably with someone trying to kill him, he grabbed the trophy, which he had sense was a portkey and was whisked away.

What followed was probably the fastest fight he had. The impostor Moody began attacking him, but he had quickly stunned him. He looked at what he was carrying and felt ill when he saw the deformed baby that was Voldemort from his threats, he immediately killed the thing, for that was what it was and then grabbed the cup again, portkeying back to school. He handed the suppose dead Barty Crouch Jr to Amelia and then was ushered to the Infirmary where he kept his secret.

Voldemort was official dead

Of course he told Sirius and Remus about it and Sirius being Sirius laughed and found the whole thing amusing, then berated him for doing such a dangerous thing-something Mooney kept doing as he was never out of the man's sight. They had told him that Dumbledore had told them Voldemort was back and he was gathering 'the old crowd' ie, the Order of Phoenix. The old man asked if they could use 12 Grimmauld Place as their headquarters to which Sirius was still debating on.

Harry had told them to simply accept it as he told them his plan. Since he had joined the Wizarding world, he had worked tirelessly to make electronics work around magic. It was in his third year that he had managed to make it work and had proudly created a game room in the manor. He proposed that they place cameras around the house and then let them have it as they spied in on their meetings. Kreacher cackled loudly, after Harry had returned the locket to the frantic little elf he had mellowed out and wouldn't let anything happen to Great Master Heir as he was dubbed, and both Mauduars shared proud grins.

All three were currently at the town house, wondering what they would do. Lounging around in the living room, they had a couple papers spread a bout and some refreshments. Kreacher had defiantly done a good job in cleaning the house. They had finished installing the cameras and were reviewing Harry's OWLs and NEWTs. Sirius and Remus showed their pride at his marks-getting straight Os.

"I think we should settle down in the muggle world. We could go travelling of course, but I want you to finish you muggle school." Sirius said in his rare show of being a mature adult.

"That won't be a problem. I've been doing online courses, so I won't miss anything." Harry said. Not only did he continue his education, but he had improved his past marks that he had to dumb down due to Dudley.

"Well where do you want to go? I think we should get out of Britain altogether. Its getting a bit stuffy." Sirius suggested.

"America." Harry said suddenly staring at the map in his hands as they other two looked at him.

"There is a small little town where the Potter's own a manor called Mystic Falls. Unless you want to go somewhere else." Remus said, as he was familiar with both their family assets. Harry absently nodded, and both men shared concerned looks.

"Harry, are you alright? You seem spaced out." Remus asked gently. Harry snapped out of his thoughts and gave them sheepish looks. He trusted them. The only adults that he had ever trusted, so perhaps he could tell them.

"I-I keep getting these memories. I don't remember any of them, but...but they don't feel foreign. They feel like mine, but at the same time, they aren't. Does that make sense?" he ran his hand through his hair that he had grew to reach touching his shoulders. They were however, still a bit curly.

"Memories that aren't yours?" Remus had a thoughtful look.

"Do you think their Voldemort's? From the horcrux?" Sirius suddenly asked, but the raven head shook his head.

"No. These memories show that I have siblings, or memory me has siblings. They just seem to get clearer whenever I visited the States two years ago. Its why I want to go. Please?" he pouted, making them cave.

"Alright, alright. We'll go." Sirius surrendered. He could never say no to his godson whenever he was like that. Mooney too. "Then we'll head to Mystic Falls the."

Harry and Remus nodded.

"But," Sirius cut in again, making them confused as he grinned and the held up three tickets, "We're going on a cruise first." He grinned at Harry's sequel as the boy hugged him. Remus smiled as he looked at the tickets.

"When did you get these?" he asked.

"Last month. It was obvious Harry was going to win the tournament and he finished his education. What better to celebrate than a magical cruise?"

Harry brought Remus into the hug and all three grinned. They might have had rough past and difficult times, but they were family, a pack and they always stuck together. Harry was never more glad to have the Dursleys' install distrust in him, or else he wouldn't have known much about the wizarding world and be a willing pawn to an old goat.

 **So, that's the first chapter. Next time they'll be in Mystic Falls. Hope you enjoy!**


	14. Twin Bond

**Summary:** All magical twins share a connection. Its no different for the Potter twins and this bond suits them well when battling the incompetent adults surrounding them.

 **Warning: This is a slash and twincest soul bond fic. The pairing will be between Charlus and Harry. You've been warned, so turn back if you don't like it. Others, enjoy!**

 **Pre-Hogwarts**

Charlus 'Charlie' and Hadrian 'Harry' Potter were twins. Magical twins. Born together and split up a year after an attack. Charlus with their parents and Harry with abusive relatives. Neither was suppose to know the other existed. And it would have been that way, but the adults didn't count on one thing.

The Twin Bond.

This bond was different from the non-magicals. They shared a psychic connection as well as a soul bond. Most magical twins-as they were rare-were usually soul bonded due to the nature of their birth.

Charlus and Harry weren't any different. They shared this connection. When they were first separated, they cried for not having the other near them. Charlus was comforted while Harry ignored and neglected.

However, when they fell asleep for the first time of their separation, they had met in their mindscape. They had then meet each time, and not cry, much to the adult's relief, glad that they were finally quiet.

It was when they were five that they realized they were brothers. They were both different. Charlus was head strong, and Harry observant. Charlus didn't like that his brother wasn't here with him, but Harry said it was best to keep their connection a secret.

So a secret it was kept.

Charlus would teach him everything about magic, learning a lot himself. From Charms to Transfiguration and even Defense. He couldn't teach him Potions, but Harry didn't mind. He was content on what he could get.

After practicing with his own, Harry managed to defend himself from the Dursleys and had gotten the second bedroom as well as proper meals he cooked himself. He didn't trust them with his food. He wouldn't put it past them to poison his food.

They would study, learn from one another. While Charlus taught Harry magic, Harry taught him muggle subjects. They both did exceedingly well in both fields of learning. Charlus had told Harry about his status of being the Boy-Who-Lived-which he hated.

Everyone only wanted to befriend him for his fame and he could see that his parents were so hung up on it, as well as his godfather. Harry was the only person he trusted, the only person he knew would have his back no matter what. It was enforced when the twins had learned of a shocking secret.

 _"Harry, Harry!" Charlus had all but screamed and ran to his brother one night when they had met up in their mindscape._

 _Harry was startled when his brother had crashed into him when he saw his tears._

 _"Charlus? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly._

 _"I'm evil Harry! I'm evil! I can talk to snakes like Voldemort!" the poor boy sobbed. Harry sighed as he held him._

 _"That doesn't make you evil Charlus. Just because Voldemort had the ability doesn't make it a bad thing." he soothed him._

 _"It does! Everyone will think that." his sobs were lessening._

 _"And who cares? No one will know if we don't tell them. And your not evil Charlus alright?" he said forcing the red head to look at the raven._

 _"Really?" he asked brokenly and Harry nodded._

 _"Yes. You're Charlus, my Charlus and don't let anyone ever tell you that you're evil." he said firmly._

They were much closer-something they didn't think was possible. They didn't only study the entire time and teach the other one what they knew. They sometimes simply just hung out at times.

No one knew that they were in contact with one another, except the Potter elves. Since Harry was a Potter, he could call them and they would swamp presents that way. The elves were happy to help their young masters and wouldn't get in trouble because the elder Potters wouldn't know.

The Potter elves made his life much easier. They expanded his room, they got him any books that he needed, they even cooked for him. He was forever in their debted as it made things easier for him. That way he could focus on doing things he wanted to do.

When Charlus had first told him that electronics didn't work in the magical world, Harry was disappointed but had immediately began reading on Runes and Artimancy in order to find a way around it. It took a lot of work and months of research but he was finally able to create a rune that would convert magic energy to electricity.

It was then Charlus had told him about the trust vault that they both had from their birth. The red head had read that it was something that parents couldn't take from their children as it was a magic binding deal from long ago-something his grandparents had told him. That was when Harry had made his first trip to Gringotts.

A lot was revealed that day. Parts of his magic was bound and some of his abilities were also blocked. But those weren't even the most shocking things...

 _Both boys were at their shared mindscape and Charlus had noticed immediately that there was something bothering Harry as he told him of his founding at Gringotts. Harry had discovered a lot of things, on being that he was a shape shift-having the ability to shift his looks and turn into any normal animal, though he had to have someone help him with that._

 _"Harry, are you alright? What's wrong?" the red head had asked as Harry grew silent. Harry's head was down and he forced the raven to look at him. He gasped as he saw unshed tears in his eyes._

 _"Harry! What's the matter? Did something horrible happen?!" he exclaimed, but the raven just shook his head._

 _"You'll hate." he whispered and Charlus held him, patting his head._

 _"You never hated me when I told you about being a parsalmouth, so I won't hate you for whatever you tell me." he told him reassuringly. Emerald eyes looked at him pleadingly._

 _"Promise?"_

 _"I promise." Charlus said firmly, wondering what had gotten him so worked up._

 _"When I was doing the inheritance test, it didn't just show my abilities and the blocks, it also showed the vaults I had access too-" but was cut off but Charlus's angry cry_

 _"They disowned you!?"_

 _"No, no. You remember the Laws of Conquest?" he nodded, "Well, I gained a vault from there." he trailed off._

 _Charlus, not being an idiot as others believed immediately knew what he was talking about._

 _"You gained the Slytherin vaults didn't you?" he said softly and Harry nodded._

 _"Harry, I'm not angry, never to you. If anything, you should be angry with me." he raised his hand to stop him from talking, "Its the truth. If anything, you're suppose to be here in the manor with all the fame and whatnot and I'm suppose to be at the magic hating people. You suffered in my place and I'm sorry."_

 _Harry launched himself at the older boy and wrapped him in a hug._

 _"No, no apologies. Besides, I wouldn't want to be with fake parents." he grinned at the red head's laughter._

 _"Oh, I also looked through the vault and you'll never believe the amount of spells in parsalmagic you can use!"_

Harry had sent him many books on parsal magic, along with a multi-compartment trunk that Charlus always had shrunk in his pocket. He had began copying the books from Potter manor and even the Black library every time he went over to his godfather. The elves, seeing as his parents didn't care what they did as long as they cooked and cleaned, were a great help to him in getting things done.

Both he and Harry had made plans to not stay in Britain once they finished their NEWTs, something they planned on doing as soon as they could. Harry having already been emancipated due to the Slytherin ring had to wait for Charlus to finish his NEWTs to get emancipated. Also, the red head had wanted to go to Hogwarts.

When Harry had turned nine, he had his shape shifting abilities well controlled to the point he could pass off as a twenty year old adult. With the help of the goblins, he had gotten a passport and fake background down and had officially left the Durselys. Charlus wanted to go with him-both believing that his abilities were also blocked by Dumbledore, but had agreed not to as it would bring them too much unwanted attention.

As Harry traveled, he sent Charlus every magic book he could get his hands on. The Potter elves still helped, making things easier and since he simply dumped the content of his trust vault into the Slytherin vault every year as well as making good investments, he didn't have to worry about money at all.

He never visited only book stores, but magical areas that would help teach him their specialized form of magic. In Greece, he was helped with his Occulumency to the point his subconscious would rise and attack and he didn't have to worry about intruders. In India, he learned more in depth about parsal magic which was pretty common there.

In Australia he learned different culinary magic, which made him drool at the different recipes and food. Egypt was when he went on a learning expedition on warding and curse breaking and he had learned that in the States, they had managed to integrate the non-magical universities in having magical classes, where you either majored or minored in a specialized class. You would get your mastery at the end.

Of course, everything he learned he had sent to Charlus and taught him-something the red head had taken as a sponge and was always eager to learn more things.

It was actually during the time of practicing his Occulumency that Charlus had found this dark vile thing, something he believed to be connected to his scar. Harry looked for it but because Charlus didn't want to take a closer look at the thing -it gave him the chills-they wrote it down as something else they should get the goblins to look at.

Another thing that had happened that had destroyed any love Charlus may have had for his parents was when he had casually one day said he wanted a brother. He could see their frozen and guilty looks but simply told him that they couldn't have any more children due to a spell gone wrong after his birth. He scoffed and left, not believing the lie they were telling him. Harry being the kind soul he was said that he shouldn't hate them completely as they did raise him, but he shot it down when he said they wouldn't have if they knew the truth.

Charlus wasn't actually disappointed or angry that he wasn't really the Boy-Who-Loved. He was actually thrilled because not only was he not famous anymore, but he had a way to protect his brother now. Harry didn't want the fame and he knew that Voldemort wasn't dead after overhearing a conversation between Dumbledore and his parents. This way, they would go after him and not Harry, thus keeping him safe. Of course Harry wasn't pleased and simply said they would protect each other.

Which was true as all the adults around them were bloody incompetent.

Then arrived the time they would go to Hogwarts, only for Harry to drop a bombshell.

"What do you mean you're not going to Hogwarts!?" Charlus exclaimed as they had began discussing school.

"Exactly as I said. It would be best if no one knew about me and under the radar from Dumbledore and his idiocy." Harry explained.

"B-But-" Charlus spluttered, not knowing what to say. He had waited years to finally met Harry in the real world and was the one reason why he was looking forward to going to Hogwarts. Now though...

Harry's eyes soften at the look on Charlus' face. He could tell what the red head was thinking. He sighed wondering when he'd stopped jumping to the wrong conclusion.

"Let me finish. I said I won't go to Hogwarts as a student, but nothing as your pet." he said and Charlus' face lit up.

"Oh! You'll transform into a cat and then we'll be able to get more information that way." he nodded in understanding.

"Exactly. From what I can tell from my memories from Dumbledore, he wanted me out of the way for some reason, like I would cause him trouble. This way he'll have his guard down as you've been acting like the arrogant savior all these years and he won't expect you to not actually be against him. This way we'll have a surprise advantage." Harry concluded and Charlus hugged the smaller male.

Harry was brilliant making up these great plans. Dumbledore had been wary in a way when he realized that he had strong mind shields and had questioned him on it. Harry had simply told him to get one of their grandmother's necklaces that had protection spells on it and say it was the necklace his grandmother had forced him to wear. The woman may be a portrait but she was bloody scary.

Of course the woman had heard and demand the truth from him that day, so he reluctantly told her about Harry and the connection they had shared. She soften up a lot and had taught him her Slytherin ways which were damn useful to him-who would actually believe their golden savior to be a snake after all? That and he had never been so terrified by her mad cackle at the though of 'having one over the blasted old goat' as she put it.

"Where do we meet?" Charlus asked.

"At Diagon Alley's Magical Menagerie. After that, we'll have to stay at Hogwarts until you turn fifteen to get officially emancipated. We don't want Dumbledore to block you from having your examinations as I found out is his right if he feels a student isn't ready. Which is obvious he'll do to you." Harry sneered, making Charlus laugh.

"Then its settled. But what about you? Won't you be bored?" Charlus asked worriedly. Harry would basically be giving up his freedom-something he knew he loved-just for him.

"Of course not. We could copy the Hogwarts library and what better way than a cat to go places? That and I read about the Chamber of Secrets and a Room of Requirement from Slytherin's journal that I want to look into. It might prove to be the perfect training area for us." Harry explained as he placed his head on the red head's lap.

"Yeah, we might have NEWT level theory but nothing on actual spells with a wand. Where are you getting yours?" Charlus asked running his fingers though the raven's hair as they both relaxed. It was times like these that he truly felt at peace.

"Here in the States. They're not monitored here so it'll be easier. We might even have to get you a custom made wand." Harry mumbled.

The rest of their time was talking about anything and everything they could think of.

 **End of Pre-Hogwarts. This will be a small short story of about five-six chapters, so just a heads up there. Hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to like and comment.**


	15. Oath of a Godfather

**Summary:** Having memories of a man who could turn into a dog that promised to always be there for him, Harry learns of his fate when he is eleven. Godfather and Godson come together, always being there for one another, especially against those who abandoned them.

 **So, this is a story I though of at the top of my head. Hope you enjoy. Warning: this contains slash. Don't like, don't read.**

Harry Potter was a smart child. From a young age, he could tell his relatives didn't like him. He slept in a cupboard under the stairs and didn't even know his own name until he had started school.

His relatives, the Dursleys, had this unusual hatred for anything that wasn't normal and he didn't enter their normalness. However as he grew older, he saw weird things around, and due to them always insisting magic wasn't real, he concluded that it was indeed real.

It made sense to him because he always had these dreams. Dreams of a man that could turn into a dog. This man had loved him, he could tell and had promised to always protect him no matter and he oddly felt like he could trust him. He had made it his life mission to find this man.

Harry had began meditating and trying to control the weird power he had within himself that was magic. He had already began meditating in a way to control his emotions. It was something he had to learn to hide while at the Durselys.

Mediating had helped him control his powers, to the point he'd have some sort of telekinesis over objects. With telekinesis, came mind control. It wasn't exactly mind control, but he could access a person's memories and read their thoughts.

He also began teaching himself martial arts. It helped him in defending himself and in controlling his powers. He would channel his magic throughout his body, strengthening it. It also kept Dudley away.

Speaking of which, the Durselys had stopped their abusive behavior, and he was able to well in class, finishing primary and secondary school by the time he was eleven. He had planned on going to university, having been accepted in many along with scholarships.

His eleventh birthday was when everything changed though.

Not only was he accepted into a Magical school, but his parents were alive and on top of it all, he had an older twin brother. Apparently he was sent to the Durselys 'for his own protection' but now he could live with them.

He didn't want to go, and had told them so, but they pulled out the 'parent' card, and he was basically forced to go regardless of his own wants.

Harry gave them a look and simply walked out, allowing him to be teleport to get his supplies. His _parents_ -he used the term very loosely-tried to make conversations with him, and he replied shortly and the brother he wanted to get to know, or at least not hate-was a spoiled brat.

He wasn't rude per-say, but he wasn't going to interact with them. Whoever told them that the Durselys were good people were filthy liars. Then he met his godfather and uncle and gave them a simple nod of acknowledgement, but that was all.

He saw the bank that was run by goblins and seeing the amount of money he could use, he made sure he would use it well. He bought everything that was on the list and was gifted with a beautiful snowy white owl he named Hedwig.

When he reached the manor, he was shown his room, which was huge and promptly put everything away except a few books he wanted to read. He planned on getting as much as information he could on this new world.

He was glad there was a library at the huge manor and even spoke with his grandparents portraits, who were displeased at the fact that he was sent away. They might have not been alive, but a part of him was happy he could speak with them.

His brother, Nathan Sirius Potter, was a real spoiled brat that he wanted nothing to do with. He kept sprouting about how he was the Boy-Who-Lived and how he should be honored that they were brothers.

When everyone fell asleep, he left using the floo he had used earlier. Getting a Gringotts card that was similar to a debt card, he bought a second trunk with multiple compartments. Then he went and proceeded to buy book after book. He then bought more potion ingredients and even got his eye sight fixed.

After that, he went into the non-magical world and bough himself some clothes-an entire wardrobe. He was glad the card worked well in both worlds. After putting everything in his trunk, he went back to the Leaky Couldron and floo back. None was the wiser.

Then finally the day of Hogwarts came. He had more or else copied many books in the library. His grandparents were more than happy to help him, happy that at least one of their grandchildren wanted to learn of the family history. He could tell his parents weren't happy that he didn't spent time with them but he simply said,

"You kept by heritage from me."

It looked like they were slapped, but he didn't care for them. No, he could say he had loathed them. Having stored the copied books into the second trunk-he didn't want people knowing of it-he shrunk it and placed it in his pocket, while carrying his primary trunk.

He sat on a compartment alone and read his books. They were quiet simple to understand and thanks to his mediation, he had a near perfect recall memory. He practice a couple spells, as the train was somewhat a part of Hogwarts thus a grey zone.

Dueling fascinated him. It was simply amazing and he wanted to enter the International Underage Dueling Competition, which was why he was going to do nothing but practice spells during his time at Hogwarts.

Having finally reached Hogwarts, he already had already planned everything. He was the brother to the Boy-Who-Lived, thus Nathan would get all the spotlight. He was okay with that. He wanted the least amount of attention on him.

He was sorted in Gryfindor, just as planned. People were at first curious about him, but it was gone after he said he knew nothing about Nathan or the Magical world until a month ago. He was pretty much left alone after that.

He excelled in class and the teachers immediately liked him. He never offered to answer questions though, but only answered when asked. He was normally first to complete the practical lessons and this got him the ire of a bushy haired girl and his jealous brother.

He had found a place where he could practice spells and his martial arts. The school elves called it the Come and Go room. It was a wonderful place that did everything you needed it to do except for food and dead people.

He found a lot of books that he had copied and placed in his second trunk. It was here the room helped him in finding his abilities. He could shapeshift his looks into anything he wanted and had the ability to speak snake-something he hide as it was considered evil.

He found a lot of books though written in parsal script-the language of snakes that even extended to dragons. Most spells were healing and protection spells.

 _Oh the irony._

His first couple months till the winter break had gone relatively well. He wasn't close to anyone and Nathan had finally stopped going out of his way to bother him. He had gotten bored, he was sure, due to his lack of retaliation.

The teachers-including the Potions professor who only bothered Nathan now-loved him and he loved the Come and Go room. He never went home for the winter, wanting to practice more of his magic and even got the Ravenclaw Head of House to help him after he said he was interested in dueling. Their current Defense teacher was a joke.

He asked Madam Poppy for some Healing lessons and she happily agreed, having heard stories about how he was a hard worker that excelled well in his work. She was horrified to find the condition of his body and had him on potions. He wanted to wait on the scar cream, at least until he healed completely.

That was when he heard of Sirius Black. A man that was apparently his godfather, after he had asked about a man that could turn into a dog. Surprisingly, it was the Gryffindor Head of House who told him after he had seen her transforming. She said that he was locked up in prison for betraying his family to Voldemort that Halloween night. Harry had a feeling there was something off about that story and so made it a case to look into it.

That was why he was visiting the man during the Winter break. He had sent word to Madame Bones and his request was granted. He told no one, as he didn't want anyone to know about his investigation.

"I still don't think its a good idea , but I agree that the fact he never had a trial is worry some. Everyone just took your parent's word that night." Madame Amelia Bones had comment as they had finally reached the Island of Azkaban.

"I need to know the truth from him. I-just have a feeling that he's innocent." Harry muttered, determined to see the man he saw in his visions/dreams.

Nodding, she opened the door and they were greeted by the Head Jailer of Azkaban. They went up a spiral stair case and then into a long hall, rows filled with the criminals in Magical Britain. Boos, laughter and yelling had filled the hall as they walked pass all of them.

"Here he is." the Head Jailer announce, "Hey Black! You've got visitors!" he yelled. Out from the shadows came a skinny frail man. He was dirty, his hair messy but his face was the same. The same he saw those any nights.

"Sirius?" he called cautiously. The man coughed, but came closer till his face was inches from the bars.

"H-Harry? Is that you?" his voice was hoarse, but he understood what the man was saying.

"Yes. My name is Harry. Yours is Sirius, right? My...godfather." he added hesitant. Sirius was looking at him with wide eyes-disbelief.

"W-Why are you here? Th-They wouldn't let you near me, I know tha-"

"I came on my own. No one knows I'm here." Harry said quickly, when he noticed the man beginning to panic. That seemed to calm him down.

" , we've come here to ask you a few questions." Amelia jumped in, "I noticed that you never received a trial despite the fact that the Potters had said you were guilty-"

"THAT A LIE! THEY'RE LIARS!" the inprisoner man yelled startling them a bit.

"I never believed it either and that's why I wanted to see you." Harry calmed the man.

"But-" he clearly looked confused, so Harry decided to explain.

"Until I got my Hogwarts letter, I never knew about the magical world or that my parents were alive or that I had a brother. I lived with my aunt and her magic hating family and had a horrible life until I fought back with my magic. Even though I never had any memories of them, I did have some of you." Harry saw that he had his attentions as well as the others so he continued, "A man that had loved me, and promised to protect me. A man that always made me feel happy and laugh. You didn't betray them right?"

"No." he whispered, a bit calmer but his voice filled with emotion, "I wasn't the Secret Keeper. That was Peter Pettigrew. We changed at the last minute because it was obvious that people would suspect me. When I saw that everything was alright, I went to track the rat, but he had blamed me, cut his finger off and ran. I thought they were going to come get me, but they didn't and I lost hope." he concluded.

"Will you allow to be tried under Versitisum?" Amelia asked, blown away but what she learned and he nodded.

"Yes, but we have to find the rat. He's still out there." Sirius hissed, and the woman nodded.

"I'll let you two speak." she said, motioning for the Head Jailer to open the door.

Sirius had learned a lot about his godson's life, and was furious about what his former friends had done. He knew and they knew that Petunia was a bitch. How could they leave their son with the vile woman? But he was happy. Happy that someone, that his godson, _Harry_ , had believed him. Had actually questioned his imprisonment. He was going to be transported to a Ministry holding cell and he was going to be free and it was all thanks to Harry.

Harry had a wonderful time with his godfather, but he had to leave. Amelia Bones had promised him that she would get a trail for Sirius as soon as she could and he had thanked her. The goblins had advised him that she was fair and not corrupted-one of the few larger powers in the Ministry.

Going back to school, he had continued to study everything he could and copy down all the books he could to put in his second trunk. He excelled well in his Healing lessons with Poppy and he was overall happy with his success. He had honestly though he would be behind in a lot of things but it seemed his control over his magic with out a wand had sped up a lot of things.

During this time, he had gotten quantied with the Weasley Twins after he had stumbled on them hovering over a parchment with different moving names on it. They had explained it to him but made his promise he wouldn't tell anyone about it, to which he had agreed. The first time he had looked at it, he had froze.

Peter Pettigrew.

The name was just there, as if there was no harm about it. He wondered why the twins never saw it, but shook it off. He was in the Grifindor room and looking everywhere in the room, he just didn't see him. Until he saw Ronald Weasley's rat. A rat! Of course, he was an animagus! Knowing where the man was, he went off to get the mirror that Madame Bones had given him for emergencies or updates.

In less than ten minutes the Gryfindor tower was swarmed with Aurors and when they walked out, it was with a bounded Pettigrew. Amelia had told him that the trial would begin immediately now that they had a suppose dead person.

And she was right, as he was brought to the trial the same day and questioned. It was revealed that Pettigrew had memory charmed the Potter couple and once the healers removed it, they were a sobbing mess. Sirius was free at the end of it, but far from forgiving them. The reporters had a field day with it especially when Sirius's next words were,

"I want full custody of my godson from these hypocrtic filty people that call themselves humans. Anyone would know that Petunia hates anything to magic, yet you left him with her."

Full investigation had began after that into his life at the Dursleys. Sirius was being treated in , happy to know that his grandfather hadn't actually disowned him. Harry took to visiting him whenever he could, which wasn't much, but it was still something for the Lord Black.

Harry had done exceedingly well in his finals, even getting the highest rank, much to the ire of a bushy haired girl, that had befriended Nathan. He didn't care though, as the trial of his custody was under way.

The people at the Wizengoment were horrified at the memories they had gotten from himself and the Dursleys. They were relieved though when it was shown he had used his magic to protect himself-some even in awe at the level of control he had of wandless magic. The Dursleys were imprisoned and Dudley lost in the system with his memories altered. After that it was a war battle between Sirius and the Potters for his custody.

James had managed to corner him one day, apologizing for what he had went through-they were horrified to learn of the fate they had left their son in-but they could be a family and they would do better. Harry was honestly sick and tired from all of this-them pretending to care-that he just blew up.

"Stop it! Just stop pretending that you care. You don't care, you've never cared. I'm not the Boy-Who-Lived, I'm no one special to you remember? You didn't want me because I wasn't special like Nathan. I was a burden, extra-baggage. I've lived my entire life where I wasn't wanted, where I always came second but Sirius isn't like that. He cares for me and has shown it in the few times that we've met. Can you saw that for yourself? I spent two months with you and you still never bothered to get me my magical vaccinations. You never bothered to ask why I was so short and smaller than the other kids. 'Everything would work out in the end', that was what you kept telling yourself isn't it? Well guess what, I will never stop fighting, and neither will Sirius and if I had to disown myself from the Potter, than I'd do it in a heartbeat. You are not my father and Lily was never my mother. You made sure of that."

James had fallen to his knees as he watched the retreating form of his youngest son, not bothering to wipe away the tears that fell from his eyes. His words cut deep, too deep, because contrary to what people thought-to what Harry thought-he did love his son and he didn't want to part from him, but his safety from the Death Eaters mattered to him more. He had spoken to the Durselys before handing Harry over to them and made sure they would treat him well. He never imagined they would go back on their word so horribly.

The next time they were in court again, the people had witness a dazed and defeated form of the Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Lily and Nathan were both worried, when he stood in the middle of the court and look straight into Amelia Bones' eyes and said,

"I, Lord James Charlus Potter, hereby relinquish custody of my youngest son, Harry James Potter to Lord Sirius Orion Black, on the grounds that he gives him the life I could not."

It was a bare whisper, but said so small and in a defeated tone, that everyone was shocked into silence. Then the chatter began all at once. James looked at his one time best friend and brother, noticing the shock in his eyes and gave him a sad smile. If this was what Harry wanted, then he deserved it. This was the least he could do.

He would explain it to his wife as she would be furious, but seeing Harry's smile was worth it.

 **That's a wrap from chapter 1. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to comment and like.**


	16. Never Again 1

**Summary:** What if instead of Ace blocking and saving Luffy from Akainu's attack, someone intercepted and took the blow from Ace. Someone who Luffy wouldn't and couldn't trade in for anything in the world. Someone he never told how much he loved and died not telling him so. What will his brothers and friends do when his sanity begins to slip?

Yaoi

Crossover

Time-Travel

Alive!Sabo

Mature!Luffy!

 **So, I had this sudden feeling to pair Luffy with another character. I hope you can guess who it is. This is a crossover by the way. Its a yaoi fanfic. You've been warned. Also, Luffy isn't an idiot in this fanfic. He's mature enough. Hope you enjoy!**

When Luffy started his adventure, he only had one regret. He wanted someone he held dear to him to come along with him, but said person didn't want a to have a life of a pirate, opting to have a normal life. Their reason being that they had spent the begin part of their life on the run and wanted some normalcy in their life. So he respected their wish. Only now he wish he didn't.

He and the rest of his crew were separated by Kuma's attack back at Sabaody. When he realized he was at Amazon Lilly and alive, he figured that the rest of his crew was alive as well and most likely saved by Kuma. Why, he didn't know, but was thankful. When he found out about his brother's execution, he begged the Empress, who had oddly fallen for him, to help him break into Impel Down, which he successfully did.

Unfortunately, he had arrived too late and so, with the help of some of the prisoners, he went to Marineford. He wasn't the only one. His other brother Sabo, who had also joined the Whitebeard pirates and the Whitebeard pirates had also came to rescue Ace. And that they did, successfully. While they were making their escape though, he had dropped the Vivre card Ace had given him back in Alabasta and not wanting the Marines to have it so they could track the fire user down, he reached out to grab it.

Just as he got it, he saw the Magma user closing in on him and his body being way past its limits, he knew he couldn't dodge it even if he tried. In the last moment, he saw Ace's body hunched over him and in his horror, he saw the fist of magma coming down on him. That's when his mind clicked. Ace was using his body as a shield. Before he could yell at him to stop, the elder D. brother had fallen on top of him completely unharmed.

"Who the hell are you?" he had heard Akainu exclaimed as it seemed like all eyes were on them. He looked at Ace's body and saw his brother was also confused as to why he wasn't burnt.

"Looks like...I made it...on time...sorry I'm late." they heard an all too familiar voice cough weakly at them. They looked at horror at who it was and the colour of their faces drained. Angelic features were scrunched up in unimaginable pain. A look that the three brothers had promised that they would make sure to never put the one in front of them ever again.

"No, no, no, no! W-What are you doing here!? You weren't suppose to be here at all!" he heard Ace's voiced filled with worry, panic and guilt. He saw his other brother, Sabo, run over to them.

"Why?! Why are you here!? You wanted a normal life remember?! You should have never came here." the blonde yelled frantically.

"A doctor! We need a doctor right now!" Ace yelled, shocking his crewmates of the tears that were freely running down his face when the doctor told them the bad news.

They had never seen Ace or Sabo like this. Luffy on the other hand, kept shaking his head. It wasn't right. He wasn't going to die yet. He wasn't going to at all. He never told him how he felt, and they never had a chance together. This was just a bad dream. Yeah, that's right. A horrible nightmare that he would wake up from soon.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked, and the elder two looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Are you out of your mind?! You're the one that's-that's-Don't ask that question you idiot! Why did you save me. This wasn't your fight." Ace cried, holding the bloody body closer.

"Is that really a question Ace." he giggled, "You're my brother, why wouldn't I?" he smiled softly, coughing up some blood.

"Luffy, I hope you're alright too." he asked, looking at the raven who kept muttering things to himself. When Luffy heard his name being said so softly, he crawled up to the younger male.

Meanwhile, everyone on the battlefield was shocked at the revelation that there was another brother among the three monsters, but they had never seen the boy before which confused them greatly. They heard the announcement box and turned their heads to Sengoku.

"Fear not. That boy also has the blood of a criminal, but has remained hidden all this time. He too had grown up with those three brothers, but opted in having a peaceful life. He is the son of Uzumaki D. Kushina, sole survivor of the Whirlpool Island. His name is Uzumaki D. Naruto." his voice rang out, shocking them all as reports back on Sabaody were writing the information down.

 _'K-K-Kushina had a son!?'_ was the collective though that everyone had as they looked at he boy.

Who hadn't heard of the woman? She was the one person that was said to be undefeated by the former pirate king Gol D. Roger and the last time she had a match with Dracule Mihawk, the best Swordsman in the world to a duel, she had beaten him soundly. The people from the Whirlpool Island were said to have these unique powers that weren't devil fruit abilities.

It was rumored that they were apart of an old shinobi civilization that was wiped out, leaving them the only survivors to what ever happened to the rest due to their isolation and the barrier around the island. When the World Government found out about such an island, they had gone and attacked it, leaving Kushina as the only known survivor. For that alone, for her existence, she was branded a criminal.

Her son currently sixteen year old Uzumaki D. Naruto, whose father wasn't known, was simply put; angelic. He was beautiful and even some of the marines had began having dirty thoughts of the son of a 'criminal'. His golden sun-kissed blonde hair reached down to a bit below his shoulder and his blue eyes reminded any one of the clear blue sea. Even with blood covering him, he looked pure, innocent and untainted.

Naruto had lived with the ASL brothers ever since the age of six when his mother entrusted his care to the Marine hero Garp. He remembered thinking his mother had gone crazy for trusting a marine, but she said that she wouldn't trust someone so easily with his life and telling him that she loved him more than anything in the world, she had left.

The next time he had heard about his mother was that she was dead, died at the hands of marines, but it wasn't easy. She had destroyed battleship after battleship, that it cost the Marines the same amount of man power as if they were going to war with a Yonkou. He had cried that day and hadn't recovered all that well.

Garp had left him in the care of the three boys and mountain bandits. At first, he didn't interact with them and they didn't trust him, well the older two didn't, Luffy wanted to become friends. It took a couple days, but soon, they all knew the secrets of one another. He didn't know it then, but when the three had heard his story, they had made a vow to protect their new youngest brother. Each had asked Naruto to join their crew, but he had told them that he didn't want to have a life of a pirate since as long as he could remember, his life was always one on the run.

Sure the marines didn't know he existed, but he still didn't want to leave his mother. He was there when Ace and Sabo set off on their adventure and was also there when Luffy set off on his own. He had asked him until the very end for him to join his crew, but the blonde was adamant to be known in the world, especially since the lengths his mother went through to make it so.

Naruto had kept track of each of their movements and was proud of the accomplishments of his brothers. As they were on their adventure, he had opened a small restaurant that he had ran. He didn't need to hire anyone due to the clones he could create with his chakra. He might not be a pirate like his siblings, but didn't mean he didn't have training. His mother did begin to train him in chakra and ever shinobi skill she knew from the moment he could walk. He couldn't make a lot, but he didn't need a lot either and just had then henged into different people.

But when he got word that Ace was captured and was going to be executed, he dropped everything and took a small boat and used his devil fruit ability to get to marine fort at top speed, a genjutsu covering him most of the way. When he reached a certain distance from the war, he sealed up the boat into a scroll and water-walked all the way. He had arrived when he saw Ace was free and battling Akainu, who turned his sights on Luffy, who seemed to be picking up a piece of paper.

Why, he didn't know, but he knew he had to do something especially when he saw Ace hunch over waiting to take a blow, thus killing him. Naruto didn't want that. His brothers had amazing and great dreams he was sure they were going t achieve. They had so much going in their lives unlike himself. He knew that his mother sacrificed her life for him, but she had also taught him that he was an Uzumaki and an Uzumaki always made their family first and that's what he was going to do.

"N-Naruto..." Luffy whispered, as he cradled the blonde he held close in his heart. "Y-You'll be alright, right? This-This isn't true. This is all a nightmare right?" he asked desperately wanting to walk up

"I'm sorry Lu, but...its all true." Naruto said softly, trying to sit up properly. "I'm so...glad you're alright." he smiled, cupping the raven's face with on of his hands.

"Don't waste your energy. We'll figure something out okay?" Sabo said, biting his lip, knowing there was nothing that they could do. Why was life so unfair?

"You and I both know there's nothing that can happen now aniki." the blonde smiled softly, "You know, I was so so proud of whenever I hear of the things you three did in the newspaper." he paused to cough up some blood.

"Shh, please. Stop talking Naru, please." Ace said, not wanting to lose his youngest brother. If only he wasn't captured. If only he...

"Ace don't you dare start thinking those thoughts again." the blonde's voice rang through his thoughts, "You and everyone else like us have the right to live aniki. I hope you know how much you mean to everyone here." he said. "I...was always proud of my mother. I don't know who my father is...but I know he wasn't a good guy. We're very much alike remember? So if you don't want to live for your so-called father, then live for your mother. That's what I've been doing." he smiled at the older raven and then shifted his gaze to the older blonde.

"Sabo, you and Ace are the commanders of the second division. You're both awesome pirates and you live the life you wanted. To be free. Don't let your heritage spoil everything you worked so hard to get. Who cares if there are people out there that hate you for your heritage? You've got a lot more people, people that matter that don't care okay? And if you ever run into that stupid father of yours, you better sock him for me alright?" he grinned, making them give him a weak smile until he coughed out some blood. Then he turned his gaze to the younger raven.

"I knew you were going to turn the world upside down. You waged war against the government, defeated two Shibuiki and even punch a Celestial Dragon." he smiled a bit when he remembered the newspaper. He laughed a lot that day. "I know for certain that you'll achieve your dream of being pirate king. I was always on your side wasn't I?" he grinned, but it faltered when he saw the look of horror that was on Luffy's face.

"W-Why are you talking like that? Y-Your not going to die. You're not!" he exclaimed, shaking his head but stopped when he felt arms circle around his neck weakly and looked down at the blonde in his arms. He held him tighter, bring him closer to his chest. This was just a horrible nightmare, and he really wanted to wake up now.

"You know, my only regret is not being there when you achieve your dream." he said and then looked a bit hesitant, confusing them since Naruto wasn't really the shy type, "Well that and I-I never got to tell you." he continued looking down and the older two saw a blush on his face, their eyes widening. Luffy was confused at what he meant.

"Tell me what?" he asked softly, making Naruto look at him with a small smile as he said in a bare whisper,

"That I love you."

Now Luffy was absolutely sure that this was a dream. He did have many dreams about either the blonde telling him the same thing or him risking it all and telling him. His only fear being rejection and the awkwardness that would come along with it. As long as the blonde was happy, that's all that matter.

"I don't know when it started, but I didn't want to change anything...so I never said anything." he coughed up again and looked down again, but relaxed again when he felt the raven hold him tighter. He was glad he wasn't rejected. He looked up and with the last bit of courage, he brought himself closer and closed the distance them, kissing him weakly as he didn't have any strength. Much to his surprise and happiness, the kiss was returned, but was so much stronger and any doubt he had had left him. They broke it and giggled at the reaction of his brothers and could somewhat see the shocked faces of the others that were nearby.

"You guys better not blame yourselves for this or else I'll haunt you forever." he joked and coughed a bit more. "One more thing. Sabo, I want you to have my devil fruit." he said, shocking them.

"B-But isn't that a family treasure from your home island?!" Sabo exclaimed.

"You are my family now you moron." Naruto giggled, "You guys better go one so much fun adventures, okay? Because I'll be right with you all the way." he said, poking each of their chests. Sabo and Ace, not being able to take it anymore, hugged him and Luffy, who seemed to be shutting down. Naruto placed one of his hands over the hole in his gut and a green glow radiated from his hand, signaling he was using medical ninjutsu and used his other hand to stand up.

"What are you doing?!" Ace exclaimed, trying to settle him down. Sabo was doing the same and Luffy held onto him tighter.

"P-Please...I need to do something." he whispered and they hesitantly let go. Naruto looked around and oddly, the fighting had stopped. Everyone seemingly found the four brothers very interesting, but he stopped his gaze and glared with venom and hatred at the man that preached about 'Absolute Justice'.

"You should just lie down there and die filth of the devil child." Akainu scold and to everyone's confusion, Naruto burst out into laughter.

"Is Ace's youngest gone mad-yoi?" Marco asked from his place standing besides his captain, voicing almost everyone's thoughts.

"'Filth of the devil child' you say? Sorry if my mother did want to a lap dog for the World Nobles. Between them and pirates, at least pirates are honest at what they do." he smirked, getting an enraged looked from the Magma user. "My name is Uzumaki D. Naruto, and I'm proud of being the son of Uzumaki D. Kushina. You condemn her only because you couldn't control her. But then, isn't that how the so called justice of the marines work?" he sneered and then looked at every marine and made sure his voice was heard, "If you want to show justice, then why aren't you doing anything about the innocent people that are enslaved everyday? I know for a fact everyone is aware of the human auction shops in Sabaody yet, why aren't you people doing anything about it? You want to condemn Luffy here for punching a Celestial Dragon, but what the hell was that noble scum doing there in the first place? The mermaid that he was going to purchase, so what if she was a fishman. Every living being has the right to live!" he exclaimed, all eyes one him, widening with every word. He smiled. He need his message to go through. Then he turned to Akainu and grinned, "If my mother was the child of the devil as you say, then I suppose your family are the devils themselves."

Akainu had never been so anger in his entire life. How dare-How dare this scum talk down about the marines! He raise his arm, wanting to silence him again, when the blonde brat had raised his other hand and their punches made contact, but something strange happened. Much to his horror, his arm turn to stone and wasn't turning back to how it normally was. He looked at the boy in anger.

"What did you do to me?" he yelled and still not recovering from his shock, Naruto took advantage of it and kicked the harden rock, breaking it into pieces. Akainu had then noticed that he had permanently lost his arm.

"I just returned the favor." he grinned and the medical ninjutsu that was keeping him up had stopped and before he fell on the ground, he was caught by Sabo.

"Do you have to be so reckless?" he whispered to the younger blonde.

"Take care of yourselves, okay? I was so happy to be your brother. Thank you. For being there for me." he smiled at them weakly and then added, "You better bring hell to them dettebayo!" and with that, he closed his eyes, with a peaceful smile adorned on his face, never to open them again.

Uzumaki D. Naruto, the last descendant of the people of the Whirlpool Island and lost shinobi civilization, had died.

 **So, I've never really seen a Luffy x Naruto fanfic and I can never imagine Naruto as the seme, so he'll be the cute little uke he's suppose to be! I wonder how many of you got it?**


	17. Never Again 2

**Part 2**

There was a silence that filled the battlefield. Everyone was still semi-shocked at the speech that the blonde boy had given, while the others were shocked at two people who they had never seen opening cry, crying their hearts out. Ace and Sabo were crying, not believing that he was gone. That their youngest brother, their light in the dark had died protecting them. Luffy had been crying but had stopped. They looked at him and Sabo recognized the look in the younger raven's eyes. He was unconscious, mentally breaking down and would die if nothing were to be done now.

"A-Ace...Luffy...Luffy's going to die if we don't do something right now." he said quickly, shaking the older D., but said boy kept crying, his forehead touching the dead blonde's chest and wasn't going to let up soon.

"Please Ace, this isn't what he want." he cried desperately, as he couldn't stop his own tears. "Please, we have to leave now!"

"You're not going anywhere?" they heard an angry Akainu exclaimed and just as some of the Whitebeard pirates were going to defend the trio, flames had burst and surrounded them.

"AHHH!" Akainu exclaimed, as some of the fire at reached him and oddly burning him. This of course got everyone's attention since they believed that his magma was superior to fire. But there was something different about these flames.

They were white.

"What did you do..." they heard Ace whisper as he stood up, white flames dancing around him, his hair covering his eyes, "what did you do to my brother!" he gave an enraged yell and flung himself at the magma user.

"Damn it Ace!" Sabo cursed. They had to escape, not wage war again. He too want them all to pay, but if they didn't leave now, then Naruto's sacrifice would be in vain. He threw Luffy over his shoulder and picked up Naruto's body. He would make sure his little brother got a proper burial.

"Do you need help Sabo?" he heard a voice and turned to see Jimbei's out stretched arms.

"Thanks, but someone needs to get Ace." he said, giving the fishman the brother on his shoulders.

"I would have never though that Kushina had a son." he said, making the blonde smile sadly. He might have not met the woman, but from what Naruto had told him, she held his respect.

He looked at the blonde in his arms and held him tighter and closer. Damn he could feel himself tear up again. He wondered how Luffy was going to handle it when he woke up. Both he and Ace were aware of his feelings for the now dead blonde, but they weren't aware of the fact that he felt the same. He felt bad for them. They could have been together all that time but... He shook his head. He needed to be strong, since Ace had lost his mind. It was his idea to make sure Naruto stayed away from the media and not know about his existence. He suddenly felt his vision failing him and the last thing he remembered was people calling out his name as he tried to keep the dead body in his arms from any harm.

xxxxxxxxxx

It had been a week since the 'War of the Best' as people began calling it and things on the Moby Dick were somewhat gloomy. Whitebeard had thankfully survived the battle as well as the commanders of each division. They had lost a lot of people though and their burial had been done the day before. Ace and Luffy were still yet to gain consciousness, but Sabo had woken up two days earlier. He had learned that Marco had managed to drag Ace out of the battle by knocking him out, but was told that the burnt marks that Akainu had were defiantly not pretty. He was there when they were burying Naruto as they had waited until at least one of the siblings had awoken. Ace wasn't that bad off and his injuries were life threatening. Luffy's were beyond damaging and they had actually lost him a couple times, but said he was to make a full recovery. That's not what worried them though and he knew it. The mental strain that they suffered was more concerning then anything. It was actually why they had almost Luffy sometimes. Sabo himself wasn't any better, as he was either in the infirmary with his remaining brothers and people brought him food, or he was locked in his room crying at the loss they had suffered. Each time he closed his eyes, the younger blonde's blood stained face came to his mind.

During that time, they had stayed on the island for others recover. They were visited by the Red-haired pirates, the Kuja pirates and even the Dark King, Rayleigh had somehow managed to find where they were. Jimbei had also stayed with them and was thanked for his help in the war. Sabo was right now sitting on the edge of a cliff, trying to get better control of the devil fruit ability that his younger brother had given him. It was actually one of the main reasons as to why the Whirlpool Island was destroyed.

"Are you alright my son?" he heard Whitebeard come near him as he looked at the water his son was controlling.

The rare and most powerful fruit, the Mizu Mizu no mi. It was the only devil fruit in existence that didn't have the weakness that the other devil fruits had; they couldn't swim. But it did make sense, seeing that the person had actually become water. To think that Kushina had it all along and had given it to her son. Whitebeard remembered the woman alright. Who wouldn't? She was kind and cheerful, but make one move against anyone she held dear and your finished. She was one person he would never want to anger or have as an enemy. He was sadden though by her death but also suspicious. Why exactly had she actually let them kill her was what he always thought, but figured it out when he heard she had a son. It came to a big shock to him but it was something she would do. That she would sacrifice her life so her son could lead a normal life. Besides the marines didn't know he existed, except Garp, who might have told Senkogu sometime, but seeing at that the Fleet Admiral knew of Ace's existence and didn't do anything about it, even when he began a pirate, he doubted he would go after the boy.

"I don't really know oyaji." Sabo responded truthfully, "Whenever I close my eyes, I just see..." he trailed off, making the giant man nod in sympathy.

"You know when Naruto came to live with us in the forest, he was sadden at the fact that his mother was gone. He wasn't the cheerful boy we knew he always was later on. Jiji was the one who told us that he had just lost his mother and said that his situation was similar to Ace and Luffy's." he continued with a fond smile, "We decided that we would talk to him and get to know him and soon enough, everyone was sharing secrets and there was nothing between us. We found out that they were actually looking for Ace." he said, getting a raised eyebrow from his captain.

"I suppose she knew of his heritage?" he asked, making the blonde nod.

"Yea, actually Kushina and Ace's mother Portgas D. Rogue were like us. They were sworn sisters. Kushina was the one that helped in hiding Rogue during her pregnancy and when she wanted to take care of Ace, Garp had already taken him. Four years later, she had a son of her own. Naruto doesn't know who his father is except that his mother hates him, so he believed him to be a bad person." he continued and he nodded. Whitebeard knew that Rogue and Kushina were close. He still remembered when she beat up Roger for getting her sister pregnant. That was a fun day.

"You know the Mera Mera no mi was actually a gift for Ace from his deceased mother. Naruto gave it to him in place of his mother, and although Ace can he overly protective of us all, he goes way overboard when it came to Naruto. Unlike with us, both their mothers had intended for their children to grow up as siblings and whatnot. We read all the letters they had corresponding between the two. Naruto had accepted us for who we are andhe was always there when we needed him the most." he smiled, placing his hand over the scar on his left eye.

"He saved you." Whitebeard stated and he nodded.

"Hai. When my biological parent came and took me away from them, I had managed to escape and wanted to leave the area for good. But the day I was leaving, was the day a Celestial Dragon came to the island. He blew up my boat and I would have died if Naruto hadn't used his devil fruit ability to cover me, even after his mother told him not to until he reached a certain age." he said, forming different shapes with the water in his control. "He made it look like I was dead, but I wasn't." Whitebeard nodded and felt grateful to the deceased blonde. he had saved one of his sons.

"Luffy though..." his voice broke the giant man out of his thoughts, "Luffy always seemed to have a small crush on him and as we all got older, it seemed to only grow. You see Luffy had problems with controlling his devil fruit ability and well Ace and I never really helped him a lot." he said sheepishly, "Naruto was the one that did that. He also taught us about haki too. His mother taught him a lot of things from the moment he could walk." they shared a laugh. That was something Kushina would do alright Whitebeard thought.

"None of us actually knew Naruto like him back. He was so oblivious to everything. I remember all the times when we were in town when people would start giving him these looks. We'd all gang up on them and beat them up though. They were all perverts and I beat it only worsened later on." he sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"I just-I just wish something else happened." his voice broke and Whitebeard wrapped an around his son to comfort him. "Its not fair! He never wanted to be a criminal. He had a normal and peaceful life, just like he always wanted but just because who his mother was, just because of that damn Teach!" he sobbed, the water under the cliff and around them swirling about, responding to his anger.

"We promised that we would protect him, that nothing would happen to him, but still...he's the one that still protected us." he choked a bit as Whitebeard rubbed his back to sow him.

"What kind of pathetic brothers are we? To always be saved by the youngest." he gave out a bitter laugh.

Whitebeard for his part never said anything and just let him cry. His son needed this, to cry and be comforted. With Ace and Luffy out of commission, he needed someone. He needed his family and not locked away in his room. When his sobs lessened, Sabo wiped away the tears on his face.

"I might not have known Naruto personally, but I knew Kushina very well." he began and Sabo listened, "I know for certain if they're anything alike, then he wouldn't want you to beat yourself over it. That he would want you to blame yourselves. He sacrificed his life so you three could live. That alone shows how much he loved the three of you dearly. Don't fret my son. Live your life to the fullest, because this time you won't be living for yourself. You'll be living for him as well." he said, making Sabo tear up a bit more, but nodded with a small smile. Just then, they heard yells and screams on the board the ship and saw flames up in the sky and around the deck. Sabo sighed and knew it could only be one person.

"Oyaji, I think Ace is awake." Sabo deadpanned, making the man chuckle.

"You should go talk to him." he said and he nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Waking up, the first thing Ace saw was white. He sat and realized that he was in a bed, a hospital to be exact.

 _'What the hell happened?'_ he though as he remembered the battle. His heart almost stopped when he remembered the death of his youngest brother. And then he remembered his fight with Akainu again and then nothing. He couldn't remember anything after that.

 _'I have to get out of here.'_ he though as he began getting up. He looked at the side and saw Luffy was there with a lots of machines stuck on him. He remembered what happened between the two and gave him a sad look.

 _'Luffy...'_ he though sadly and then shook his head. Naruto wasn't dead...right? He couldn't. He just couldn't be. He began making his way out of the infirmary and starting checking the others rooms. Naruto had to be somewhere on the ship. Ignoring the shouts for him to go back to bed, or his aching body, he finally made his way to the deck.

"Ace! Get back here! You haven't fully recovered yet!" he heard someone say but continued searching. He looked around the deck and saw that they were docked on an island.

 _'He might be on land.'_ he thought happily and began making his way to the island dodging his crewmates as he went there. He didn't understand what there problem was. All he wanted to do was see his little brother, well the youngest.

"Oi Ace! What the hell!" he heard someone, most likely Haruta, yell at him.

"I'm just looking for my brother. I never got to introduce you guys to him yet." he smiled at her and continued to make his way down. If he looked back, he would have seen here sorrowful expression. He had finally made it on island and made a dash for it. He hadn't seen Naruto in what-three years? An image of his bloody face suddenly appeared in his mind and he shook his head. That damn nightmare again. There was no way in hell that Naruto was dead. Yup, no way because he promised and he made his brothers promise that they would make sure that the world wouldn't know of his existence so he could live his dream life. That Naruto would always be safe and protected by his elder brothers.

"Ace!" he heard his name again and this time saw Sabo running up to him. His smile grew. Sabo would defiantly know where Naruto was.

"Oi! Sabo! Where the hell is Naruto? I've been looking everywhere for him." he said as he reached his brother. He could see the others of the crew were there too, some resting, others eating or just resting. They all seemed to stop when he arrived.

"Ace your awake!"

"Its great to see your alright." and other greetings were sent his way.

"U-Um...I just want to say-"

"Don't worry about it my son. We would have done so for anyone in our family." whitebeard said, smiling at his embarrassed son.

"Thanks." he mumbled and then brightened up. "Oyaji, I'd like to introduce you to my youngest brother!" he grinned and then turned to a pale Sabo, "Did you see where Naruto is? I couldn't find him." he asked

Sabo just looked at his smiling brother and was wondering if this was a joke. But then Ace wouldn't really be joking about someone's death, so what is he talking about.

"A-Ace, what was the last thing you remember?" he asked slowly.

"Hmm...I was fighting Akainu and then nothing. Why?" he asked, still looking around with his eyes.

"And Naruto?"

"I saw Naruto, but some of it was a horrible dream. I don't really wanna think about it." he said darkly, making the blonde look at him sadly.

"Ace..." he said, looking at the raven and gave him a hug and then whispered, "He's gone Ace. He's gone." he muttered, holding the shaking fire user closer.

"N-No...Sabo what are you saying!? H-He isn't...he can't be!" he said shaking in his embrace. "No! I won't believe it!" he erupted, until he felt water wrap around him. "You see Sabo its his-" he stopped when Sabo let him go and saw the blonde's hand move.

"He's gone Ace." he said biting the bottom of his lip. Ace just stared at him and then the hand Sabo was using to control he water.

 _'It was suppose to be Naruto controlling that water.'_ he thought, remembering all the times they would play with his ability and how hey would wake Dadan up with it. Remembering that made him remember all the times they spent together back on Dawn Island, especially the pranks he had taught them and he just fell on his knees feeling helpless. He looked sat his hands that were trembling and saw the tears that were falling freely.

"I-I killed him." he whispered, making Sabo and those nearby that heard him widen their eyes in shock. "I killed him, oh my god I killed my brother. I-"

 _SLAP_

"Don't you dare!" Sabo yelled at him angrily and picked him by the collar. Ace and well ever one there just looked at the blonde in complete and utter shock. They had never seen Sabo this anger before and Ace knew fro a fact that no matter how anger Sabo was, he had never hit him. He looked at his blonde brother in shock and felt guilty when he saw the tears in his eyes.

"Naruto sacrificed his life so we could live. He wouldn't want to here you mopping around either blaming yourself! He told you not to and since he isn't here to hit you every time you blame yourself for something so stupid, then I guess I'll be doing it." he said and then put him down and changed to a more gentler and softer tone, "Naruto isn't really gone remember? He said that he's right here and I don't think he'll like seeing his older brother cry and blame himself, okay?" he said, poking his chest, more specifically the area where his heart was generally in. Ace just hugged and him tight and let all the tears go, nit caring if the others were there seeing him cry. The Whitebeard pirates smiled sadly at the brothers and Whitebeard himself nodded in satisfaction that Sabo had managed to calm his brother down.

 _'Kushina's boy eh?'_ Rayleigh smiled sadly as he deinked some sake, looking at both brothers. He had known Kushina and was pretty sure that he and Shakky were the only ones that knew o the existence of her son, seeing as they were the ones that got doctors to help in the delivery, only to kill them later on. They didn't want to risk any of the Marines knowing and the doctors recognized Kushina immediately. When the blonde Sabo, had told him how he was living with them for the past ten years, he sighed in relief. Half of him thought the boy died when Kushina was killed, but it seemed like Roger, Kushina had trusted Garp with her child. He had came tot he island to help train Luffy, since the boy reminded him so much of his late captain. He never believed he would see two Shichibukai, a former an a current here at all. He saw how Sabo was when he woke up and seeing how Ace was, they all wondered about Luffy, know that they knew about his love life.

Now all they had to do was wait for Luffy to wake up and that was someone who they all knew wasn't going to take the young blonde's death well.

Not at all.

 **So, I know its taking a while, but yes there will be a time when they'll time travel, but not anytime soon. His crew will have to deal with his depression until someone snaps him out of it. Next time, Luffy's reactions and how his brothers will cope with their heartbroken brother.**


	18. True Friend 1

**Summary:** What if someone else had met Harry first before the Weasleys? Someone that had his interest at heart and shielded him from all the manipulations that were set for him?

HarryNaru yaoi pairing

Crossover

Evil!Dumbledore!

Some!Weasley!Bashing!

Good!Tom!&DeathEaters

 **Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic with a Harry/Naruto pairing. There will be Good!Death-Eaters and Good!Tom. Dumbledore will be evil and some of the Weasley's bashing. Hope you enjoy!**

Harry was dropped off by his uncle at the train station. He looked at the ticket in his hands and sighed as he pulled the heavy suit case inside the station.

He had just learned that magic was real. Magic, something he was told his entire life wasn't real, was real and now he was going to a school to learn about magic.

Apperently he was also famous in the magic world for defeating a dark lord. How could he be famous for something he didnt even remember? And his parents were killed that night by the wizard and not in a car crash.

He wished he could find a friend once he got there, a real friend that wouldn't look up to him for being a hero but just him. He was just Harry. That's all.

He huffed as his trunk toppled to the ground. It was really heavy and he wasn't even in the station yet. He wished he wouldn't be late on his first day. The only upside to all of this was that he wasn't going to be with the Dursleys anymore-well for ten months.

"Do you need any help?" a voice called out behind him and before he could say anything, a hand shot out and picked up his suit case.

He looked at who it was and came face to face with a blonde haired boy the same age as him withe bluest eyes he'd ever seen. He was pretty slim but what shocked him was how easily he had carried the trunk.

"Thanks." he stuttered a bit making the blonde smile.

"No problem. Your going to Hogwarts right?" he asked surprising the raven.

"Yeah it my first year. Are you going too?" he asked and got a nod.

"Same year too! Lets go to the train then." he grinned and they stopped in front of a wall. Harry wondered what was going on.

"We have to go through the wall." the blonde informed him and he thought he misheard.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Like this." and he put his hand through the wall as Harry watched in awe as it disappeared.

"Whoa." he whispered, glad the blonde came when he did because then he'd be lost.

"Lets go!" the blonde exclaimed and quickly grabbing his arm they both ran through.

When Harry opened his eyes, he came face to face with a large red steam engine train that had _Hogwarts Express_ on it. He saw families together, parents crying as their children boarded the train and he was sadden that his own were killed. He briefly wondered if the blonde with him had any family as there were none around.

"Come on. We'll look for a place to sit." and Harry followed him as they picked a carpament to sit in-near the end.

"Where did you put your trunk?" Harry finally asked as they sat down.

"I shrunk it into my pocket." he grinned as he pulled out a miniature trunk from his pocket. "Want me to do the same to yours?" he asked and the raven nodded.

Much to his surprise, the blonde simply tapped his trunk and it shrunk, handing it over to him.

"Y-You didnt use a wand." he blurted out and the blonde just laughed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good with wandless magic. I actually didn't know about magic until a couple months ago when I moved here."

"Your not from Britain?" Harry couldn't help but ask as the blonde didn't look like a foreigner.

"Yeah Japan. I never really got along with people and didn't have any friends, so my guardian decided that we'd move here." he shrugged and Harry couldn't help but compare it to himself, who also didn't have friends.

"If you'd like...I could be your friend? I've never had any either, since my cousin would bully anyone who would talk to me. This is actually the first time I spoke with someone my age." he said shyly. He didn't know why but he felt like he could trust the blonde that had helped him much more than anyone did his entire life.

"Really?! You mean it?!" And he nodded, "Yatta! I have a friend now!" he pumped the air with a grin, which was contagious as he was now grinning too. Then the blonde stopped as if he remembered something.

"Silly me, I never introduced myself now did I? My name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet ya!" he stuxk out his hand for the raven to ahake whixh he did.

"My name is Harry. Harry Potter. Nice to meet you Naruto." he had expected some sort of reaction, but relaxed when the blonde just smiled. Then it dawn to him that Naruto was from Japan, so he might not know, which was proved to be right.

"Harry? Your name sound familiar. Probably a common British name." was all the blonde said.

The felt the train moving and checked the time as it said eleven o'clock. They stuck their heads out and saw some red heads that were getting on last minute. The mother seemed distraught ed but they never gave it much thought.

"So Harry, which house do you think you'll be in?" Naruto asked him as the station was gone from view.

"Well both my parents were Gryffindors and I heard that Slytherins were evil so..."

"You shouldn't let that stop you from going to a different house. Besides, Merlin was from Slytherin and his seen as son kind of God here." Naruto frowned.

"You're right. Its just that everyone expects me to go to Gryffindor because of the whole 'Boy-Who-Lived' thing." he sighed and then his eyes widened at what he said.

"'Boy-Who...Oh!" Naruto looked at him with shocked eyes. "So that's why your name seemed familiar. Sorry, but I just skimmed a book about you and all." he said sheepishly.

"A book?" Harry cried out.

"Oh yeah. There are so much books about you and all the adventures you went on. You didn't know?" Naruto asked and he shook his head.

"I didn't even know about magic until a month ago." he exclaimed and he really wished he had explored the Alley a bit more.

"Really? That's alright. I don't know much about Magical Britain either so we'll learn together." the blonde grinned making him relax.

"Right." he nodded. "Which house do you want to get into? " he asked curiously.

"Well there's too much attention drawn to you and your generally labelled an idiot if your a Gryffindor. You're automatically labelled 'evil' if your a Slytherin and people tend to take advantage of Hufflepuff, you knowing bullying? So I planned on going into Ravenclaw. That why I can learn about magic as much as I can without this weird stereo type stuff they do." he listed off and it impressed Harry.

"Where do you think I should be sorted into if I want less attention drawn to me?" Harry asked his new and first friend.

"Ravenclaw and I'm not saying it 'cause I'm in it." they both grinned. "Everyone expects you to be in Gryffindor ans probably try to befriend you because of your fame and fortune-"

"Fortune?" Harry exclaimed, getting a puzzled look from the blonde.

"Well yeah, I mean the Potters were an old family and they obvious have a lot of money and properties. Since your the heir, its all yours. Weren't you told?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"No. I only saw this one vault where I got my money to pay for things. Hagrid said not to spend it all." Harry said in a daze.

"That's probably your trust vault and it wont finish. Every year it gets refilled to an exact amount-the goblins should have explained it." Naruto said with frustration.

"I'll send them a message and ask." Harry said, filling it for later.

"You do that. Anyways, if you go to Slytherin, you'll be seen as the next dark lord and if you go to Hufflepuff you'd get bullied. So its Ravenclaw. It would suit you too since you need to get as much as information from the Magical world as you want." Naruto nodded proud of his deduction skills.

"True and I'd like it if we were in the same house." Harry added, getting a smile from the blonde.

"That would be awesome but we'll promise that if we're not, we'll still be friends. Promise?" he took out his pinky finger and Harry clasped it with his own.

"Promise."

The rest of the train ride was filled with sharing stories and going through their books and what would be taught at the school. When they heard the intercom say to get ready, they put on their robes and went on the boats.

"Let me put up an illusion for you so people wont recognize you." Naruto whispered as they were getting off train.

In the place where the raven haired and greened boy was a brown haired and browned boy.

"Thanks." Harry whispered, having been already promised that he'd be taught how to do that.

"No more than four in a boat!" the giant Harry said was called Hagrid called out. Harry and Naruto entered a boat and were followed by a busy haired girl and a red haired boy.

"Did you guys see Harry Potter yet?" the red head asked and they both shook their heads no.

"He and I are best friends see. Dumbledore sai-" he stopped when the bushy haired girl jabbed him in the ribs.

"Shut up Ronald! We're not suppose to say." she whispered furiously at him. Harry and Naruto looked at one another, wondering what was going on.

"Really? You guys are friends? That's great." Harry said with a fake happiness, but the red head simply beamed.

"Yup we're going to go to Gryffindor and be on the Quditch team and marry Gi-" he was once again jabbed.

"Please don't listen to whatever he says." the girl said with a fake smile that Harry returned, though he was seething inside as he remembered what Naruto had warned him about.

"You're his friend too?" Naruto asked.

"Well of course. I am the smartest witch. Dumbledore said so himself." she boasted.

"How does he know? We haven't even reached the castle?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as they got off the boat.

"He's Dumbledore. Of course he knows!" she exclaimed loudly, getting everyone attention. Naruto smirked as he saw this.

"Everyone. It seems we are nothing more than mindless morons towards this girl as she sees her self above us." he left an angry crowd who was know yelling at the girl, dragging a laughing Harry behind him.

"That was brilliant." Harry grinned but stopped when he saw Naruto's angry expression.

"Who do they think they are, wanting to use someone for their own gain?" he was muttering angrily and Harry felt strangely happy that someone had gotten angry at his behalf. But there seemed to be more to it.

He never got a chance to ask as a strict old lady came through the door. The professor than began explaining the four house and it was clear she hated the Slytherin house. When they were let in, he along with everyone else stare in awe at the castle they were in. Then a hat that was at the front on a stool began to sing

"When I call out your name step forward." the professor said as she opened a scroll, "Hannah Abbot!"

As the hat was places on the heads sorting people, Harry realized that Naruto would go last since Uzumaki was near the end. Then his name was called.

"Good luck." Naruto whispered giving hand a small squeeze.

Harry squeezed back with a smile and walked up-his illusion already dropped. He heard people talking about him and pointing at him like some cages animal. The professor gave him a small smile, which he returned. The last thing he saw was Naruto's encouraging smile as the hat was placed on his head.

 _"Ah, the famed hero has arrives at last."_

 _"Are you the hat?"_

 _"Yes I am. Its nice to met you lad. Now where to place you..."_

 _"I want to go to Ravenclaw."_

 _"Hmm, the house of knowledge? Yes I can see what your friend has deduced and it is indeed the best place for you especially considering the plans the headmaster has for you."_

 _"He has plans? Naruto was right then."_

 _"Oh he is. Stick by that friend of yours. He seems reasonable. As long as you stay true to your heart, I'm sure you can over come his plots. Now go and I'll send your friend to...RAVENCLAW!"_

Harry took the hat off and saw that no one was clapping. Then he heard it. He looked ans he saw Naruto grinned and giving him a quick thumbs up as he clapped very loudly. Then the Ravenclaw table erupted into applauds followed by everyone, though the Gyffindors felt betrayed and they showed it. He didn't care though. He waited for the sorting the continue and then it was finally Naruto's turn.

"Naruto Uzumaki." the professor called out.

Everyone saw an adorable eleven year old with blonde hair that reached a bit below his shoulders with innocent blue eyes. A lot of girls were cooing at how adorable he was. Naruto gave the professor a grin which she returned with a twitched upward smile. He jammed it on his head.

 _"Hello young dimension traveler."_

 _"Your the hat?"_

 _"Yes I am-"_

 **"What the hell is this thing doing here!?"**

 _"Calm down Kurama. He's going to sort me to my house."_

 _"I apologize Lord Kurama."_

 **"You wont yapping what's in here are you?"**

 _"No. I've been spelled so that no one will be able to make me spill any secrets. It nice to have you back Lord Kurama."_

 **"I agree. Its been awhile Kurama."**

 **"Hogwarts, it has indeed been too long."**

 **"Kurama I'd like to warn you that the Headmaster is plotting against your host's new friend. He has devise various plots and plans for him. You must stop him."**

 **"So its as we expected. Don't worry we've foiled the plans of one old man,n we can do that again, right kit?"**

 _"Damn straight we can! Can you tell us a bit more?"_

 **"Yes, but let us have Boris sort you for now. Its been a while."**

 **"Its nice to speak with you again Hogwart, Boris. I'll go back to my slumber."**

 _"Goodbye Lord Kurama. Now for you young one, there is one place fore you. Better be...RAVENCLAW!"_

 **Naruto's history will be revealed later, but I hope I shed some light on it. Hope you enjoyed!**


	19. True Friend 2

**Part 2**

 **Without further ado, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Harry decided that he was really glad he was apart of the Ravenclaw house. At first they did ask him some question, but after he replied that he was new tot he magical world and asked to be treated like everyone else, they seemed to agree and everything went smoothly. It also helped that Naruto was there, a foreigner and they had engaged in different talks through the meal.

Their Head of House then came by, a half-goblin named Fillus Flitwick had came down and greeted them as well as given them their Timetables for the rest of the year, but they had the rest of the day off. The schedule wasn't bad, as they only had two classes a day, so he could spend a lot of time in the library and get to know this new world.

He didn't know why but he had never thought of learning about the Magical world much before Naruto suggested. He as simply glad he had such a good friend.

Right now they were being escorted to the Ravenclaw tower by the prefects Naruto was beside him jumping in excitement and his excitement was contagious alright.

"This is so exciting! I'm so glad we're in the same house." the blonde happily grinned as he half pulled half dragged him along.

"So am I." was all he said as they stopped in front of a portrait.

"This is the entrance to the Ravenclaw tower. Unlike the other houses where they had a single password, we have to answer the riddle that is asked. If you don't know, the you'll have to wait for some else that knows to come an open the room." the prefect said as she turned to the portrait. The portrait was of a knight in his armor.

"What goes up but never down?" the knight asked.

"Age." the prefect answered and the portrait, much to his shock, swung opened like a normal door.

The inside of the dorm was beautiful. It was covered in different shades of their signature color; blue. There were couches and what looked like a reading area. There was also a mini-library. The entire place looked so cozy that Harry felt right at home.

"Okay. Welcome to the Nest. This is the Ravenclaw Common room. This is where all Ravenclaws simply hang out and get help from the older students. We pride ourselves in knowledge, so we have our personal library. Your not allow to remove them outside the Common room and you are to handle them with care. The dormitories are on that side. Left side the boy and right side the girls. The rooms will be two per person but can be decorated however you like it. The rooms have been magically expanded so you'll have plenty of room. Our Head of House is Professor Flitwick. He teaches Charms in Hogwarts and is brilliant. Is there any questions?" she asked and they all shook their heads no.

"Alright then, go look for your rooms." she shooed them away as they all went to the direction of their dorm rooms.

"Harry look! We're in the same room!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing to the metal plague that both their names.

"Thats great!" Harry couldn't help but grin. He didn't know why was suddenly so lucky, perhaps it was the magic?

Opening their room door, the two couldn't help but gasp at the spacious and beauty of the room. Harry couldn't believe that this would be his for the next seven had gone from living under a cupboard to this? He'd have to see if he could get away from the Dursleys, perhaps look into the properties Naruto said he had apparently owned.

"Let's go check it out." he told Naruto who nodded and it took them about half an hour of just looking around, and putting their things away. It was getting late.

"Should we find out where our transfiguration class is at least? We have that first thing in the morning." Naruto said as he plopped down on the bed the raven was sitting on.

"I thinks thats a great idea, but I wanted to write to the goblins first and see if I could see that anytime soon. Do you think I'll be allowed to go?" he asked.

"If you asked our head of house or told him you have an appointment, then yeah, most likely." Naruto tapped his chin. "Oh yeah, you've never wrote with a quill before have you? Let me help you. I had problems with it too at first, but I got use to it"

And so the rest of the evening they practiced their writing skills with a quill and then got to know the rest of heir first years until it was lights out.

xxxxx

Dumbledore paced back and forth in his office in anger and confusion. This was not how things were suppose to be. Harry was suppose to met the Weasleys and then befriend the youngest male and as well as the muggleborn witch and then get sorted into Gryffindor, where he could manipulate the boy more. He needed Harry to be firmly under his control, but the boy got himself sorted into Ravenclaw! He'd understand Slytherin, but Ravenclaw?

He was lucky he managed to fix the schedules so that the Gryffindors were paired with the Ravenclaws in most classes, but he wondered what went wrong. How could his little pawn have changed so fast? The Dursley's had done their part well, so why wasn't he malleable? Why was he so headstrong already? He needed to know so he could eliminate his problem and control the boy.

At least now he could gain access tot he boy's accounts, even if it was just the trust vault. Damn Potter closing everything until his eleventh birthday, but the boy didn't know and it looked like it would stay like that. He would approach him at the end of the week and see if he could do something about it all, if things get worse. He popped a lemon drop in his mouth. Ah, now that was better.

From his perch, the caged phoenix sighed, but thanks to his connection to Hogwarts was glad that the young boy was safe from his manipulative captor. He only wished one day he would roam the skies once more.

xxxxx

Harry had woken up a bit earlier than Naruto. He quickly got out his uniform and went to the bathroom to get ready. He suddenly felt very self-conscious of himself. The clothes he had were Dudley's cast offs, not to mention the scars on his body. He didn't want Naruto to see them, he felt ashamed.

He didn't want to lose his first friend, though there was a part of him that was telling him that the blonde wouldn't care-but he ignored it. If he really didn't have to go to the Dursley's then he would buy some new clothes. Naruto was awake by the time he came out of the bathroom. The blonde had his towel and clothes and was waiting for him to come out.

"Oh, you're already ready? Can you wait for me? It won't take, long." he asked and he nodded.

"I'll write to the goblins while I wait." he said and with a nod of thanks the blonde went inside.

Soon they were walking towards the Great Hall. They had stopped by the Owlery to give his owl Hedwig his letter. Just they were going to reach their table, trouble happened.

"Hey Harry mate, where have you been? I've been looking for you." the same red head they had shared a boat came to them, blocking their path. This gained someof their house-mates attention.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Harry asked, getting some snickers, causing the red head to turn red.

"Ha, Ha. That's really funny Harry. You and I are best mates and you always liked to joked." he laughed. Harry and Naruto traded amused looks.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you and we've never been friends. Now if you'll excuse me." he brushed passed him, but the red head was presistant and grabbed his arm, making him flinch slightly. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Its me Ron. You know Ron Weasley? You were suppose to be in Gryfindor like me. How could you betray us?" he said. Naruto had enough with this fool and grabbed the arm he grabbed Harry with, freeing the raven.

"Look, he said he doesn't know, and that your not friends. Proper etiquette is that you call him Potter, Weasley. And betray? Harry can be apart of any house he chooses to be, so leave him alone." he said, tightening his grip for emphasis and then let go of him.

"Who the hell are you?! And his parents were Gryffindors, so they'd be ashamed of him!" he yelled in angry.

The entire hall was silenced and even the teachers were staring at shock at his blunt disrespect. Harry looked at the boy in shock, not believing he had actually said that and was hurt, but Naruto was pissed off!

The entire Hall was flooded with Killing intent from the blonde, as his furiously faced the red head. Ron struggled to breath as he sank to his knees. The blonde grabbed him by the collar and yanked him so that his feet weren't touching the ground.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are? What right does it give you to speak about his parents? Ashamed of him? His parents died protecting him! So what if they were in Gryffindor and him in Ravenclaw? Would _your_ parents be ashamed of you if you weren't in Gryffindor!?" he yelled as he threw the boy, who skidded on the floor. Everyone was looking at the adorable blonde boy, who had turned into this devil. Harry felt touched. No one had ever stood up for him before and quickly wiped away his tears as he grabbed the blonde, who was trying to beat the scared Gryffindor.

"Naruto, no more okay? Lets just eat our breakfast." he said, half pulling, half dragging the furious boy. After some reluctance and help from other other first year Ravenclaws, the blonde sat own at the table, but he kept glaring at the Weasley muttering angrily under his breath. At this point the staff at snapped out of their shock.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for such rude behavior and detention with me ! I have never seen such horrid behavior from anyone in my life! Apologize this instant!" Professor McGonnagal yelled at the boy, furious at the boy. Sure she was sad that Harry wasn't in her house, but James and Lily would ever be ashamed of their son.

Ron just looked at the professor and the blonde that was extremely terrifying and quickly saying an apology, he sat down at he Gryffindor table, trying to ignore h stares he was receiving. Soon enough the Hall was filled with gossip of what just happened as students that witnessed it told the ones that were just coming in.

"Whoa, remind me to never get on your bad side." Terry Boot, a first year Ravenclaw whispered tot he fuming blonde as the older year mates congratulated him for sticking up for a fellow house mate.

"I literally had goosebumps. I never thought I'd see the adorable blonde get mad so easily!" Lisa Turpin, another first year exclaimed, with a fellow first year, Padma Patil nodding with her in agreement. The two had gushed over how adorable the blonde was the night before when they were all getting to know one another.

"Well he was rude and mean. I mean whats so bad about our house? We're pretty awesome aren't we?" he glared-which looked like a pout-and then grinned at the last part. There were a round of cheers throughout the table at his comment.

"Thanks. No one ha ever stood up for me." Harry smiled, squeezing the blonde's hand. Naruto squeezed back with a smile.

"Well we're friends now right? And friends stand up for one another." Naruto nodded and then looked at his plate. "Harry, you should eat more. You hardly ate anything yesterday too. Here." he said placed some food on his plate.

"Its alright, I don't eat much." he said. This was much more than he normally ate at the Dursleys, so his stomach wasn't use to it. Naruto frowned but didn't say anything.

"So, you guys ready for Transfiguration? I'm psyched about the class. It was my mum's favorite subject when she came here." Lisa started as they continued talking about the various subjects that they were going to learn.

xxxxxx

Severus Snape was the resident Potions Professor at Hogwarts and a Potions Master at boot. He observed the child of his best friend and nemesis turned ally. He still couldn't believe he and James were on civil terms by the time of his death, but a part of him was glad. Because if he still hated the man, then he would have hate his son and that hatred would blind him from the obvious signs of abuse the boy had, signs that were so similar to his own.

Lily had helped him when his father abused him, and he believed that he should help her son as well. He knew Dumbldeore had plans for the boy and everything that happened that night was a lie, but Dumbledore had obliviated-or so he thought. Severus was a natural occulumns, which meant that any memory charms that were placed on him were useless. Dumbledore of course knew he was good at Occulumence, but not that he was a natural.

As he sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast, his thoughts went to the blonde boy who had obviously befriended the Potter child. His out burst was a shock, as he looked very delicate, but he was glad his best friend's child had someone to look out for him that wasn't the Weasley boy.

He knew Dumbledore wanted the Potter child to befriend them on the train and he had thanked whatever deity was up there that the boy wan't in Gryffindor. If he was, the he'd be lost forever, without knowing the truth.

He quietly sipped his morning tea, as he made plans for Poppy-the only other person he trusted-to take a look at the boy sometime during this week.

xxxxxxx

Harry sighed as he entered his dorm room. He had been at Hogwarts for two today now and had just finished his second day of classes. He and Naruto had spent time at the library most of the time, or practicing spells. He was worn out, but he was happy. He had said he was going to go back first as Naruto offered to go see if the goblins had sent a reply.

Although he had befriended all the first years, Naruto was special. He was cheerful, happy, kind, generous. And he was his first friend. Maybe that was why he was biased towards him, but Naruto would always be someone special to him. Just as he took off his shirt, he heard a gasp. He quickly turned around and saw Naruto staring at him in shock He wondered what had happened and then he remembered and quickly covered himself.

"Har-"

"I don't want to talk about it." it came out much harsher than he had expected, but he didn't want looks of pity or shame from the one person that meant a lot to him.

He looked at the blonde, who simply took off his own shirt. Now it was his turn to gasp in shock. His entire torso, like his own, was covered in scars, but Naruto had the words 'Demon' and 'Monster' on his chest as well. Naruto gave him a bitter smile as he took his hands, his shirt falling on the floor and sat them both on his bed. After a couple moments of the blonde asked,

"Do you want me to go first?"


	20. True Friend 3

**Part 3**

Now Naruto wasn't an idiot. He might have needed to act that way back in Konoha, but Kurama had said he could drop the act when he came to this new world, a world that Kurama was a highly respected Lord and actually helped built the school he was current in.

Regardless, he had seen how his new friend Harry was and even though they had just met at the train, he knew there was something wrong with him. Harry hardly ate food, he was smaller than the rest of their year mates, thought they were the same height since he was natural shorter, and he flinched at the smallest things-besides him.

He had seen those signs before, on himself and knew the boy didn't have the best childhood. But Harry was his friend now, so he had to help him. So, when he returned with a letter from the goblins for Harry-which had just arrived-he couldn't help but gasp at he saw the boy's torso covered in scars-scars similar to his own.

"Har-" he called out, but was harshly cut off.

"I don't want to talk about it." and he knew that his friend didn't mean it as he was ashamed and embarrassed, just as he would have been.

He never said anything as he didn't want Harry to think he was pitying him, but understood what he had gone through, so he took off his own shirt and he saw the shock that was written on the raven's face. He simply gave him a bitter smile-an _understanding_ smile-and took the raven's hands into his own as he sat him down on the nearest bed.

"Do you want me to go first?" he asked, but Harry just kept looking at him, so he took a deep breath and started,

"When I was born, there was a demon, a real demon that was controlled and ordered to attack my village. My father Minato Namikaze was the leader of our village and he went to fight it, but the demon was a creature of pure energy so it couldn't get killed. There was only one way to defeat it, and that was to seal it away into a newborn child: me. My mother was already dying from childbirth and my father used a ritual that used his soul as a sacrifice in order to seal the demon within me. His last words were for me to be seen as a hero. That, however, didn't happen." he said and took a deep breath. Harry didn't push him away, but clung to him a bit tighter.

"The former leader took over after my father died and he along with the elders wanted to use me as a weapon for the village. Their plan was for me to become the scapegoat, the punching bag for the villager's grief all the while the old leader would befriend me and I would see him as my savior. It worked for sometime. I was beaten, abused, tortured. That's when I met the demon that was sealed within me. That's when I found out that what was planned for me by the fox. The demon was a large nine tail fox that they called Kyuubi, but he's name is Kurama. When they were making the plan, I was a newborn in the room and though I never remembered, he had heard everything and was disgusted by what they were doing. The very same demon that everyone feared, was my savior." he smiled a bit as tears ran down his face.

Kurama had done so much for him and he knew if he hadn't interfered, then he'd be a mindless weapon. Harry had to hold back his own tears. How could people be so cruel to Naruto? He was so kind and lovable. He wiped away the tears that ran down the blonde's face as he continued.

"I began training in secret. My people are shinobi, or ninja. What you call magic, we call chakra and we use it in a different way than here. So, I trained in secret, making myself appear dumb, stupid-a total moron in the open, so they won't suspect me. It was a couple months ago when I finally had enough knowledge and strength to loosen the seal so that Kurama could come out. That's when he created his portal and brought me to this new dimension." he smiled at his gobsmacked face and then grinned, "Yeah, I'm from a totally different universe. It was the only way I could be safe. Now I have a new beginning." he finished.

Naruto looked at Harry as the raven processed the information. A different dimension? Naruto wasn't even from this world. It sounded so far fetched but he believed him. Naruto had never steered him wrong before, so it had to be the truth. Hearing Naruto's story, how he was able to trust him so easily, made it easier for him to tell him his story. It might have not been a week since they had met, but the other had already felt they knew the other their entire life and this just brought them closer.

"After my parent's died, I was sent to my aunt's house where a lived for the past ten years. I wasn't treated all that well. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs until my Hogwarts letter arrived. I wasn't given my own clothes, just my cousin's hand-me downs and was always told to do the house chores. If I id something wrong, I was beaten. and not given food. At school, I wasn't allowed to do better that my cousin and if I did, I as beaten and called a cheater. They lied about me to the neighborhood about being a delinquent, so no one cared. My cousin had a group of friends that would play a game called 'Harry Hunting' where they would chase me and beat me up too. I was told never to tell anyone and if I did, then I'd get hurt more." once he had began, he just kept on talking, pouring everything out. He had found someone who would listen to him, who would believe him.

Both boys held onto the other in silence, glad that the other was there right there. Glad that they didn't need to hide things from the other. They felt free, less burdened too.

"Here. The goblins replied." Naruto said breaking the silence as he handed him the letter. Harry's breath hitched as he opened it, Naruto reading over his shoulder.

 _To Heir Hadrian James Potter,_

 _Gringotts would like to inform you that you indeed do own properties and monetary vaults under the Potter name. We have tried numerous time to contact you, but seeing your letter as made us believe you haven't received any of them. Please send us a time that you are free to speak with your account manager about these issues._

 _Gringotts, Goblin Bank_

"My name is Hadrian?" was the first thing Harry had said. Naruto laughed.

"You're from an ancient pureblood family. I don't think your father or mother would have named you Harry. But this is good. We can go on Friday, right after classes. They end by two o'clock. I don't think our Head of House would mind if you tell him its Gringotts business." Naruto said and Harry nodded.

"Will you come with me? I don't really know anything, even if we spend every waking hour inside the library." Harry asked.

"Sure. I don't mind. As long as the teacher allows it." he grinned and waved him over. "Come on, onto bed." and pushed him down. Harry grinned as he pulled the grinning blonde closer and they both fell asleep, both content with how their day was.

Waking up, Harry felt a bit embarrassed at his outburst an the position he was in, but Naruto seemed to shrug everything off, so it wasn't too embarrassing. He wrote to the bank after getting permission from his Head of House and so everything was set for Friday at 3 o'clock.

"We finally have defense. I was looking forward to this class." Harry said as he Naruto, Terry and Anthony made their way to the defense class.

"Same. But I heard there is this curse on the position. That no teacher stays for more than one year." Anthony commented.

"I heard the same thing." Terry nodded in agreement.

"Why doesn't the Headmaster do something about it?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know, but I'm just glad that its with the Slytherins and not Gryffindors." Terry sighed and they all nodded in agreement.

All the Gryffindors weren't bad, though some still kept shooting Harry dirty and betrayed looks-not that anyone cared now, but two Gryffindors stood out the most.

Ronald Weasley seemed to forget what had happened the morning of their first day of classes and kept trying to befriend Harry, even though the boy clearly didn't want to. This prompt the first year Raven claws to surround him and make sure there was no seat near the raven.

The next one was a muggleborn witch named Hermine Granger. It wasn't like she was trying to befriend him, but she was much too bossy, always trying to correct everyone, especially Harry. She kept throwing dirty looks towards Naruto and sometimes even Harry himself when they answered the questions correctly and well.

"The Slytherins seem like saints compared to them." Anthony commented.

They had finally reached their classroom, where the Slytherins stood outside on one side and their Ravenclaw friends on the other.

"You guys came!" Padma motioned them over.

"We're not allowed in until the teacher comes." Lisa said, pinching Naruto's checks when he was near her. "Cutie." she grinned at his pout.

"Lisa, you don't call a guy cute." he glared, making him even more adorable, making the others laugh.

"Um..." they turned around and saw one of the Slytherin girls looking at Harry shyly. "I just wanted to say hi and that it was nice to meet you." she said shyly. The Slytherins seemed to be all on the defense, as if they would hurt her. Harry smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Its nice to meet you too..." he trailed off and she grabbed his hand after getting over her initial shock.

"Tracey. Tracey Davis." she said.

"Its nice to meet you Miss Davis. These are Anthony, Terry, Lisa, Padma and Naruto." he introduced each one. Each one of them waved at the girl and Naruto gave her a big smiled and waved wildly, which she returned. Then she went back to the Slytherins and dragged a blonde haired girl.

"This is my best friend Daphne Greengrass." she pushed the girl up front. Harry smiled and stuck out his hand to her, which she shook.

"I'm sorry if this seems rude, but I've only known about the magical world, or of magic for about a month now, so I'm still learning." he said-since be believed he was suppose to kiss her hand-how he forgot.

"You didn't know about magic?" the shock was evident in her voice as the other Slytherins-who decided that Potter wasn't stuck up-joined in.

"Yeah. Quite frankly, I was told my parents died in a car crash. Only found out thanks to the letter." he shrugged at the their gobsmacked faces.

"Yeah, we had that look too when he told us." Terry grinned.

"So, all those stories were fake?" Pansy Parkison asked and he nodded.

"I didn't even know about those stories until Naruto told me about them on the train." he replied.

"You don't seem to see us as 'evil' like most people expect." another boy, Theodore Nott.

"No offense to my parents, but you people are much nicer than the Gryffindors. Just because my parents were Gryffindors doesn't mean I have to be one. I mean I think it was my grandmother," he looked at Naruto for confirmation who nodded, "Yes, my grandmother was a Slytherin and I highly doubt she was 'evil.'" he said.

"Dorea Potter nee Black married into the family." Daphne pointed out.

"She's still my grandmother." he said and the teacher opened the door, letting them in.

The teacher had introduced himself as Professor Quirell and although what he was saying was nice, they barely understood it as he kept stuttering. They had began learning about Dark arts and how they were harmful and illegal to use and light spells. This had confused Harry a bit.

"Y-Yes P-Potter?" the teacher called out.

"Sir, if a spell is labelled 'dark' then shouldn't the cutting curse, which is a 'light' spell being considered 'dark' too since if its aimed at a person's neck it kills them?" he asked. Everyone-including the teacher-looked at him in shock.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing. I mean, the levitation charm that we're going to learn in charms class at the end of the month, what if we levitate someone off a building and kill them. Isn't that a 'dark' spell?" Naruto called out and this got the others thinking.

"There's also the bone-crushing spell." Padma pointed out.

"And the banishing spell. If you were to banish a person's bones or heart?" Tracey said.

"These are all wonderful thoughts. So if you don't believe a spell should be labelled light or dark, what do you think magic is?" the teacher said and none of the noticed that he stopped stuttering, all of them calling up the different curses that were either dark or light and how they could be in the other category.

"So magic isn't really light or dark, but all about a person's intent. Is that it professor?" Blaise Zabini finalize what everyone was thinking.

"Excellent. Now, I want everyone to write an essay on what they believe is magic. Should it be based on 'light' and 'dark'? Or a person's intent?" he called out at the end of the class. As the students left, the professor let out a small smile.

"You are pleased Master?" he asked to seemingly no one.

"Yes, I am most pleased. Dumbledore hasn't influenced him with lies yet. We can still get to him." a weak voice hissed.

"I shall do as you command My Lord."


	21. True Friend 4

**Part 4**

"When is the latest time we can come back professor?" Naruto asked their Head of House as they got ready to leave for Gringotts.

"It might take awhile, but please be back before curfew." he smiled at his two young Ravens.

"Thank you again professor." Harry thanked him and he waved him off.

"Its nothing. Although Hagrid should have told you, I think he was far too excited." he laughed as they waved at him once more before they went through the floo.

Fillus Flitwick was caught off in total surprise when Harry Potter was sorted into his house. He like everyone else though he was a mini-james and would follow his parent's footsteps to gryffindor. Not that he welcomed him. No, Harry Potter was nothing like James Potter. Fillus remembered the young boy and he was far too arrogant, though he had cooled down when he began dating Lily Evans-his prized student.

Harry was like her. He had her intelligence, her quick-wit. It was a shame that she had died in the war, but hew as more than happy that her son was in his house. He had seen that the boy was quite small for his age and hearing that the boy didn't know about the magical world or even magic as of that as well as his inheritance, smelled something fishy. He was glad that he had befriend the young foreign student Naruto Uzumaki.

He sighed as he went back to work. The goblins would take care of him for sure.

xxxxx

Harry and Naruto had just entered Gringotts. Harry this time wore a hat that Naruto gave him to disguise himself and they entered the line. As they got to the front, the goblin took on look at Naruto and bowed.

"We have an appointment with the Potter account manager. Is he in?" Naruto asked and the goblin.

"He is indeed Lord Uzumaki. Please let me escort you both." he said.

"Lets go." Naruto said and they went through the large doors. Stopping in front of the a door, the goblin bowed again.

"He will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Naruto said and the goblin quickly left. They went inside the standard looking room and sat down.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked as they sat.

"Apparently Kurama is this famous Lord and all. He actually helped built Hogwarts." Naruto said.

"What!?" harry said but the door opened and in came a goblin, who sat down on the desk, not before he greeted Naruto.

"Lord Uzumaki. Its an honor." he said and then sat down.

"I am Griphook, the Potter family account manager. We have tried many times to reach you heir Potter, but we never got a response." he said as he pulled out some papers.

"I never received any letter, except my Hogwarts paper and even then, I didn't know about the magical world." Harry said. Griphook nodded.

"Yes, we expected that was the case. But didn't your Magical guardian explain the magical world to you? You were suppose to know about it since the age of seven." he asked. Both boys exchanged looks.

"I have a magical guardian?" Harry asked, wondering but dreading who it may be.

"Yes. Its listed that Albus Dumbledore is your magical guardian." he said.

"Sir, is there a way for Harry to get emancipated now?" Naruto asked and the goblin nodded.

"Yes. Since he is the last of his line, he may get emancipation." he said and then took out a box and opened it, showing a ring, "This is is the Potter Lord ring. Wear it." he said giving it to him. Harry nodded and slipped it on his finger. It glowed and resized and then the light died down.

"Congratulations, you are now Lord Potter. These are the investment and inventory as well as properties owned by the Potter family and all other keys to the vaults have been destroyed." he said giving him a some papers.

 **"Hey kit."**

 _"Yeah Kurama?"_

 **"Ask them to check if there are blocks on the kit's magic. I wouldn't pass it throught he old geezer to do so."**

"I was wondering if your medical team can examine him and probably check if there are any blocks on his magic." Naruto asked. Harry looked at him in question. "Kurama said he might." and he nodded.

"Yes we can." Griphook said and snapped his fingers. A paper appeared. "Drop three drops of your blood on the paper." and Harry did as he was told.

 _Name: Hadrian James Potter_

 _Status: Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

 _Parents: James Charlus Potter (Father), Lily Ann Potter nee Evans (Mother), Sirius Black (Godfather-prison), Severus Snape (second-godfather), Narcissa Malfroy (Godmother)._

 _Magical status: Natural Ocullumes (blocked), Natural Legitmus (blocked), shapeshift (blocked), parsalmouth._

 _Properties: Potter Manor, Potter Island, Potter Chatteu, Potter Estate, Lily's Resort...(see family inventory)_

 _Magical Core: 85% blocked_

"This is troubling. You are lucky you came to us so soon, especially since you'll be actively be using magic now. It could harm you and your magical core greatly." Griphook said and called a goblin to get ready a medical team.

"The Potions professor is my godfather?" Harry exclaimed. He had potions earlier that day and the teacher, although harsh and seemed to be targeting him at first, had loosen up later on.

"So is Draco Malfroy's mother." Naruto commented. They had crossed paths with the young Malfroy heir and had come to some understanding. They were on friendly terms yes, but it seemed like the boy was fighting something, like he had expected Harry to be different.

"Has anyone entered my vaults besides myself, because I didn't authorize it." Harry asked as he looked over his family properties. At least he didn't have to go back to the Dursleys. Good riddance!

"This is a list." Griphook gave him a paper. He saw Dumbledore, Weasley and Granger and another Weasley.

"Whose Molly Weasley?" he asked.

"She is the mother of Ronald Weasley. Dumbledore has also tried to arrange a marriage between you and the youngest Weasley female, but because Potter charter states only those of Potter blood could sign an arrange marriage, making it null."

"Could you get it all back? It seems they started getting if after my eleventh birthday." Harry commented.

"Yes. Your parents closed all their accounts and they were only allowed open when you first stepped into Gringotts. Most of their money are still in their accounts, so we'll do it immeadetly."

"Why not inform them of this? I'd like to see their faces when hey try to get some one, but tell them there's nothing in there." Naruto grinned along with Harry and Griphook.

"That's a great idea. Please do that. Also, is there an easier way to carry money? I wanted to do some shopping in the muggle world." Harry asked. Griphook snapped his fingers an a card appeared before them He handed it to he raven.

"This is a Gringotts card. It works as a debt card in both the magical and muggle world." he said.

"Thank you. Should we get started with removing the blocks?" he said and the goblin nodded.

"Follow me."

They walked into a chamber where there were goblins waiting for them. They surrounded a runic array and stood in a circle.

"Please lie down in the middle." one of the instructed Harry. With a reassuring nod from Naruto Harry walked into the middle and then lay down.

"This might hurt a bit, but endure it till the end." another said, just as he felt searing pain embrace him.

Just as fast as it came, it had left. But then his scar started to hurt-a lot more than the pain he felt before and much to everyone's shock, a screeching wail came from the scar and it was quickly destroyed by the goblins. Then a flood of memories, memories that were locked away had flooded his mind. He clutched his head in pain as he remembered a lot of things. Naruto ran over and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" he asked and he raven nodded. He felt so much better too and surprisingly, he didn't need his glasses anymore.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but what was that?" he asked.

"It was a soul shard. It seemed to belong to Voldemort." one of them said.

"Come we must examine you." Griphook said and lead them to a white hospital like room. Harry sat on the bed and Naruto stood by him. Another goblin-this time female-came in and began scanning and by the way she looked at her report, it wasn't something good.

"Who were you leaving with?! T-This is inhumane!" she exclaimed. Harry unconsciously tightened his grip on Naruto, who placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Is there a way to correct it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, yes there is. Let me be back." she said as she left the room and then returned moments later with a bag. She handed Harry the bag and a paper.

"Follow these instruction everyday for a month. You'll be corrected and alright after that." she said handing him the bag.

"Thank you." Harry smiled as he took the bag from her. She froze and then smiled.

'He is different.'

"Ma'am, I was wondering if you had a paste that would remove scarring." Naruto asked. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes we do, would you like some?" she asked.

"Yes please. I'll pay for it in the front." he said and she nodded and left to get some.

"We can share-to a new beginning?" Naruto gave him that goofy grin, which he couldn't help but smile at.

"To a new beginning." he said and brought him into a hug. "Thank you, for everything." he said and Naruto just hugged him tighter.

"Hey, I think I should do that. Thank you for trusting me and being my first friend." he said softly. The female goblin returned to this scene, as Griphook looked uncomfortable.

"Here is the paste. Simply apply it onto the area and it's results are instantaneous." she said.

"Thank you." he smiled.

After leaving Gringotts, the two students decided to go through the Ally and Harry bought a lot more things than he bought last time and a better trunk. He also got a wider variety of books so he'd understand the Magical World a lot better. Since his scar was literally gone, and he didn't wear glasses and for some reason his hair was less messier, he didn't look like what he did before.

After getting what he needed from the Alley, they had gone to the muggle world, where he bought an entire wardrobe with him. Naruto helped a lot and he was happy. These were he very first clothes that belonged to him. The enjoyed their time as they went they ate lunch at a fast food place and then returned to Hogwarts, quite happy.

"Back already?" their professor said as they were using his floo again.

"Yes professor, thank you once again." Harry said. He wore up a disguise of his old appearance as he didn't want anyone to know of his changes until he winter break, Then no one will know about him going to Gringotts.

"That's good. Well off to dinner you two after you put away your things." the professor waved them off.

"I like our head of house. He's really nice and his subject is awesome!" Naruto exclaimed and Harry laughed at his over excited chatter.

"I think you'd like potions the best if the professor let you blow things up." and they both laughed.

The professor almost pulled his hair out when Naruto kept asking him of ways to make the cauldron explode. When he asked why he had all these questions, he said he liked making things explode. The look of terror and dread on the professors face was hilarious, but no one dared to laugh.

"If you want I could ask my house-elf to set your things for you. And I need to talk to you later. Something Hogwarts told me when I was getting sorted." he said as they entered their tower.

"Where were the two of you?" Terry called out from the desk he was sitting on with Anthony. It seemed like they were discussing something.

"We went exploring! And now we're going for dinner. Have you eaten already?" Naruto asked, and they both nodded.

"Yeah, but you better hurry. Times almost up." Anthony called and then they turned back to their work. Both boys entered their room as Harry un-shrunk his new trunk and placed it onto his bed.

"Tipsy!" Naruto called out and pop, a neatly dressed house-elf appeared before them.

"Hello Master Naruto. What can Tipsy do you for?" the elf asked.

"We're going to eat food. Do you mind putting away Harry's things for him? We just bought them." Naruto asked and the elf nodded.

"Tipsy can do for you." she said.

"Thanks! Lets go Harry." Naruto said grabbing his hand and pulling him to eat food. On their way there, they say Draco and Blaise coming from the Great Hall and Harry had immediately remembered something.

"Draco, I need to talk to you for a minute." he called out, making the two Slytherins turn towards them.

"Is there something wrong Harry?" the blonde Malfroy asked.

"I know this might seem strange, but can you tell your mother to go check if she had as any memory charms placed on her." he asked and the three looked at him in puzzlement.

"Memory charms?" Draco asked baffled.

"Yes, I know its sounds crazy, but please. I found something out today that doesn't seem right with everything I know." he said and the pleading in his voice made the young heir nodded.

"Okay, but I'll tell her you said so." he said and the raven nodded.

"Thanks and tell me when she tells you immedately." he bid them farewell as he and Naruto walked towards the Hall.

"What was all that about?" Naruto asked as they neared the table.

"I'll tell you tonight." he whispered and getting a nod, they ate their dinner and spoke with the rest of the Raven claws.

xxxxxxx

"Okay spill." Naruto said. They were both seated on the couch in their room with hot chocolate in their hands, curtsy to Tipsy.

"Okay, you know when they were removing the blocks on my magic, it remove the blocks on my memories. There were times when I ran away, times when I discovered my magic and actually fought back against the Dursleys and there was this one time that Narcissa Malfroy had found me. She came and said she was my godmother and that she had looked for me. She was going to take me away too, but just like each and every time, Dumbledore came and eared my memories. He attacked her and erased hers as well. I was around seven or eight, I'm not sure." he hummed and Naruto nodded as he sipped his cup.

"When I was getting sorted Lady Hogwarts informed me that he was trying to get you killed and that whatever happened that night, didn't happen like that. I don't know what she meant, but I have a feeling that we should be really careful around Dumbledore. Now that you have your Lord ring, make sure you keep it hidden always. Lord rings natural prevent any harm from coming to you, but he doesn't know that." Naruto said and Harry put his cup done.

"Do you think he'll ask me to meet him?" he asked worriedly.

"I'll be with you if you want, but you can also asked Professor Flitwick to accompany you as its apart of the rules. As long as he doesn't know that you know about your inheritance, then we're okay. We have to stay ahead of him." he nodded

"You sure are knowledgeable in these kinds of things." he smiled and Naruto returned it.

"Even if I ran away, I still needed to plan." he said and Harry held his hands, forcing the blonde to look at him.

"You never ran away. You aren't a coward. You simply did what you needed to survive and there's nothing wrong with that, okay?" he said fiercely and the blonde slowly nodded. "Besides, I'm glad you came here." he added shyly, getting a laugh and hug from the blonde.

"I like being with you too." he said and then let go.

"Anyways, we need to plan. First, we need to find out what happened that night. You'll have to organize your mind. I'll also help you unlock your chakra and teach you hand to hand combat. Wand are nice and all, but we need to learn wandless magic too, in case we lose our wands." he listed off.

"We should probably write it down."Harry said and went to grab and paper and quill. They spent most of the night coming up with different scenarios and ways to counter them.

Dumbledore was going down, no matter what!


	22. Assistant Manager Prologue Crossover

**Summary:** After various request from ARMY, they are finally granted an opportunity in seeing 'Hera', who is highly regard by their boy band, BTS. However, all speculations and thoughts are thrown out the window, when they see who she is.

No pairing

Crossover

 **Prologue**

Only known as 'Hera' to the A.R.M.Y fans, everyone wants to get to know this mysterious girl that the boys in BTS always mention.

After various and multiple requests, their wish is granted and during the next fan signing 'Hera' was revealed.

They had a little bit of information on 'Hera' to begin with.

She was a girl, their assistant manager and really young.

She was actually the younger sister of one of their boys.

But out of everything that they had thought her to be, they had never expected this.

.

.

.

They never expected her to be a green-eyed British girl.

 **Small, I know, but it I just wanted you to get an idea. Hope you like the net chapter! Like and comment if you enjoy it so far!**


	23. Assistant Manager 1

**Part 1**

 **So, I had this idea in my mind for a while. I am a huge BTS fan and along with my love for Harry Potter, I wanted to make a crossover between the two. This will be a fem-Harry fanfic and I'm not really going to put in any pairings yet. If I decide that I will, then I'll let you decide with who, except her friend/brother, since they see one another as family.**

 **This fanfic is in no way suppose to damage the idols or any other real life person in the fic. Its just a fanfic, meaning known of it is true. BTS is awesome and no one is going to change my mind about that. Hope you enjoy the story!**

Bang Si-Hyuk was the founder and CEO of BigHit Entertainment, which was getting fame due to their boy band, Bangtan Sonyeondan. He was proud of those boys, who he had seen as his sons. They had all worked really hard to get to the place they were at. He was particular proud of how confident Jungkook had become, remembering the shy little boy who had could hardly speak to anyone, let alone sing in front of anyone except his sister.

Hera.

Just thinking of the girl made him smile. Just as he saw them as his boys, he saw the young girl as his daughter. She was someone he was extremely proud of and knew it was mostly due to her research and getting the boys into difficult variety shows when they had first started out that had also contributed to their success. The girl had literally posted ads of the seven boys and their music in every place imaginable-and unimaginable.

He still remembered when he had first met her.

 _He looked at the bowing girl in front of him in shock and confusion. Not only did this foreign girl speak Korean as if she was born here, she had asked him something he had never heard of. On his side, Seijin also looked troubled, so maybe he did hear her right_

 _"Can you please repeat that?" he asked and this time she stood up and looked at him, only determination burned through her green eyes._

 _"I asked if I could get a job in your entertainment company."_

 _He studied the girl. She had caused a lot of commotion when she and Jungkook had first arrived when the boy had accepted his offer and to sign a contract. Besides the fact that she was clearly a foreigner without any Korean history as she said so herself, she spoke Korean perfectly. He was sure if they hadn't seen her before, they would have thought they were speaking to a Korean._

 _"Why may I ask why would you like a job in company? You have school to attend don't you?" he asked._

 _"I already finished school and have my graduated at M.I.T just last year." she said, and he clearly heard Seijin's gasp, which had matched his own. The girl had probably thought he was lying and she pulled out some papers from the folder she was carrying and handed it over to him._

 _"These are my certificates." she said and handed him another one. "And this is my resume."_

 _They were real, he could tell and she had a masters too in Computer programming and engineering. He could see that she had a diploma in Business and Management as well as Politics and Law. He didn't know why she took things in random, but her resume had startled him._

 _"You know all these languages?" he asked, trying to sound professional, but failing miserably. By now, Seijin had already taken the paper from his hand and was reading it carefully._

 _"Yes. Learning languages has always been a challenge, and I like challenges. I made sure to learn the main languages and then decided to go from there." she said with pride._

 _She had categorized which languages she knew fluently and could write and read in them, those she could only speak and those she could only understand but not speak well. This was someone who also knew how businesses ran and knew its management. The girl might have been young, but he couldn't let this opportunity slip by, but first he had to know something._

 _"Why do you want to work here so badly?" he asked, catching a bit of the things she had quickly said when she had first came in and bowed._

 _"I never had the best earlier years in my life. It only improved when my family account manager found me and had brought me here, to Busan exactly, where my family owned a home. There I had met Jungkook, whose family had died in a car crash a couple weeks earlier and lived with his uncle, who clearly wanted nothing to do with him."_

 _So they both had something in common, he had thought. This girl was clearly someone from a rich family and if he had his suspicions on who she was, he was hoping it was indeed her._

 _"I never trusted anyone due to my past, but Jungkook was the first person I had ever opened up to. We became to one another what we had lost: family. My brother has a dream, a dream he was bullied about, a dream his uncle was completely against and a dream I want to fully support him in. We promised each other that we would always be there for one another, that we wouldn't leave the other one behind no matter what."_

 _This brat. She had made him feel emotional and he could see Seijin nodding to her words. She was strong, he'll give her that and very determined._

 _"I know my reasons may be selfish, but I'll do whatever I can, whatever it takes to be there for him, just as he was there for me." she finished._

 _He looked at her from head to toe. She wasn't wearing anything to make herself stand out. She looked pretty normal for a foreigner, but he could tell she was quite attraction and would make a decent model. But he had a feeling that she didn't want to be known and for a good reason too. He nodded, his mind was made up._

 _"Let me ask you something: Your name isn't Hera is it?" and he saw the raven haired girl stiffen and he knew right then and there who she was._

 _"...No." she said shortly looking at him intensely and he smirked._

 _Relaxing back he casually asked her,_

 _"So do you mind telling me what the Girl-Who-Lived is doing so far away from home?"_

He laughed as he remembered her shocked face. She kept opening and closing her mouth trying to form words, but nothing came out. Until this day, he had never seen the girl that flustered ever again. It was a good memory.

 _"H-How do you know?!" she exclaimed at him and he simple levitated his coffee cup, took a sip and placed it down. He looked at the girl's gaping face and laughed._

 _"Contrary to the British's Belief, wandless magic isn't impossible." he smirked and heard Seijin stifle a laugh. She looked at them both and slumped on the chair besides her._

 _"You're a wizard." she muttered and then added, "And your assistant knows."_

 _"Quite frankly a lot of people in my company knows and I am to believe that Jungkook knows?" and she nodded._

 _"Of course. We don't hide anything from one another. But why do people in your company? Don't you have a Statue of Secrecy here too?" she asked curiously._

 _"We do, but most people here are either muggle-born, squib, or know of magic through their families. I'm actually a half-blood like you." he smiled as he saw her finally relax._

 _"Whoa, thats awesome! So do the other idols know about it?" she asked and he shook his head._

 _"Now yet. Only Rap Monster knows as he had signed the contract first. I usually tell them then. If they don't feel comfortable with it, then their memory is modified and they leave, otherwise, they stay and can't tell anyone." he explained and she looked at him with awe._

 _"How do you know they won't leave?" she questioned and he knew it would make anyone curious, he was quite proud of himself._

 _"You see when I'm making an audition, there are charms in place. Only those who would accept magic would come. Others won't. I know it might damage the company, by removing some talented people, but I need opened minded people here and most of the stylist and make-up artist use magic, so its unavoidable." he shrugged and she nodded._

 _"Now, you seem like an overly qualified person, the only thing is your age, but I can let it slide for now. You being the Girl-Who-Lived is simply a bonus. You know you've caused quite an uproar a couple years ago when you never went to Hogwarts." he grinned at her sheepish look._

 _"Albus Dumbledore set my parents up to die and left me with my abusive family. It was a miracle that the goblins had found me and granted me emancipation. I didn't want to go to Hogwarts in fear he would do something. Besides, I'm trying to stay out of the magical world. Forget that, I thought Voldemort was Britain's problem so..."_

 _He would have to ask her about Dumbledore later. Every non-British knew he was a shady person and the fact that he had left the girl with abusive relatives had made his popularity drop. He liked that Rita Skeeter person, even if a lot of the things she wrote was rubbish._

 _"He was a terror to everyone. He had actually began his attacks overseas a couple months before you defeated him. Everyone sees you as a hero." he explained and then clapped his hands getting her attention. They could talk about that stuff later, right now he had to assign her somewhere._

 _"Seijin here will be the manager of the new boy-band I'll be putting together. Jungkook will most likely be apart of it, but he has to work on getting over his shyness. I'll be putting you with him as an assistant. You'll basically do whatever it is he'll tell you to do." he said and smiled softly as she brightened up. He motioned Seijin to move over and the man stuck out his hand._

 _"Lets work hard." he smiled, clearly happy with his choice._

 _She had shocked them both when she had launched herself at the man, hugging him, which he laughed it off as he hugged her. Then she hugged him, muttering 'thank you' over and over and he simply patted her head._

 _"Thank you! I won't let you down, I promise!"_

And she hadn't once since then. Serena Potter was a hard worker and had always done what was asked of her and even more. Everyone loved her, because you really couldn't hate the girl and she always had a way to get them out of unsolvable problems.

Like he remembered their first tour in Japan. It would have been the most embarrassing moment in their life, but she had managed to get them out of it, and even made the band more popular.

 _Bang Si-Hyuk wished he could bang his head on a nearby wall. This was not suppose to happen. He had just gotten off the phone with Seijin after the boys were a bit late. Apparently they had a broken tire and wouldn't be able to make it for the next twenty minutes._

 _This was bad. Not only was it their first concert in Japan, it would take them time to put on their make-up and outfits. He was brought out of his thoughts when someone-who he was sure was suppose to be with the late people-had tapped his shoulder._

 _"PD-nim? Is everything alright?"_

 _"Hera! What are you doing here? I thought you were with the boys." he exclaimed._

 _"I left early. Stylist Noona asked for my help and I went with her. Where are they? They're suppose to be up in two minutes!" she exclaimed, looking at her watch._

 _"They have a busted tire. It'll take them twenty minutes to get here." and she sighed._

 _"Honestly now of all times?" she muttered and he couldn't help but agree._

 _He would have had them all aparate, but reporters were waiting for them in the front and there were people they didn't know with them. Suddenly, she brightened up._

 _"PD-nim, do you trust me?" she asked him seriously and he nodded, knowing she had a plan._

 _"You have a plan?" he asked and she nodded._

 _"I can buy them about fifteen minutes-twenty would be pushing it, but I'll see what I can do." she said as she began typing furiously on the data pad she had always carried around with her. You would seriously never see the girl without it._

 _"I need a mic" she told him and he barked someone the order, as she spoke to her A.I through her headset,_

 _"Sena, patch me through to the main screen on stage."_

 _He took the mic from the person who had brought it to him and gave it to her. Whatever she had in mind, he really hoped it was good. Hera cleared her voice and then began speaking in perfect Japanese._

 _"Hello Bangtan fans! How is everyone? Getting ready to see your favorite boy band?"_

 _He was surprised by how she spoke. It was clear, confident and it made everyone hooked on. He could tell, since the audience was actively engaging and those that surrounded them had stopped doing what they were doing and looking at her._

 _"Now, I know you've waited for a while to see them and your patience will be rewarded. Seeing as this is the very first tour concert that our boys are in, we've decided to create something special for our Japanese fans!"_

 _Wait...what? Did he hear her correctly? What exactly was she doing!?_

 _"Seeing as that it was there very first time in Japan, we've decided to show you how their day around Japan was. Are you ready to see it?"_

 _There were enthusiastic shouts of 'yes' and screams and he really wanted to know what was going on._

 _"Alright then! Without further ado please look at the screen on the stage as you see our beautiful boys having a blast in Tokyo!"_

 _She placed the mic down and after a couple buttons were pressed, he looked to see through the screen he was watching that it was a very well made, well-edited video that had both Japanese and English dubbed at the bottom. He turned around at the slightly shaken girl with awe_

 _"When?" was all he said, because that was all he could say._

 _"Well I sorta started back in Korea. Whenever they had a concert, anything could happen, so I decide to make a back-up video just encase. It was a good thing I made one for Japan too. And I finished it just last night too. Isn't that great!?" she grinned and he gathered her into a hug._

 _"That was wonderful! We saved them! And what of that speech? How many of those did you get ready?" he asked._

 _"I didn't." she said shocking him, "I just made everything up as I went along."_

 _Their conversation was stopped as they heard cheers from the audience. Clearly they liked what they saw._

Yup, she had saved them that time and others. And that A.I of hers. To think a twelve year old actually made one was mind blowing, but he had gotten use to it, as well as the things she creates. Clearly she didn't get a masters for no reason. He gently touched the ear piece she had made him.

It worked as both a communication device as well as a way for him to view his schedule as he pressed on button and there would be a holographic screen in front of him to browse the net or look at his emails. Sena was connected to it, so he simply asked her anything and she would get it done.

He was dragged out of memory lane as he viewed the many requests he along with the boys were being sent by ARMY. They were all the same thing; they wanted to met Hera, or have more information about her.

He didn't blame them, the boys always spoke about her in some way when they had fan signs or in the many videos they had posted. Hera was in some of them, but she was always edited out as she didn't want to be known, which was a bit hard when you work in Korea as a foreigner.

He thought about it a bit and decided, why the heck not? She hid long enough and she was past seventeen a long time ago, which was the legal adult age in the magical world so she didn't have to be afraid of Dumbledore doing anything.

Closing his laptop, he walked out of his room with a single purpose; get the girl to agree with him. Haven knows how stubborn she was.

 **So, that's the first chapter! You might like it, you might not, but this is a fanfic so I'll go with whatever I want to do. Like I said earlier, nothing is to harm the idols, they are amazing people! Like and comment if you enjoyed!**


	24. Assistant Manager 2

**Part 2**

 **Hope you like it so far. Please comment if you do!**

 _'English or different language'_

'Korean'

 _'Flashback'_

 _The first time Seijin had met Hera, the girl had walked into the BigHit Entertainment building with confidence with every step she took, the complete opposite for her brother whose hand she was holding. It was more likely because she was a foreigner that caught people's attention at first, but when she spoke perfect Korean, their jaws hung low._

 _Then she spoke with Bang Si-Hyuk about a job and her story had moved him. She could easily tell she cared for the boy she called a brother a great deal and although the boy was shy, he cared about her too. He was even more shocked to find out she was the famed 'Girl-Who-Lived'._

 _Seijin wasn't a wizard, but being a long time friend of Si-Hyuk, he knew all about it. He didn't envy his friend. Frankly he saw it as some burden. You couldn't use it openly and if you did something explainable, you'd have to think of something to explain it. It was a headache to even think of, especially since he had to come up with a lot of the excuses when it cane to Si-Hyuk. The guy didn't really care at times about the secrecy._

 _Anyways, Si-Hyuk had given the girl a job, much to his happiness. He could see that she was struggle and that they girl would literally become a janitor if it meant being next to her brother. Besides, when the boy band Si-Hyuk had started up would rise, they'd need someone to speak different languages and she knew a lot. He never knew someone who knew so much!_

 _After she had thanked her knew CEO and himself, he had steered her to the door, wanting to show her around the company as Si-Hyuk had another phone call for him. He felt sorry for the guy. Ever since the incident of that member apart of GLAM, their company had suffer great, his friend had suffer greatly. Its why he wanted this boy band to raise beyond expectations._

 _Opening the door, he wasn't surprised to see Jungkook seated and waiting for her. The minute they had step out, she launched herself at him, hugging him and by his happy expression, he could tell he understood._

 _"He knows who I am! And so does he!" she exclaimed pointing to both the room they came out of and himself. He saw the boy stiffen and looked at him with a bit of fear. He could tell she saw because she shook her head._

 _"No, its alright. The CEO is a wizard! And almost everyone in the building knows about magic too! Isn't that great!" she jumped happily, bringing him into another hug._

 _"Really? So he gave you job because of this whole 'Girl-Who-Lived' thing?" he question and she nodded really fast._

 _"This guy might be your manager, so I'm his assistant. This is so exciting! You're one step closer to your dream Aries!" she squealed hugging him again._

 _She definitely liked hugging him, or she was just too happy. He had noticed around this time that they each had a name from Greek mythology and decided to ask her about it later. He also noticed that she seemed to have completely forgotten about him as she spoke to the boy as if he wasn't there._

 _"Hera? We should get going. I can show you the training room while we're at it. My name is Seijin." he smiled at the boy, who bowed to him._

 _"Jeon Jungkook. Thank you for looking after my sister." he said and he patted his head and motioned them to follow._

He knew that having them around would be fun and everyone loved her bubbly and happy persona. Hera was a helpful person. She would go out of her way to help you to the best of her ability and its why all the members of the band love her.

Besides being his assistant, she was also their general technician. It shouldn't have surprised him due to her mastery in engineering, but the girl was able to fix machinery that not even the best could fix. He could clearly remember that one incident. He realized by than his friend had decided to not be surprised by the many talents that the girl had.

 _The newly formed BTS wanted to edit and upload one of their newly made videos. Hera was the one who normally did it, but was out on an errand. Seijin himself was walking by the room when he heard their groans._

 _"Whats wrong?" he asked as he came inside. He saw someone else inside the room as well as a couple staff._

 _"Rap Mon-Hyuung broke the computer." Jimin began and he sighed. It was the second time that month._

 _"We called a technician, but he can't fix it." Suga finished off. This made him frown. Surely it couldn't be that bad._

 _"Really?" he asked and the man who he supposed was the technician nodded._

 _"I don't really know what the problem is. Its not a software issue, so it must be the hardware. I suggest you get a new one." he explained and he rubbed his forehead. A new computer..._

 _"What do we have to get a new one?" he heard the voice of the CEO behind him._

 _Turning around, he noticed that Hera was with, data pad in hand as always. Her hair was shorter and she wore baggy clothes, making her look more like a young boy at a glance. She had reasoned that the boys had just debuted and didn't need a big scandal happening because of her. Besides, she argued, she was a shapeshifter, so she could re-grow her hair immediately._

 _"PD-nim, I'm sorry I broke the computer." the poor kid. He felt sorry for the kid as he had a tenancy to break things, even his own accidentally._

 _"Hera, take a look." Si-Hyuk simply said and he could see the baffled look the technician was giving the girl._

 _Hera simply looked at the computer and turned it on. He saw the normal blue screen turn white and she quickly typed a bunch of things of the computer-codes she had explained to him before-and finally pushing the enter button, the computer re-booted. A couple moments passed and it turned back on normally._

 _"The computer's memory was a bit jammed, but I sort it out. It should run smoothly now." she told Si-Hyuk who nodded._

 _"Next time a problem like this happens, call Hera." he simply told the rest of them, who nodded dumbly and motioned for the girl to follow him._

 _No one called for a technician after that._

Like Si-Hyuk, he saw them as his boys and she his daughter. She was someone he was proud of, who would do anything to make the boys successful. He remembered turning on the radio one day and their debut song was played on one of the most popular channels. He had told his friend, who simply pointed at the girl.

He gave up a long time ago in finding out how the hell she was able to do it. When asked, she would simply smile and say that as long as they did their best, she would do her best in promoting them and getting more fans.

The fact that she dressed like a boy showed how much she cared. She had already spoken like one anyways, Jungkook having corrupted her Korean when they had met and she was first learning the language. She called them all 'hyuung' or 'noona' until someone corrected her. No one complained though as she said it would take her a while to correct herself as she had been saying it all her life.

He could tell the relationship between her and Jungkook was something special to them and they treasured it. Although she was older by a month, she had called him an 'older brother' after he had voiced his distaste of being younger than her.

The kid himself was something special, very talented for starters. But then he said Hera had basically had him practice and study, already envisioning his success. He remembered that one time before Jungkook had signed a contract with them, Si-Hyuk had a problem with his dancing. When he asked the boy he told him what Hera had told him,

 _"Dancing without emotions? Hyuung pack up, we're heading to the US!"_

He himself was actually touched at how she would drop everything just to help him in his dream. There were hardly any sibling relationship like that he had ever seen and he was happy for them.


	25. Xanxus' Cloud Crossover

**Summary:** Xanxus took one look at her and stared. She might have been on the young side, but she was definitely his cloud. Her refusal just made things interesting.

 **Hello! I've been inspired by another fanfic, but its not exactly the same-just an inspiration. Hope you enjoy!**

Lyra Potter was a young girl who was thoroughly abused by her so-called relatives, the Durselys. No one in the small neighborhood ever commented on it due to the lies that were spread around by them and she would have been continuously abused if she didn't have a gift.

A photographic memory.

Lyra had a perfect recall memory, and remembered everything from the day she was born. She remembered her parents, she remembered her godparents and especially her twin. She remembered being together with them and the magic there.

She also remembered the attack on their house and how she had defended her brother, only for the old man to declare her brother as the hero and she was sent away. Oh she remembered all of it alright.

Along with a perfect memory, she was smarter than most her age. When she realized that no one would do anything for her, she decided that she had to look out for herself. No one wanted her, that much was obvious, but she was going to make sure the Durselys paid.

She began at the early age of four, when she began school. Even though she was weak and malnourished, she ran around and did exercises and learned how to fight by watching videos on the computer in her school library.

She also taught her self on to pick-pocket and pick locks, and steal without being noticed. She taught herself how to blend in with the crowd and how to navigate herself around places, as well as different languages.

Lyra had then began buying small cameras and recorders. She placed them around the house to record their abuse and took pictures. Due to being around electronics, she had a knack for computers and easily learned to hack, creating many copies of the recordings and pictures.

She not only learned all of that, but also practiced with her magic. She had decent amount of control over it to the point it would help her. She made a mental note to visit Gringotts for her trust vault she knew she had had.

Lyra had also discovered another power she had, something she didn't remembered either of the adults in her earlier life had mentioned or had. When she was meditating one day, purple-like flames had erupted from her hands. She had no idea what it was, so decided to forget about it.

Finally, at the age of six, the day had finally arrived. Believing her skills were adequate to survive, she packed up the little amount of things she had and took all the money her relatives had-since she long since figured where they kept it.

Sending the files to not only the police stations but news stations, as well as hardcovers, Lyra Potter disappeared in the dead of the night leaving chaos behind her.

xxxxxx

The first thing she did when she when she entered Diagon Alley was go straight to Gringotts. She had came here before, when she was a couple weeks old. As the eldest daughter, she was the Potter Heiress, so she'd inherit everything.

"Hello, I'd like to speak the Potter account manager." she said confidently. The goblin sneered at her.

"Name?"

"Lyra Dorea Potter." she said.

He yelled for another goblin,

"Follow me."

She came face to face with a door, that had 'Potter Manager' on its front. Pushing it open she saw a goblin sitting behind a desk.

"Take a seat." he motioned for her to the seat in front of her. She took a seat and placed her bag on the floor. He placed a paper in front of her.

"I am Griphook, the Potter accountant. Put three drops of blood her to verify you are who you say you are." he said, giving her the dagger. She never blinked when she cut her hand and let the blood flow-making the goblin smirk. She had a very high pain tolerance.

 **Name: Lyra Dorea Potter**

 **Parents: James Charlus Potter (father), Lily Maire Potter (mother)**

 **Godparents: Sirius Orion Black (godfather), Alice Anne Longbottom (godmother-incapacitated)**

 **Siblings: Daniel James Potter (twin)**

 **Inheritance: Most Anceint and Noble House of Preverall, Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryfindor, Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw, Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin**

 **Blocks: Natural Animagus-100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore, Metamorphamagus-100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore, Beast Speaker-100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore, Magical Core-90% blocked by Albus Dumbledore; 20% forcefully removed.**

Griphook and Lyra gaped at the results. Griphook knew that the daughter of Potters was said to be a squib, but now he could see this was not the case. Not only did they lie, but Dumbledore blocked her magic.

Lyra glared heatedly at the results. She hated this Dumbledore and hated her parents too. Oh she was going to make them pay alright.

"Can I get these blocks removed?" she asked and Griphook nodded.

"This is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. Blocking a person's magic is far more dangerous than one would think." Griphook said as he called for Healers.

"As we wait, can you explain what these titles are? I want to make the Potters pay for what they did." she said furiously. Griphook adopted a terrifying look.

"As the eldest twin, you can get yourself emancipated if the Lord rings accept you. It would be particularly good if you were to be accepted by the Preverell rings." She noticed his smug look and nodded,

"Explain."

"The Most Ancient and Noble House of Preverell is the main line. The Potters are descendants of the third son, but if you were to gain the Headship, and you will since it appeared on the paper, then you'll have control over the Potter family." and she adopted a feral look.

"Are you saying I could essentially take all their money and property? Everything?"

"Everything." he said.

He knew this girl was going to be different from the rest of the wizards. It would be good to start allying themselves with her. And he had a feeling that she would bring him a lot more money.

Lyra grinned at this opportunity.

"Where do I begin?"

xxxxxxx

When Lyra was finished with her stay at Gringotts, she was very pleased. Not only did they give her a ritual that would immediately correct her malnourished state-she was very healthy looking-she now had complete control over the Potters and made sure there was no way they could take back control.

Its not like she needed the money. The other titles she had each had their fair share of large quantities, but she wanted them to suffer. Obviously they wouldn't suffer as much as she did, but they liked the fame from what Griphook told her and she was going to take it from them.

She had already had extra copies of her pictures and recordings, and along with her blocks-they censored the inheritance ones-she had sent them to DMLE and was debating whether or not she should send one to the Daily Prophet, but decided not to.

She had instructed Griphook to show her parents, twin and godfather-as her godmother was insane-the videos and pictures as well as the memory of what really happened that night, and that she would never forgive them. Who ever listened to an old greedy man was not worth her time.

Lyra then went through the different stories in the Alley. She bought a trunk and a tent, as well as every book she could get her hands on. She wasn't planning on going to the wizarding school, that was a fact, but she did want to learn about her magic.

She also bough clothes. Not too noticeable, because she wanted to continue working on the streets. She had asked Griphook about her weird purple flames and he gave her a book. Apparently people in the mafia used them and she was planing on becoming a part of it.

It was a very thrilling life and Italy was the heart of all of it, which was her next stop. With her belonging shrunken in her pocket, she made her way out-leaving the chaos that was going to go through Magical Britain.

xxxxx

The next couple months went by quickly. Lyra trained herself physical, in magic and flames. Honing her skills, she did everything from pick-pocketing, to hacking. There was nothing she didn't do.

Of course, she didn't need the money she took and gave them to the homeless and those that needed it. She quickly became well liked on the Italian streets for her kindness and thoughtfulness.

The news of what happened to her had hit the world and it hit fast. She never bothered with the Magical side, but knew that the Dursely name was well hated. The authorities and just about everyone was looking for her.

She was thankful for her metamorphamagus gene as it made it easier to navigate as an adult. Griphook helped her set up a fake alias to go by in her adult form and it was fool-proof.

It was during this time that she had stumbled upon something that would drastically changed her life.

xxxxx

Lyra stared at the boy that seemed to be the same age as her. In his hands was a orange flames, that which was similar to her own purple. However seemed different. She knew they were Sky flames-it was actually her secondary flames-but it seemed more violent.

The boy looked up and their eyes clashed. Green and Red. Neither backing away. And then slowly, as if saying the other was worthy, they grinned.

"You're a Sky." she stated simply.

"Oh?" he said, giving her a questioning look.

"They're seen as rare. Kings among others. I wonder what your future will hold?" she mused. He stared at his flames, snorting, as if not believing her.

"And the fuck do you have trash?"

Lyra smirked and held out her Cloud flames as she learned what it was called.

"Cloud. Second rarest. I hope we see one another again. It'll be interesting that's for sure." and with that she left, leaving a fire within the boy that was to become the youngest Varia Head.

When asked why he never had a Cloud, Xanxus would only grin and say that he had already did.

 **So, don't know about the pairing, but I'm leaning towartds a Xanxus/Lyra. Hope you enjoy so far!**


	26. His Angel Crossover

**Summary:** They've beaten, him, abused him, manipulated him, used him. He was fine with all of that. He didn't care what they did to him.

But then his angel, his sweet sweet angel.

They went after him, killed him and that was crossing the line.

The 'Golden Boy' no more.

He would have his revenge for they had crossed the line

Broken a rule.

No one touched his angel.

Crossover.

Yaoi

Time-travel

 **Warning: This story contains yaoi. Don't like it, don't read it.**

Ruins.

That was what best described the scene right then. Wreckage of buildings destroyed, shops and other towers nearby. Fires set a blaze on everything. Dead bodies scattered all around, some missing limbs, others tortured beyond recognition. The sky, dark and gloomy. Raining pouring down as if mourning their deaths, or rather the heartache of one individual.

In the middle of the chaos, was a boy. Hugging the cold body he had wrapped around himself. The pain was unbearable as the tears kept falling from his face, he made no move to wipe them away. He could take the pain of being abused, of being manipulated by those he trusted and then being betrayed by them. He didn't care at all about what they did to him. But his angel. His sweet angel didn't deserve this. The one that told him the truth, the one that stuck by his side whenever everyone turned their backs on him. When no one would listen to him.

Dead.

He was dead, saving him from those he saw as friends. What was so great about his life, so great that his angel had been tortured just because he stayed by his side. He didn't see the value of his life, but his angel did. Saw that his life, the life of an abused boy had meaning, to the point he'd sacrifice his life for him. He didn't see and would ever think he would. His beautiful blonde angel came from a high status, a pureblood, the purest of them all in the wizarding world, yet his angel saw a reason from him to live. A mere half-blood. Thought he was strong.

Truth was, he wasn't.

He had no use to live now. All those that had been apart of his suffering were dead. He made sure none was alive. They had no right to live, not after torturing an innocent person. He had no reason to live, just like he had none before he had met his angel. Only having a reason when his blonde told him that he needed him, wanted him.

HIM!

Someone actually wanted him. Not 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', not 'The Freak', not 'The Light's Weapon', but him. Harry Potter. But now his angel was dead and with a soft smile gracing his lips, he made a resolve. He would join him and they would be together.

"Do you want to go back? To change it all?"

He didn't need to turn around to know who it was. But to go back in time? Is that what he wanted? To change it all?

"He won't rememeber anything." he said softly, still holding the blonde's body close.

"I can make it so he does. You deserve happiness, the both of you. You were simple foolish this time."

And he couldn't argue there. They had thought they had time, but in reality, they didn't.

"Then take me back. Please. Take me back to be with him, to change everything." he pleaded.

"Very well. Don't mess it up, I can only do this once."

Harry found himself being enveloped by orange energy. He looked back at his lover he smiled, one with determination and resolve.

"This time we'll change everthing and we'll take down anyone in our way. I'll be waiting for you...Naruto."

Then he was gone.

 **So this is the prologue! How many of you guessed it right? A couple? And does anyone know who he was talking to? I think it should be obvious. I did say it was going to be a crossover. Things will clear up hopefully in the coming chapters Hope you enjoyed!**


	27. A Family 1

**Summary:** Harry and his twin brother Daniel are hailed as the 'Boys-Who-Lived' and are raised by their parents, who survived and learned of Dumbledore's treachery. Something else, however, happened that night. Something that had given Harry a partner for life and Naruto a family.

 **Hello everyone! So, I've decided to make a pairing between Harry/Naruto. Harry will have a twin and James and Lily will be alive. There will be a manipulative Dumbldore and some of the Weasley bashings. The twins will be older as well when Voldermort appears. This is a yaoi fanfic, you've been warned. Hope you enjoy!**

Voldemort grinned as he walked up to Godric Hallow. His little spy having told him where the Potters were hiding. He couldn't believe how easy it was. It was like they wanted him to know where they were hiding!

But then again it had been five years and they had laxed their security when they switched from Sirius to Peter.

He walked on to the front door and blasted it open. He needed a grande enterance, for he was Lord Voldermort! He saw the small family of four in the living room, looking up at him with scared eyes. Excellent!

"Lily run and take the boys! Peter betrayed us!" James Potter had yelled to his wife.

How a respectable pureblood man had married a mud blood, he would never know. He saw as their vain attempt of protecting the prophecy child.

Voldermort grinned as he blasted their exit. He looked at the five year old boys, one a raven head with his father's eyes, the other raven with the mudblood's eyes. These two, who held onto to their mother in fear, were going to defeat him?!

"Give me the boys and I'll let you live." he hissed, enjoying their looks of fear, though the Potter couple tried to hide it well.

"Never!" they both said.

The Potters couldn't believe their rotten luck. They both felt so helpless at the thought of seeing their children killed and they couldn't do a thing about it.

Harry and Daniel also felt hopeless and felt like it was their fault that their parents were going to die. They knew the Dark Lord wanted them died, why they didn't know-just that he wanted them died. They hoped for something, anything that would save them.

"Have it your way. Ava-"

He was cut off by a light that appeared in between the two parties. When it died down, in the place of the light was a young adorable little blonde boy with blue eyes about the same age as the twins. He had a simple white t-shirt with a red swirl in the middle as well black pants and black sandals. With him was a bag. He looked around and seemed to be in a bit of a daze.

"Where am I?" he muttered shaking his head but they didn't know what he said.

Both sides didn't know what to make of the boy that had came out of no where. Lily felt her maternal instinct kick off as she looked at the poor boy who was in front of the mass murderer. She discreetly placed a language spell on him.

"Move aside boy or I'll kill you." Voldermort hissed, breaking the silence.

The blonde looked at him and then as the Potter family and stood up. The Dark Lord grinned in victory, believing he had listened but the boy stood in front of him with a dark look.

"If I move, then you'll kill them right? I guess I won't move." he simply said, shocking them. The Potters why the boy would protect them, as they were sure they had never met before.

"Then you'll die! Avada Kaderva!" Voldermort yelled in triumph, but the boy had dodged it, shocking him greatly.

"What the hell was that?" the blonde exclaimed, looking at where the weird green light at hit-the wall.

"T-The killing curse." James finally spoke up. "If it hits you you'll die, so run!"

Although he respected the kid for trying to protect his family, the blonde was still the same age as his twins. He couldn't let him get killed.

The blonde however adopted a grin that reminded them of a fox. Punching his palm, he cracked his knuckles.

"Oh? Is that so? If you wanted a fight, then all you had to do was ask." he told the the man who oddly reminded him of Orochimaru-though he had never met the man, he had seen his pictures.

"What are you-" before Lily could stop the boy, his hands formed a cross sign.

"Multi-shadow clone jutsu!" he yelled and right before their eyes, the boy had multiplied, until there were about another ten of him there.

"Alright everyone! Attack the evil snake bastered!" he yelled at them.

If there wasn't a mass murdered in their house, the Potter males would have laughed their heads of as multiple five year old gave out a battle cry and rushed towards the equally shocked Voldemort, only to be beaten up by them. The clones never stopped as they beat him until he was pushed out of the house and unconscious, but still continued.

"Show him no mercy!" the original cheered.

"Remind me to never anger him. Ever." James whispered to his wife, who nodded along as they watched the strongest wizard get beaten to a bloody pulp by a five year old. The Potter twins watched in awe.

"That was awesome! Think he'll show us?" Daniel whispered to his twin.

When he never received an answer, he looked at his brother who was staring at the original blonde in some new light with a small blush.

"He's an angel." was what came out of his younger brother's mouth. His jaw dropped as he seemed to be smitten by the blonde already.

Harry knew from the moment he saw the blonde he was simply amazing! That this angel was his! It might have been a small crush on the smaller blonde, but he knew they'd have a wonderful future later on. He simply had to tell his new angel about them being together and then everything would be alright. He nodded, that was a wonderful plan.

Daniel shook his head, having a vague idea what his twin was thinking due to their bond, but turned his attention when all the clones had dispersed, leaving an unconscious and bloody Dark Lord.

The blonde walked up to Oroochimaru's twin as he dubbed him and kicked him to see if he truly was unconscious. Seeing that the man was, he nodded in satisfaction. Then he turned his attention to the other family and gave them a small wave. He wasn't really use to interacting with people and was usually shy. He didn't know what came over him then.

"U-Um..." he didn't know what to say as they were all staring at him in shock. Not that he wasn't use to staring mind you.

"That was amazing!" one of the raven haired boys-with brown eyes-that look like his age, but a bit bigger than him exclaimed as he came forward with what he presumed was his family.

"It was nothing." he rubbed the back of his head, a bit nervous.

"Nothing!? You beat the darkest wizard into a bloody pulp!" the older man smiled at him and then stuck out his hand, "James Potter. This my wife Lily Potter and my twin sons Daniel and Harry Potter." he introduced them each and nodded, though the look the raven with green eyes was giving sort of freaked him out.

"Its nice to met you. My names is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." he gave them a shy smile. They were interrupted when they heard a loud roar and then a man's desperately calling out the elder Potter's names.

"Over here Sirius!" James called out, grinning at the look of his best friend/brother's face when he told him. Lily smiled at the young boy who had saved her family.

"Naruto, how do you feel?" she asked the boy, who waved her off

"I'm fine ma'am. It was nothing really. He was actually pretty weak. My mother was far more stronger when she isn't even trying-" he paused, not noticing their shocked looks. "My mother..."

"Did something happen to her?" she asked softly.

Sirius and James had finally came over, as James went to go met him on the way. By the look on his face, he seemed to not believe what his friend told him.

"Lily, Daniel, Harry! I'm so glad you're alright." he sighed as he gave them each a hug. Then he looked at the blonde, who seemed to be wanting to remembering something really important.

"You're the one that defeated Voldermort?" he gave he boy a once over. Naruto looked at the man, momentarily remembering what he was doing before.

"You mean that guy? *points in direction* then yeah." he said and then brightened up. "You said he was some super evil guy right?" he asked James, who nodded.

"Yeah..." he answered, not understanding the happy look on the blonde, though for some unknown reason, his pranking instincts were going haywire. The blonde giggled as he walked over to the beaten man, the others following.

"What are you going to do?" Daniel asked and the blonde grinned.

"I'm going to make him look pretty of course. He's got to look fashionable when he goes out with a bang-or that's what most of the books a read said." and with that he took out a marker and began drawing on the man's face. Lily had a gobsmacked look, but the other four, especially the adults were howling in laughter.

"He's going to make him look 'pretty'!" Sirius cried with laughter as he and James held onto each other, not wanting to fall. Lily, after getting over her shock, giggled, because it was indeed very funny. Naruto grinned, proud of his work.

"I wish I had my camera. It would be nice to add it to my collection." he sighed and the Maudears perked up.

"Collection?" they said and he nodded.

"Yup. My mom and I have an entire book where we put pictures of the pranks we do." he said proudly. Before anything else could be said,

"James, Lily? You guys are alive!" a giant man boomed as he walked over to where they were.

"Yes Hagrid-what are you doing here?" Lily frowned.

"Dumbledore said I was to bring the twins since you two would be dead." he said and he looked just as confused as they did.

"Where was he going to bring them?" James asked.

"To Lily's sister." he said in confusion as they were suppose to be dead and Sirius a traitor-according to Dumbledore-and the three adults had a murderous expression on their faces.

"Petunia!? She hates magic!" Lily exclaimed.

"I'm their godfather. Their my responsibly not his." Sirius yelled.

A gasp stopped their thoughts for a moment at they looked at the teary-eyed blonde.

"Oh you poor thing." he sniffed sadly as he looked at Hagrid up and down.

"And who are you little one?" he asked looking down at the blonde had never seen. Naruto kept sobbing at the miserable person in front of him.

"Oroochimaru's twin is just like him isn't he? He had experimented on you to make you look the way you didn't you? You poor poor thing." he shook his head.

In the background, Sirus and James put their fists in their mouths to stop them from laughing. They already loved the kid so much.

"Who is this Oroochimaru?" Lily asked, having heard him mention that name before.

"He's an evil snake sanin who was going to be executed but got away because he kept stealing children and other people and experimenting on them. He escaped of course, he was one of the best shinobi in our village. He sent some of his henchmen to kidnap me a couple years ago, but my mum crashed their skulls. She's protective that way." he nodded, not noticing the horror in their eyes, but respect in Lily's. Though the crushing of skulls was gruesome, like her, she would do anything to protect her children.

"Eh Naruto, Hagrid wasn't...experimented on." James chuckled, "He's half-giant. One of his parents was a magical creature." he explained. Naruto frowned.

"Magic? There's no such thing at magic." Now it was their turn to frown.

"Yes there is. What did you use to make your clones?" Daniel asked.

"You mean chakra?" he asked.

"Why don't we talk about this later. Right now, we have to know why Dumbledore wants my children at my sister's house, away from their godfather." Lily practically hissed, making the other back away.

"Are all red heads scary?" Naruto muttered.

"Your mum?" Daniel asked and he nodded and then stood rigid.

"Hagrid, tell Dumbledore we're alive and that he had better not come near us ever again." she shouted, practically shooing away the poor half-giant, who was only doing what he was told.

"Is something wrong?" Sirius asked the blonde. Naruto turned to the Potters.

"A bag. Did you see a bag that I came with?" he asked with a sense of urgency in his tone.

"Yes, its still back inside the house." Lily nodded and her eyes widen, wondering what was wrong with the young boy as he darted past her in a hurry. James noded at her look.

"Lets follow him." and they went back inside the house where they saw him going through the bag that came with him.

"Naruto, is there something wrong?" Lily asked as she moved to seat besides him. He took out two letters, one that had his name on it and the other; _To Whom Ever Finds My Child._

"My mother wrote these. I didn't understand. She came in when I was a sleep and picked me up and then brought me to a cave, where she activated a seal. S-She...no." he began shaking and breathing heavily. Lily wrapped her arms around him in a hug and the others knew what might have happened.

His mother had died.

"You can come with us, until everything is sorted out. Its best if you read the letter when you're settle, okay?" Lily said softly and he nodded, not knowing why he trusted her and the others so easily.

"Pip!" James called out and with a pop, a house elf came, starling the blonde.

"What's that?" he whispered, getting a giggle from Lily, who was still holding him.

"That's is a house-elf. They serve families and do anything that is asked of them." she explained, but he gave her a look of horror.

"Like a slave?!" he exclaimed and she shook her head.

"No, no. House-elves like working ad in exchange, we give them our magic. Its what keeps them alive." she said and he nodded.

"That makes sense."

James ordered the house-elf to call the other elves and pick up their belongings. They were moving back to Potter Manor, which was much safer. Why they didn't live there, he had no clue, but his thoughts were directed to Dumbledore. He wouldn't past the old man to do something to them.

They had called the aurors, which swarmed their area when they said they had Voldermort in custody. Many winced and stepped back in fear, but eventually he was bounded and whisked away.

"Is everyone ready?" he called out as he was going to portkey them all into Potter Manor.

He felt sorry for the blonde, but knew that no matter what, he was going to be living with them. Besides, he was a fellow prankster!

"James, Lily?" Dumbledore's voice rang out as they were about to leave. The three adults gave him a murderous and furious look, making him step back.

"Want to explain why the hell my children were going to stay with my sister!?" Lily yelled.

"They're my godchildren. You had no right!" Sirius backed her up.

James looked at the man with a furious expression, not saying anything as the twins looked at the old man angrily. They never liked the man as there was something always wrong with him. hey just knew it.

"How did he know that the evil guy was attacking to begin with?" Naruto whispered to them.

Harry, not being able to saying anything yet, kept quiet as his twin did all the speaking. Before Daniel could answer thought, the adults seemed to have heard what Naruto asked and their expressions worsened.

"His right. How _did_ you know Voldemort attacked us?" James asked.

Dumbldedore sighed. He need to get everything under control. He was sure that they were going to die, but it seemed that that wasn't what had happened. What was worse was that Voldemort was not killed as he had predicted.

"Why don't we talk-"

"No. You are not going anywhere near my family, you understand? We were lucky we survived tonight, and this time no more chances. Good day Dumbledore."

With that final piece said, James grabbed them all and portkey to the Manor with his Lord ring, leaving a very angry Headmaster.

 **So, that's the first chapter. What happened will be revealed in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**


	28. A Family 2

**Part 2**

 **Naruto's story will be revealed here. Hope you enjoy!**

They had arrived at the Manor. For the twins and Naruto it was the first time, but for he other three it had been five years since they stepped inside. It was exactly as they last saw it. It was extravagant and beautiful. It honestly looked more like a castle than a manor.

"Alright, why don't we clean up and get something to eat. Then we'll look at the letters. Is that okay Naruto?" she asked the blonde softly.

Naruto nodded, as he didn't want the sad reality to come crashing down on him yet. Besides, he was hungry.

"Good. Pip." she called out and the house elf appeared.

"What can Pip do for Mistress Lily?" the elf asked.

"Can you get dinner ready for all of us?" she asked and with a nod the elf pop away to get started.

"Lets get you to your rooms." James ushered them upstairs.

The twins were in awe at the room they each got, as their parents had the elves set everything up before they left the manor. Naruto was given a room as well-one of the guest rooms, but the Potters had a feeling it would become permanent.

Naruto thanked them as he placed his bag by his bed. He was alone, as the others were checking out their rooms. He sighed, trying to think what exactly had happened.

He was suppose to be a big brother today, but instead of returning home with his new baby sister, his mother had rushed him off and then saying that she loved him, sent him away to a place where a man who reminded him of Oroochimaru was going to kill a family.

He saved him-its something his mom taught him to do-but now he had no idea what to do. He didn't like being alone. He wondered if something happened to his dad, but was brought out of his thoughts when the green eyed raven boy had knocked his door.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Naruto gave him a shy smile and nod.

"Yes. I'm just worried about my mother, that's all." he said, biting his lip. He was worried alright. His mother was everything to him. Sure he had his dad, but he was the Hokage and was hardly there, so he grew up with just his mum.

"You're not alone." the boy said startling him as he walked inside his room.

Harry saw the conflicted and worried look his angel had and wanted to comfort him, to tell him everything was alright because he wasn't going to leave him. He picked up the blonde's trembling hands into his own and saw how much he didn't want to cry.

"I don't know what happened to your family, but you're not alone. I'll always be there for you, so it'll be alright." he whispered, giving him a small hug.

"You don't even know me." the blonde replied lowly, trying hard not to cry.

"But your my angel now and I won't leave you alone." Harry smiled at the wide eyed blonde. "Its okay if you want to cry. I won't tell anyone." he hugged him again and this time Naruto cried, and cried as he clunged onto the unknown raven haired boy, who for some unknown reason called him an angel. He forgot about it as he cried, knowing that he would never see his mother again. Or his family.

Outside, the other four stared wide eyed as they hear everything Harry said and Lily held back her own tears as they heard the blonde cry. James looked at Daniel and mouthed 'angel?' to which he replied,

"You're the one that said you though mum was an angel when you first saw her. He believes its the same thing." he deadpanned.

Sirius and Lily looked at him with an incredulous look making him groan. They were all bored sitting in the house and so he decided to tell them about how he and Lily first met. He never thought they were going to take it to heart. He smiled thought, because what Harry said wasn't untrue. They were going to be there for the blonde in the time he need them most, just as he did.

They had all finally came downstairs and sat at the table for dinner. Naruto's eyes were a bit red from crying, but he felt a lot better. He looked at Harry, who smiled, making him blush. They ate their meal, which the elves had prepared and talking about random things, mostly Naruto telling them how his village worked. They never mentioned his family and he never told them anything.

Once they were finish, Naruto brought out the two letters and handed the other one to Lily as they all sat down and made themselves comfortable.

"What does it say Lily?" Sirius asked, all curious.

"Lets see." Lily muttered as she opened the letter. Naruto decided to read his after.

 _To Whom Ever Finds My Child_

 _If you are able to open this letter, then it means you have no intentions of harming my child. My name is Kushina Uzumaki formerly Namikaze and my son's name is Naruto Uzumaki. I have sent my son away from our world, our dimension because my husband plans on using him and giving him a cruel fate._

 _As his mother, it is something I can not let happen. I am what my people call a jinchuriki, or a human sacrifice for your understanding. When I was a child, a demon was sealed within me, making me its container. My status as a jinchuriki was kept a secret from the general public, which was why I was able to live my life peacefully. There are eight others like myself and each have not been as lucky as myself._

 _Jinchuriki are usually not seen as the container, but the demons we hold. They are usually hunted and abused by the very same people they are protecting. The Kyuubi-the name of the demon I hold-is the strongest and thus can only be held by an Uzumaki. My son and I are the last as my people have been wiped out and my new baby daughter was born still born._

 _When a female Jinchuriki gives birth, their seal weakens. I was lucky for Naruto, but for my second child, we were attacked and someone released the demon. My husband wanted to use our new born child first, but I was against it as they would discriminate against her. In this case, I consider it luck that she was born dead, as it saved her from a cruel fate._

 _However, he then set his sights on our son. My husband has always placed the village before us, so this decisions doesn't surprise me and I also know that the village will be destroyed if the demon isn't contained, but as a mother and a person who grew up with my family who taught me the value of family, I can not let it happen._

 _I am dying. When the demon is removed from its container dies. It is only due to my Uzumaki genes that I have survived this long, but I feel the life slipping from me. My husband also plans on using a seal that would cost him his soul as payment._

 _I can't let my son grow up hated and an orphan. My husband is optimistic and believes they will love him, but I know the darkness in our village. They will use him for their own needs. I am his mother and I refuse to let my son be used in such a vile way. With the last bit of my strength, I will activate a seal that will send him to another dimension._

 _I can only hope that he will live a happy and wonderful life wherever he lives. I know we have never met and that I have no right, but I know you are a kind person, or else the seal on this letter would have not open for you. Please take care of my child. Please give him the life I can not. I have packed him a bag that contains everything he needs, so you don't have to worry._

 _A desperate mother,_

 _Kushina Uzumaki_

Silence.

No one could say anything after Lily had finished reading the letter. Lily had already began crying half way through the letter and once it was confirmed that his mother was actually dead, Naruto began to sob uncontrollable and Harry tried to calm him down. James was trying to comfort his wife, but was also getting comforted as he held back his own tears. Sirius never tried to hide it as he let his tears fall freely and Daniel just hugged him.

They could feel the love and devotion this woman-his mother-had towards him. How much she loved her son, how she had sacrificed an entire village for his safety. Sure hundreds had died, but when you think of your son suffering, your child suffering just because of these ungrateful basters, then you don't give a damn. And this was Naruto! Naruto who was going to suffer. The sweet adorable blonde that they had grown to love in the short time they had known him.

Lily walked over to the sobbing blonde that was being comforted by her youngest son. She knelled besides him and hugged them both. She kissed the poor boy's head and rubbed soothing circles around his back.

"You have a wonderful and courageous mother that loved you more than herself. Always remember that okay?" she broke the silence once his sobs lessened. Naruto nodded.

"He's going to stay with us right mum?" Harry asked and she nodded.

"Of course he will." she smiled. "Is that alright with you Naruto?" she asked and he simply nodded, a bit tired and absent. She gave him a sad smile.

"I wish my mother was like that." Sirius whispered as he gave respect to the blonde's mother.

"Yeah, she was the best." Naruto finally spoke, wiping away his tears. "You know, I'm not surprised my dad wanted to sacrifice me. He always said we should help and benefit for the Greater Good of the village. Mum use to shake her head and say that family always came first, its something all Uzumaki valued." he told them as he held one of Lily's hands and the other Harry's.

"Dumbledore always said 'For the Greater Good' too." James snorted, making them chuckle.

"What are we going to do about him?" Lily asked.

"Well Death Eaters will crawling everywhere now that Voldemort was captured, so we need to lay it low. We also have to register Naruto to Hogwarts and adoption papers." he listed off.

"We have to check on the Longbottoms. Think he'll pull something off with them too?" Sirius asked and James shrugged.

"Probably. We could invite them here. I'm still wondering why the hell we moved to Godric Hallow." he muttered.

"We should get a Healer or ask the goblins if we have any potions of charms on us." Lily said and they nodded.

"And Peter! We've got to capture that rat." Sirius exclaimed angrily.

"I almost forgot about him." James yelled.

"We should get some rest first. We'll visit Gringotts tomorrow." Lily said. The other three looked back and forth between the adults trying to understand what they were talking about.

"So...Naruto is going to be our brother now?" Daniel asked, gaining their attention.

Harry whipped around so fast and glared at his brother, who gulped back in fear at the dark and furious expression on his twin's face.

"Naruto is MY angel, not my brother. I will not share with you, understand?" he hissed and his twin nodded franktically not wanting to make him angry. The adults just looked at him with amusment and shock and Naruto looked confused.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" he asked shyly and Harry gave him a soft smile.

"Because you are." he said, making him blush. "We're a couple now, so we can't be brothers." he explained and the others couldn't believe his straightforwardness.

"What's a couple?" the blonde tilted his head cutely.

"It means we'll always be together." Harry smiled, gently bring him into a hug. Naruto nodded as he didn't like being alone, so it was alright with him. Besides, he made him feel comfortable.

"He is five right?" Sirius whispered to his friends, who nodded.

"I'm pretty sure he is." Lily whispered back, though happy her son found happiness at such a young age.

"Ahem." James cleared his throat still reeling from his son's bluntness. "Why don't we get to sleep. I'll contact the Longbottoms and see what we'll do."

"And I can adopt Naruto, if everyone's alright with that." Sirius grinned. Harry gave him a once over and he rolled his eyes, still not use to seeing this side of his godson, "Yes you'll still be able to be a 'couple'." he snorted.

"Come on then! We can all share a room for tonight. The manor is huge and it'll be lonely if we sleep in our separate rooms." Daniel suggested tot he other two.

"I'd like that." Naruto nodded and Harry agreed as well, so they made their way upstairs to their respective rooms first to get their stuff and then to Daniel's room.

The adults watched the children go upstairs with a smile.

"A couple." Sirius snorted, making them snicker.

"I'm just glad after everything Naruto will be happy and safe." Lily smiled as she looked at the letter in her hand. James gave her a little squeeze and stood up.

"Right. I'll go check on the Longbottoms. We'll schedule for a healer tomorrow I'm just too damn tired." he stretched.

"Same." Sirius nodded, "I still can't believe he bet You-Know-Who." he shook his head.

"Well he caught us all by surprise really when he created all those clones and Voldemort had dropped his wand. I wonder if this chakra is the same as our magic?" she muttered and James and Sirius shared a look.

"Lily, off to bed. You can figure it out tomorrow." James pleaded with his wife who was put out.

"Fine." she yawned. "I'll go to sleep when the Longbottoms get here. I'll go wash up." she said. Giving her husband a kiss and her friend a hug, she left. The two Maudaurs exchanged looks.

"Longbottoms?"

"Yup."

And they were off, not knowing they were saving their closest friends from a horrible fate.

 **So that's a wrap for this one. I hope you understand what's going on. Minato isn't really evil, just optimistic and believes in giving up your life for your home is a good thing, not matter what. Kushina as an Uzumaki, believes in putting family first, then strangers. Naruto will be strongly influence by his mother through the fanfic due to it mostly being the two of them.**


	29. The Hybrid and the Witch Crossover

**Summary:** Saved from a fate worst than death by the most feared Vampire, Holly Potter steps into the Wizarding World with one goal in mind and nothing, especially her sheeple parents and manipulative old goat.

Crossover

WBWL, Twinfic

FemHarry

 **Like and comment if you enjoy.**

Holly Potter stared at the man that had attacked her uncle in awe. She ignored Petunia's shrieks and Dudley's wails and stared in fascination as the man had _bitten_ her uncle and the proceeded to throw him to the other side of the room. He then looked at the two remaining Dursleys and was in front of them in a minute-it was speed!-looked Dudley in the eyes, prompting him to fall asleep and then lifted Petunia by the neck and choked her as she hovered above the ground. Then he bared hi s fangs, because that was what they were, and then threw her aside, knocking her unconscious.

Now, any normal person would have ran away screaming, but then again she was told she was a freak all her life, so she was actually happy that the Dursleys were ripped apart so easily. Holly didn't show a hint of fear as her saviour had turned his blood soaked fact towards her. She offered him a big smile, which seemed to startle him.

"Thank you for saving me mister." she smiled brightly. She was quite sure that she would have lead a horrible life had what her relatives had in mind had come to pass.

Although the Dursleys had always shown their dislike for her, she never once thought that they would stoop so low as to rape her-though it was Vernon doing the deed as Petunia watch happily from the corner. Then a handsome man had broken down the door, Vernon spoke in this monotone voice letting him in then it was all over a minute.

"You're not afraid of me?" he asked in confusion and she shook her head as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to where the kitchen was where she gave him a wet cloth to clean his face with.

"You saved my life sir, why would I be afraid?" she said and handed him the cloth, which he numbly took.

Holly learned that the man's name was Niklaus, but she preferred to call him Nik. He told her that her relatives had always called her a freak and that she was always abused, but she never thought that they would go this far. She said that they always tried to put them down and was always beaten for doing better than Dudley but she always continued to do her best because either way, she was still beaten.

Nik had stayed with her and they spent time doing whatever. He had actually bought her an entire wardrobe of clothes and they all looked so beautiful! She always learned that Nik's life was similar to hers and they just sat down at times, thankful for the other's presence. She knew that he was still baffled by her acceptance and she had told her about the weird things that happened in her life. In return, he told her about the witches and supernatural world and although she wanted to learn about magic, she didn't want to be a burden to her new friend who had many enemies.

Soon enough, Nik had to leave which sadden er, but he had given her a phone to contact him with. Since he had compelled his relatives before, he simply commanded that they listen to everything she said, which made her cackle. She was going to have so much fun and was promised that she could join him when she was older.

The years after that flew as Holly excelled in school and had successfully had a good grasp of her magic. She could levitated heavy objects, read the minds of people, and practically do whatever she wanted as long as she willed her magic into doing so. She had a love of fashion and had Petunia buy her whatever she wanted. Its not like they were going to get bankrupt. She did order Vernon to be a good worker and that had gotten him a promotion.

Who knew?

When she turned eleven though, that's when things took a turn. She was going through the different university scholarships she was offered when there was a knock on the door. Opening it, she came face to face with four people. A boy her age with her raven hair and green eyes-it was creepy how he looked like a male version of her-a man that had the same bird nest as the boy but with brown eyes, another man with wave black hair that reached his chin and grey eyes, and then there was the lone female, who had red hair and green eyes. They were all looking at her with a smile, which was creeping her out. That and she could sense they had magic, like her.

"I'm sorry, but we're not interested in anything you're selling." she said and was going to close the door when the female stopped it.

"H-Holly." she whispered out an she just looked at the woman in suspicion.

"I'm sorry but have we met before?" she asked and the others shared bewildered looks. It was then Petunia had come into view.

"You!" she screech in anger.

"Hello Tuney, I-"

"Get out you freak! Why are you alive? They said you were dead!" she screamed again, and Holly raised an eyebrow.

"I think you should come in." she said, stepping aside.

Thirty minutes later, and a screaming match between the Evan sisters, it was explained that the Potters were alive, and that they needed to train her twin brother Adrian from attacks as he was this celebrity after killing a Dark Lord. They had sent her to Petunia's for protection and because she might feel jealous for the attention her twin had. They had came to collect her now because she was going to start a magical school and she could now live with them.

Holly rubbed her forehead and sighed at their stupidity.

"So you're saying that there are people that are still out there that want to kill Adrian?" she asked and they smiled, probably believing they would be one happy family.

Idiots.

"Yes, its why we had to train you and brought you here to keep you safe." Lily, the red head spoke up.

"And did you ask your sister if she'd be willing to take me in?" she asked and they stayed silent, a bit surprised. "Let me ask you this, did you know that she was going to refuse, which was why I was left on the doorstep?"

"D-Door step? You said your sister was alright with having Holly and you left her outside in the cold!?" It seemed Adrian wasn't a moron. They'd probably get a long.

"We didn't know that. Dumbledore, he's the Headmaster, brought you here and he said everything was alright." James had quickly explained.

"Clearly he lied." she drawled, making them flinch, "Petunia, would you like to explain how I was treated by your family until the incident?"

With each word that was said, the four newcomers were horrified at what she went through especially when she had a maddening glint in her eyes. The beating, the abuse both physically and mentally and the cupboard, it had all came out and how whatever they did had never seemed to put her down.

"That's all for now Petunia. You may go." and just as she had commanded, she had left, not before sending a dark look at the adults, who all had tears in their eyes.

"Now then," she began, not caring about their tears, "I have a question. You said that I'd be safe if I were to stay on...ehem a Headmaster's word. Can you guarantee that I won't be attacked now? Because I have no knowledge about the magical world, or that you even existed making me completely vulnerable. Well, do you?"

They had nothing to say as they looked down. This wasn't suppose to happen. Holly was suppose to be well taken care of and then they'd be a family. Yes, they knew that there might be some hard feelings, but now? She wasn't suppose to be abused, or even throw their argument back at them. The worst part was, she was right. She too needed to be trained.

"And this Headmaster? Is he related to us in someway?" she further questioned. Surprisingly, Adrian had answered.

"No, he isn't. What you'll find out is that the wizarding world including them-" he jabbed his thumb towards the adults, anger written on his face, "-seem to listen to whatever the man says, like sheep. I-I didn't want you away, and tried to make them bring you back, but they were adamant to listen to the man." he confessed softly.

Holly gave him a small smile. He didn't look snobbish and arrogant and genuinely looked like he wanted to meet her and the only person who ever wanted anything to do with her was Nik. She took out her hand.

"I don't want anything to do with them, but I'd like to get to know you. Holly Potter, charmed I'm sure." she received a grin as he enthusiastically took her hand.

"Adrian Potter."

The rest of the day the twins had gotten to know one another. They had gone shopping, where Holly learned she had a large trust fund. She saw many things and bought lots of books on magic. She also learned a lot of her brother, who actually hated his fame saying that he'd rather have her around than be famous and it honestly touch her. He didn't blame her for not liking their parents and even told her to be weary of Dumbledore.

Apparently Adrian was really close to the portrait of their grandmother Dorea Potter a formidable woman. She had taught him many things, especially manipulations, which was how he knew there was something off about the Headmaster. He already told her how he and everyone else wanted him to marry a red haired girl, who he wanted nothing about because she was a fan girl. Thankfully their parents had declined the marriage contract that was brought forward.

He warned her that that family, the Weasleys, had a son their age and would probably try to get to her. He told her that the entire family wasn't bad just the youngest two and their mother. Holly already had made it a mission to stay away from them and protect her brother from any fan girls that would only date him for his his fame. He also introduced her to his best friend and their god brother Neville Longbottom and she approved as he was a good kid.

Also during the month, she went back to Gringotts and asked for the different services they had. Seeing a Goblin Healer, she had paid for a ritual that would immediately correct the earlier mal-nourishment she had. Then she had paid for an inheritance test and that was when things got interesting. Claiming the vaults that she could, she got herself a Gringotts card and went through the Alley again, buying a multi-compartment trunk and adding books into it.

September had quickly came and both twins had snagged a compartment with Neville coming in later on with a bushy haired girl named Hermione Granger. She was a bit of a know of it, but they had managed to mellow her out. A bit. That's when trouble came in the form of an annoying red-head.

"Adrian, mate. I've looked everywhere for you!" he exclaimed, inviting himself.

"We are not friends Weasley, so leave." Adrian glared darkly at the boy, making him flinch a bit.

"You want to hang out with the squib? And these girls instead of me?" he looked offended and Holly was annoyed.

"Can you leave? No one wants you here and he clearly said that you weren't friends." she bit at him, making him sneer.

"And who are you? Just hanging around him for his fame I bet."

"I'm his twin you moron, now get the bloody hell out." she waved her hand and he flung outside, as the door shut. Holly huffed as she sat down and noticed that they were staring at her, well Adrian was worried.

"Y-You just did wandless magic?! That's impossible!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Nothing is impossible until you try." she commented and that seemed to get the girl thinking.

All four children were sorted into Gryfindor and unfortunately, so was the annoyance known as Ronald Weasley. He tried to enter their little circle, but they rebuffed him every time. They four became close and Holly could honestly say they were all friends. Of course Hermione was about to isolate herself, but she had gotten the girl to lighten up and had her accept Lavender and Parvati's invitation to a hair-do. The four girls grew close and the busy haired girl was happy that she had taken her new friend's advice.

The there was the incident during their flying class, that got her into being the youngest Seeker of the century for her house, much to the pride of her friends. She didn't really want to, as she had a schedule, but Nik had convinced her to have a bit of fun as well. Her schedule had consisted of learning as much as she could for her first two years, as her electives began her third year and she only had two classes a day.

Since Holly was use to being on her own, there were times that she was just simply practicing spells. She had messaged a letter to Nik telling him everything. She was glad her phone worked even in Hogwarts, which was strange as it wasn't suppose to. Anyways, she wanted to learn everything she could as she still planned on travelling with Nik and wanted to be useful to him.

"I'm excuse me, can I get some help please." she called out, after learning their were house-elves at Hogwarts. One of them appeared in front of her.

"What can Tipsy do for student?" the elf asked.

"I'm looking for a place to practice in. Do you know a good place?" she asked. She would have used the empty classrooms, but she didn't want any accidents.

"Yes, Tipsy knows." she said and they began walking up the stairs until they reached the seventh floor-and it was completely empty.

"Yous is walking in front of this wall three times and picture anything you want. We elves have been putting all lost things inside here since beginning. It will help." she explained and Holly had this sudden gleam in her eyes.

"Did you say that this is a lost and found-since the time of the Founders?" and the elf nodded. This had meant that there were probably rare books in their and other rare items.

"Thank you Tipsy. Can I call you whenever I need help?'

"Tipsy wil be happy to help student-"

"Holly, my name is Holly."

"Tipsy will be happy to help Mistress Holly." and then popped away. The girl shrugged an then got to work.

It had taken Holly about three months and that was with the help of Tipsy, who had happily bonded with her, for her to get through the stuff and she was impressed by what she had found. Not only were there thousands of galleons and gems, but rare books and items, like a time-turn, which was Ministry controlled. She had actually found five of them, which was great. Although she never went through all the books, she had placed the thousands of books in her multi-compartment trunk so she could go over another time.

She hadn't told the other three about her found. It wasn't like she didn't want to, but it was too early for her to trust people, despite how much she wanted to. She excelled in all her classes and even got the Potion Professor to back off on her and Adrian, though that was mostly her twin. She had no idea what he had said to the man, but he got darker looks but no unfair treatments, so it was alright.

Holly never learned only magic, but about the magical world as well. She learned its laws, and its way of life. It was so weird with how they were in the medieval times and she and Hermione had often had to explain to the boys what they were talking about when they 'went all muggle' as it was dubbed by them.

Of course, not everything was that peaceful. Ronald Weasley just had to go run his mouth at Hermione who was trying to help him, by saying that they had probably hung out with her due to pity. The other three knew how sensitive the girl was when it came to friends, so before she could run away, Holly grabbed her hand and all three verbally attacked the boy, who became a laughing stock and an outcast in their house. Their friendship grew stronger after that.

Holly opted to stay at Hogwarts for the winter holidays, saying she didn't want to intrude. Adrian was adamant that she come, but she shook her head, wanting to stay far away from their parents. He nodded in understanding, but got a promise from her that she would come to the manor next Yule, which she agreed to.

Finding her way to the Room of Requirement again, she sudden got an idea, and wondered if it were to work. That and why she never thought about it before. She had wanted to use the time-turner to help her, but it became too taxing and had stopped. Perhaps the room could turn into a Time chamber.

"Congratultions are in order. You're the first person to activate this feature of the room. You must be so proud."

Turning around, she saw four people. Two men and two females and then gasped, knowing why they were so familiar.

"You're the founders!" she exclaimed and they chuckled.

"Yes we are young one. Might we ask what your name is?" the woman she believed to be Helga Hufflepuff asked kindly.

"Holly Potter ma'ma." she said politely.

"Oh you're so well-mannered." Helga cooed, making her blush at the praise.

"Leave the girl alone Helga." the other woman Rowena Ravenclaw smiled a bit, "We created this room in hopes for young minds like yourself to gain our knowledge. Sadly, its been a thousand years and you're the first to think of a time chamber or even use the materials in the room for you're own benefit." Holly wanted to protest, but was cut off, "It is alright. We are imprints apart of the castle and know of everything, as well as your desire to be useful for your friend. We will help you."

"You will? Just like that?" Holly blurted out.

"Indeed. Don't you know there is a prize in every treasure chest. This room is like the same and you finding out the Time chamber is something that must be rewarded." the man, Godric Gryfindor, exclaimed joyfully.

"Besides, you are a parsalmouth. Much better than my stupid descendant, even if you're apart of this buffoon's house." Salazar Slytherin added.

Holly just looked at the four in bewilderment as Helga clapped her hands, leaning forward asked,

"Shall we begin?"

The training she received from them was brutal, but it did bring results. They taught her from Occulemnecy, to battle magic, sword skills, parsal magic and healing. She was taught potions elemental training, and blood magic, as well enchanting, dueling and spellcrafting. A day in the real world, equal to three months in the chamber and the elves happily packed food that was preserved for the time. It also helped that she didn't age, though her body did strengthen.

Throughout the year, Dumbledore kept throwing their little group some looks, that made them uncomfortable, even the authority-loving figure Hermione, who had changed her views after Adrian had explained to her just how the wizarding world really worked, especially for muggle-borns. They had long since figured out that the Headmaster had hidden the Philosopher stone on the third floor, but had simply sent a letter to the Flamels, explaining to them the first years obstacles that they heard from the Weasley twins. They were rewarded with a trip to the immortal couples' manor for the summer, much tot heir happiness.

The end of the year had ended quickly and Holly snickered when Nik had cussed up a storm when she told him that the so called dead Dark Lord was most definitely alive and was possessing a teacher. So much for the most secure school in the world. Gryffindor won the House Cup and the Qudditch Cup, much to everyone's happiness at breaking Slytherin's winning streak.

Holly, Adrian and Neville were introduced to Dan and Emma Granger, Hermione's parents, who were delighted to meet the friends their daughter had wrote about so much-and secretly glad one of them was a female. The four friends promised to meet up at the Flamels' resident, having each receive a portkey.

"This is going to be so much fun." Adrian grinned as they snuck downstairs, not wanting to tell the elder Potter's of their departure.

"It sure is." Holly grinned, glad that her life had turned out for the better, and then they were whisked away to the Flamels'.

 **That's a wrap for an overview. I'll try to fast forward the couple years, but second year will be an important highlight. Hoped you enjoyed!**


	30. Kisaru of the Water Tribe Crossover

**Summary:** A young Water Tribe citizen finds out he isn't a from his current world but one of magic. What happens when he comes to Hogwarts, away from his adopted/real family and to the family that thought him dead?

Crossover

Yaoi/Incest

 **Hello. My first Harry Potter x Avatar: The Last Air bender fanfic. Harry, or at this point Kisaru, will met the avatar gang and go to Hogwarts. That you'll have to see in the story. Warning: There will yaoi and twin-soul bonding/mate. Hope you enjoy!**

In the great walls that protected the Northern Water tribe, there were two children, a ten year old girl with beautiful yet unusual white hair. She was Yue, the princess of her tribe. With her was an eight year old boy, the only person she completely trusted. Her little brother by everything but blood, Kisaru.

Both children were in one of their secluded rooms where they practiced their water bending. Although their tribe forebode woman from learning how to fight and Yue did abide by her tribe's laws, Kisaru had problems with his healing lessons, so she was showing him, a class she excelled in.

"I'll never get the hang of this!" he sighed in frustration as the fake body they were practising on stopped its light.

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. You're considered the strongest water bender in your class and almost a master. You're not going to let something like healing bring you down, will you?" she said in a mocking tone, placing her hands on her hips.

"Of course not!" he yelled as if it was the most undignified thing she said and began working immediately, ignoring his sister's laughs.

Now, Kisaru wasn't from her tribe, she knew. He looked much different than a lot of people in the tribe, especially his green eyes. She was told that he was found at the Spirit Oasis when he was a year old, crying with cuts all over his body, blood oozing out of his wounds. Her parents had immediately brought him to healer. They wondered where he was from.

He was powerful, the healers told her parents that he was very powerful, which made many wonder if he was a fire nation spy, which was immediately shot down. Pakku, their water bending master indicated his eyes. Green eyes usually meant Earth Kingdom and they were allies of the Water tribes. In actuality, anyone that wasn't Fire Nation was considered an ally.

Yue didn't care thought. Kisaru was brought under her parent's guardianship. He lived with them, in his own counters, but she realized that they were family, just taking care of him. She had never heard him call her parents mum or dad, even though hey treated him like they treated her.

Yue however, found a person to confide in within Kisaru. He became someone she could rely on, trust. She was royalty, she knew, and she also knew that some people might have good intentions when approaching her. She could only become herself, a happy, non-formal, plain girl around him, around her brother.

She didn't care that he wasn't Water Tribe, which was why many people almost got a heart attack when they saw him water bending, and a part of her had a feeling that his family was probably looking for him, but she isn't care. She'd be selfish this one time and have him all to herself.

"By the way sis." her thoughts broke when Kisaru began talking to her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I found these scrolls in some boxes at the edge of the palace rooms." he said, levitating the bag that was by the door over to where they were.

That was another strange thing her brother could do. He could make things disappear, levitate and other strange things. It was actually the other day, when they were being chased by some of the adorable fans her brother gained that he had grabbed her hand and they both appeared in ne of their many hidden rooms. He had become afraid of himself and unsure, something she never wanted her strong willed brother to feel again and had encouraged him to practice with it. He could do a couple things, but they still didn't know the extend of his abilities.

"What are these?" she asked as she looked through the scrolls. They looked like a fighting style, but it didn't look like anything she had seen before.

"I don't know, but I tried it on the dummy and look." She looked at where he was pointing at, the arm. Putting some chi into it, she noticed that part of the arm didn't light up, which was strange.

"It looks like its blocked right?" he said in an exciting tone and she raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, but what if its permanent?" she asked worriedly.

"It isn't. I tried it yesterday. I can force it open when I put a lot more chi on the area when I healed it with water bending. Otherwise, it takes up to an hour at best." he grinned. "I finally found the perfect style for me. Isn't it great?!" he exclaimed and she brought him into a hug.

"I'm really happy for you." she smiled and she really meant it.

Kisaru wanted to become the greatest warrior in their tribe and his determination was something everyone in the tribe admired. He was kind, generous and someone everyone grew to love. He was well-mannered, something he got because Yue dragged him to all her lessons, but he was always himself when it was just the two of them, just as she was herself when it was just the two of them.

"I have to start now." he said grinning and the rest of their afternoon was training in the respective fields.

xxxxxxxxxx

"We are gathered here to congratulate the youngest water bending master in our tribe. Not only did he accomplish something no one has ever done, he has brought back our ancient ways of fighting. The Fire Nation will think twice before they go against us!" this got a roar of approval from the chief.

Motioning for the young boy to step forward, pride showing as he welcomed the one he saw as a son. He would never forget the day Kisaru had magically entered their lives and never once regretted welcoming him into his tribe. Not only did he find their ancient style of fighting, he had shown them that his daughter, Yue, was a water bender, something he or his wife never thought she was. But thinking about how the moon spirit had given her life, they wondered why they never thought about it.

"Congratulation Kisaru, our youngest water bending master!" he exclaimed, getting cheers from everyone there as Kisaru stepped towards his village leader, a smile on his face.

Kisaru was proud of his accomplishment. He was still ten, nearly eleven, and he had fulfilled a part of his dream. He had worked double the amount he did once he found the 'Chi blocking' scrolls that he learned to call it. Even though he had fought Pakku to a standstill, which was impressive, granted he had rendered on his the man's arms useless, his achievements and dedication was what got him where he was.

He looked over to where his sister was and saw the large smile on her face. She had become a great healer. While he trained, she trained in healing him, saying that here had to be someone that would make sure he survived. Kisaru was now where near her level, but he was well adapt and easily one of the best.

He took his place besides his sister, who brought him into a hug. There was a large feast in his honour, of all his favourite food and he happily ate everything as he shook hands with everyone there, each congratulating him for his accomplishments.

xxxxxxxx

"Why did you want to come here?" Yue asked as they both took their coats off. They had just entered the Spirit Oasis, something they did at times, but all the time.

"I don't know. I just felt drawn to it." he said, shrugging at her disbelieving look.

"You felt drawn to it? In the middle of the night?" she said, clearly not believing him.

"Yeah...there was a dream." he said hesitantly and she brought him to sit on the floor. The grass felt nice, especially since it was the only place there was any in the whole North Pole.

"What was it about?" she asked softly. Kisaru hardly had any nightmares before. Back then, he said he heard a baby crying, yelling, an evil laugh and then there was a green light. Nothing after that. He hadn't had any of those for a while. She wondered why now.

"There was a man." he started out slowly, breathing in and out, trying to calm himself. He didn't like worrying his sister, but they had promised to never keep things from one another.

If they couldn't trust one another, who could they trust?

"He said that he needed to tell me something, something important. He said we'll be able to talk at the place I felt more drawn to, which was here." he finished and she rubbed soothing circles around his back.

"What do you think he wants?" she asked and he shrugged. He honestly had no clue what the weird old man wanted from him.

As they watched the koi fish swimming around in circles, there was a bright light that engulfed them and as quickly as it came, it had left. Blinking, they saw standing in front of them was indeed an elderly man, one Kisaru remembered from his dream or whatever it was called. He wore robes and a staff and was smiling at them.

"I am glad to have finally met you Kisaru, or should I say Harry Potter?" he broke the silence. Yue and Kisaru looked at one another, wondering what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry, but who is this Harry Potter you speak of? My name is Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe and this is my brother, Kisaru. May I ask for your name?" Yue asked, immediately switching to a formal tone, a tone she spoke with everyone besides Kisaru.

"Yes, I apologize for not introducing myself. My name is Merlin and I come from the same world as your brother comes from." he smiled at their bewildered looks.

"Excuse me? Did you say 'from the same world'? I hate to be rude, but what are you talking about?" Kisaru asked, looking at him a bit suspiciously as he stood in front of his sister. Merlin simply raised his hands in surrender.

"I am not here to harm either one of you. I am simply here to tell Kisaru of his past and a prophecy that concerns him." he said, "If you would mind?" he asked, gesturing they set on the floor. Yue grabbed Kisaru's arm and dragged him down to sit, telling him to trust him.

"You know of my brother's origins?" she asked once they all sat and he nodded.

"Yes. Kisaru is from a world of magic. The night your people found him here in the Spirit Oasis was a terrible. First you must understand that there was a war going on. A Dark Lord by the name Voldermort. He hated muggles-those who don't have magic-and wanted them all dead as well as muggle-born, which are people that were born to two non-magical parents and half-bloods-which are children born from a muggle-born and a pure-blood parent. A pureblood is a person who can trace back their magical heritage a couple hundred years. He was insane and mad, but he was winning the war. Then a prophecy appeared, one that talked about his downfall. It made him panic, so he wanted to kill the child before they ever got the chance to kill him."

"Wait, a child? He was going to kill a child!?" Yue exclaimed, with Kisaru gaping in shock. Sure the Fire Nation was bad, but they didn't think they would go after children.

"Yes. A child that would be born at the end of the seven month. Three children fit that category. Neville Longbottom, Charlus Potter and you, Harry Potter. That was the name your parents had given you."

"Harry. My name was Harry. Harry Potter." Kisaru tested it out, a small smile blossoming from his face, getting a small hug from his sister, who was happy for him.

"Yes. Now, what people don't know is that Voldemort was not a pure-blood, but a half blood and since the prophecy said he would mark them as an equal, he went after you and your brother, your older twin brother to be exact." he raised his hand, making Kisaru stop asking him questions and then continued,

"When he attacked your home, both your parents survived, thankfully, but when he went to kill you and your brother, you had some how deflected the curse-which was completely impossible, but you had disappeared. Due to this, your parents as well as everyone else believed you to be dead and your twin has taken your place as a hero, called 'The-Boy'Who-Lived'." he finished, waiting for one of them to say something.

"There's a reason your telling us this isn't there?" Yue more like stated and he nodded.

"Yes. In our world, magical children start their magical education at the age of eleven, which is the age you are now. Due to you being the prophecy child, you have to be ready for your inevitable battle with Tom Riddle, or Voldemort. You've done quite fine in this world, but now its time for you to embrace your wizarding heritage." he said, giving him a letter with a red stamp. Flipping it over he saw

 _Harry J. Potter_

 _Unknown_

"Since you're in a different world, Hogwarts didn't know where you were, which was why I old her I'll be giving you your letter." he smiled. Kisaru, getting a bit irritated at the man not consulting him, looked up with blazing green eyes.

"Look, I know I'm a a wizard and all, but you have no right to decide on what I'll do with my life. I think I might even go just in spite." he snapped, startling Merlin, who was not expecting that kind of response from the polite and kind boy he had met.

Yue covered his mouth before he said anything else. She sighed, knowing her little brother's temper, but deciding what he'll do in life was just one of the things you don't tell him to do. She gave the elderly man an apologetic look.

"I apoligize for my broher's behaviour. He doesn't like it when people decide what he'll do." she said and he nodded, waving it off.

"Its fine. I apologize as well. I shouldn't have force this upon him. Its all quite knew I believe and should have explained better."

"No, no. You explained it quite alright and I believe he will be going to this school, Hogwarts was it?" she said casually, getting a glare from the younger male.

"What?" Kisaru hissed.

"Listen. I know you don't like people telling you what to do, but I strongly believe you should go to this school. Imagine, you'll be able to control and learn more about your powers. Not only that, but I think you're family would love to know your alive." she said softly, making him pout.

"But your my family." he protested weakly and she smiled, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"And I'll always be here for you, alright?" she said, making him nodded.

"Fine. I'll go to this school." he sighed in defeat, hugging his giggling sister.

"Excellent! Now before I leave, I'd like you to both these." he pulled out two medallions. Putting them on, they could feel powerful energy coming from both.

"What are these?" Kisaru asked, looking at the beautifully crafted jewels.

"These will help you create a portal that connects you to the magically world and back. When you activate it, think of the place you want to go to. I've already programmed it for you to appear in front of Gringotts-a wizarding bank. When you go to the bank, give them this letter," he handed them another paper, "they'll give you access to my account. You are my heir, so don't think about protesting." he cut off the water benders protest.

"I see. The first letter has everything we need to buy for his first year." Yue said, looking over the Hogwarts letter.

"Yes. Also, inside my vault, you'll find my notes. It has everything you need to help you in your quest in destroying Voldemort. One more thing, don' tell anyone that I've spoken to you. They'll probably won't believe you." he said, making them nod.

"I believe this is where we par ways. I thank you for your time and wish you luck young wizard. I hope you well on your journey." he finished and then faded away into nothing.

Yue and Kisaru both looked at where Merlin was. They both digested the information that was presented to them in the next couple moments. Looking at one another, they grinned. They didn't care if it was late at night, or if people didn't know where they were, they were going, and they were going right now!


	31. Kisaru of the Water Tribe 2

**Part 2**

Kisaru and Yue were both in awe as they had stepped into the magical world, Diagon Alley to be exact. There was something magical they could tell about the place. Seeing the building in front of them was their destination, the entered the bank, where the little creatures-Goblins-had served them. At first they were quite rude, but they got the royalty treatment the moment they had verified the paper they had. After looking at he account expenses and taking the notes that were inside the vault, they got help from the goblins, who told them which stores hey should go to. Getting a strange card that would magical bring large amounts of money from place to place without carrying it.

When they finally got out, it was morning, so they made their way to a store that sold school trunks. Knowing her brother would probably buy the entire book store, she decided it would be best if he had a place to put them. They were quiet fascinated by the feather-light charms and the many compartments in each. Kisaru had bought one with a compartment that had a large library, a compartment where he could practice spells, another where he could practice brewing potions, something that fascinated him when he heard of it and another where he could finish his school work.

The next store was the bookstore, 'Flourish and Blotts'. If Yue hadn't stopped him, Kisaru would have bought the entire store. She knew he loved reading and learning new things, but that was a bit too much.

"Kisaru, you'll be in here all day if you don't hurry up. The store isn't going anywhere." she sighed and then heard some giggling. Looking behind her, she saw a beautiful blonde haired woman giving her a smile.

"He gives you a hard time as well? Despite the fact we have a large library, my son still wants to buy more." she said, making Yue smile.

"I think they'll get along quite well. My name is Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe and that is my brother Kisaru. It is a pleasure to meet you..."

"Narcissa Malfroy. Its a pleasure to meet you dear. I haven't heard of the Northern Water Tribe before." she said in a questioning tone.

"My people are quite isolated. One can't find our lands without a proper guide. We've been...detached from the world you could say."s he said, thinking of the story she and Kisaru came up with. It wasn't a lie, just a twisted truth.

"I see. What do you do to teach those who are magical? I thought your brother might want to go with them." she asked, curious about these two. Although she claimed they were siblings, Narcissa didn't see any resemblance and she had never heard of a Northern Water tribe, so who else to get the most information that their princess.

"You see Kisaru isn't actually my brother by blood. We found him in our Spirtial Oasis on night when he was a year old. My parents took him in and we grew up as siblings. For their education, my brother has already our ways until we found out that his parents had already enrolled him to the school here, Hogwarts." she was saved from saying anything else, when Kisaru came up with a blonde haired boy.

"Oh Draco say hello. This is Princess Yue and her brother, Kisaru. Princess, this is my son Draco Malfroy. Draco, Kisaru will be attending Hogwarts as well." she smiled as her son shook both their hands.

She looked at the boy, Kisaru, who she didn't believe was his birth name. He was quite a beautiful child. Raven hair falling down to his back, vibrant green eyes, soft angelic skin. If she didn't know any better, she'd believe he had some Veela blood or some Black ancestry. She could have mistaken him for a girl. He looked like royalty and if his parents had enrolled him in Hogwarts, then they were magical, making him either a pureblood or a half-blood.

She smiled as they paid for their things and left to 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'. She was glad Draco was talking freely with the raven haired child. When Narcissa had first saw the pair, they had looked different, their attire screamed outsiders, but their posture, and the way they held themselves, it was arrogance but perfect pureblood etiquette. She saw others giving them baffled looks, but decided to take a chance and it had gained her son a friend she knew he could trust.

She didn't like her husband's ways of brainwashing her son in to blood supremacy. She knew here had to be change. She didn't care about blood, but their traditions were being forgotten, being replaced by muggle holidays, like Halloween and Christmas, instead of Samaiha and Yule. Even some of the old pure blood families celebrated them. Except the Potters. No the Potters didn't celebrate Halloween. She and everyone else knew they mourned for the death of their youngest child. She was relieved when it was declared that the Dark Lord was vanguished that night, but she knew that they had paid a dear price for it.

"Narcissa! I didn't know you'd be here." she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the voice of her dear friend, Victoria Zabini.

"Tori, its good to see you." she smiled, giving her friend a hug. She saw her son walk over to wear Draco and Kisaru were getting their robes measured.

"You too Cissa. I thought Lucius was going to take Draco around?" she questioned her.

"No. He had something to take care of last minute." she then remembered her company. "Oh Tori, this is Princess Yue and her brother Kisaru is over there with Draco and Blaise. We bumped into them at Flourish and Blotts. Yue, this is Victoria Zabini, a dear friend of mine." she introduced them both, holding back giggle at her friend's shocked expression.

"Its quite a pleasure to met a friend of Lady Malfroy." Yue smiled, bowing slightly. This got Lady Zabini out of her stupor.

"Oh its a pleasure to met you, Princess." she said, bowing a bit and then gave her a small smile.

"Please do call me Yue. My brother and I aren't really one for formalities." she said, getting a giggle from Narcissa, who she had told the same thing earlier. Lady Zabini smiled at the young girl, as she herself didn't like formalities.

That had started a wonderful relationship between the three.

xxxxxxxxx

Kisaru stared at the red... _thing_ -train, he corrected himself that was going to take him to his new school, where a new chapter of his life would begin. He was still a bit scared not having his sister nearby him, since they were always together. He had devoured all the books he had bought explaining the new world and he was fairly content. The books Draco had given him had helped immensely.

Thinking of his blonde friend, he smiled. Draco, although came off snobbish and superior at first was actually a very kind person. He was glad his sister and Narcissa was friends. He had met Blaise through Draco and had become his second friend in the magically world. They had invited them over to their manor, which was beautiful and where he met Lucius Malfroy, who was cold and kept his distance. That didn't bother him though.

"Calm down 'Saru. They'll be here soon." his sister soothed him, although the staring of the people there were getting on her nerves as well. They were waiting for said blonde right, who said he was going to introduce him to others.

"Are you going to be alright back home? I feel bad for leaving you alone." he said and she brought him into a hug.

"I'll be fine. I'm the one worried about you. You're going to a new environment, a completely new place. If anything happens, you'll write to me right?" she said, speaking about the two-way notebook they had gotten back in Diagon Alley it was such a useful little thing.

"Of course." he smiled and they broke the hug.

"One more thing." Yue said, pulling out a water bag from her bottomless purse she had with her. "This is water from the Spirit Oasis. Use it just in case something happens. You can never be too sure right?" she smiled and he gave her another hug and then put the bag into his own bag. He already had a water pouch on his side, for emergency uses.

Just then, they had spotted the Malfroy family come in to the station, Kisaru waved them over, getting a smile from Narcissa and a grin from Draco, who had all but dragged his mother over.

"Hello dear. I'm glad you're here safely." Narcissa smiled at them both, giving them a hug.

"Thank you. We're glad your journey was safe as well." Yue smiled.

"Come on. Let's find a seat." Draco said, grabbing the raven's hand and dragging him along.

"Wait, what about our trunks?" Kisaru asked.

"Allow me." Lucius said smoothly as he levitated both trunks onto the train.

"Thank you sir. Bye Aunt Cissa, bye Yue! Stay safe okay?" Kisaru smiled and then allowed himself to be dragged away as Yue gave him one final hug and then disappeared from view.

The three stood there until the train express was leaving. A heard of red heads had almost plowed their way, trying to get on last minute. One of the females there, with red hair as well, had the same green eyes as Kisaru and Yue wondered if she was his mother. The woman looked sadden, even when the red head son of her was there and the man besides her, she could only think him as her husband, his father.

She inwardly chuckled. Now she knew where Kisaru had gotten that horrible bird-nest hair he had when he was younger. She had him grow it out so it began a bit manageable along with her water bending. She shook her head, as she saw her brother stick his head out of a window and wave at her, a final wave and then went back inside.

"Ah, they're gone. The house is going to be so much more quieter now that my dragon is gone." Narcissa woes from besides her and Yue couldn't help but agree.

"I agree. Father did say the tribe would be less lively without Kisaru." she smiled at the thought. It had taken a while to convince her father to let Kisaru go. He had grown much to attached to him and still couldn't believe he was from a different world.

"I heard from my wife that Kisaru isn't your biological brother and that his parents had already enrolled him to Hogwarts." Lucuis spoke up, surprising both woman.

"Yes. Kisaru appeared at the Spiritual Oasis. Its the most spiritual place in the North Pole. He was covered in cuts and bruises when he arrived." she said sadly.

"I've been meaning to ask, what is his birth name." Lucius asked, and Narcissa straighten at the thought.

"Oh dear. I've been meaning to ask you the same. I never did get the chance." she said.

"Oh. I'm sorry. He went by the name...what was it again." Yue thought. The name was a bit weird and they had decided to keep calling him Kisaru, since it was much easier. Then she remembered,

"Oh I remember. Its Harry Potter. Harry James Potter. It was written on his letter." she said and looked at their flabbergasted face and she wondered why they were like then and then gave out a weak laugh,

"Yes, well, he's not as dead as people believe him to be huh?"

xxxxxxxxx

Kisaru looked at the inside of the train in awe. It was a bit tight spaced, but it wasn't like anything he had ever seen before. He was quick to realize that they had made it to their destination, a compartment filled with other children their age. The only one he had recognize was Blaise. Draco had given him a small smile and then opened the door. Their attention was on them now.

"Draco, Kisaru, you've arrived." Blaise broke the silence, getting a smile from the raven and a nod from the blonde.

"I see that everyone is here. Let me introduce you to Kisaru. He's a prince from a foreign magical community that isolated themselves from the rest of the world. Kisaru, you've already met Blaise, but these are Theodore Nott, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, and Pansy Parkinson." Draco introduced them. Kisaru smiled and gave them a bow.

"It is a pleasure to met you all. Draco has spoken highly of each of you." he said.

The others in the compartment just stared at the newcomer. A prince? He was a prince?! He differently had the politeness and etiquette of royalty. Pansy, however, couldn't help herself anymore.

"Oh, you're so adorable!" she gushed, pulling him into the seat next to her and giving him a hug. He had gotten gotten another hug from Tracey.

"Um..." Kisaru looked at the others for help, but got a chuckles in response.

"Its an honor to met someone of such royal status. May I ask why you've decided to come to Hogwarts?" Daphne asked, her cold face having soften a bit. She really couldn't keep up her cold facade towards the poor boy who was being smothered by Pansy and Tracey.

"Oh. Well I'm from the North Water Tribe in the North Pole. I was however adopted by the tribal chief. My biological parents were both magical and had enrolled me into Hogwarts at my birth, so I've decided to come here." he managed to say, thought the two girls had lighten up as he began to speak.

"The North Pole? I didn't know there were people that lived there." Theodore said.

"You've become detached from the rest of the world. We gave our own traditions and ways of life." he answered. "Its quite difficult to find our kingdom due to winter tundra."

"Do you think you could show us what kind of magic you use?" Tracey asked and he nodded.

"We normally specialize in combat and healing. It would be best if i were to show you." Kisaru complimented.

"Oh, I cut my hand earlier. Could you heal it?" Pansy asked, sticking out her hand that was poorly wrapped.

Unwrapping it, there was a small cut on her palm. Kisaru nodded and opening his water pouch, he bent a bit of the water out, much to their astonishment. Gently grabbing her hand with his free hand, he began healing her hand and right in front of them, they had witness the small cut close up and heal. After he finished, he put away the remaining of his water back into his pouch.

"Is that to your understanding?" he smiled at their gobsmacked faces, including Draco and Bliase, who hadn;t thought of asking him before what type of magic he used.

"Y-You're an elemental!" Draco yelled out, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"A what?" Kisaru asked, tilting his head tot he side.

"You can manipulate water. That's not something everyone can do." Daphne breathed out, still not believing what she saw.

"But a magical people in my tribe can do it Miss. Greengrass. Is it something unusually in these parts?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

"You may call me Daphne, Kisaru." she smiled, wanting to befriend the lost boy, "And yes. Elementals are pretty rare and are seen as very powerful."

"You can call me Theo and Daphne is right. Are you telling me that its taught in your tribe?" Theodore asked, curious.

"Yes. We start at a young age. I had recently completed my training, earning me the title Master. We incorporate our water bending with our combat and healing." he explained, getting nods of understanding.

"Well, thank you for healing me. You can call me Pansy dear." she kiss his cheek, getting a clueless look from the raven head.

"Call me Tracey too Kisaru." Tracey waved, not wanting to be left out.

"Your welcome." he smiled, "and thank you." he said to Tracey, have read all about the manners in this world.

They had chatted about different things, each of them telling Kisaru about the different things in their community, wanting to help the kind prince. They had find out that he wanted to enter Ravenclaw and had cheered up him, telling him that even if they were in different houses, they would still be friends. When they were going to get up to change, a piece of paper had fallen from Kisaru. Picking it up, Blaise's eyes widen and the others were wondering why he looked so undignified. Gathering around the paper, they had each adopted the same look as the Zabinin heir.

"Kisaru." Blaise said, snapping them out and the raven haired boy looked at them with such innocent, they seriously couldn't get angry with him.

"Yes?" he answered.

"What is your biological name?" Theo asked him, since the others couldn't form words.

"Oh, it was such a strange name that my sister and I decided that I was better off with the name I was given by the chief." he said and then scratched his head,

"What was it again?" he muttered to himself and all the deceitful and betrayed feeling they had felt had just left them as they laughed. The poor boy didn't even remember his name!

"Its saw so right here. On the paper you got for your Hogwarts letter." Draco said, giving the boy back his paper.

"So it is." he smiled. "Harry James Potter. Its such a strange name, wouldn't you agree? I don't really see myself as a 'Harry' but you're free to call me such."

"You do know that the Potters believe you dead, right?" Daphne said.

"Are you even aware of the fact that you're parents are alive?" Tracey busted in before he said anything.

"Oh, I was told. I just didn't know how to approach the subject, so my sister said I should just wait until I reached school." he nodded in remembrance and then felt a bit uneasy, "Is there a problem with who I am?" he asked and they didn't have the heart to tell them that the Potters were a light family who would tell him to stay away from them due to them being from 'dark' family and in Slytherin.

"Um...its just-" Tracey began, only to b cut off by Draco.

"The Potters see Slytherins as evil, just like the other houses. Most of use are from 'dark' families seem and so-"

"You don't have to worry. I will not sever friendships simply because people I have never met had told me too. Quite frankly, I know all of you much more than i know them. If they really do care about me, then they won't care who I befriend but the fact that I'm alive." he said firmly and they smiled.

"You're right. If they did care for you they wouldn't care. Though, you being sorted in Ravenclaw would make them happier than Slytherin. Most Potters are Gryfindor, but my mum said Lily Potter would have fit in Ravenclaw any day." Blaise said, getting a nod of agreement.

"Its alright dear. Anyone who doesn't want someone as cute as you are is defiantly their lose." Pansy grinned, bring him into another hug, much to his confusion and the other's amusement.

With that, they had gotten ready to enter Hogwarts and a new chapter in their lives, for the next seven years.

 **Well that's a wrap. Next chapter is the long awaited reunion and the sorting. Lets see what'll happen hmm. Hope you enjoyed!**


	32. Kisaru of the Water Tribe 3

**Part 3**

Charlus Sirius Potter knew himself well as the 'Boy-Who-Lived. He had the fame, money as his family was rich, a pureblood from his mother's newly revealed status has heiress from a minor pureblood family that were directly related to Rowena Ravenclaw and had everyone practically doing whatever he wanted them to do. He had a friend, Ron Weasley, though he was quite sure the boy was only his friend so he could get some of the fame his self, but he didn't care. Someone like himself would have been believed that he had the perfect home, but it wasn't.

Every time it was his birthday, yeah his parents showered him with gifts, as his mother couldn't give birth after Voldemort had attacked his home, but he could see their sadness. At night, when they believed he was asleep, he would wake up and listen to them cry at night. Halloween was something different. He usually went to the Weasley and spent it there. His mother would lock herself in her room and cry over some pictures. His father would give him a tired smile and give him some to use for the day and then go to who knows where.

Then there was Sirius. Don't let him get started on the man. The man wouldn't even come over for the entire week after Halloween. Remus, his godfather, seemed to be the only normal one, but he too was sad. So one day, having gotten sick of not knowing, he asked his parents. The answer he got in response as an eight year old was something he never imagined.

A brother.

He had a brother.

A twin to be exact that was younger than him by a minute or so. His name was Harry, which was short for Harrison, the name of his adoptive maternal grandfather. He had a twin who had died that Halloween night. The night he was hailed a hero, his brother died in the backlash. A backlash he had created due to deflecting the Killing curse. He had killed his brother.

Of course when he said that he got a slap on the face from his teary-eyed mother, who told him to never think that and that it wasn't his fault that Harry had died. That they were thankful that he had survived, that they had at least one child with them, for if he too had died, then they would have killed themselves. Then all their behaviors had made sense, especially Sirius', since the man was Harry's godfather and his father would spent the entire day in front of Harry's grave, which was at Godric's Hallow and his mother looking over the his baby pictures.

He felt horrible. The day he complained about his parent practicing old magical traditions, like Samaiha, when really they were trying to see if they could met Harry, he was out having fun. Fun on the day of his brother's death. He asked them to tell him everything about Harry and smiled when they told him they were always together. That Harry had looked up to him and that even as a child, he had loved his brother more than anything.

So on the eighth year of Harry's death, he had celebrated Samaiha with them. He had visited Harry's grave and looked over his baby pictures and that day, for the first time in his life, Charlus felt lost and sad and so he cried. His parents had held him and they too cried and for the first time, the entire family was effected by Harry's death and so they all cried. He wished his brother was there. He would sometime imagine all the different things they would have done together, but they couldn't. So his anger towards Voldemort and Death Eaters had double.

The next day, after they had finished crying and decided to go shopping a bit, they were like usual, surrounded by reporters. Normally, he would love the attention, but now? It angered him. They asked if he remembered that night, if he had celebrated well for his victory over the Dark Lord an so he had done something he had never done to any one.

He snapped.

He yelled at each and everyone of them. How they should be disgusted in themselves. How they had no right to ask him if he remembered, because why would he want to remembered his brother being killed, killed while they were in the same crib. Why would they ask if he celebrated Halloween. Yes it was the death anniversary of Voldermrot, but he had lost his brother, his twin, his other half that day. He had lost someone important, someone he wouldn't want to trade for anything in the world. Huffing he simply grabbed his parent's hands and asked them if they could go back home and they did, leaving a gaping audience.

Then Hogwarts letter came and he was excited and decided that he would do his best for not just for himself, but for his dead twin as well. It was during this trip that he had gotten his heir ring and at the behest of the goblins, his mother did a family test. Surprising part was that Robert and Anne Evans weren't her biological parents, but adoptive. He actually name was Lily Marie Ainsworth, a minor pureblood family that was directly related to Rowena Ravenclaw. His father told him Ravenclaw was the only other house that was alright besides Gryffindor, so he was happy to be related to two founders.

So here was was now being escorted out of the train with Ron and a muggle-born witch they had met on the train, both arguing, with Neville Longbottom, another childhood friend, who was trying to stop them from fighting. He looked at the other students that were also being escorted. He saw Malfroy and other children from Dark families and then he feel a pull in his magic. Looking at what made his magic pull, he stopped in his tracks and simply stared.

He was beautiful. An angel. His pale complexion went well with his silky raven hair and his eyes. They were a beautiful vibrant green, oddly similar to his mother but at the same time, these were a bit lighter and radiated of such joy. He felt himself unconscionably take a step forward, wondering why his magic was reacting so positively towards the new kid.

"Charlus? Where are you going?" Neville asked him, placing his hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Who is that?" he whispered, discreetly pointing at the raven haired boy.

"Must be bad news mate if he's hanging around Malfroy." Ron said, stopping his argument with Hermione, the muggle-born witch.

"Actually, he's a foreigner. I spoke with him before boarding the train and he was really nice." she stated, making Weasley roll his eyes at her annoyance.

"He can't be a bad person." Charlus whispered, looking longingly at the raven, wondering why he felt this way. Neville, seeing his expression, smiled.

"He might not know that they're dark families. Maybe you should go talk to him." he suggested and he instantly smiled.

"Yeah, I'll do that." he said and then backed down a bit, "After the sorting." he added.

"What if he's sorted into Slytherin?" Ron said, making a face, getting tired sighs from the three.

"For the last time Ron, not everyone in Slytherin is evil. My grandmother was a Slytherin remember?" Charlus shook his head at his friend's anti-Slytherin-ness.

The doors to the Great Hall opened up and they were all in awe a they were escorted inside. Charlus looked up to the table up ahead and smiled at his parents, who were teaching. His father was teaching History of Magic, while his mother was teaching Muggle Studies. They smiled back at him his father giving him a quick wave. He vaguely heard Professor McGonagall explain their sorting as well as the Sorting Hat's song. He quickly glance at the raven head, trying to hide his blush.

This was even worse as he remembered his father giving him 'The Talk' after he received his Heir ring. It was the most embarrassing moment in his life. His father told him of his own love life and he couldn't fault his mother for not liking his dad. Even his dad didn't, for how exactly liked a bully? That was why he was going to befriend the mystery raven and never make a fool out of himself in front of him. His magic seemed to agree as he felt the pull again. He liked it an decided to reach out with his bond, wondering if it was a soul bond.

His breath hitched when the boy looked at him with a curious gaze and them a blush crept up his face as the boy gave him a small smile and a shy wave. He tried to look away, but couldn't. He saw Malfroy look at them and thinking the slimy snake was going to stop them, he simply gave him an amused look and them went back to talking with the dark skin boy.

Just as he did, the raven boy looked away, listening to their conversation and he felt a bit sadden, but was dragged into a conversation about his favorite sport with Ron. He listened as each name was called and clapped when Neville and Hermione went into Gryffindor. He looked over to where the boy was and he seemed to clap for everyone, smiling at the group he was with.

"Charlus Potter!"

Finally it was his turn and he walked over to the stool, ignoring the whispers he was getting. Sitting down, the hat was placed on his head.

 _"Ah Charlus Potter. The famous 'Boy-Who-Lived'. You have quite an interesting mind. Now lets see...hmm...ah, you've greatly changed from the spoiled brat to a respectable young lad didn't you? Because of your brother?"_

 _"Harry deserved more and I'm going to make sure he's proud of me."_

 _"Ah yes...what's this? Young love already eh?"_

 _"Shut up!"_ he mentally yelled, trying to bring down his blush.

 _"Okay, okay. Kids these days...Well, there's only one place you'll fit in to. Better be_ **GRYFFINDOR!** _"_ he yelled the last part, getting an explosion of applauds from the House of Lions. He smiled as he looked at his parents, both with proud smiles. He looked at the one person he wanted a smile from and his own smile enlarged when the raven haired boy gave him a smile and clapped. He jogged over to where the Gryffindor table was engulfed with cheers and handshakes. Finally sitting down, he realized that no one else was sorted after him. He looked up to where the Professor was, who was deadly pale.

"Minerva? Is there something the matter?" he heard the Headmaster ask.

"I-I think there's something wrong with the list." she stammered, making the elderly man laugh.

"There is nothing wrong with the list Minerva. All student who accepted and are well and alive are on there. If there was something wrong, then we'd know." he explained. "Just read the name."

Minerva looked at him and then the Potters, James not understanding, but Lily went pale.

"Harry Potter!"

The entire hall went dead silent. They all just looked at the woman as if she had gone made. Charlus snapped out of his shock, his face gaining a horrified look as the cute raven haired boy had step out.

The crush he had gain that day had turned into anger and then hatred. Something he would profousely regret later on.  
_

Kisaru had heard the Professor call out his birth name and taking in a deep breath to calm himself, he walked over to her direction noting her shock expression was just like everyone elses. Just as he was going to sit down, a man starting yelling.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!? How dare you act like my son you impostor!"

James Potter was anger-no he was beyond furious! This kid had dared act like his dead son! There wasn't a day that went by that he didnt think about Harry, blaming himself for not protecting him.

He marched up to the boy, ready to continie yelling at him, when Lily had grabbed his arm, a plea on her face.

"James stop it!" she said and he gave her a disbelieving.

"Lily! This piece of shit-"

"James Potter! Dont you dare use such valgural language!" Minerva had reperminded him.

"Just look at him James. Just look." Lily had pleaded and this time he looked at the boy-imposter-and almost doubled back in shock. He had the same eyes as Lily and he knew that no one in Magical Britian had her green eyes-until Harry that was.

Lily hesistantly walked up to tje nervous boy. She knew, just knew it wasnt a lie. That this boy was her son, her Harry. She took his hands into her own and almost pleaded that it was her son.

"Are you really Harry? Are you really my son?" she whispered, but since it was dead silent, everyone heard her heartfelt plea and felt sorry for the woman.

Kisaru just looked at the woman he knew was his mother. It was like she would just die if he didnt say yes, bit he also didnt want to keep her hopes up. Instead, he reached into his pocket and took out the letter he received from the school and handed it to her.

"I recived this letter that had that name on it. I went by the name Kisaru ever since I was found." he explained.

Lily looked at the letter he had given her with James peering over her shoulder. It indeed had the name _Harry J. Potter_ written on it.

"Its fake. It-It has to be." James stammatered. Minerva came over and examined it.

"Its not. This had the offical Hogwarts seal and it cant be faked." she said, the happiness was heard in her voice.

Lily looked at her with pure happiness but wanted to make sure, just in case.

"Can I preform a spell on you? Just to make sure?" she asked shakenly and Kisaru nodded.

Everyone watch one as she waves her wand and words had appeared over the boy's head.

 _Name: Harrison James Potter_

 _Parents: James Charlus Potter,_  
 _Lily Maire Ainsworth_

 _Siblings: Charlus Sirius Potter (twin)_

 _Godfather: Sirius Orion Black_

Lily launched herself at her long lost-thought to be dead-son. It really was Harry! It was her son. The son she thought was dead. There was never a body found, bit they believed that it was destroyed in the backlash. She sobbed into his hair, clinging to him as if he'd disappear if she let go. All this time, he was alive and she never looked for him. She felt like a horrible mother, her only consulate being he looked healthy and well, having lead a wonderful life.

Kisaru gave the woman-his mother a hug. It felt different. It felt warm. He had never felt like this but then it was always his sister that hugged him. He decided that he liked his mother's hug. He looked at her eyes, so similar to his own and wipe away her tears, ignoring his own. It only made the woman cry even more and hug him tighter.

"I think we should get young Harry sorted then we can discuss everything in my office." the Headmaster said as everyone looked at the crying woman.

He was happy that his favorite students had their son back. Not being able to do anything to sooth their pain always made him if worthless.

James was stuck, rooted in his place, still trying to process what was happening. He couldn't believe it. Harry-his son-was alive and here and in front of him. The very same boy he had just- _Merlin what did I do!?_ He was pretty sure Harry would resent him, but it wasn't his fault he over reacted. Merlin, he was ready to blast him to smithereens!

Lily nodded, but never let go of his hand, afraid that if she did, he would disappear. She wouldn't let go have her son. She had him back now, a miracle and she was never going to leave his side.

Kisaru-Harry sat down on the stool and an all too happy Minerva placed the Sorting Hat on his head, giving him a smile, which he returned it. Lily-his mother that he had to get use to thinking and seeing as such-never let go of his hands.

 _"Ah the youngest Potter huh? You sure caused up a ruckus. Never in all my years has such a thing ever happen."_

 _"I apologize , for taking up your time. I never intended for such a scene to occur."_ he sounded apologetic.

 _"Nonsense! It only shows the love your parents have for you. Now, to sort you...there seems to be only one place that you would do great in."_

 _"Then please do. You are the best at what you do."_

" _Such a kid lad. Others seems to_ _always_ _fight with me. Good luck in..._

 _..._ **RAVENCLAW!"**

 **And done! That's for this chapter. There is something that I want to clarify in this fanfic. The pairing is still Charlus/Harry. I've already gave out a warning before. However, this paring will only start until later...much later into the story. I've seen stories that have Fred and George Weasley as a pairing and I thought, why not the Potter twins that are usually put against each other. Hope you enjoyed!**


	33. Kisaru of the Water Tribe 4

**Part 4**

 **Headmaster's Office**

Inside the office was Albus himself, James and his eldest son, Charlus, Sirius and Remus, who had ran over when they heard the news, Poppy, who was going to do a blood test just to be sure again and the rest of the Professors minus Lily and Fillus. They were waiting on them both, Lily, who had still never let go of her son's hand and insisted that she was to go with him and Fillus for the normal introductions that are given to the first years in every house.

The door opened and in came the remaining three that they were waiting for. They were all waiting in anticipation. Where did the youngest Potter go that night? That was what they were all thinking.

"Come in. Come in. Make yourselves comfortable." Dumbledore waved them over to the empty seats. James makes sure Harry is sitting on his other side, Charlus on his left.

"Before we start, Harry dear, can you prick thumb and drop three drops of blood on this paper?" Poppy asked him, setting the paper in front of him.

Lily was going to protest, but Harry just gave her hand a small squeeze and pricked his free hand and let the blood drop on the paper. It had seemingly disappeared and then words appeared, the same ones that had appeared over his head, confirming that he was really Harry Potter, their son.

"Congratulations are in order. I'm so glad that you're family has been reunited again." Dumbledore smiled, clapping his hands together. "Have you been formally introduced?" he asked, getting an embarrassed blushed from the red headed woman, who was simply content on holding him.

"Well then Harry my boy, these are your parents James and Lily Potter. Charlus Potter here is your older twin brother. Your godfather is Sirius Black and the young man besides him is Remus Lupin a long time friend of your parents. I believe you've been introduced to your teachers here. I hope you don't mind, but we're all very eager to know where you were all this time. Everyone believed you to be dead."

Harry looked around at each of the people he was introduced to. He smiled to each one, until he was engulfed into a hug by the one named Sirius, his godfather-whatever that meant. He realized these people liked hugging a lot, since the man named Remus had hugged him as well when he realized that Sirius wasn't going to let go anytime soon. He also realized his father looked like he wanted to disappear and he knew why.

"I don't blame you for the way you acted earlier. Anyone in your position would have done the same thing." he smiled and it seemed to ease him a bit as he was brought by the older raven into a tight hug.

Charlus just looked at the boy-Harry, his brother-and honestly didn't know what to do. He had always wanted to met Harry, it was an impossible dream he knew, but here he was, in front of him, alive and now he wasn't so sure. Oddly enough, he still felt that weird bond, but he didn't dare go into it now. For now, he'd be civil.

"Hey, umm...its nice to met you Harry." he stuck out his hand, because he'd die of embarrassment if he were to hug him. Harry just smiled that cute and beautiful smile and shook his hand.

"Its nice to met you too Charlus." he answered. Harry looked around and saw their anticipated looks. He slightly bowed at the teachers in recognition and then began his story.

"When I was a year old, I was found in what my people call the Spiritual Oasis. Its considered the spiritual place in the entire North Pole and-"

"Did you say North Pole?! You lived in the North Pole?!" Sirius exclaimed, vocalizing all their thoughts, but a nudge from Remus shut him up.

"Please continue." he said and Harry nodded in thanks.

"Yes. As I was saying, the chief of the Northern Water Tribe, the people that lived there, found me there along with his wife. They found me covered in cuts that were oozing of my own blood and immediately took me to the healers. Once I was healed, they wondered where I came from and how I got there. Since they didn't know and I looked like a foreigner, they decided to take me in.

I lived with the chief, since he had taken guardian ship over me. They had a daughter that was older than me, who took me in as a younger brother. I was taught everything the tribe taught young boys, which was normally combat. When I turned eleven, my school letter as well as this medallion was sent to me and when I touched it, my sister and I were transported here where we converted some of our gold into galleons to purchase my school equipment and then I arrived here." he finished his unbelievable story that he had to add and twist things so it would sound believable, which it did, thankfully.

"You've had quite the adventure didn't you?" Remus smiled at his cub. Mooney was definitely happy too. They had gotten their cub back.

"D-Did you know?" Lily whispered, speaking up for the first time in a while. Harry bit his lips and nodded.

"I did. I saw some newspapers and later from Aunt Cissa-sorry Lady Narcissa Malfroy that the youngest Potter was believed to be dead, even though no body was found. I wasn't sure if I was your son and didn't want to bring you any grief if I wasn't. I didn't know how to approach. Also," here he gave them a sheepish grin, one they usually saw on James, "I didn't want to sound uneducated since the traditions and culture here is very much different than back home." This earned him a boisterous laughter from his godfather.

"Even if you didn't know anything we'd still love you the same." Lily smiled, squeezing his hands in a comforting manner, which he returned.

"Thank you." he smiled.

Then rest of the rest of the people in the room watched the small famous interact and couldn't help but smile in happiness. The Potter family always looked tormented even if they hide it well, but to see them whole again, they deserved it.

"Well, I'm sure you'd like to spend some time with one another. Since classes start tomorrow, you're free to leave and comeback th-"

"We have so much things to show you! Have you ever heard of Quditch?"

"Don't you dare turn him into a Quaditch manic Sirius! You already brainwashed one of my children!"

"Brainwashed? I was not!"

"Don't listen to what she says son, you'd look like a great seeker."

"James Potter!"

"Love you too Lils!"

One by one the Potters had left through the Floo, all seemingly in their own world until only Remus was left, who was going to follow.

"See you later Albus." he said to the one they had cut off and ignored and he too had left. They all just gawked, while Severus sneered, thinking of how arrogant they were.

Except Lily of course.

"The boy was so well-manner, I hope they don't change him in that short amount of time." Professor said with sorrow.

Everyone felt the same way.

xxxxxxxx

The family of six were sitting around a table, eating their ice-cream after a wonderful day of shopping and getting to know their lost family member.

They had gone to both the muggle world and magical world, where Lily almost bought out the muggle stores with the amount of clothes she was buying for her youngest. James had to stop her when they started getting disbelieving looks from the other customers.

She bought him an entire wizarding wardrobe as well at Madame Malkin's and then the boys dragged the half-dead boy to the Qudditch shop, where they told him all about the game and its equipment. Al thought he couldn't take it with him to school, James had bough him the latest broom, something they planned for him to use when they got back fr the break.

Then Lily and Remus dragged him again to the bookstore, where they recommended him a lot of books while the two brothers caught up. It became increasing difficult for the elder twin, but he kept his cool. Harry, who was usually so active, couldn't move anymore, so didn't protest when his father picked him up and carried him to get some ice-cream for a snack. James was secretly pleased Harry had already gotten use to them-enough so he could hold his son.

"You had a great time Harry?" Remus asked as the waitress left to get their ice-creams. Lily warned them to get something light as they were going to a restaurant later on.

"I've never been this tired before. The only time that comes close is when my sister and I played a prank on Master Pakku. He might be an elderly old man, but he can run." he smiled as he remembered that incident.

"You like pranks?" Sirius's eyes lit up.

He still couldn't believe his godson was alive and in front of him. He thought it was all a dream when James called him and Remus over for and emergence and a joke when he was told. Seeing the boy, who looked a lot like Lily really without her hair, was something else. Their ice-creams came and they all ate.

"Yes. Though we don't prank her father. He is the _master_." he said with a bit of worship at the last word and the pranksters wondered how good the guy was.

"What magic do you use? Back at the Tribe a mean." Lily asked, unconsciously wiping a bit of his food from the corner of his mouth.

James smiled, happy that Lily was happy and that his lost son wasn't stuck up and giving her a hard time. Harry was an enjoyable person to be with, someone he was proud of in the small time they knew each other.

"Those who are magically are water benders-like myself. We incorporate our bending with combat and healing." he explained like he did with his Slytherin friends.

"Water bending? Do you mean you can control water?" Charlus asked and he nodded.

"Yes, we can control water and use it to heal." he answered.

"That's amazing and you've already finished these lessons?" James asked getting a nod.

"Yes. I am the youngest to hold the title of Master. Its something we've recently celebrated. My dream was to become the greatest warrior of my tribe." he smiled.

"That's amazing." Sirius grinned, and he knew they all felt proud about his accomplishment. "What about your combat skills? How does that work?"

Harry grinned at the man and motioned he give him his arm. Exchanging bewildered looks, he gave him and having jabbed two places, the arm fell on the table with a thud. Sirius tried, but to his horror, he couldn't move his arm.

"What did you do? I can't move my arm!" he exclaimed and the others looked more fascinated than worried really.

"Its called chi blocking. I have simply stopped your chi, or life force from moving from the particular arm. We use this type of combat when in war. It was actually lost, until I found a scroll detailing it." he said. "Let me fix it for you." he said and a couple jabs later, his godfather freely moved his arm again.

"That was amazing! Can you teach me how to do that?" Charlus asked in awe and Harry beamed.

"Sure!" happy to help his brother, who oddly felt this weird connection to but never mention.

"Do you plan on returning home?" Remus asked as they were finishing up. This got the others to froze, having never thought that Harry might want to go back to wherever he came from, but his answer eased their worries.

"I'll be staying for the break, but my sister said that chief would like to met everyone during the summer break, so you've been invited. I'll be living here though and visiting the tribe...if that's alright with everyone that is." he added shyly and was quickly brought into a hug by him mother.

"Of course Harry. You're home now and that's all that matters." she said voicing everyone's thoughts.

Once they tidied up, they went through the alley a bit until they returned to Potter Manor. Harry was in awe as he looked at the manor. Granted he lived in a palace all his life, but this manor-but really castle-had magic thrumming through it, magic that felt so welcoming and a part of him.

They gave him a tour around the manor. It was huge, he knew but seeing it up close and inside was a different thing all together. They showed him the grounds and he had never seen so much grass before. They had horses and a Qudditch pitch as well. They began teaching him how to fly and then he game itself. Harry admitted he loved flying.

"Bloody hell! He's a natural seeker!" James preened in pride. It didn't matter to him that Harry was in Ravenclaw. Hell, he could have been sorted into Slytherin and he wouldn't have cared.

"Wow." was all Charlus could say as he saw the raven fly. Harry looked so beautiful as he flew, his smiled too radiant, his eyes sparkled with happiness and-

The red head froze. What was he thinking?! That was his brother for Merlin sakes! His cute, adorable, beau-

Yeah, he better leave. He had to get himself under control. His mind must still not understand that the cute raven-Harry, was his brother and he could NOT have feelings for him. Not even a crush.

"Where's he going?" Sirius raised an eyebrow at Charlus's sudden departure. James looked but shrugged, his mind immediately going back to Harry as he did a daring dive.

"Merlin did you see that Siri, did you see that?!" he jumped in excitement and soon the dog animagus forgot what he was thinking about.

Later, they all got dressed, Lily going through the different piles of clothes she had just bought her son. Picking an outfit, she dressed him as she hadn't done so for the past ten years and was happy that Harry had let her do so. Harry she realized was a very understanding person and it made her so happy that he trusted her and seemed to care for her too.

They had managed to get a reservation from one of their fancy restaurants they usually went to for special events. The owner was nice enough to give them a table on such short notice. They ate and talk some more. The adults to the other twins-more like Harry their experiences at Hogwarts and what they should expect.

Sirius and Remus was both invited to spend the night at the manor. Lily had decorated Harry;s room while they were playing Qudditch earlier that day and Harry gave her a tight hug and kiss, exclaiming his love for the room, which he really loved.

"Welcome home Harry." Lily smiled, trying to fight back her tears.

Harry smiled at her and brought them all into a group.

"I'm home."


	34. Better Safe than Sorry pro Crossover

**Summary:** "Why are you a pointing a stick at them?" Kushina asked.

"Because I'm going to kill them woman."

"With a stick?" Kushina looked confused.

"Its a wand!"

"...Again. A stick? Really" Kushina deadpanned.

Minato facepalmed, James and Lily were lost while the two children giggled and clapped in excitement.

Harry x Naruto crossover

Yaoi

Konoha Bashing

 **I just had this great story idea and wanted to share it with you. Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic. I'll try to make it as minimal as bashing there could be, but there will be Konoha bashing. Hope you enjoy!**

Minato and Kushina were surrounded by shinobi. With Kushina holding her new born child securely and her husband standing to defend them, they both looked around for any way to escape. They had been planning to leave the village and for her to give birth to their child outside the village, safely, but the Kyuubi, who was set free after Mito Uzumaki died in her sleep had return. Not wanting to give the corrupt village and power, Minato suggested they seal half within in Kushina and the other half in Naruto since he wasn't an Uzumaki. They had both discovered a hideous plot that involved their deaths and their son growing up as a weapon and later a baby factory by the village. What was worse, was that everyone they had trusted was apart of the plan.

"Hand over the Jinchuriki Minato. You're surround and have no where to go." Hiruzen said darkly, after backing the family into a corner. Both Minato and Kushina were tired, Minato from defending his family from various attacks and Kushina from doing the same and child birth, but none of them were ever going to give up.

"No, now Minato. You're the Hokage. You should do what is best for your village. Though I do applaud you in knocking up the Uzumaki bitch." Jiraya, his sensei and a person he use to see as his father grinned manically at him. Kushina growled and tightened her hold on her child, knowing she could charge at the bastered.

"Sensei please don't make it harder for yourself. Just-"

"Shut up you traitor!" Minato snarled, making the grey haired teen cringe. Kakashi was the only one they had told of their plan of leaving the village, because they believed they could trust him. That had cost them this.

"Shh. Its okay Naru-chan. Everything is going to be alright." Kushina cooed at her son, Naruto who had began to cry. She gave Minato a slient plea glance and he could only give her an apologetic look. They were both out of chakra and exhausted beyond anything. Minato felt useless. His wife and son were being targeted and he couldn't do anything.

From inside his new seal, the Kyuubi watched everything happen. He understood the reason in new host had when she suggested sealing him within her and her new born. Its not like he didn't know Kushina. Mito had introduced them before and they had talked occasionally before the elder Uzumaki death. It was quite sad, since he had grown to respect the Uzumakis due to them not seeing him and the other buju as weapons. He growled in disgust when he saw the shinobi from Konoha betraying their beloved Hokage. Then a thought came to him.

 **"Kushina. There is nowhere in the Elemental Nations where you'll be safe, but I have a proposal."** he said to her as she materialized into her mindscape.

"What is it? Will it get use out of here?" she asked, desperate to help.

 **"Yes, but its a dimensional seal. I don't think you'll ever be able to come back here though. So if you want to make the trip, then you'll have to decide if you really don't want to come back."**

"Of course I don't! What exactly do we even have here? Besides, for a seal like that, I'll need a lot of chakra and I don't have any right now!" she huffed in annoyance and he wondered if humanity had gotten any stupider.

Though Kushina was always an exception.

 **"You do realize that you're talking to a being of chakra right? And the one with the most out of the nine, right?"** he sweatdropped and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh."

 **"I'll lend you some of my chakra and then give some to blondie. Tell him to teleport you three to his furthest marker. I think you have everything you need in that bag of yours?"**

"Yes. We took everything, even sealed up our house." she said proudly.

 **"Good, now go! They're closing in on you."**

Kushina opened her eyes and immediately felt the Kyuubi's chakra re-fil her lost chakra. he grabbed her husband's hand and transferred some of the chakra in to him.

"Kushina..." he asked worriedly.

"Teleport us tot he furthest marker of yours. I'll explain later." she whispered and he nodded. He faintly heard the shinobi yelling, until they were gone in a yellow flash.

"Find them! Make sure they don't escape!" an enraged Sarutobi yelled at the shinobi.

"Hai!" they chorused.

 _'Damn you Minato, Kushina. You're son WILL be Konoha's weapon!'_

xxxxxxxxxxx

"So we're going to another dimension and no one can follow us there, is that right?" Minato asked as he drew the seal his wife had gotten from the Kyuubi and drew on a paper.

"Pretty much. Its okay, right Minato? I mean we have everything with us and we have nothing here." Kushina asked hesitantly. Finished drawing the seal, the ex-Hokage walked up to his wife and kissed her and then his son.

"As long as you're both safe, that's all that matters to me. And thank Kyuubi for me, would you?" he grinned and she nodded happily. Naruto, as if sensing his parent's happiness, giggled with a smile.

"We're going to go somewhere no one as ever gone to before and you'll be safe Naru-chan." Kushina smiled, tears swelling up in her eyes. They were almost free, almost going to get away from these basters.

"Kushina, its time." Minato said, sling their bag over his shoulder. Nodding, she mentally asked the Kyuubi for some chakra to help activate the seal.

"Wait, if we were to leave the seal like this, won't others be able to get to us?" Minato asked.

 **"They won't. It will only work for me and it doesn't need just my chakra. Besides, it'll disappear once we use it."** the Kyuubi replied and Kushina told him what the fox said.

Soon, they were out of their world, out of the war and into another world

...and another war.

 **This is the prologue.**


	35. Better Safe than Sorry 1

**Part 1**

 _Earlier Before_

In Godric Hallow, Lily had just put away the last of the dishes her family had used for dinner and had decided to go join them in the living room. Upon arriving, she smiled softly as she saw her husband, James Potter, showing their son Harry Potter a photo album. One that had pictures with their friends and their time in Hogwarts. James, having spotted her, waved her over.

"Harry, look its your mum." he grinned, showing his son his wife. Harry smiled, reaching out his hands.

"Ma-ma." he clapped his hands, making Lily squeal. She absolutely adored her son. The threat that loomed over him had flattered her smiled, but she didn't show it. She wouldn't interrupt the happy times they had together.

"Noooo! You're not suppose to go to her! And we were having such a good time too!" James wailed as his mini-prongs had abandoned him-crawled over to Lily.

"Now, now James. You know very well the bond between a mother and her child. Don't try to come between it." she playfully glared at him as she tickled her son, "Is that right sweetie?" she cooed and he laughed more.

"I've been betrayed by my own flesh and blood. How could you mini-prongs, how could you do that to your dad!?" he asked dramatically. Lily just giggled and rolled her eyes at his antics while Harry laughed as well.

"Da-da." he giggled, making his father brighten up.

"Did you hear that Lils?! Did you?! He just said Dada!" he said happily.

James Potter, although childish, was very happy at his life so far. Being the only child of Charlus and Dorea Potter, who had him at an old age, he was spoiled and believed he could get almost anything. That changed when he had met Lily Evans, the only person to actually defy him and stand up to him. People might see him going soft, but he had changed for the better, which was what had caused Lily to even give him the time of day. When she accepted his proposal, he could imagine being happier, but that proved wrong when she gave birth to their son, Harry James Potter. So when he was informed about a prophecy and that Harry would be targeted by a mad man, he didn't hesistate to go into hiding, because his family meant everything to him.

"Da-da." Harry cooed again, crawling over to his dad.

"Yes! My mini-prongs is coming back to me. Take that mother-son bond!" James cackled, making Lily shake her head. Sometimes she wondered why she had fallen for him. Before she had anytime to think about it, their front door was blasted open. Both adults, having felt the dark magic, stared wide eyed as they saw piercing red eyes looking at them with an insane laugh.

"I've found you." the black haired man grin and they knew instantly who it was.

Lord Voldemort.

The Dark Lord that wanted their son dead.

"Grab Harry and run Lily! Peter betrayed us! I'll hold him off as long as I can." James said, springing into action, his wand already in his hand pointing at the mad man. The Dark Lord just laughed as pointed his wand at the exit Lily was going to leave with and blasted a hex, cutting her off.

"James!" Lily yelled, holding her son tighter and James' face twisted in angry. Now how were they going to escape. The only opening was the front door and Voldemort was at it.

"Just hand over the boy and we'll get it over with." he hissed darkly, stretching out his hand.

"Never!" both parents yelled, with James standing in front of his family, wand still pointing at the mad man and Lily holding on to her son for dear life.

Both parents begging for a miracle to happen, to save them.

"Fine then. I'll just kill you both. _Ava-"_

And that miracle did come.

Before he could cast the his favourite Killing Curse, a bright light had appeared between both parties, causing them to cover their eyes from the brightness. Then when they were able to see, what they saw shocked them. In place of the bright were three people. The two adults, blonde hair and red hair, were both covered in bruises, blood and looked extremely exhausted. In the hands of the red haired female was a small bundle with a blob of blonde hair, who they made out to be a new born child, indicating that the two were married. Their clothes were torn and if they didn't know any better, they would have believed they had ran away from their pressures, or a war.

 _"Ugh, Minato are you alright?"_ the red head asked, in a language none of them knew. The blonde haired man gave her a weak smile and replied,

 _"I'm fine Kushi-chan. You? And how's Naruto?"_ On cue, the small bundle of blonde blob started crying and the red head gentle rocked him.

 _"We're both fine. I wonder where we are?"_ she asked and had then finally looked up. The small family of had noticed the people around them and a man oddly pointing a stick at the other family who also had a family.

 _"I wonder why he's pointing a stick at them."_ Kushina whispered to Minato who shrugged, too tired to know what weird dimension they were probably in.

Lord Voldemort looked at the knew comers in bewilderment. Just as he was going to finish the Potters, they unknown people had came. They didn't look in any shape to stand, he was quite surprised they were still conscious, especially with the amount of blood it seemed they had lost. No matter, he would just kill them if they stood in his way. They seemed Japanesse

"Who are you and how did you get here?" he hissed in anger. The two adults just looked at him in confusion, not knowing what he was saying.

 _"Mina-kun, what is he saying?"_

 _"I don't know. I think its whatever language they speak in this world."_ he frowned, thinking they had a lot to do to in order to fit in.

Lucky Naruto.

James and Lily just looked at the new family that had appeared out of now where. They did ask for a miracle, but they didn't seem much. Lily quickly casted a translator spell over them.

"Do you understand us now?" she asked and they lit up in recognition.

"You can understand us now? What did you do?" the red head asked.

"Enough of this!" the Dark Lord exclaimed in anger. "Move aside, or I'll kill you too." he yelled, getting worried looks from the Potter couple, but the Japanese couple just raised their eyebrows.

"Great, we come from one place that have people wanting us dead to another. Thank you very much Kyuubi!" the blonde said sarcastically, getting a playful hit from the giggle red head before she asked a burning question.

"Why are you a pointing a stick at them?" Kushina asked the Dark Lord.

"Because I'm going to kill them woman." he snapped

"With a stick?" Kushina looked confused.

"Its a wand!" he stomped angrily.

"...again. A stick? Really." Kushina deadpanned.

Minato facepalmed, James and Lily were lost while the two children giggled and clapped in excitement.

The Potter couple thought they were crazy for being so relaxed around the feared Dark Lord and said Dark Lord was beyond pissed at not being taken as a threat. He was Lord Voldemort! They should be trembling in fear...unless they were muggles.

"So you're muggles eh? Then die! _Avadra_ _Kadava!"_ he yelled, shoting the Killing curse to the small new born child in particular. To his surprise, as well as the Potters', a bright golden chain had shot out from the red head and deflected the curse back to the Dark Lord, narrowly missing him.

"What the hell did you just shot at my son!?" the red head yelled angrly as they saw the blonde tak out a knife of sorts and was imeditaely in front of his family.

"T-The k-k-killing curse." Lily stammered, gaining their attention.

"Killing curse?" the blonde questioned.

"Its meant to kill a person immeidately. No one has ever deflected it or survived." James said and paled considerable when it became very suffocating and hard to breath. (Killing intent)

"Are you saying he tried to kill MY SON!?" the red head exploded, an unimaginable burst of power radiating off her as she glared at James.

"It wasn't me! It was him!" he pointed at the Dark Lord, not wanting to have the female's wrath on him.

Kushina turned her fury on the red eyed man and snarled. Gently giving her baby boy to her husband, she stood up, still emitting killing intent directed tot he man who could barely stand up, and cracked her knuckles.

"Minato, be a dear and hold our son. I have to teach this stupid idiotic man why he should have never even thought about killing my son." she said sweetly, and the newly named Minato, visibly paled and gulped in fear, but took his son nonetheless.

"Just don't over strain you self even more. You're still injured Kushina." he advised, but knew it wasn't going to be taken. So he simply went to the side, near the Potter family and gently rocked his son, a small smile on his face.

"Have you lost your mind? Your wife is-" James reprimanding rant was cut short when they heard the female-Kushina they believed-yell,

"Who do you think you are, trying to hurt my son!?"

 _BAM_

"You son of a bastered!"

To the utter shock of the Potter couple, the woman _punched_ the _Dark_ _Lord_ , who flew backwards. The woman-Kushina-didn't look like she was finished as she ran after the man, who they believed should be unconscious.

"Lets go make sure your mother doesn't kill him. I deserve a go at him as well." Minato said as he walked out of the house as if everything was normal.

James and Lily simply looked at one another and silently followed, with Harry in Lily's arms. When they caught up, Kushina was over Voldemort with what looked like a sword over his unconscious body. They couldn't believe it. A woman that came out of nowhere, had defeat the most strongest and evilest man in the wizarding world.

"Lily..."James whispered and she just nodded. They still couldn't believe it and they had watched the entire thing happen right in front of them.

Whoever they were, they owed them their lives.

"Kushina, he's unconscious." Minato's voice snapped them out of their thoughts, "You don't have to kill him." Kushina turned her dark gaze to her husband, the one that dared to tell her to stop.

"Are you telling me to let this piece of shit live?!"

"No, I'm saying I want to get a shot at him and I won't be able to do that if he's dead." he reasoned and she broke into a grin, kissing deeply. Minato looked at the bloody man that was unconscious. A small part of his felt sorry for him, but he shoved it away. This man had tried to kill their son. He got what he deserved.

"Um..." the shinobi couple looked over to the other two that was there with a child. Kushina gave them a dark look, making them gulp in fear.

"You're not trying to hurt my son too are you!?" she asked darkly.

"No, no! We would never." James shook his head, pleading to whoever would listen to his silent pleas that the woman would believe them.

"That man over there had actually tried to kill our son here." Lily said, seeing the woman in a new light, respecting her highly. She would do anything to keep her family safe, which Lily saw as a good thing.

"My husband and I placed a secrecy spell on our home so no one would know where we are." she explained, getting a smile from Kushina and Minato nodded, both relaxing a bit.

"Is he your first born?" Kushina smiled, picking Naruto from her husband as said man tied up the unconscious man so he wouldn't escape-highly unlikely thought.

"Yes. We didn't introduce ourselves. My name is Lily Potter and this is my husband James Potter and our son, Harry Potter. Thank you for saving us. We would have been dead if you hadn't showed up." she stretched out her hand. Kushina took it with a grin, her instincts telling her to trust them as they seemed like good people.

And her instincts were never wrong.

"You don't have to thank us. We honestly didn't know we were going to end up here. My name is Kushina Namikaze. The blondie there is Minato, my husband and this is our son Naruto." she introduced them. Before anything else could be said, they were the roar of engine which the Potters knew was Sirius.

"JAMES! LILY!" he yelled and both of them couldn't help but smile at the worry that was in his voice.

"We're over here Siri!" Lily yelled.

"A friend of yours?" Kushina asked an she nodded.

"He and James are brothers in everything but in blood." she answered, making the red head nodded. Minato, having securely tied up their prisoner, had walked over tot he group with the stick he had.

"What does this thing do?" he asked the Potters, but was interrupted by the arrival of a frantic looking man.

"James! Lily! You're both alright! I felt the wards go off." he said, hugging each one of his friends. Sirius, too relieved to see his friends still, didn't notice the others there until a yell.

"Kushina!" Minato yelled as his wife suddenly fell unconscious. Quickly catching her and Naruto, who was in her arms, he gently placed her on the floor.

"What's the matter?" Lily said, handing her son to James as she went over to help. She _was_ a healer and instinct took over.

"She over exhausted herself. She has multiple injuries and cuts. How did all of this happen?" she murmured as she preformed a scan with her wand. Looking up, she asked again, "What happened? By all accounts, she should be dead or at least have lost consciousness long ago." Minato gave out a bitter laugh.

"She just gave birth a couple hours ago." he revealed, shocking her. "We were attacked right after. They wanted to kill us and us our son as a tool, all the while by abusing him, a scapegoat for the village's grief. We were safe, until someone I trusted betrayed me. We fought and got help last minute. That's when we arrived at your place." he gave her the very short version. Lily nodded as she healed as much as she could.

At the background, James had just finished telling his best mate what had happened and with his jaw on the floor showed any indication, he was shocked too.

"No way!" he whispered.

"Yes way. You see that man over there?" he said, pointing to a pile tied together. "That's Voldemort." Without another word, the black haired man ran over and kicked the unconscious Lord over.

"Bloody hell." he said, wincing a bit at the blood and the disfiguration of the man's face. "She didn't hold back did she?" he said with respect in his voice.

"Not at all." James smirked. Suddenly, he felt several magical signatures and knew the aurors had arrived.

"What's going on here?" Albus asked, looking at James and Sirius who were looking over what looked like a body. To the side, he saw Lily tending to a red haired woman and a blonde man kneeling besides her with a child, discussing something.

"Who are they?" he asked while the aurors looked around he house.

"They're the people that saved us." James said, grinning at Albus's disbelieving look. So he began telling him what happened. Once he finished, he never got a chance to here what he was going to see when he heard Lily's yell,

"James! I need your help!" He looked over to where she was and saw that the blonde was lying on the floor next to his wife (Kushina) and Lily had their blonde haired baby in her arms. Running over he saw that the man had fallen unconscious.

"Lily, what happened?" he asked, with Sirius and Albus right behind him, the elderly man still not believing that the Dark Lord was defeated so easily and badly by an injured woman.

"I need to take them to St. Mungo Hospital now! Their both critically injured and could die from magical exhaustion." she said desperately and he nodded. Handing his son over to Sirius, he took a hold of both adults and apparated them tot he hospital his last thoughts being,

 _'You guys better be alright. We have a lot to owe you.'_

 **So, this is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this story. I really don't know where I'm going with this, but hopefully it'll go well.**


	36. Better Safe than Sorry 2

**Part 3**

Kushina opened her eyes and adjusted from the bright light that assaulted her. She looked around, seeing that she was in a white hospital bed, the room itself was fairly empty, except for the sleeping beauty in the bed besides her. She giggled as she saw her husband's peaceful face. It was something she hadn't seen in such a long time due to the stress and their planning and everything. Honestly, she was a bit jealous on how Naruto looked like-

 _Naruto_.

Her son.

 _Where the hell was he!?_

She frantically looked around and didn't see him, just more white and a single desk and chair. With a bit of difficulty, she pushed herself off her bed and made her way out of the room. It looked like it was early morning as he sun was just raising.

The nurses there were telling her to go back inside, but she simply pushed them aside. Others were afraid of her and others looked at her in shock, but she didn't notice and kept looking in every room.

"Kushina! What are you doing awake?" she heard a familiar voice and somehow relaxed.

"Lily? I'm looking for my son. Where is he?" she asked, panic could be heard in her voice as she walked up to her fellow red head and her husband. Her husband-James she believed he was called-held the black haired boy she knew as Lily's son.

"He's alright. I was actually on my way to get him. Right over here." she pointed to a nearby door.

She understood the red head's distress. She'd want her Harry to be near her too, especially after such an ordeal.

Kushina picked up her sleeping son, as she sighed in relief. Her son, her husband, her family was alright. They had escaped Konoha, entered a strange land, apparently saved people and they were alright. She softly kissed his forehead and then turned her attention to the couple.

"Thank you for looking after my family." she said, giving them a slight bow.

"We're the ones that should be thanking you. If there is anything we can help you with, anything at all, just ask." James smiled, kissing Harry, and getting a happy giggle from his son.

He would have missed this, his son, Lily if they hadn't come. Besides, the Potters came from an old family. Money and resources weren't a problem.

"Well, we're sort of new in this world, so I hope you don't mind if we rely on the two of you." she grimaced as she shifted her son as they left the room.

"Speaking of, that was something I wanted to ask you in more detail about that. I only got a bit from your husband. We can talk later of course. You really need to rest. You're in pretty bad shape." Lily reprimanded her, getting a pout from the red-hair kuinoichi. She hated hospitals, always have.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"A day, which is surprising for some one in your condition. Your husband though never woke up yet, but he's healing pretty fast too." Lily explained to her.

"Minato never slept for the past month, so its normal. We were really paranoid, especially him. He wanted to keep us-"

Suddenly, she heard screaming and saw at the entrance of the hospital, men in black cloaks and white masks were hitting people with the stick thingy she saw the evil man have before. They were being led by what looked like a crazy lady, who was manically laughing as she threw around green lights. Her eyes settled on Kushina and she gained a bloodthirsty grin.

"You! You're the filth that harmed my master. I'll enjoy hearing you scream!" she laughed and then threw a Crucio curse at the red head, who had dodged it.

"Get out of her, the both of you. I'll hold them off." James said, giving his son to Lily and then firing spells at the Death Eaters.

"Lets go Kushina." Lily yelled at her, but they were cut off by a couple of other Death Eaters.

It seemed they didn't want Kushina escaping, but dead. Snarling, the kunoichi whipped out a kunai that was sealed in her arm and killed three of her attackers. She could feel her energy draining, but she had to keep her son and new friend safe.

"This way!" she yelled to the green eyed woman, who was looking at her in shock, which she couldn't help but comment on.

"Its just, killing isn't something normally done here, that's all." was what she was told.

Huh, she though, what a weird world.

Of course, they were once again cut off and Kushina was getting really irritated. She even tried calling out to Kuruma, but for some reason that damn fox wasn't responding. He must be recharging. He did use a lot of chakra.

They had finally reached Minato's room-which was hers as well- and quickly bit her finger and drew up a seal that lit up the room, showing it had extended.

"That should keep them outside and us safe." she nodded and then looked at the red-head who sat in the empty chair in the room. "How are you holding up?"

"I should be asking you that question." Lily said, giving her a playful scowl which she just grinned at.

"Minato and I are use to it. We've had to be on our toes almost all our life."

Kushina placed Naruto on her bed and then climbed in after. She smiled as she looked at his sleeping form. Naruto had no idea of any of the chaos that was going around.

"Do you mind telling me about your world?" Kushina asked, looking at Lily, who smiled and began giving her a basic run down. She had to know as much as she could since Minato was totally out of it and so was she.

xxxxxxx

James and Sirius, who had joined in later on, had finally finished dealing with the death eaters. A lot of them managed to get away, but at least the hospital was secure now. James didn't know what it was, but Sirius had said that he needed to tell both him and Lily something shocking he had found out back at Godric Hallow. He didn't really know what to think of it since he had moved his family back to Potter Manor.

They had finally reached the room where the two newcomers were placed and could feel their magical signatures inside. Sirius turned the door knob but found it locked.

"Lily! Its James and Sirius, can you open the door?" he called out. He heard shuffling, but the door remained closed.

"What did I tell you James during our Fifth year when you asked me out two days before I broke my friendship with you know?" she asked aggressively, getting raised eyebrows from both.

"That you'd rather date a bug." James replied depressed, getting a laugh from his friend. The door opened, showing a relieved Lily and he could hear he other woman-Kushina was it?-laughing in the background.

"Good. Is everything alright?" she asked, kissing him and he smiled.

"Yeah. Some escaped others captured...or dead." he winced a bit.

Sirius walked inside behind him and spotted the newcomers. The blonde man was still asleep, which he couldn't blame him after he read their medical reports. He was surprised that the woman was awake, but her son seemed to be asleep.

She was playing with Harry, and he couldn't blame the kid for feeling comfortable with her. She and Lily both were red heads. That and he wanted to thank her ever since he learned that she defeated Voldemort.

"Hey, we never really met. I'm Sirius Black and thank you for saving my friends and godson. I wouldn't have known what to do if they were gone." he bowed to her, getting a grin and a wave.

"Nah, it was nothing really. More like luck. My name is Kushina Namikaze. Mr. Sleeping Beauty over there is my husband Minato and this is our son Naruto." and then she grinned, "So Lily would rather date a bug huh? Now that's a story I've got to hear." making him crack up. He had a feeling they were going to get along just fine.

"So Sirius, what did you have to tell us?" Lily asked, coming to the two, with James right behind her. Harry, having seen his dad, stuck out his hands, wanting to be carried and James grinned. Sirius turned serious.

"I had just met with Hagrid, you remember right? Well, he kept babbling about things as usual butt hen he said something that got me thinking, yeah know." he began.

"What did he say?" James asked.

"Apparently Dumbledore had told him to go pick Harry up from Godric Hallow, as the two of you would be dead, and had intended to drop him off at Petunia's place."

"WHAT?!" Lily screamed murderous and James looked no better.

"Yeah, so its got me thinking about the guy and you won't believe what I found at Godric Hallow. I asked the goblins to check and there were monitoring spells and listening spells all tuned into Dumbledore's magic. The minute Voldemort had actually gotten a mile within range, he knew." he exclaimed.

"He set us up." James whispered, though the shock and betrayal on his face was evident.

"Yeah. Don't know how he got to Godric Hallow so fast, but the man really is messed up." he shook his head. Kushina, who was quietly listening couldn't help but blurt out,

"That guy is fucked in the head." and they looked at her and she shrugged. "What, you guys obviously trusted him and he stabbed you in the back. Trust me, I know all about that stuff." she winced at the memory. They must have seen.

"What exactly happened to you two by the way." James asked.

Kushina launched in her tale of how she and Minato had overheard some of their most trusted friends and teachers-as well as a man Minato saw as a father-wanting to kill them and use their son as some weapon. She had to explain about the Kyuubi, not wanting to seem like she was hiding anything, and they seemed to be okay with it. Lily placed a comforting hand on her new friend, because that was what her fellow red head was.

"You'll be staying with us of course for as long as it takes for you to recover and settle in. This chakra thing sounds fascinating thought." she said.

"You guys seem to be using it just find thought. I think its just called different." she grinned

"Just for power-" whatever he was going to say, was cut off when the door blasted open and a number of Death Eaters had stormed into the room-the crazy lady too.

Kushina immediately put up a barrier with her chakra chains, and just in time before a Killing curse had hit Sirius. This seemed to make them stop in their tracks, as nothing was ever known to stop the Killing curse and Sirius had witness first hand what his friends had seen.

"Hey!" Kushina snarled. "We're trying to have a peaceful conversation here, so take yourselves and your weird sticks somewhere else!" Sirius and James snicker and Lily slapped her palm on her forehead-she should have known

"We're going to kill you filth!" Bellatrix yelled as they all attacked the chain barrier.

The ones inside the barrier could hear more Death Eaters down below. The attacks were useless, but Kushina hadn't fully recovered and her chains used actually chakra, chakra she was really low on, so the attacks were wearing thin. The crazy lady, as she dubbed it, had hit the barrier one more time and her chains disappeared.

"Finally!" she grinned and the two aurors were on the defensive.

Before anyone of them could raise their wands, flashes of yellow filled the room and the sound of bodies dropping were followed as the light left the room and multiple yells were heard throughout the hospital. The light returned besides a grinning Kushina.

"Sleeping Beauty has awoken to save his damsel in distress." she grinned as she leaned in for a kiss, which was happily returned.

"I don't think that's how the story goes Kushi-chan." he smiled as he pulled back and looked towards the other. Both he and Kushina snickered at their shocked expressions.

"T-T-That was you!?" Sirius exclaimed, jumping and knocking down his chair.

"Yes. Don't worry, I've simply knocked them out. as well as the ones downstairs." he smirked.

"H-How..." was all James could say. Minato was going to reply, but clenched his head in pain and tightened his grip on his red-haired wife.

"Mina-kun?" Kushina asked in worry and he gave her a reassuring smiling.

"I'm alright. I woke up and moved too fast all at he same time." he said.

"That's the second time-no third time you've both saved us. I think we'll have to start noting them down soon." Lily giggled and the rest chuckled along.

Harry clapped his hands and laughed along-as if he understood what was going on. Naruto slept peacefully unaware of the danger that was around him.

"I've been meaning to ask, but why was that man trying to kill your son?" Minato asked, after making himself comfortable.

"I've been wondering the same thing." Kushina muttered. The Potter couple exchanged looks and then Lily smiled.

"Apparently there's this prophecy about our son defeating the Dark Lord-the man who wanted to kill him. He believed that the prophecy would be null if he killed Harry." she answered and looked confused at the disbelief looks she was getting from the two newcomers.

"A prophecy? And let me guess it was that old man from before that told you?" Minato asked and she nodded, making him start cussing up a storm.

"Whats wrong?" Lily asked, confused.

"They believed there was a prophecy about our son too-or they though it would be him. Its why they wanted to turn him into a weapon. The one leading the entire thing was the villager leader and he too is an old man." Kushina explained.

Silence.

"Man, what the hell is wrong with the elderly?" Sirius broke the silence, making the other four burst into laughter.

"They all believe they know whats best." Minato said, wincing a bit.

"Alright back to bed. You need to rest." Lily said, to the blonde, "We all need some rest."

She helped fix the two foreigner's bed and helped them feel comfortable. She then ushered the two man-children as she like to call them out, with Harry in James' arms, before she followed suit.

"If there's anything you need please don't hesitate to ask. We'll be in the next room." she told them and thanking them again she left.

Kushina and Minato shared a look and smiled as they held to one another and their son. They made it. They were safe and they were able to be apart of their son's life and that was all that matter to them.


	37. Former Namikaze 1 Crossover

**Summary:** Naruto Namikaze was born as tripelts, Menma and Mito, who each hold a half of the Kyuubi. Naruto is unable to unlock his chakra, is forgotten by his family, except his sister. What happens when he stumbles upon a pirate ship that belong to none other than the Pirate King!

Naruto x One piece crossover

Naruto will be a bit more like Sanji in everything except flirting with every girls.

 **This is a re-write of my fanfic 'No Forgiveness'. Naruto would wear suits and formal attire, like Sanji and other Sanji attributes, but he'll also have Zoro's Santoryu, swords and other fighting techniques. There will be no devil fruits used, but there will be Haki. His harem will be of four girls, though I'm not sure if I'll add more later on. Hope you enjoy!**

Naruto Namikaze, eldest son of the triplets born to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze, and brother to Mito Namikaze and Menma Namikaze, was bored. He had just finished his sealing training for the day and was debating if he should go to his secret hideout since it was getting late. He had done finished his regular training earlier that day but had absolutely nothing to do.

Now, one might be wondering what a seven year old was doing all alone inside a huge house. Shouldn't he be with his family? Well, seven years ago, on the day of his birth with his siblings, an unknown masked man had came and ripped out the Kyuubi from his mother, forcing his father to seal the Yin and Yang halves into Menma and Mito.

His father used a different seal that wasn't the Reap Death Seal and his mother had survived thanks to her Uzumaki genes and Tsunade's medical knowledge. His siblings were praised as heroes, but that didn't mean that the villagers had hated him. While they like Mito and Menma for keeping the Kyuubi at bay, they liked Naruto because he was a kind-hearted and generous young boy.

About two years ago, his parents had began training his siblings in order to control the Kyuubi's chakra better and he wasn't included. Mito, the only family member that cared for him at literally fought with her parents to include him in at least unlocking his chakra.

Surprisingly, he couldn't unlock his chakra and expecting the worst, they immediately called Tsunade. She brought them good news. Naruto was able to use chakra, his coils were normal but it would take awhile to unlock it. From then on, he had been practically ignored by his family, except Mito of course.

It was one of these days, at the age of five he was walking close to the edge of the village aimlessly in thought until he fell down a hole he didn't notice. Managing to survive the fall, he was face to face with a large ship that had what looked like a lion's face in the front. Being the curious little boy he was, he went inside and was amazed at what he found.

Apparently the ship belonged to a pirate crew called the Straw Hat Pirates and their captain, Monkey D. Luffy was the Pirate King. He went through everything on the ship and was amazed at the fighting styles he found that they each left behind as well as what they each specialized in. He had taken a special interest in his fellow blonde, Sanji the cook of the ship and one of the 'Monster Trio' as they dubbed the captain, the swordsman and the cook.

He had seen his techniques as well and wanted to try some of the thousands of recipes he had left behind. He had also liked Zoro's techniques and luckily he had left his three swords on the ship for Naruto to use. He had also found another technique that was used by people called the Marines called the Rokushiki. How they crew got the most feared technique that belonged only to the Marines, their enemies, was beyond him, but he knew it was pretty cool.

He had began on these techniques he had found, making them unique to only him. If his parents weren't going to train him, then he would do it himself. It was pretty cool that these techniques he had found were actually without chakra so he kept them as his taijutsu and kenjutsu training. The Rokushiki was good for his stamina training as well since the scrolls that gave directions were inhumane, but he managed.

He had become friends with her friends and had fitted in well, despite being all girls. They were Hinata Hyuuga, Sayuri Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka. Currently though, he had his chakra unlocked about a couple months ago, with help of his and Mito's friends and also unlocked the ancient dojutsu, the Rinnegan.

 **Couple Months Ago**

Naruto and the four girls were all at a secret training that Naruto liked to use. He trusted them as they trusted him. The girls were helping Naruto unlock his chakra and had the birilliant idea of using Hinata's Byakugan.

"Alright Naruto-kun, you can start. Don't stop pulling out your chakra until I tell you to alright?" Hinata said activating her Byakugan. She had completely lost her stuttered the more she had hung out with her friends.

"Okay. Hope this works." he smiled, looking at the girls in front of him. A lot of the people his age, especially the males didn't want to be his friend and opted to be Menma's instead.

"This is so exciting! I know its going to work!" Ino exclaimed. She had recently began hanging out with them after her fall out with Sakura over Sayuri's twin brother, Sasuke. She at first thought he was awesome, but when she compared him with the kind Naruto, she decided she could do waaaayyyy better.

"There's no way it'll backfire." Sayuri Uchiha, twin sister to Sasuke Uchiha, said with determination.

"Naruto-nii are you ready?" Mito asked excitedly. They were all so sure that this would work.

"Yea. So, do I start now Hinata?" he asked and once she nodded, he began pulling out his chakra. He pulled and pulled and as he did, minutes passed and yet he didn't feel anything. The girls were losing confidence as each second passed, well all except Hinata.

"Hinata?" Mito whispered to the Hyuuga.

"Just a bit more." she answered the red head, the strain of her newly-acquired Byakugan began taking a toll on her, but she wasn't going to give up. Suddenly, blue chakra enveloped the blonde boy, so much that it pushed the girls back, prompting Hinata to turn off her Byakugan.

"What happened?" Ino asked as they began getting back to their feet and rushed to Naruto's side. The boy looked like fine but he felt different too.

"Hinata, did he do it?" Sayuri asked. Hinata rubbed her eyes, unable to activate her dojutsu.

"Its alright Hinata. Don't strain yourself." Naruto said to the girl with a smile. "I do feel different. How do you know if you unlocked your chakra?" he asked.

"Hmm, do you feel chakra flowing through you?" Ino asked and other questions regarding charka which he answered positively making them cheer. "

"Yeah you finally unlocked your chakra nii-san!" Mito exclaimed, hugging him tightly, which was followed by the other girls.

"Yea, I can't believe it either." Naruto whispered, too happy that he finally did it. He summoned some chakra and then heard the four girls gasp. "What's the matter?" he asked confused.

"Y-Your eyes..." Hinata began.

"Come, and take a look at the water's reflection." Ino said, pulling the group to the river nearby. Looking down he too gasped. His eyes weren't the normal blue, but were purple with rings around them. The girls didn't know what it was, but Naruto did. Since he couldn't use chakra before, he spent most of his time training in taijutsu or reading books.

"Naruto, do know what's wrong with your eyes?" Sayuri asked when she saw the look of recognition in his eyes.

"Yea, but...it doesn't explain how I have it." he said. Turning to the girls he began explaining how it was a legendary dojutsu that only the Sage of Sixth Paths had.

"Whoa! That's awesome!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yes, it is but I don't think we should go around telling people." Hinata said as they all looked at her, "If people were to find out then other enemy shinobi might want his eyes, or even worse, a Konoha shinobi." she said.

I actually did want tot keep a secret. I don't want anyone to know, not until I learn more about it and understand how to use it." he said.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with us." Mito declared, knowing that each girl was happy that Naruto trusted them completely. They secretly each had a crush on the blonde, though the others didn't know.

"Thanks." he smiled. "Say, how do I turn them off?" he asked the two dojutsu users, though Sayuri hadn't unlocked her Sharingan yet.

"Just cut the chakra to your eyes." Hinata said and immediately his eyes turned back to blue.

"I have to start practicing chakra control exercises." he said.

"And we're here to help" Ino smirked and the rest of the day they helped him with the tree climbing exercise.

 **End of Flashback**

Since then, the other people who knew about his eyes was Hiruzen Sarutobi, someone who he saw as a grandfather. He began teaching Naruto everything that dealt with chakra and he was doing relatively well. According to Hinata, he had way too much chakra for an average person, even as an Uzumaki. He didn't tell his parents anything seeing that they didn't seem to care. It use to hurt him before but now, he had a lot of people that cared for him so it didn't matter if five people-including his godparents-didn't care for him. They weren't his real family, his friends were. He had an especially close bond with his father's student Kakashi, seeing him as an older brother as sorts. Kakashi had expressed over and over that he didn't like what his sensei was doing and had also began teaching him a couple things. They even made a plan that when he graduated from the academy, he would adopt him because then his so-called parents had no authority over it. People had gradually began knowing about his chakra being unlocked, but it was his dojutsu that he had hid away.

As he sat on his bed, he had suddenly feel unconscious. Walking up, he seemed to be at white void of sorts. He looked around and no matter where he looked, he saw white everywhere.

'Where the hell am I?' he thought.

"I see you've arrived, young one." he heard a voice behind him. Quickly turning around in his unique taijutsu stance, he was face to face with an old man with a goatee, but what caught him off guard was that the man had the same eyes as he did.

"You're the Sage of Sixth Paths." Naruto stated, making him chuckle.

"Yes, I suppose that's what you people call me, but please, call me by my name, Hagoromo." he smiled at he blonde.

"Okay then Hagoromo. Why are you here?"

"Straight to the point I see. You wonder why you have the same eyes as I do, do you not?" he asked, startling Naruto.

"How do you-never mind. Yeah, I was wondering why I have the same eyes as you." he said.

"You Naruto Namikaze or should I call you Naruto Hatake are the child of prophecy. The person who shall bring peace to the shinobi world." he said.

"First of all, it Naruto Hatake. I'm no Namikaze and second, how do you even know that last name? Are you some sort of stalker and third, child of prophecy? I thought that was suppose to be Mito or Menma, not me." he said all at once. There was an awkward silence and then Hagoromo laughed.

"No, I'm not a stalker and no none of them are the child of prophecy. I brought you here to teach you how to use your dojutsu, seeing that you didn't really get any knowledge of it so far." and it was true. He had tried to get as much as information and he could but there was hardly anything. Most people actually believed the gut in front of him was a myth.

"Wait a minute! Why do I have to bring peace to the world? Its already messed up enough for me to do anything, I mean Kumo came for a treaty and ended up trying o kidnap a friend of my." he said, remembering the incident almost two years from now that involved Hinata. "Besides, how do you know that after you teach me everything that I'll actually use it for that purpose?" Hagoromo smiled and simple said,

"Because I believe in you." shocking the blonde, "Not because you're the child of prophecy, but because I've seen your life and how you bring people towards you. You might not see it now, but I've seen that a lot of people turn to you, like a subordinate turn to their leaders." he said but Naruto had absolutely no idea what he was talking about but if the man could help him then who was he to deny it.

"Sure. I'll train with you, but only with my dojutsu. Don't mess anything else up." he sand until he though of something, "Say, how long will it take?" he asked.

"We'll be training here. There is no time that passes here and by the time you're back, no time would have passed from the real world." he answered, getting a nod from the blond. "Well then, shall we?" and their training began.

xxxxxxxxxx

Mito had just finished her day of training and seeing her brother had already arrived, she ran upstairs and into his room. When she opened the door, she saw him lying on his bed, seemingly doing nothing.

"Nii-san? Are you awake?" she asked, making him sit up.

"Come in." he smiled, motioning her inside. She closed the door and ran up to his bed, giving him a hug.

"What did you do today? Normal training?" she asked, sitting besides him.

"Actually, you'll never believe what happened!" he exclaimed and began telling her about his encounter with the Sage and he Sixth Paths and how he now had complete control over his dojutsu. At the end of the tale, Mito just looked at her brother in awe. That's why she liked him more than Menma. While Menma was arrogant and just plain annoying, Naruto was so much fun to hang out with. That and his life was like an adventure of sorts, if you don't include the way her parents ignored him.

"Suigo! Say, what can the Rinnegan actually do?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I can use all five element and their sub elements." he began.

"Wait, you mean like you can combine water and wind to make ice? Like a kekkei genkai!?" she exclaimed. Naruto just looked at his sister in amazement.

"You actually know those stuff?" he smirked, getting a light punch from her.

"Shut up! I'm not dumb! Besides, you explained it to us before." she said, referring to their friends.

"Oh, well anyways, I can use these gravitational jutsus too oh and I can bring the dead back to life!" he exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" she exclaimed, her mouth gaping, making him laugh.

"Yeah, but all I did learn was how to control the elements, make sub-elements and the gravitational jutsus. He said when the time was right, I would learn everything else." he said and she nodded.

"Ne, nii-san, can you show one of the sub-elements?" she asked shyly.

"Of course!" he said, "Let me just put up some seals." he said, putting chakra into the wall. "There. So which one do you want?" he asked.

"Hmm, maybe a simple one, one that won't take a lot of space. We don't want the to notice." she said, referring to the others in the house.

"Sure." he said and created a bracelet with his crystal release. "Ta da! This is called crystal release. Its when you combine the elements lightening and earth. Here." he said giving her the bracelet. Mito took the bracelet and wore it. It looked so beautiful!

"Thank you nii-san!" she said, giving him a hug.

"Your welcome imouto. Now, its getting late and we have to start the academy tomorrow remember?" he said and she brightened up.

"But aren't you going ot come down for dinner?" she asked.

"Naw, I already ate." he said, making her pout.

"Naruto-nii, didn't I tell you to save some for me when you make food!" she said pinching his checks. It wasn't her fault that her brother was some sort of God Chief as a lot of people who had his cooking had dubbed.

"Ow ow, I'm sorry, I'll make you some tomorrow." he said and she let go.

"Well goodnight aniki and don't forget your promise!" she said and he nodded as she closed the door.

The promise she was speaking of wasn't about the food, but about him showing them the pirate ship. He had promised on the first day of the academy that he would show the four girls the pirate ship. He was told by his aniki that the academy standards had dropped and he wanted them all to be strong. He actually had what technique would be best for each one of them. Yup tomorrow was going to be a great day and with those thoughts, he drifted into sleep.


	38. Former Namikaze 2

**Part 2**

Naruto had woken up early in the morning, his normal time at five in the morning and began preparing food. He made some for himself, Mito as he promised, and the other three girls. he knew Hinata was totally obsessed with cinnamon buns and made some of those as well. As a shadow clone him was preparing the food, the real him was out on his morning run with Gai-sensei and Lee.

"Hey guys! You ready?" he said jogging up to them. When he first started out with them, he thought it was completely insane what they did, but it helped imensly with his Rokushiki training and Black Leg styles, especially now that he wore gravity seals.

"Ah Naruto! Its good to see you on this youthful morning! You stsrt the academy today?" Lee all but yelled.

"Yeah i do, but i didn't want to miss this routine." he smiled.

"Such youthfullness! My your flames of youth shine brightly! Now, let's begin our youth warm-ups!" Gai said and they began their 'warm-up', which would equal to anyone's normal training. At first, Kakashi was totally against the idea. He didn't want him to turn into another mini-Gai, but the blonde boy had reassured him over and over that he would never turn into him.

After the morning training was finshed, he went back home and went straight to his room to change and clean up. On is way, he gained the memories of his clone and had seen him placed them into storage seals and placed it in his room. As he went upstairs, he noticed his mother was already up making breakfast but he didn't spare her a glance and just started getting ready for the day. He wore his normal Sanji-like attire that consisted of black suit pants and black boots. He wore a blue suit shirt that he rolled up that went all the way to his elbows, though it was below a bit. He had already began parting him hair, so that it covered the right side of his face, but since he didn''t cut his hair for a while, some of his bangs began covering some of his left eye as well, but he could still see. He got the storage scrolls had food placed in them and made his way downstairs. Storage scrools were noraml only for weapons and objects and the food would normal go bad if placed inside. Naruto though, being the genius he was, managed to modify the scroll so that it would bassically freeze the time in their, so if you were to seal a hot cup of tea inside the scroll, then you'l get the same hot cup when you unsealit. Hiruzen told him it was a great invention, something that no one had ever thought of.

"Nii-san! Are you already laving?" he heard Mito call for him. Walking to where she was, he noticed that everyone else was there eating breakfast. The shocked looks on Minato and Kushina's faces were really hard to miss.

"Yea, I'm heading out. The academy is going to start soon." he smiled at her and she nodded.

"Wait for me alright. I'm almost finished." she said and he nodded

Meanwhile, Minato and Kushinawere having a mental breakdown. They had completely forgotten about their son! Who the hell forgets about their child! They noticed that he never even glanced them or Menma and was patienty waiting for his sister. From that alone, it told them that he and Mito had a good relationship.

"N-Naruto, you never had any breakfast." Kushina said, and stood up to eat prepare his meal that she didn't make.

"I already ate early this morning." he simply stated. Menma just looked at his brother. He hated him. Why? Because while he (Menma) was training so hard, Naruto was allowed to do anything he wanted, but then he remebered something.

"Ha! You can't even use chakra, how are you going to be a shinobi?" he said smugly.

"Shut up Menma, he couldn't unlock his chakra before but now he can." Mito came to the defense of her brother. She hated Menma so much! These statement shocked the three there.

"Naruto, you unlocked your chakra?" Minato asked.

"Hai." he said turning the page of the book he was reading, not bothering to look up.

"When?" Kushina pressed on.

"About a couple months ago." he said again, not looking at her, again shocking them.

"W-Why didn't you tellus?" Minato exclaimed.

"Why? Are you going to start training me now?" he asked, for once looking from his book and straight inothis father's eyes, making the older blonde flinch.

"Y-You know your siblings need to control-"

"Like i said, it wouldn't have made a difference." he said and then went back to reading his book. Mito, seeing that his brother didn't want to stay here anymore, gobbled the rest of her food, grabbed him by the hand and ran out, but not before giving her parents a short goodbye.

"I'm sorry nii-san. If I had finished faster-"

"Its alright. It was bound to happen anyways. Besides this way they won't be able to deny me going to the academy." he said ruffling her her making her grin, "Are you ready for the taijustu spars? Usually there are these simple spars and the parents are allowed to watch."

"Yeah. I have a feeling that Hinata is going to win the taijutsu for the girls." Mito said.

"You each of your strengths. Your great at kenjustu, Hinata taijutsu, Ino genjutsu and Sayuri ninjutsu. Remeber i said we'll train at the pirate ship i found? There are speacial techniques for each one of you." he said, making her smile.

"Really?! We are so going to badass!" she exclaimed, punching the air, making him laugh. "Oh nii-san, i hope you made food for luch." she asked, looking at him, as if threatening him to say no. Naruto gulped an quickly answered,

"Don't worry, I made everything this morning. They're in these storage scrolls, see." he said, pointing to the scrolls in his bag. She smiled and gave him a tight hug. Her onii-san's cooking was always the best.

"Oi! Mito! Naruto! Over here!" they heard Ino's voice as they arrived at the academy. They spotted her, along with Sayuri and Hinata and a bunch of other students and parents.

"Hey girls!" Mito yelled back as she grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him to the group.

"You guys came on time." Sayuri said, hugging them.

"I thought you'd come with your parents." Hinata said and saw the angry expression on Mito's face and the twitch on Naruto's eye.

"What happened?" Sayuri asked and Mito told them everything that happened this morning.

"I can't believe those two! The nerve!" Ino exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to say, but I hate your parents. Like I really do." Sayuri deadpanned, making them laugh.

"And Menma! What's his deal? Why does he hate you so much Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"I really don't know. I mean, I hardly do talk to him and even then, its him insulting me and me just ignoring him. Forget it. Its our first day and it should be a happy day, not messed up by moody jerk." he said, making them giggle.

"Ah Naruto, I see you've arrived." they heard a voice behind them, which turned out to be Hiruzen Sarutobi along with Kakashi and a four year old Konohamaru, his grandson.

"Naruto-nii-san!" Konohamaru exclaimed, jumping on the boy's back with a smile.

"Jiji, Kono, aniki! What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked, but was happy that they were here.

"Ma, can't an older brother wish his younger sibling good luck?" Kakashi said ruffling his hair and giving him an eye smile. "Good luck to the four of you too." he said to the girls.

"We came to see your match!" Konohamaru said excitedly, still on his older brother-like figure's back. Naruto had spent a lot of time at the Sarutobi clan compound and had a deep bond with the younger boy, seeing him as a younger sibling.

"Really now? And here I though you were going to sneak inside and pretend you were here for the academy." he joked, making them laugh and the younger boy huff.

"You'll see! I'll become stronger than you one day." he declared. Just then, they heard the bell ring, signaling it was time for them to go to their new classes.

"We'll see you again in a couple minutes or so. They usually make the taijutsu spars first so that parents can leave early." Hiruzen said. "Oh and Naruto? Please don't seriously harm them."

"No promises there jiji." he chuckled, placing the younger boy on his back down and walked away with his friends.

"So, you think Minato and Kushina know that he accessed his chakra yet?" Hiruzen asked Kakashi as they made their way to the back of the academy, like the rest of the parents.

"I don't really know. Ma, they'll find out eventually." Kakashi said bringing out his orange book.

"Ah! You're reading the book jiji likes to read! Naruto-nii said its perverted. Are you a pervert like jiji?" Konohamaru asked, unintentionally loudly, gaining most of the people's attention, much to the two men's embarrassment.

xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto, Mito, Hinata, Sayuri and Ino had all been assigned tot he same class, much tot heir relief. They all sat at the back of the class, where Naruto had told them about what had happened the night before.

"Its really cool! See, he made this!" Mito said, showing off her crystal bracelet.

"Oh my god! Its so beautiful!" Ino squealed, ever being the fashionista and the other two agreed.

"Don't worry, I made one for each of you." Naruto said, taking out three identical bracelets the only difference being that their initials were on it, just like Mito's.

"Y-You made one...for each of us?" Hinata asked.

"Of course. You guys are my friends." he smiled, making them blush. Just as they were talking three of the most annoying, in their case, and arrogant boys walked up to them. Sasuke Uchiha, Menma Namikaze and Kiba Inuzuka.

"Hey girls, why not hang out with us instead of this loser." Kiba Inuzuka, second born of the clan head said. He had always had his eyes on Hinata, though he did leer at the other girls at time to time.

"Get lost Kiba. The only loser here are the three of you." Mito shot back.

"Seriously, he can't even use chakra and you hang out with this freak?" Sasuke said, looking at his twin with arrogant disapproval. Like Kiba, he had a crush on one of the girls, namely Mito, but hated Naruto since she was so close to him.

"For your information he unlocked his chakra a long time ago and why would we want to hand out with you stupid jerks?" Sayuri sneered.

"Hey! Take that back! Not even our parents love him. He's a disgusting disgrace." Menma smirked, his crush girl being Sayuri herself and that was the last straw for Mito.

"You bastered!" she yelled, her eyes changed to slit red, scaring the three, fear written on their faces. She went to jump them and beat them up, but golden chains had wrapped around her bring her to sit on a lap.

Naruto really didn't want to deal with them. Those three were really annoying, but he knew something big would happen if Mito started using the Kyuubi's chakra, even if it was unconsciously, so when he noticed that she was going to start a fight, he used his chakra chains, something he discover a month after he unlocked his chakra. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her to stop her from breaking free.

"Mito, stop, they're not worth it. You'll get in trouble if you use the Kyuubi's chakra." he whispered in her ear, making her blush a bit, but she stopped struggling. He had retracted his chains. The three boys were just rooted in their spots, Sasuke and Kiba because of fear, but Menma because of the chains Naruto used.

"You have kaa-san's chains..." he whispered. Naruto just looked at the three of them and exerting a bit of his Conquering Haki he glared at them.

"Go sit down and wait for the teacher." he said darkly, authority in his voice. When he noticed they were a bit too scared to move due to the Haki he was exerting, he yelled, "NOW!" and like scurrying rats they stumbled over one another and sat all the way in the front, ignoring the laughs at them.

"Man Naruto, they were so scared!" Ino laughed.

"I never knew they were so scared of you, especially Menma." Hinata shook her head. Naruto smiled.

"You okay?" he asked Mito, who didn't really want to get off his lap. She nodded and stayed put, much to the jealousy of the other three. Then a man with tanned skin and a scar across his nose walked in, someone Naruto knew well.

"Welcome class to your first day of the academy. My name is Iruka and I'll be your teacher for the next six years..." he continued introductory speech until he realized that people wee zoning out. Seeing that as a bad sign, especially on their first day, Iruka decided that he would start on the taijutsu matches to see how far each student was. "Alright everyone, lets head outside for the taijutsu matches. It'll show me how far you are in your training." he said assuring them outside,

"Hey there Iruka. Guess I'm lucky tat I'm in your class huh?" Naruto said, walking up to his teacher, making his smile and laugh.

"Yes, I suppose it is. How are you Naruto? Its been awhile." Iruka said. He and Naruto had met awhile back through his girlfriend, Anko. Naruto and Anko had a sibling-like relationship and since they were dating, Naruto made sure the chuunin wouldn't hurt her. Oddly enough, he didn't know why he was frightened by the younger boy.

"Yea it has been." Naruto said as they finally reached the arena. There were all the parents, including his own and his godparents for some reason. He saw his jiji, Kono and aniki sitting in the front row and waved to them, which they returned, Konohamaru much more happily.

"Naruto-nii, ae you ready?" Mito grinned at her brother.

"You think I should beat them all up the easy way or the hard way?" he grinned back, making hers wider.

"If you deal with one of the idiotic trio then beat them to the ground!" she declared loudly.

"Right! Show them no mercy!" Sayuri added, a fire in her eyes, making Naruto, Hinata and Ino step back a bit.

"Why is it that you cause problems everywhere you troublesome blonde." Shikamaru yawned as he and Chouji along with Shino stood by the group.

"Hey guys!" Chouji waved, as he ate his chips.

"Shika, Chouji, Shino, how's it been?" Naruto smiled at the three. These three were also his close friends, though they weren't as close as the girls, but they didn't like Menma one bit.

"I've been well Naruto." Shino answered.

"Say Naruto..." Chouji began biting his lips a bit, making the blonde laugh.

"Don't worry, I made lunch for the eight of us." he said, making the Akimichi have stars in his eyes. Naruto's cooking was indeed the best.

"Really!?" the rest exclaimed, though Shino's wasn't heard.

"Yea, we'll eat it when its lunch time." he said, "And yes Hinata, I did make cinnamon buns so please don't look at me like that." they all sweat dropped at the Hyuuga heiress's threatening glare, to which it was soften, making her blush and look away.

"Alright students, the matches shall now commence. It will be a girl vs girl matches first and then the male section." Iruka said, "First match is Ino Yamanaka vs Sakura Haruno. Everyone else step away from the arena."

"Good luck Ino!" Sayuri yelled after her friend, who flashed her a smile as she went up to the arena. Sakura had arrived as well and Ino could only shake her head at the girl. It was clearly obvious that she hadn't been training. Ino had started taking her training seriously when she met her new friends. Sh ewas glad she met them. They turned her into a better person and someone on a path to becoming a great kuonichi.

"Are both contestant ready?" iruka said as they both nodded,

"Hajime!

xxxxxxxxxx

In the audience, every parent was cheering for their child's matches as they went through. The shinobi parents, however noticed that besides the Ino, Mito, Hinata and Sayuri, the rest of the girls weren't training at all. Though it was only the first day, it seemed pretty pathetic to them.

"Are girls are way ahead of the others aren't they?" Rika Yamanaka, Ino's mother said to the rest of the clan mothers.

"Yes, Hinata actually improved greatly ever sine she started hanging out with her friends," Hitomi Hyuuga, Hinata's mother said.

"Well we all know why don't we?" Mikoto giggled, making the other two join her. Kushina was a lost though at what they meant.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Naruto." they said together.

"He helped them in training. Its because of him taht Ino isn't a fan girl of sorts." Rika smiled.

"You have a gift son Kushina. He must make you proud." Hitomi said, making Kushina feel guilty all of a sudden.

"I bet he's doing well in training huh?" Mikoto said nudge her, making her even more sadder. They noticed this and asked,

"What the matter Kushina? You DO train him right?" Rika asked sternly, seeing from her body language that was the problem. By now, everyone parent was listening in.

"N-No, we don't train him. We have to train Menma and Mito in controlling the Kyuubi's chakra." she said, shocking them.

"Kushina!" Mikoto exclaimed, not believing what she heard. The same could be said by the clan heads who were seated beside their wives.

"Minato, you don't train your son? But he's your heir. His training was suppose to start along time ago." Hiashi stated as he was quite fond of the blonde boy ash eh was the reason why Hinata was as strong as she was. That and he was quite the gentle man.

"Y-Yeah, but we need to focus on those two right now. We planned on training him later on. Right now the academy would help him." Minato replied, gulping slightly at the unknown pressure.

"Oh please! You and I both know that the academy standard's have dropped. He won't get the necessary training that way." Fakuga said, a look of disbelief covering his face.

Meanwhile as the adults chewed out the Hokage and his wife, Hiruzen, Kakashi and Konohamaru, who knew of his the neglect of his older brother, couldn't help but grin.

"Take that child abanding people!" Konoahamaru all but wanted to whisper, but Hiruzen's mouth covered his.

"We're just sitting back and watching the show." he said sagely, with Kakashi agreeing.

"Okay jiji." the boy whispered until he heard Naruto's match next. "Go Naruto-nii!" he excl;aimed, gaining everyone's attention and shifting it to the arena.

xxxxxxxxx

"Next match, Menma Namikaze vs Naruto Namikaze." Iruka announced, as they reached the arena.

"Go Onii-san!" Mito cheered.

"Beat him up Naruto! Beat him til he bleeds!" Sayuri exclaimed, shaking her fists gaining fearful looks.

"Right! Kick him out of the village! We need his blood nii-san. His blood must be spilled!" Mito joined in doing the same. They were both angry about what happened earlier and need compensation. Naruto just looked at the two a bit fearful and just walked to the arena. Menma was already there, an arogant smirk on his lips. Naruto just looked at him boredly, his hands in his pockets. This wasn't even going to be a challenge.

"Are both students ready?" Iruka asked, glancing a worried look at Menma. Iruka knew Naruto was by far the strongest student there and just didn't want him to go a bit too far.

"Hajime!"

Menma instantly went into the Uzumaki stance, the Whirlpool stance, while Naruto just stood there, his hands still in his pockets, looking very unconcerned. This made Menma angry.

"What the matter loser? Can't fight?" he asked smugly as he aimed a punch to his face. Naruto just kept on dodging his attacks.

"Stand still and let me hit you!" he yelled in frustration and much to his and everyone's surprise, Naruto just stood there. Thinking this was his chance he rushed in to knocking his blonde twin out when he heard,

"Mutton Shot." and was given a powerful kicking, pushing him out of the arena and out of the yard, violently hitting the fence, making it fall over due to the force. Everyone looked at the blonde boy, who simple took out a box of pokey and placed one in his mouth. He walked over to Menma, looking at him in the eyes.

"I expected more from you. How pathetic." he said to the slightly conscious boy and it was loud enough for everyone to here. He walked back to the arena and looked at both Kiba and Sasuke.

"A repeat of what happened earlier today will get you both into the hospital. Is that understood?" he glaring at them, as if daring them to say no. They both nodded, wondering how he was this strong since Menma had told them all the time that his older brother was weak. Looks like that information was wrong.

"Onii-san!/Naruto!" was the greeting he got from his friends, getting some hugs.

"That was awsome! Though you should have made him bleed a bit." Sayuri said.

"Don't mind her. That was total badass!" Ino exclaimed, making rub the back of is head and grin.

"Arigato." he smiled as they watched the rest of the matches.

xxxxxxxxxx

The adults just watched in shock as they saw what had happened.

"Of course Naruto-nii won! The weird guy had nothing on him!" Konohamaru said proudly.

"Yes, Naruto-kun is indeed very strong." Hiruzen laughed as Kakashi ruffled the boy's hair.

"He isn't even trained yet he beats the one you focus on." Fakuga jabbed at Minato.

"Troublesome. He must have trained on his own." Shikaku muttered, gaining a mutter of agreement from the rest of the adults. Minato and Kushina were just staring at their son in shock. How the hell did he do that?! Then they concluded that he must be training on his own. They would talk to him later on.


	39. My Lovable Annoying Siblings Crossover

**Summary:** Ace had just joined the White-beard pirates and everything seemed great in his life, if you don't include the unintentionally voice broadcast his two younger siblings had made after they snuck into a Marine base. And whats this about a Zombie Sabo?

 **So, this is my first femNaruto fanfic. Hope you enjoy!**

It was a peaceful and normal day at sea for the Whitebeard crew. The water was calm, the sun wasn't too hot and there was a light relaxing breeze. The Whitebeard pirates were doing out and about doing their normal routines. It had been a couple months since they had a new member, Portgas D. Ace join them. Even then it was a pain every time he would try to kill Oyaji. Luckily for them, he joined and was now a proud son of Whitebeard himself. What people didn't know was that Ace had joined after Whitebeard told him that he didn't care if he was Rogers son or not and that all people were children of the sea.

"Guys! There's something happening in the broadcasting room!" someone shouted, getting a couple of raised eyebrows. Marco the Phoenix, the first mate of the Whitebeard pirates came into view and asked,

"What's going on yoi?"

"Don't know, but its from a secure Marine feed. Two kids poped up and seem to be trying to make the thing work." the random crew member said.

"Two kids? What would they being doing in a Marine base?" Izo, the Commander of the Sixteen Division asked.

"Why don't we go take a look and see my sons." Whitebeard, the captain of the Whitebeard pirates and dubbed 'Strongest Man in the World' said as they all made their way there, each wondering what in the world was going on. When they reached the large broadcasting room, they saw all the other divison commaders and other crew members already inside.

"Hey pops! We were waiting for you guys to come." Thatch, the Fourth Division Commander and head cheif of the crew said cheerfully. Besides him was the newly appointed Second Commander, Poratgas D. Ace and his best friend Haruta the Commander for the Twelve Division.

"Did it start yet?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, we actually paused it. It'll start from the beginning." Haruta answered. "Start the feed you guys!" she yelled at someone in the front, how gave her a thumbs up and then pressed play.

"I wonder what idiots decided it was a great idea to make a broadcast in a Marine fort." Ace mumbled, but they could see his excitement, just as everyone elses.

"Shh! Its starting!" Jozu, the Commander of the Third Division hushed them. They all turned their heads to the screen in front of them. There was a crackling noise and they couldn't see anything, but then a voice was heard.

 _"How the hell do you make one of these things work?"_ what seemed to be an angry female asked. She sounded to be quite young as well.

"A child?" Izo muttered, but was silenced but a lot of 'shhs'.

 _"Don't know, but why do we need it nee-chan?"_ another voice, a male, asked curiously. He sounded to be about the same age.

 _'So they're siblings.'_ was the majority thought.

 _"We need to find our idiotic aniki. Man, I wish I listened to when kaa-san talked about them."_ the female said.

 _"But you can still fix it right 'Ruko?"_ the male said.

 _"I'll try my best."_ the female muttered.

Within the room, fire seemed to burst and many people began keeping their distance. The reason? Well the Second Commander 'Fire Fist Ace' was really anger, more like pale.

"What the hell Ace?" Thatch yelled.

"Did that idiot just say 'Ruko?!" he yelled, getting them all curious.

"Ace first control your flames." Marco exclaimed making the fire user stop using his flames. His facial expression though.

"Ace is there something wrong? Do you know them?" Izo asked, but the fire user just stomped to the front of the place.

"Can't you get this working?" he exclaimed.

"N-No, the problem is on their end." one of them replied, a bit scared of him.

"Ace, do you know them yoi?" Marco asked.

Ace never said anything and just looked at the screen in thought. What were those two doing? Why did they leave before they turned seventeen? They made promises for heavens sake!? Were they not safe? Did something happen to them? Were they looking for him? And could he tell his crew? They trusted him, so shouldn't he trust them? After a brief silence he answered them.

"If they are who I think they are then those two idiots are my little brother and sister." he said.

Silence.

Out of all the things he was going to say, that wasn't the one thing they thought it would be.

"Y-You have siblings!?" they all exclaimed and Whitebeard just laughed.

"Yeah. We call our sister 'Ruko for short...wait, did they just call me an idiot!?" he yelled, making them laugh at how slow he was.

"Your younger siblings? They're going to be pirates too?" Whitebeard asked, but before he got an answer, there seemed to be some shuffling and then,

 _"What does this thing do?"_ the male asked curious and the buzz on the screen disappeared, showing a clear picture of a raven haired boy with a scar under his left eye, who wore a simple red vest and blue shorts and a straw hat, that seemed to be looking at them.

 _"Did it work?"_ they heard the female, who came into sight ask. She was a blonde haired girl that had clear blue eyes. She wore a simple white tank top and dark orange shorts, both hugging her beautiful figure.

"Shit its them." Ace muttered, but they heard him. He looked at both his siblings, who looked like they didn't even know that they were broadcasting and then yelled, "Why the hell is she wearing that?! I told her not to wear things that are so revealing!"

"Shhhhh" was the only replied he got as he was held back by Haruta and Thatch, after seeing the perverted faces some of the crew members had.

 _"Don't know. The snail still looks the same."_ the boy replied, _"This is stupid, why don't we just ask them where he is?"_ and he seemed to throw the snail away.

Thankfully, they could see everything much more clearer. They saw how the room was a simple broadcasting room that belonged to the Marines and how there were paper and chairs that were all over the place. What stood out was the two marine men that were seemingly tied up by the two and their mouths covered.

 _"Now listen here. We need information on our brother. Tell us where we can find him."_ the blonde yelled at one of them. The raven haired boy was looking through the drawers that were there.

 _"MMHM?!"_ the marine exclaimed, since his mouth was covered. The blonde looked at him and then slapped the front of her forehead.

 _"Of course! How could I have forgotten!"_ she exclaimed.

 _"You know where we can find him?"_ the boy asked.

 _"Yeah, but we need a doctor."_ she said in a tone filled with wisdom.

"Why would they need a doctor?" Thatch asked and looked at the smug look Ace had on his face.

"Ha~ I taught them well." he complimented himself and they got nothing else out of him.

 _"A doctor? I think we knocked them out on the third floor...or was it the second?"_ the boy said, scrunching up his face in concentration.

Laughter filled the room after a moment of digesting what he said.

"They knocked out the doctors!?" Haruta exclaimed, as she and Thatch held onto on another for support.

"Ace, did your siblings really knock out the entire base?" Jozu asked through his laughter.

 _"Next time when we knock everyone out, we'll have to leave at least one doctor awake, okay?"_ the blonde said, seemingly file away.

They laughed more.

"I guess that answers your question." Namur, the Commander for the Eighth Division said.

 _"Well we can't get any information out of them like this! Ace said all Marines have brain damage and getting information out of them is going to be near impossible dattabane!."_ she sighed in frustration.

Everyone turned their heads to the laughing Commander.

"You told your siblings that Marines have brain damage?" Izo asked in disbelief.

"Yup!" he said, giving his friend a thumbs up, getting them all to laugh. Ace defiantly taught him siblings well. They all quieted down when they never heard their father's usually 'Gura gura' at he back. They all looked at him and was in shock at what they saw. Their father, the 'Strongest man in the World', looked pale and was shaking. They could have sworn they saw tears at the side of his eyes.

"O-Oyaji? Are you alright?" Marco asked, but Whitebeard just looked at the screen.

 _"I'll just ask him."_ she said and ripped the cloth out of his mouth.

 _"What do you two think you're doing!? Untie me this instant!"_ the marine officer yelled. The blonde just gave him a bored look and then turned to her brother.

 _"You see Lu, this is proof that marines have brain damage."_ she said and then looked back at the officer, hitting him on the head. _"You dimwit! Do we look like you? If we untie you, then we'll just have to knock you out and then we won't have the information we need."_

 _"We did ask nicely, but you guys started attacking us."_ the boy said.

 _"Oh? And what do you want?"_ he said with a scowl.

 _"We're looking for our brother."_ she said.

 _"He's a pirate!"_ the boy chipped in.

 _"Yes, a pirate and you guys have a lot of information and our brother is one of the best."_ she said proudly.

"Aww~ 'Ruko! My sweet baby sister!" Ace cried with happiness.

 _"Oh and what's his name?"_ he asked.

 _"Portgas D. Ace, but you know him as Fire Fist Ace. You know 'Fire Fist' has a really nice ring to it."_ she said scratching her chin.

 _"I'll get a cool name too when I become a pirate."_ the boy said happily.

 _"I'm sure we will."_ the girl smiled.

 _"You two are going to become scum?"_ the officer sneered.

 _"No, we're going to be pirates. Why would we want to be scum? Or Marines?"_ the boy said with a disgusted face.

"I love your brother!" Haruta laughed.

 _"Just don't say that in front of jiji."_ the blonde paled, making the boy pale and shake his head furiously.

"Damn straight you shouldn't" Ace muttered and they saw him a bit pale.

"Jiji?" Namur asked.

"Shity gramps." was his reply.

 _"Oh? Your grampa doesn't want you to be pirates?"_ the officer grinned.

 _"Naw! He wants us to be like him, a marine. He's a hero and all and whats us to follow in his foot steps."_ she said and then shook her head, _"Anyways, do you have any information of him or his crew the Spade Pirates?"_ she asked.

"They don't know?" Thatch asked the fire user who shrugged.

 _"The Spades? Didn't you know that they're gone?"_ the officer said, suddenly getting a sudden glee in his eyes. _"Your scum of a brother-"_

 _BAM_

 _"Don't you dare insult our brother you disgusting pig!"_ the blonde said as she and her brother had simultaneously hit him on the head.

 _"Ace is a thousand times better than you, you stupid jerk!"_ the raven boy said angrily.

"I love my siblings so much!" the fire user exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"They defiantly think highly of you yoi." Marco smiled.

 _"Continue."_ the blonde motioned to the man, who sneered.

 _"Yeah, he confronted Whitebeard and was killed. All of them. Not such a great brother after all huh?"_ he laughed manically.

 _"Shut up."_ the boy said, knocking him out.

 _"Do we look like idiots to him? Ace dead? I think I'll believe the return of the dead more."_ the girl deadpanned. _"Besides, he's too stubborn to die."_ she huffed, making the boy giggle.

He wasn't the only one laughing as the entire room shock of laughter. Ace just smiled, but crossed his arms and huffed.

"To stubborn to die! She's so right!" Thatch exclaimed, rolling on the floor.

"Shut up Thatch." Ace scowled, but had his own smile. He was glad they didn't believe that marine man. When he got his hands on him...

 _"Why don't you use your cool power and look through him memories?"_ the boy suggested.

 _"I guess I could do that."_ she mumbled and place a finger on her forehead an the other one unconscious man. Almost immediately she pulled back.

 _"Oh god! This man is disgusting!_ " she exclaimed, dusting her hands and jumping up and down in a disgusted manner.

 _"What happened? Was his brain beyond help?"_ he asked curiously.

 _"No! This man is a filthy pedophile! His entire mind is about naked children and-eww! I don't want to think about it!"_ she exclaimed.

"WHAT!? Get the hell away from him!" Ace exclaimed at the screen and yelled a string of curses.

"He does know that they can't hear him, right?" Haruta said, getting shrugs.

"Ace." Whitebeard spoke in a while, gaining their attention, "That girl, is that a power of a devil fruit?" he asked in a serious tone. Ace's eyes widen. _Shit_ , she wasn't suppose to use it, especially not in front of people. But then again, those idiots didn't even know of the broadcast.

"Umm...not really." he said, shocking them.

"That wasn't a devil fruit ability? Then how did she do that?" Vista, the Commader of the Fifth Division asked and they could see that he felt really uncomfortable. He sighed, they weren't going to stop that's for sure.

"Look, if people start finding out about her powers, then they'll probably hunt her down and maybe even kill her. Its not that I don't trust you guys, its just I made a promise not to tell anyone anything." he said, running his hand through his hair.

"I understand. I'll ask her when she arrives then." he said surprising them, "They are looking for you Ace and they might be in danger. They'll be safe here." he said, making the logia smile with happiness.

 _"Oh~ Look at this!"_ they turned their attention to the screen, where the blonde female was holding a newspaper.

 _"What does it say?"_ the boy asked, looking over her shoulder.

 _"Well, its a bit outdated, but I saw Ace's name."_ she said and began scanning the page. She suddenly dropped the paper and looked somewhat pale.

 _"What happened?"_ the boy paniced.

 _"I-It says that he challenge Whitebeard and no one had heard of him since. Apparently, he fought one of the Shibuki, a fish-man, Jimbei for five days and won, but barely and then the guy shows up and challenges him."_ she read.

 _"What a coward! Why would he try to fighting him after he's down!"_ the boy exclaimed quite angrily.

 _"I'm wondering if he became even more stupider after he left! Why the hell would he challenge such a man?! Does the tittle 'Strongest Man in the World' mean nothing to him!? Does he want to get himself killed!?"_ she yelled.

"Talk about having my back." Ace muttered angrily as he slide down his chair, trying to ignore the laughs sent his way.

"At least one of them had a brain." Marco smirked at Ace's scowl.

 _"But he was going to face him either way nee-chan. Ace is strong!"_ the boy defended, making Ace nodded.

"Yeah, tell her!" he cheered.

 _"I'm not saying his not strong, I'm saying that I don't want another one of my brothers dead."_ she hissed, making the boy look down in sadness.

"Ruko..." Ace muttered, his eyes softening, knowing who she was talking about. He covered his eyes with his hat, showing people that he didn't want to talk about it.

 _'What happened to you in the past Ace yoi?'_ Marco thought.

 _"Ruko~ I'm hunger now~"_ the boy began to whined.

 _"Here."_ she said, tossing him a scroll. The boy bit his finger and a drop of blood splattered on the scroll. Shockingly, a large pile of food appeared.

"Shit, shit, shit! What the hell are you two doing?" Ace hiss angrily.

 _"Hurry okay, we're going to be leaving soon. I just need to check this guy. Hopefully, he won't be as disgusting."_ she muttered and placed her finger on her forehead and the other on the other struggling officer, who they had forgotten about. Just like before, she pulled out in disgust,.

 _"Oh come on! What is wrong with you marines! Why the hell is this one a lolicon!"_ she said to no one.

"Wow. The marines are defiantly going to have a field day with this, thats for sure." Izo said with amusement.

 _"A lollipop?"_ the boy asked, pausing from his eating, which reminded them for Ace.

 _"No, a lolicon! Don't call him a lollipop. That would just make him look better."_ she warned.

 _"What a lolicon?"_ the boy asked in curiosity

 _"Its when they had bad thoughts of little girls."_ she explained.

 _"Is he going to do something bad to you?"_ he asked, a dark aura forming around him. The girl smiled.

 _"No, I'm not eight."_ she said and then ripped off the cloth that was covering his mouth.

 _"I won't tell you pirate scum anything."_ he sneered, getting a hit on the head by the blonde.

 _"Shut up you stupid lolicon. Now, tell us what happened after Ace's battle with Whitebeard and you better not lie."_ she said darkly.

 _"H-He's dead!"_ he said, mustering up a bit of courage and she held him by the collar.

 _"Look here mister. I don't really like being told that someone I care about is dead, so you better to be lying. Ace isn't dead! So. Tell. Me. Where. My. Brother. Is?"_ she said, squeezing his throat each time.

"Your sister is really scary." Thatch whispered.

"Just stay on her good side." Ace whispered back, remembering how terrifying she could really be.

 _"Do your worst scum."_ he hissed and dropped him on the ground.

 _"You know, I wonder why pirates are seen as the bad guys, when you marines are just as bad."_ she said, sitting down in front of him. _"Yo, Lu! You better not have eaten my portion!"_ she yelled, and looked at her brother, who looked like a caught deer. He had finished everything.

 _"I'm sorry."_ he whispered making her sigh.

 _"Come here. I've got more."_ she said opening the scroll and then food appeared.

 _"Yay! Nee-chan your the best!"_ he exclaimed, giving her a tight hug and then sitting besides her. She took an apple and then turned her attention to the marine.

 _"I mean, you guys aren't about complete justice. Any one with a brain can tell that you're just lap dogs for the nobles, their the real scum."_ she said taking a bite out of her apple. _"Do you not see the slaves that they use? Don't they fall under your 'justice'?"_ she questioned him, as the officer looked away.

"Whoa! I'll tell you something. Your sister has guts." Vista whistled.

"Yeah, and its gonna get her killed." Ace twitched.

 _"I-I don't know what your talking about."_ he stuttered.

 _"Don't lie. You guys were there when they kidnapped those fishmen."_ the boy yelled.

 _"So, they're abominations."_ he sneered.

The people on the Moby Dick didn't like that comment, mostly since on of their brothers was a fishman.

"Trust me. My siblings are gonna say something crazy." Ace said, placing his hand on Namur who just smiled. It would be nice if they did like him

 _"And you think you're something specially?"_ the blonde said, kicking him in the balls.

 _"Hey, Keimi and Hatchen aren't bad. They're our friends. Well Hatchen use to be bad, he was with Arlong, till we beat him up but then he became good. He makes the best takayoki."_ the boy said happily.

 _"Yup it sure is!"_ the girl smiled and then looked at the man again, _"Just because their different, doesn't make them abominations. I mean, look at the two of you. The oh so great marines, yet your either a pedophile or a lolicon. Sorry if I trust Hatchen more."_ she huffed as she ate.

"Didn't I tell yeah." the fire user laughed along with everyone else.

"Yeah..." Namur smiled happily.

 _"Pirates just go and terrorize people. Their thieves and liars!"_ he yelled trying to make a point.

 _"Those aren't real pirates. Real pirates are people who want to go on fun adventures and be free-"_

 _"And parties"_ the blonde added.

 _"Parties are the pirate way. Those other types of pirates aren't real, they're fake."_ he said wisely.

"Your brother has a great way in defining a pirate." Haruta said.

"He got that from Shanks." he smiled.

"He knows Red-haired Shanks?" they all exclaimed.

"Yeah, its where he got his hat from." he said as Whitebeard remembered the red haired brat tell him he waged his arm on a new era. So this was him. Interesting.

 _"Anyways. This is getting us no where. Lu, you can knock him out."_ she said and the boy's arm stretched and punched him.

 _"So how are we going to find Ace?"_ the boy asked.

 _"Not sure. We could look in this pile. I can't find anything useful so far."_ she said going through the stack in her hand.

 _"Do you think we should go after Whitebeard?"_ the boy asked as he rested his head on her shoulder, tired of the food he ate.

 _"Hmm...well we don't know what the guy did to our lovely but very annoying brother, so maybe. If he did something to him, then we get to beat him up or kill, depending on what happened."_ she said.

 _"Yeah, there' nothing here. Come on Lu, lets get going."_ she said, both standing up. The boy fixed his straw hat and asked,

 _"What about the zombie? What do we do about it?"_

"Zombie!?" the people in the room all yelled. They all looked at Ace, who was equally shocked.

"What crazy thing did they do now?" he sighed.

"Do they always get into trouble?" Izo asked. "And I've been meaning to, what are their names?"

"Luffy is the one with the straw hat and Naruko is the blonde. Those two are like the troublesome duo really." he said.

"Tell us later yoi." Marco said, wanting to know what would happen.

 _"Oh. We'll just throw him in the water. No biggy."_ she shrugged.

 _"He did chase us down through five villages."_ Luffy said.

 _"I wonder if our brains are that tasty."_ she said mostly to her self. _"Okay Lu, you packed?"_ and he nodded.

 _"Lets go to our next adventure!"_ he exclaimed and just then the doors swung wide open, revealing a panting man, wearing a black coat and light blue pants. He wore a dark blue blouse and a black top hat with goggles on it. He had blonde hair that reached his ears and a scar on his left eye.

"Impossible..." Ace whispered, shooting out of his seat, his eyes widen in shock. How...how was this possible? H-He was suppose to be dead...right?

"Ace, do you know him?" Vista asked, worriedly.

 _"Waaw! Its zombie Sabo!"_ they both yelled in terror, clutching to one another.

"He was suppose to be dead." he whispered, after hearing his name being said. "He was shot by a Celestial Dragon ten years ago." he said and then looked the large man in the eye. "He's our brother." and it left everyone shell shocked.

"The one that your sister was talking about yoi?" Marco asked and go a positive reply.

 _"How much times do I have to tell you, I'm. Not. A. Zombie!"_ he cried in frustration.

 _"Lies! Our Sabo died a long time ago! You're just a zombie. A very mean zombie who takes the appearance of someone who love."_ Naruko sobbed as she held on to Luffy, who had his own tears as well.

 _"Sabo wouldn't have left us alone. Sabo is dead. Dogra told us and he saw. Your a zombie, who came to eat our brains."_ he yelled and the blonde man was visibly hurt by their words.

 _"Look I know-"_ they heard running and the other door was knocked open. In came a squad of marines, all holding guns and other weapons.

 _"Your under arrest for taking over a marine base."_ one of them yelled.

 _"How did you guys know we were here?"_ she asked in surprise.

 _"Umm...you guys have been broadcasting this entire time."_ one of them answered her, pointing to the snail that Luffy through earlier.

 _"You mean this actually works?"_ Luffy asked, stretching his hand and grabbed the snail.

 _"You've been working all this time?"_ Naruko gritted her teeth, _"You stupid snail!"_ and began beating it up. _"We could have contacted our brother this entire time and you've been staring at as like a sissy!?"_ she yelled.

"She's taking her frustration on a snail?" Jozu muttered.

 _"Anyways, put your hands where I can see them!"_ one of them yelled.

 _"Like hell I'm letting you harm my siblings!"_ Sabo exclaimed.

"Your not Sabo!" the two yelled.

 _"Wait a minute. You said it was broadcasting, meaning everyone can hear or see us from the beginning?"_ she asked.

"Pretty much." one said. Naruko just took out a map and skimed it over really quick.

"We have to leave now 'Ruko." Luffy said, stretching his arms, getting a rocket ready

 _"I know."_ she said and then turned to the snail.

 _"Oi Ace, if you can hear us then we'll be heading to Cocrus Island, okay? And remember 'High Town', alright?"_ she said and then shrugged,

 _"Well if the gig is up."_ Chains erupted from chest and she said,

 _ **"Amendment Attacking Chains."**_ hitting most of the marines.

 _"Wait!"_ the 'Zombie Sabo' had exclaimed, but she just took a near by cup with a bit of water and flung at him. _"Ugh!"_ he yelled, covering his face with his hands.

 _"You see Lu, he's a zombie!"_ she exclaimed and grabbed his waist and they flew out. They saw the 'Zombie' stand up and sigh as he left the room and the marines, the ones that weren't that injured, follow him.

The broadcast then ended.

There was complete silence as the broadcast had ended, until Whitebeard broke the silecnce with a tone filled with so much emotion, so softly as he looked at Ace straight in the face, and the fire user tried to cover his paling surprise when his Pops said,

"Kushina..."


	40. Aries the Lightening Guardian Crossover

**Summary:** Angry at his friend's abandonment of their youngest son, Sirius takes him away to Japan, where the young boy meets Tsuna. Will the fact that two magical being entering Tsuna's life early change the course of his life?

 **Hello! This is my first Harry Potter x Katekyo Hitman Reborn! fanfic. The pairing will be Tsuna x Harry or Aries, so slash/yaoi. There will be a bit OOC, but hey, its a fanfic. You've been warned! Hope you enjoy though!**

Sirius had angrily made his way to Gringotts, a bundle in his arms. He couldn't believe James-his brother in everything but blood-and Lily would want to give away their child-just because he didn't have a bloody scar!

Which he had realized later on that Harry did indeed have a weird lightening bolt scar on his forehead, which he saw as much cooler than Daniel Potter's 'X' scar. And to top it off, they had the audacity to call Harry a squib! Just because Albus too-many-names Dumbledore said so!

Now, its not that he didn't like the Headmaster, but Sirius had realized that the old man seemed to meddle in a lot of things. He knew for certain Harry wasn't a squib, his godson had been doing accidental magic a couple hours before the attack. He still couldn't believe Peter had rated them out, but they should have thought of it when they saw his animigus form.

He was glad he had told them that he would take care of Harry instead of him being shipped off to Lily's horrible sister. Really, what we're they thinking?! He knew and they knew how vile that bitch was and no matter what anyone said, he was sure Harry had magic.

Which was why he was making his way to Gringotts. His grandfather had died a couple weeks ago and they had notified him that he had become the next Lord Black, having not been disowned like he thought. Apparently, his parents asked his grandfather to disown him, but refused, threatening to disown them if they continued bothering him.

It made him laugh!

Anyways, while he was going to set up where he and Harry were going to live, he was going to preform a blood adoption on him, so the Potters wouldn't have any legal claim against the boy. He might not have a son, but the minute he saw Harry, he loved him as his own.

The Goblins also had healers that were much more competent than the ones at St. Mungos. That and since he was sure Harry had magic, he didn't want anyone to know for confirmation. It was their own loss.

"What can I help you with?" a teller had sneered at him, but he didn't have the time for him.

"I need to speak with the Black family manager." he said quickly, making the goblin hurriedly leave, coming back with another goblin he knew; Ironclaw.

"Good evening Lord Black. To my office?" the goblin showed him the way to his office. Once they had sat down, Ironclaw saw the child in his arms and raised his eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware you had a son Lord Black." he stated.

"He's my godson Harry. I want to preform a blood adoption though and a full medical check-up. His parents think he's a squib and was going to drop him off at his magic-hating aunt." Sirius said, his anger growing as he thought about it again.

"I see. Well, i can sense a bit of magic coming off of him though its like its been depleted. I'll call in a healer immediately and set up the ritual." he said, getting up to do the necessary preparations.

Sirius looked at his godson who was began to wake up and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Don't worry pup. I'll always be there for you." he whispered, getting a small giggle and smile from the raven haired boy.

After a couple moments of waiting, Ironclaw came in, followed by a female goblin.

"This is Alena, the healer you sent for. We have a room set-up for you." he motioned him to follow.

"Please lie the young one on the bed so I may examine him." Alena said an he gentle put Harry down. Alena had began scanning him and had shake her head as she saw her results.

"He is indeed a magical child. His magical core was greatly depleted about a day ago. Also, there seems to be a...soul shard in his scar." she said in disgust, making the other two turn pale.

"A horcrux! He created one?!" Ironclaw looked murderous.

"Please don't tell me..." Sirius trailed off, knowing what a horcrux was. It was the most foulest of dark magic, not even his family went into it and that was saying something.

"It looks like young Harry was the one that had deflected the killing curse, not Daniel Potter. His depleted core and horcrux all make sense. We can have the foul thing removed but his magic will slowly return, just as it is right now." she said.

"This means that Voldemort is still alive. We must see if he had created any more of these." Ironclaw said.

"You're right, but please remove that... _thing_ out of my son? Like right now!?" Sirius pleaded in distress, not wanting such a disgusting thing near his precious boy.

"Of course. I'll start immediately. It's relatively simple with goblin magic." Alena said, understanding his worry and panic. She wouldn't want such a thing in her young one either.

She had then began the ritual as Sirius and Ironclaw talked about their current predicament. Now they knew that the Dark Lord wasn't truly dead, like everyone thought and they had to prepare for his return, preferably, without him having any horcrux. Ironclaw said he was going to tell the Goblin King and Sirius wanted to tell someone in the Ministry, but decided against it when he remembered something.

"Kreacher!" and pop the damn elf had came besides him.

"What does Bad Master want with Kreacher?" he growled, but Sirius had no time for it.

"Where's the locket Regulus gave you?" he asked, making the elf look a him with his large beady eyes in disbelief. If the situation wasn't serious, he would have laughed.

"Regulus left me a letter before he died saying that you had a locket and when I knew what to do with it, I'd know. Its something the Dark Lord gave him right?" he asked.

He and Regulus had always been close, even when their parents had forbidden them any contact. Which was why he was sadden when his brother died, saying he was going to atone for his sins.

"Bad Master going to destroy it?" Kreacher asked and he nodded, startled when the elf immediately disappeared and then appeared with a locket in his hand. Sirius took the locket and gave it to Alena, who was by now finished with Harry.

"Is this another?" he asked and she quickly scanned.

"Yes it is. Just how many did he make?" she muttered disgustedly.

"This we'll have to preform an actually ritual. Since young Harry was an accidental horcrux and it was a weak one, i was able to destroy it easily, but this one will take a bit more." she finished and he nodded.

"How is Harry?" he asked, getting his godson from her grasp.

"It seems the horcrux was acting like a parasite and feeding off his magical ore, which was why it was taking so long. No it should be a matter of time before its even half way there." she said and then smiled,

"He's a powerful child. I think it would be best to get a Magical Inheritance Test done for him to know his hidden abilities."

"A Magical Inheritance Test? I've never heard of that." Sirius frowned in confusion.

"Most wizards and witches don't, because its not commonly used in Magical Britain. They are much too arrogant and confidence in their normal abilities." she shook her head at their stupidity.

"Hm, then I want that test on both myself and Harry after the blood adoption." Sirius said, wondering if he had any hidden abilities. It would be cool if he were a metamorphamagus. He saw his niece's abilities.

They had left the room and had went into another. The adoption ritual was ready. Pricking his thumb, Sirius handed the vial of blood over to the goblin, who had taken Harry from him and placed him in the middle of a rune circle. The circle lit up as he saw his blood spill into it. Thankfully the process was painless since they were doing it when he was still young.

"Will you like to keep his name, or change it?" Alena asked.

"I'll have it changed." he said, making her nodded and then bid them farewell.

Sirius looked at Harry and knew he wouldn't see the changes right now, but he knew that he wouldn't have James horrible hair-something he was thankful for.

"Back to my office Lord Black." Ironclaw motioned for him to follow.

They had finally reached his office and settled down, Harry having already fallen asleep again.

"Now first thing, what would you like to name him?" the goblin asked.

Sirius already had a name in mind.

"Aries. He will be named Aries Regulus Black, my heir." he said proudly, looking at the newly named Aries.

He would honour his brother, who had died fighting by naming him after his son.

"Very well. There will be some documents that need your signing." Ironclaw said, giving him the necessary papers.

"I'd also like'd to have a list of properties that are owned by the Blacks. I'm taking Aries out of Britian. We both don't need to be out for awhile." he said, as his manager wrote everything down.

Sirius had began looking through and signing the papers he was given to him to make Aries his heir.

"Here is the paper you'll need that contains all the lists of Black properties around the world. There are a couple ones that your family had forgotten about, so you might want to send some house-elves to fix it up a bit. Most those in the Asian countries. Your Lord ring acts as a portkey to all properties." he said and then took the papers back from Sirius to check that it was all in order.

"Congratulations Lord Black. You're son is now Aries Regulus Black, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. No one will ever try to gain legal claim on him." he said, putting the papers away and pulling out two others.

"You requested a Magical Inheritance Test for the both of you. Simply prick your thumb and drop three drops of blood on to the paper then do the same thing for Aries." he said. Nodding, he pricked his thumb and dropped three drops on the paper. He saw it dissolve and was outstanding in what he saw.

 _Name: Sirius Orion Black_

 _Magical Status: Lord of the Most Ancient House of Black_

 _Magical Potential: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dueling, Partial-Metamorphamagus, Natural Animigus, Mage Sense, Charms, Runes_

 _Elemental: Fire_

He couldn't believe it! He was an elemental! A fire elemental at best. They were rare, like really rare and he would have never known. To top it off he was a partial-metamorphamagus not something he completely understood-like everything else on the paper. Best if his manager explained it to him.

"Can you please explain what this means?" he asked, getting a nod from the goblin.

"The magical potential you see here are fields in magic you'll excel in. Since you're a partial-metamorphamugus, it mean you get change your entire appearance, just your hair colour, eye color and your facial looks. That's about it. It also shows that you're a fire elemental. It means that spells that deal with fire will be much easier for you to control. If you practice if it, you'd be able to wield it without a wand. Mage Sense is the ability to sense a person's magic. Its an ability you must train with. Does this make sense?" Ironclaw asked, getting a nod from his client. He was actually impressed at all this information. It shows that the previous Lord Black was correct in saying that his eldest grandson was the strongest Black in generations.

"Now, lets test young Aries."

Doing the same process, they saw his information on the paper.

 _Name: Aries Regulus Black_

 _Magical Status: Heir of the Noble House of Black_

 _Magical Potential: Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Runes, Dueling, Arthimancy, Shapeshifter, Beast Speaker, Mage Sense_

 _Element: Lightening_

"Amazing! He'll be a powerful wizard once he grows up." Ironclaw whistled, impressed at the magical talents of such a young magical child. But then again, they has all felt his power and although it was depleted, he was powerful.

"A shapeshifter, is like a metamorphamagus, but they can change into animals too. Impressive, he's a beast speaker, meaning he can speak to any animal which sounds wonderful. I'll keep a copy of these results and you can have these." he gave Siruis the results in an envelope, which he pocketed.

Just then, a Goblin had game in and said some things in their language, making Ironclaw's eyes widen and then he gained a scary grin. The goblin then left.

"Well Lord Black, it seems that there was a prophecy that regarded young Aries here but due to the removal of his horcrux, it became invalid and shattered"

Sirius looked at him with a shocked expression and then it turned to a feral grin. He knew of the prophecy, Dumbledore had told them about it, but not what it said.

"Do you perhaps know what the prophecy said?" he asked, wanting to have one up the old man.

Once he and Aries left Britian, he was going to research and train in everything and make sure his son was ready for anything.

"Yes it said ' _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...'_ We goblins have our own ways of knowing of prophecy. The horcrux in his scar was what connected the two and now that it is gone, so is he prophecy." he said, getting a feral grin from his client.

"Excellent~" Sirius said, adopting an evil look and rubbed his hands together. That would teach them to mess with his son. Stupid old goat and sheeps will rue the day!

Is there anything else?" Ironclaw spoke, a bit spooked at his client's abrupt change of behavior. Sirius gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that. No, there's nothing else. I think I'll go to the manor in Italy for now. My mother locked herself in the one in London and I don't want anything to do with her. Thanks a lot Ironclaw." he said, standing up to leave and then stopped, "One more thing, I need the papers that will valid my proxy. I was thinking of giving it to Frank Longbottom." he said, making the goblin nod.

After a couple minutes a satisfied Lord Black left Gringotts and touching her Lord ring, had disappeared with his new son to their manor in Italy. He only had one more business in Britian and then he'd never return..for a while.

xxxxxxx

Sirius had just stepped through the floo to the Longbottom manor. Aries was being looked after by the house elves. He just need to tell Frank about being his proxy and sign some papers to make it official.

Looking around the manor hall, he was quite surprised by how quite it was. Then he heard a horrible laughter and screams. The blood drained from his face as he knew the only person who had that laughter. It wasn't hard to forget, especially if you grew up with it.

Bolting upstairs, he immediately whipped out his wand and then broke down the door. Without stopping to think, he fired spells at the four cloaked. He seemed to stun three of them, but Bellatrix was just too fast. He should know, she was consider the best dueler.

"Hello cousin. I wasn't expecting you, but it just makes it easier to kill you now." she cackled manically and then their duel began.

Spells fired out of their wands, none of them stopping and none of them losing ground. Both seemed surprised by the others' skills, but they didn't stop. Their duel stopped when a spell hit Bella from behind, making her slump on the floor. Behind her stood Frank Longbottom, though he wasn't in good condition.

Securing the four that were out cold, Sirius caught his friend before he fell on the floor. He looked at Alice who was holding a young Neville. She seemed a bit better than Frank, but she was still shaking. From what, he didn't know, but he was going to find.

"What the hell happened here?" he whispered, getting a cough from the man.

"T-The Cruitacious curse. They kept hitting us with it. Don't know what they wanted, but we hid Neville from them." Frank coughed.

He was so happy and relieved that Sirius had came when he did. He had managed to direct most of the curse from his wife to himself, but he didn't know how much longer he could take.

Before anything else could happen, the place was being stormed by Aurors. Alice had dragged herself over to the two men, holding an awake Neville.

"You alright Alice?" Sirius asked, getting a teary smile from her.

"Thank you. If you hadn't arrived..." she shuddered at the thought. She was just glad she had just manged to place her son in the cupboard with a silencing spell around him. Neville meant everything to both her and her husband.

"What happened here?" Amelia demanded as her team had began taking away the four unconscious Death Eaters.

"I came to ask Frank something when I heard Bella's laughter. I knew something was wrong and then I came charging up her. Stun three of them and then Frank here got Bella at the end." Sirius said, as he helped his friend stand up.

Are you two alright?" Amelia asked her two best Aurors, getting a weak nod from Alice.

"I think we should get check at the hospital, but after that Frank an I are retiring." she said, with a tired sigh and Amelia rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"First Sirius and now the two of you. Why are all my best Aurors leaving?" she seemingly said to herself.

"You left?" Alice asked, since Frank had finally fallen unconscious.

"Yeah, I have my abandoned godson to take care." he gave out a bitter laugh, making her eyes narrow.

"Tell me everything."


	41. Konoha's Prodigies 1

**Summary:** Being the youngest of quadtriplets, Naruto Uzmaki-Namikaze is completly forgotten by his parents and siblings who hold the Kyuubi's chakra. All except his brother, Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze. Watch as the two become legends in their village and are respected and admired by most of the nobles in their village. Will it be too late for the Hokage and his family to get their youngest back, or will they lose him forever?

xxx

It was yet another peaceful day in the village of the leaves. Minato Namikaze along with his wife, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and three of their children, Mito, Menma and Natsumi were all in their training ground. The parents were training their five year old children the shinobi arts. It was the image of a perfect family. Sadly, there was someone else apart of this family. He was the youngest of the quadtriplets, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. For as long as he could remeber,he was usually left out of things. He was also once upon a time close to his siblings but becasue of their training, they drifted apart. This was because five years ago the nine tails attacked, making Minato split his soul and chakra into his three children and because of this,Naruto was ignored while his siblings were hailed as heros. Naruto was those kind of people that could be said as a once in a life time genius. To bad his parents dont bother to even know. He watched as his siblings were trying to do the tree climbing exercise. They weren't getting it right and so were frustrated.

 _'If they keep getting angry, then they'll never get it right.'_ Naruto thought. He was snapped out by his mother's voice.

"Its alright kids, we'll continue this tomorrow. Why dont you wash up for dinner?" Kushina smiled at them.

"Okay kaa-san." they said and prepared to go inside. Menma turned and saw his brother sitting there reading a book like usually and he couldnt help but think that they hadnt been spending alot of time together. He liked being a big brother and so he walked over to his younger sibling.

"Hey there Naruto. Whatchya reading there?" he asked as he walked over. Naruto looked up and saw his brother. He smiled. His brother, unlike his sisters, tried to include him in everything that they did whenever he could.

"Just about chakra." he said.

"Say, does it have anything to do with how to do the tree climbing exercise better?"

"Well, when you apply the chakra to your feet, try to stay calm and visualize yourself climbing up." Naruto tried to say in the best terms possible. "Why dont we go to a training ground outside. Theres still some time before dinner?"

"Okay. Lets go and on the way, you can tell me what you were up to the past week." Menma said as he dragged his brother outside, "Kaa-san, we'll be back!" he said over his shoulder and didnt wait for a reply.

As they walked to the training ground,they talked about the different things they did over the week, or in this case Menma did all the talking with Naruto adding his few cents here and there. When they reached the training ground, they found and tree.

"Okay from what I understand you have to apply some chakra to the bottom of your feet. Not too much or you'll fly away and not to little or you'll fall down." Naruto said and started cl8mbing up the tree and went all the way on his first try. Menma just watched in amazement.

"Whoa! You did it! And on your first try!" he exclaimed as he hugged his brother.

"Well I only did it because I have less chakra then you. If your able to to do this exercise, then your chakra control will start to get better and being able to control alot of chakra is a huge thing." Naruto empahized, trying to boast his brother's spirts. It worked alright.

"Okay then I'll get this down before dinner." he remembered the things Naruto said and started climbing up. Surprisingly, he almost reached the top, but was blown away.

"Wow Menma, you almost did it!" Naruto cheered. Menma just grinned. He was so gonna be done by dinner time.

By the time they entered their compound, Menma had completed the tree climbing exercise. So he and Naruto, after he convinced him to, were going to show their parents the exercise.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san!" Menma yelled as he dragged Naruto behind him.

"What is it Menma?" Kushina said as she and the rest of her family came out to the family training ground.

"Naruto and I have something to show you!" he exclaimed and before they could ask, he climbed the tree.

"Wow Menma! Thats great!" Kushina said as she gave him a hug. His sisters were cheering for him as well.

"You did well son." Minato said as he ruffed his hair.

"Naruto could so it to! Go on, show them!" Menma said to his brother and so Naruto climbed the tree. When he came down,Menma began

"See! And he did it-" he was cut off.

SLAP!

"How dare you do something that we didnt tell you to! Before your sisters!" He heard his mother yell, but not at him,at Naruto,who was holding his cheek and hokding back his tears.

"Go to your room young man and there will be no dinner for you!" Minato yelled. Menma was shocked and coukdnt believe what was going on! All Naruto did was do the same thing he did and instead if getting praised like him, he was getting scolded. When he got out of his daze, his brother was already on his way upstairs.

"Kaa-san, why'd you do that. He did the tree climbing just like I did!" Menma yelled.

"Forget about him. We told him that we'll train him later and yet he does things behind our back." Minato mumbled.

"Come on kids! Its time for dinner!" Kushina said and they hurried inside. Mito and Natsumi just stared and shrugged it off. They couldn't careless what happened to their brother. He was weak in their eyes and their parents knew that as well. They all left the training ground except Menma, who still couldn't believe it.

Naruto went up to his room and closed the door. He couldn't believe it! He did exactly what Menma did and he gets hit! He heard his brother trying to defend him and smiled. He didn't hate his brother after today. It wasn't his fault and he saw the shock that was on his face when it all happened. He had a feeling they were going to be angry at them, but he didn't expect this much. Just goes to show that how much they hate him. Why? He had no clue, but really didn't care. If they weren't going to train him, then he'd do it himself. He already had a training regime and had a lot of secrets. Secrets that no one knew except his godmother Tsunade. She was more of a mother to him then Kushina was. He smiled at the though as he heard a knock at his door. Recognizing the chakra signature he opened it. There stood Menma, with a tray of food.

"Shh! They dont know, but I know your that your hungry." he said, rushing inside the room.

"Menma what are you doing?! If you get caught, you'll be in trouble too!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I dont care! I cant believe they did that to you! Well it was sorta my fault. Sorry about that." he said.

"Its alright. Honestly I had an idea that was going to happen, but not the slap." Naruto said,rubbing his cheek. Menma looked at his brother with sad eyes. This was all his fault. His brother was already ignored by them and about everyone else in the village, but to add more misery!

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." he said as he hugged him, which was returned.

"Dont worry nii-san. I have you dont I?" he smiled.

"Yup! Now come eat up! You were really hungry." he said as he sat him on the floor and gave him his food. He happily ate it because he was starving.

"So, hiws sealing going for yeah?" Menma said after a while.

"Became level 5 last week." Naruto grinned as he made a peace sign.

"Thats great! I bet your gonna make a great sealmaster." Menma exclaimed.

"Yeah. Ugh,but I have to wake up early tomorrow. I think Guy-sensei and Lee are not normal sometines." getting a laugh from Menma.

"Hey, maybe I'll join you tomorrow. I mean, we dont have training, do it'll be alright. How far are you in training anyways?" Yes Menma knew his brother trained. The two boys really hide nothing from one another,or so he though.

"Menma, theres something I need to tell-well its more like show you tomorrow. Right after taijutsu with Guy,alright?" Naruto said, finally finishing his meal.

"Can I have a hint?" Menma smiled as he got up to leave.

"No, its better if I show you. I actually just found out last week."

"Okay. Goodnight Naruto." he said

"Goodnight Menma." he smiled and ten the door was shut. He smiled and got into bed. Tomorrow was going to be surprising.

 **Next Day**

It was now 4 am in the morning and Naruto was on his way to wake up his brother.

"Menma, wake up." he whispered.

"Five morm mi utes." he mumbled,making Naruto giggle.

"Menma, you said you wanted to go training with me, remeber? Besides,I have something really cool to show you." Hearing that, he woke up immediately.

"You better not disappoint me." he grinned as he got dressed. They went downstairs and Menma found a plate of food already there for him to eat.

"Come on. We're almost late." Naruto whispered and they quickly, but quietly ran out the door. The ran all the way to the training groud and saw two men with green spendex yelling things about youth.

"Naruto, if they do anything weird towards you like telling you to wear that green _thing_ then tell me and I'll beat them up." No way in hell was he gonna let them traumatize his adorable little brother.

"Ah! Naruto I see you brought a friend. What is your youthful name?" The larger green thing asked.

"Menma."

"So your Naruto's brother, he talks a lot about you. That is indeed quite a youth bond of brothers you both have." The smaller green thing spoke. Menma didn't know why, but hearing his brother spoke about him a lot made him really happy and tingly inside.

"Guy-sensei, Menma wanted to join us today,is that alright?" Naruto asked.

"Of course my youthful friend! Now let us start our daily warm ups!" Guy said and they took off.

"Come on Menma. We dont want to be left behind." Naruto said and they both followed. Menma didnt know why but he regretted joining them immediately.

After three hours of inhumane warm ups, Naruto and Menma-who was being dragged-said goodbye to the two green spendex people and went away.

"How...how do you...survive!" Menma said inbetween breathes. That was something he had never done in all his time training.

"Well I was like that at first. I only warm up with them. Honestly its good stamina practice for later. Now come on! I'm going to show you something only baa-chan knows about." Naruto said who it was his turn to drag Menma.

"Baa-chan? Oh yea, you guys are close. So how's her classes in medical ninjutsu?" he said finally getting his breath back.

"Well, we only do the basics, but she said I'm doing things at a really fast pace." he stated proudly. "Why dont we get some ramen? You hungry?"

"That, little brother, is a great idea." Menma grinned as he dragged him to the ramen stand. They ate their ramen, paid and then went to a secluded area that Naruto knew that no one came to.

"Okay, well first I have two kekkei genkais." he said slowly as Menma's eyes widden.

"T-Two?!"

"Yup found out one of them two weeks ago, the other a week ago. First one is this." Immediately chains came out of his chest and wrapped around a nearby tree. He then retracted them back. Looking at his brother's expression he couldn't help but giggle.

"Y-You have mom's chakra chains!" he exclaimed.

"Yup! Found out when I tried to see if I did. Theres this scroll in the clan library that I followed and then poof! I had chakra chains!"

"Did you tell her?"

"I was going to, but she always said she was busy and after yeaterday...I dont want them to know." he said looking at the ground.

"Its alright. Your secret is safe with me!" Menma exclaimed getting his brother to smile. "Whats the second one?"

"This is something even baa-chan was shocked I have it." Then he started concentrating and then trees started to sprout around them.

"Thats wood style...right?"

"Yea, it is. I honestly don't know how I have it, but baa-chan said I should keep it a secret, and only tell those who I trust and I trust you Menma."

"Thanks. You know I just though about something." Menma said all of a sudden.

"Whats that?" Naruto said, tilting his head in a confused manner.

 _'KAWAII!'_ Menma squealed but didnt voice it. "Well I was thinking that,what ever kaa-san and tou-san teach me,I'll teach you. Right here in this secret training ground. So what do you say?"

"Really! You'll do that? For me!" That was exactly what he wanted, but never wanted his brother to get in trouble.

"Of course. They said that they'll train you once the academy starts, but I dont really think so." He was engulfed in a hug.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Naruto said as he hugged his brother.

"Hey, thats what older brothers do right?"

"Yosh! I promise to not disappoint you!" Naruto said.

So their training began.


	42. Konoha's Prodigies 2

**Part 2**

 **Two Years Later**

Its been two years since Naruto started practicing with his brother and he was progressing well. Menma taught him the forms of kenjutsu that Kushina taught him as well as a few elemental jutsu, nothing big. Naruto taught him some simple sealing. Due to Naruto having more time between the two, he would always go to the library and had finished every single book there about twice. He would help out in the library, which the librarian had liked, especially since no one his age would really like learning at such a young age. He and Menma had still went to Gai's morning 'warm ups' and it had greatly helped Menma in his normal training. His parents don't know about it, and that's how they're going to keep it.

After what had happened that day, Naruto began distancing himself from his family-except Menma-and had spent a lot of time in the Senju compound with Tsunade, who he had began calling 'Kaa-san' because she was more of a mother to him then Kushina. Tsunade knew his relationship with his family and absolutely loved it when he called her 'kaa-san' because she couldn't have a child of her own, after a mission gone wrong once. She was outraged and sadden that she would never have a child to call her own, but now she did. She really wanted to strangle all those woman who would commit abortions, or abandon their children, because they had the joy of having a child to call their own.

"Kaa-san! We're here!" Naruto yelled as he and Menma came into the compound. She looked them and smiled. She like that Menma would stay close to his brother, while the other two girls began acting like brats.

"Hello sochi, Menma! How was training today? Hope your not too tired for your medical class."

"Baa-chan, Naruto here is a natural! He learns everything I show him immediately! Honestly I'd say he was like a prodigy." Menma said as they came inside.

"It just shows that I have a great teacher." Naruto grinned as Tsunade came back in with cookies and two glasses of milk.

"Arigato kaa-san/baa-chan!" they both said and began eating on their snacks.

"So, which level in sealing are you on now?" Tsunade asked.

"His a level 9! Can you believe that baa-chan! Kaa-san herself became level 9 when she was in her late teens!" Menma exclaimed as Naruto blushed. He couldn't take it when people praised him.

"Well, what do you expect? He is my son, isn't he?" Tsunade said as she hugged Naruto.

"Its no big deal really. Once you get the basics understood, then the rest is really simple." he said eating a cookie.

"So what were you guys training in today?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, I was looking around the compound's library and I saw a jutsu that would help Menma a lot in training."

"Didn't you get caught?" she asked worriedly.

"Pfft, please kaa-san. They'll just pass it off as a ghost." he scoffed, but it came out as a pout as the other two giggled. Naruto was so sweet and adorable that he looked cute than threatening when he was angry.

"Anyways, which jutsu was it?"

"That shadow clones!" Menma said proudly. He really was proud of his brother for being so smart.

"Yup. He could get weeks and months of training in just a day or two, especially with his large chakra reserves."

"What about you? Its a known fact the Uzumakis are known to having large chakra reserves as well."

"Yea, I use them too. But I can only make about sixty."

"You know you've given me an idea." Tsunade said as she started picking up the empty plate and cups.

"Whats that?"

"We're gonna use the clones in your medical training. Your already soaking everything up like a sponge, so I think its time to up your lessons. My son is a prodigy!" she said grinning as she went to the kitchen.

"I think baa-chan as gone mad." Menma said as he started at the place she left his view.

"You and I both nii-san."

"By the way, we're gonna start the academy soon, are you going to do that thing?"

"Yup!" Naruto replied as they left the Senju compound after saying goodbye, "I'm actually going to do it now." he smiled.

"You know I still cant believe you think they wont notice."

"You'll see~" he hummed and Menma just shrugged.

Minato's Office.

Minato Namikaze, or the Fourth Hokage, was sitting in his office when he heard knock on his door.

"Enter" he said and in came his son Naruto. He had a feeling that he was gonna ask for training again so without looking back up he said, "Naruto, we'll start your training later. We talked about this."

"I know, I just need you to sign these papers. I won't bother you again." he said handing him the papaers in his hands. Somewhat relieved at the though his son would stop the constant asking he grabbed the papers, signed them and then handed them back.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you Hokage-sama." he said bowing a bit and then left. Minato just shrugged, not understanding the 'Hokage-sama' part and continued doing his work.

He didn't know that the papers were the ones that would completely destroy his family.

-  
Senju Compound

"Kaa-san! I'm back." Naruto said entering the compound. This time, he was alone, as Menma was at the Namikaze compound eating dinner, while Naruto got his forms done.

"So, how did it go?" she asked and saw him smile and wave the papers around. Now Tsunade didn't know whether to be happy that she could now have Naruto as a son officially and legally or go up to Minato and strangle him for disowning his son.

"I told you it would work. When I first went there, he though I was gonna ask for training, but I just said to sign these papers and I would never bother him again. He didn't even look at the paper and just signed it!" he said throwing himself on the couch.

"Seriously, what a jerk. But you had to get Kushina to sign it as well. How did that go?"

"The same really, no difference. Ne, kaa-san, should we go to the office know, or later?"

"I want you as my son right now, so come on!" she exclaimed dragging him to the adoption office. When the secretary saw his disownment papers, she had a sad smile, but when she saw who was adopting him, she gave him a fierce hug, surprising both Tsunade and Naruto. They left the office as mother and son.

"Whoa that woman scared me for a bit." he said, causing Tsunade to laugh a bit at the memory.

"Well, lets go home. Shizune was almost finished dinner. We've got a lot of work tomorrow." she smiled.

One Week Later

Menma and Naruto met in the morning and did their daily warm ups with Gai and Lee. Its been a week and now he goes by Naruto Senju. When they told Menma, he wanted to go to his parents and yell at them for what they did, but his brother was happy, so that was all that mattered. After they said their goodbyes, they went to their secret training ground.

"Okay, so there are these seals that I just created. They're called gravity seals. They do exist, but I made these ones." Naruto said showing him.

"What do they do?"

"Well, you know how people wear weights? *he nods* well these are like those, but instead of putting them on your legs or hands, you place the seal on your body and the effect is for all around not just one place."

"Oh, okay. That's pretty sweet and all, but what does it help with? I never really did know why people wore weights." Naruto giggled at his brother statement.

"They help in making you go faster. If we train with them on, we'll go really fast." he said applying the seal. Instantly, both boys felt a bit heavier. Their training was done in secret, so Menma had to hold back a bit when they did spar or his parents were teaching them something he already knew.

Here*takes out some paper* this is special chakra paper. It helps in know what your elemental affinity is."

"Did you try it?" Menma asked as he saw his brother not doing what he was.

"Yeah, last night kaa-san asked me if I knew mine. I only know I have earth and water because of my wood style but I didn't know if I had anything else. Turns out I also have a wind element."

"Whoa having three is a lot. What do you think I have?" he asked.

"Well, Hokage-sama as a lightning and wind while Kushina-san as a wind and water. So you could have either one of those, all of those, which would sorta be like you having Storm release." he said tapping his chin.

"What the hell is storm release?!" Menma exclaimed.

"Its a kekkei genkai that's really rare and it come from the village hidden in the mist. I read about it in a book. Storm release does exactly what its name says. It brings about a storm, with lighting, wind and water. Those are the three natural disaster elements."

"So how do I do this?"

"Just apply some chakra into the paper and then I'll tell you what it means." Menma did just that and the paper crunched and was set on fire.

"Well, it looks like you have both lightening and fire affinities."

"Where did I get the fire from?" Menma wondered

"Maybe its from the Kyuubi. By the way, have you ever talked to him?"

"No, why would I?" Menma looked at his brother as if he had gone insane.

"Well, you want to use his chakra, so why not ask him. I mean the least you guys could do is come to an agreement."

"He's a being of destruction, he'd want to kill me so he could be free."

"But if you do, he'll be dragged into the other two seals. You could at least ask him his name."

"Isn't it Kyuubi?" he said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Why does everyone thing that?!" Naruto exclaimed waving his arms, "Then why does the Ichibi have a name, Shaku huh?" Menma could say anything since it was true.

"Well, I guess." he said defeated.

"Come on Menma, your better than everyone out there. You always see the good in people, even if that person is being put down. If you weren't, then you wouldn't be hanging out with me." he smiled. "So talk to him, alright? It doesn't have to be now, it can be when your ready, but he is a living creature that was first being controlled to attack a village and then he's locked in a cage where his chakra is being used without his consent. The very least you could do is ask him if you could use it. Besides, you could become really strong with out using his chakra, I mean a lot of people have." Menma just looked at his brother and listened to what he said. It was true that the Kyuubi was being controlled and in all honesty, even he didn't want what was his to be taken away from him.

The Kyuubi, who was listening to the entire thing, could help but feel shocked at what his container's brother had said. It was true that he didn't want to attack the village, hell he was a victim who was being controlled by that cursed Uchiha. He smiled softly. Maybe he would teach his container on using his chakra and maybe even let the kind blond boy into setting up a connection in using his chakra as well.

"Alright, I'll do it." he said and then asked shyly, "could you come with me?"

"Sure, just show me where the seal is." Menma lifted up his shirt and channeled some chakra and soon enough, there was the seal. Naruto touched the seal with some of his chakra, causing both boys to blush, unintentionally, at the touch and then everything went black. When they both woke up, they were in a sewer like place.

"Whoa where are we?" Menma said looking around.

"I think we're in your mindscape. But why the hell is it a sewer?"

"Shut up, how am I suppose to know?" he said, playfully shoving him.

 **"Come this way."**

"What in the world was that?" Menma whispered.

"I think its the Kyuubi. Lets go." Naruto said, holding his brother's hand. They walked and followed the could of the voice, until they reached a large cage.

 **"I see my jailer as decide to come visit me. So who is the blond next to you?"**

"Hello there! My name is Naruto Senju, what's yours?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

 **"What's the black head's name first?"**

"You already know my name, you were with me since forever! That is, if you don't know what's going on outside. Oh well, the names Menma Namikaze, so whats yours?"

 **"You know your the first humans to ask me as such. The names Kuruma. I'm only telling you because I like the blond boy."**

"Me? Why is that?" Both boys were indeed confused.

 **"Well, it just so happens I heard your little speech earlier and I have to say, I'm quite impressed."**

"I-I just said what I thought" Naruto said embarrassed.

"My brother is pretty awesome isn't he?" Menma grinned as he hooked his arm around Naruto's neck as the blond blushed even more.

 **"Well yes, you also have a familiar presence around you. Nevermind that, so I suppose you want to use my chakra?"**

"Yes. I started practicing with my parents, but I could only use about two tail. But the other problem is, is that it hurts. Its like my skin is being burnt off whenever I use it."

"What!? How come you never told me?!" Naruto panicked.

"Because you would have just panicked like you are right now." Menma said.

 **"Well, I suppose I'll help you. But like the rest of your training, I suppose you want to keep it a secret as well?"**

"Yes, please. Thanks by the way. Is there anything I could do for you?"

 **"Beside letting me free? You could rip a small thumb size bit off the seal so I could get access to your senses. It gets boring in here. Oh and change your mindscape. This place is depressing."**

"Um, okay I guess." Menma said.

 **"Oh and Naruto, you better leave and put up a barrier seal, or else everyone will feel my chakra. It was nice meeting you Kit."**

"You too Kuruma!" and he faded out of existence.

Outside, Naruto had just finished putting up a barrier. He signaled Menma that he was read. Menma put both his hands together and after ten seconds, he was covered in an orange cloak.

"Whoa! You did it Menma!" Naruto said as he ran up and hugged his brother.

"This is so awesome!" he cheered.

 **"You still have to practice using it. Its different from the other ones, because we weren't working together, but since we are now, the hate and malice s gone."**

"Okay Kuruma." Menma said, causing Naruto to look at him weird. "Sorry, Kuruma was talking to me."

"Hey I have an idea. Why not make a shadow clone and let him take over?" Menma and Kuruma were both thinking the same thing.

 _'This boy is a genius!'_

"That alright with you?"

 **"Yeah, but you don't have to talk out loud all the time. Just think it."**

 _'Like this?'_

"Yes, now make the clone."

Menma created the shadow clone and his blue eyes turned crimson red.

"So this is how it feels to be somewhat free?" Kuruma said as he looked around with his new shadow clone body.

"Yup! Why don't we continue training. Its almost lunch time." Naruto asked and that was exactly what they did.

When they finished, they were on their way to the Senju compound, when they say a purple haired woman on the floor, surrounded by four thugs.

"Well, little snake bitch, don't struggle. You should be honored that you'd be with us. Its what you deserve, don't you?" they heard one of the thugs say.

"What are they going to do with her?" Naruto asked.

"I think they're gonna rape her. Come on, we need to help her." Menma said and they both dashed to help. Before the thugs knew they were under attack, they were out cold. The purpled haired female just looked at them.

"Are you alright?" the blond boy asked her

"Of course she isn't! She was just going to be rapped." the black haired replied.

"Sorry." the blond boy looked at her apologetically.

"Come on, lets get to baa-chan's place." and then everything went black for her

Senju Compound

Waking up, the woman saw that she was lying down on a couch and say the black haired boy sitting on the opposite couch eating ice cream.

"Oh, your awake. Hold on for a sec, " he then turned to the stairs area, "NARUTO! THE GIRL WOKE UP! GET DOWN HERE!" he then turned back to her and said, "Don't worry, he'll be down here soon." and then continued eating his ice cream.

"Where am I?" she asked looking around.

"Oh were at baa-chan's house." seeing that she was confused he said, "we're at Tsunade's house."

"As in, Tsunade Senju!? She's your grandmother?!"

"NO, my godmother. Don't you know who I am?" he said. Everyone knew who he was. She looked at him confused and then her eyes widened.

"Your the Hokage's son!" but before anything elese was said, Naruto came insidewith a tray of food.

"Hello there. I hope your feeling a bit better. I think they put a drugged in whatever you were eating or drinking. But don't worry, its out of your system now." he said, putting the tray of food in front of her.

"You make me anything?" Menma said, longing for his brother's food. It was by far the best he had ever tasted.

"Yes, there is a bit in the kit-" he didn't finish because the said boy was gone.

"He likes your food?"

"Yea, he says its delicious. I hope you like it." she took a bit out of it and immediately the food was gone.

"How do you make such delicious food?" she looked at him with stars in her eyes.

"I really don't know. I just do. I never got you name. My names Naruto Senju, yours?"

"Tsunade is your mother?"

"Yup."

"Well the names Anko and thanks for saving me. I don't really know what would happen if you didn't show up. Actually I don't want to think about it." she shuddered.

"Its alright. We just did what anyone would have done."

"No, anyone except a few would have just walked away." she said sadly.

"Why's that?" he wondered.

"My former teacher was Oroochimaru. Since he became a traitor, everyone thinks of me the same."

"Well that's stupid. I mean, its obvious that you were betrayed. All they're doing is making things worse. How disgusting." she was extremely shocked with his answer. Most people would just walk away or call her things, but he didn't do those things.

"You know brat you aren't bad at all." she grinned.

"Why thank you." he smiled.

"Naruto, are you home?" they heard a voice.

"Shizu-nee, I'm in the living room." he called out. She and Menma came in the same time.

"Naruto cooked?" he nodded and she went straight into the kitchen causing them to laugh.

"Well, you could stay here for the night. Menma your staying right?" Naruto asked and he nodded.

"Are you sure? Tsunade won't mind would she?" Anko asked.

"Nope, kaa-san won't mind." Naruto said.

Tsunade came in a couple minutes later with Hiruzen Sarutobi the former Kage.

"Jiji!" Naruto yelled and hugged the old man.

"Naruto! Its quite good to see you. Its been a while hasn't it?"

"Yup! Are you going to stay for dinner? I made enough to go around." Naruto said. Tsunade squealed at his cuteness.

"Aww, has my Naru-chan been cooking?" she cooed.

"Yeah, and we also saved a girl. Is it alright if she stays the night?"

"Of course! Where is she?"

"She's in the dining room with Menma and Shizu-nee. Dinner is ready." he said and dragged the two into the dining room for dinner.

"Oh, baa-chan! You came back! Oh and the old man is with ya. Hey there old man!" Menma said.

"Where are your manners?" Shizune sighed and they laughed.

"Anko? What are you doing here? I didn't know you were friends with these boys?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well, these two brats saved me from a very traumatizing experience and they brought me here. I hope you don't mind Lady Tsunade. Its an honour to met you." she said.

"Don't worry. there's plenty of room in this house. Now lets starting eating my sochi's food, alright?" and they dug in and talked about random topics and just had a wonderful time.


	43. A Sister's Support 1

**Summary:** Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze had ended up in another world at the end of the Fourth Shinobi War. In an unknown world and de-aged, what will she do in a world filled with pirates? Why help her little brother with his dream of course!

Naruko looked around her new apartment, the one she got after the war. Lying on top of her bed, she though of her life after it all. She had gained everyone's acceptance and was seen finally seen as a hero after sixteen years. There was peace in the Elemental Nations but she couldn't help but feel like there was something missing. During the war, a lot of things happened. She fought alongside her father, she gained the powers of the Sage of the Sixth Paths, after he believed her to need it to defeat Madara and end the Tsukuyomi plan, which she did. Heck, she didn't even know what was wrong since she had gotten everything she had ever wanted. Everyone knew that she was next in line for the position of Hokage, a place everyone knew she wanted.

Oh how wrong they were.

What they didn't know was that Naruko was nothing more than an act. She was tired of the way the villagers treated her when she was younger, so adopted a mask, one that would make sure people wouldn't hurt her. She and Kurama had been friends since long ago, since her mother was the one that asked the buju to look after her, her mother being the smart one and knowing Konoha's real face. The only ones that knew the real her was Jiraiya, her godfather who passed away protecting her and Tsunade and she believed Shizune to some extend. And Gaara, her best friend. Its not like the blonde wanted to hide, but the people she was with, no one seemed to really care for her, the real her. She thought that when she got Sasuke back on the Retrival mission, they would start respecting her, but she was scowled by some of the civilians and Uchiha loving shinobi as well as her own teammate. She secretly knew that people were only respecting her now due to her heritage being revealed tot he public due to the war. Her father WAS quite doting even after the war had ended, glaring at any male, even his own student. She chuckled at his overprotectiveness.

 **"Why don't you leave then?"** Kurama interrupted her thoughts.

 _'Leave? Where exactly will I go? A new world?'_ she asked sarcastically.

 **"Yes. I know a jutsu that only we buju know of. I could let you have a new start."** he suggested.

 _'Kurama. If I could have left all this time, then why exactly haven't you mentioned this before? Like when I was running for my life?!'_ she exclaimed and he gave her a weak laugh.

 **"Sorry, but I wasn't whole. I didn't want to accidently want to get you killed right?"** he said and she nodded, remembering how she now had all of Kurama within her.

 _'D-Do you really think I should go?'_ she asked after a moment of silence.

 **"Yes. You've always wanted people to accept you for you, not for anything else and between the two us, I think you know that they're treating you like this because of your father."** he said to the girl he had practically raised. **"You've been learning medical ninjutsu since you've gotten back and even Tsunade says you're amazing."** Which was true. One of the powers of the Sage was she was able to regenerate other people's limbs, like she did for her sensei.

 _'Then is decided. I'll go pack and tell baa-chan.'_ she said happily and creating a shadow clone, she ordered it to pack her things, while she went to Tsunade. As she walked down the road, the usual glares she was so use to, was changed to smiles and pleasant greetings. It was really weird. Having finally reached the office, she kicked open the door, something she had always done, even with the old man.

"S'up baa-chan! Hope you're not busy." she asked her mother figure. Tsunade looked at he girl in front of her and smiled. She felt proud at how well she was doing in the hospital. Who knew she would be a great medic?

"Naruko. Come in." she motioned her inside as she closed the door. "Is there something wrong?" she asked the younger blonde.

"I'm leaving." she said with a serious voice and it wasn't that surprising for the busty blonde. Naruko had told her how she felt during the pass days she was at the hospital and she knew this was coming.

"Where do you plan on going? You know the council won't let you." she said with equal seriousness.

"Kurama said he has a jutsu, one that will take me to another world. I'm going to start fresh" she said with a smile and Tsunade stood up and hugged her. She knew of her relationship with the large fox and was thankful that Kushina had thought ahead.

"Stay safe okay?" she said, getting a tight squeeze for a hug. "I want you to know, that where ever you go, I'll always be proud of you."

"Thank you kaa-chan." she said, as she rarely calls her that, only when they're alone. This got Tsunade to start tearing up and hugged her again, not wanting to let her go.

xxxxxxxxx

Naruko looked at her apartment one last time. She had sent a letter to Gaara, someone she saw a true friend and told him of her departure and to not tell anyone. She wasn't going to tell anyone else. She told Tsunade to just tell them that she was looking for a place where she belonged. She picked up the bag where her possessions were. She wanted give Tsunade her necklace back, but the woman said that it was hers. She was happy, since she really didn't want to give it up. It was so pretty!

"So, you're really leaving huh?" she heard a voice behind her and sighed.

"Yes. Who told you? A little birdy?" she said mockingly, getting a huff from the boy in front of her.

"No. You just confirmed it dobe." he said with a smirked, making her roll her eyes.

"Really now Sasu-chan. We're still going for those nicknames?" she said, making him scowl at the name she called him.

"Where are you going?" he asked, sitting on her bed.

"Don't know. Just looking for a place where I'll belong." she shrugged, letting her hair fall loose. She didn't like it much when it was in pigtails.

"What about Konoha? Or your dream?" he asked and she just gave him a look.

"Really? Are you really asking me that?" she said raising an eyebrow, making him chuckle.

"Fine. You got me. Its just weird that you had to where that mask all that time anyways. It was nice to see the real you at times." he said, making her smile.

"Tell that to Miko-oba-san. It was her idea." she said, an they both laughed at his mother's weird idea. What people didn't know was that Mikoto Uchiha was Naruko's godmother and she had introduced her son and the blonde when they were younger. She was the one that told Naruko to wear a mask to protect herself. It sadden her when she had died and Sasuke had abandoned her for revenge. Only when she brought him back did he realize at what he had done to her, but he knew it was too late for amends.

"I'll miss you." he said suddenly, making her look at him weirdly.

"Aw, is the great Sasuke Uchiha sulking? Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be alright. Why not get yourself a girlfriend? You wanted to restore your clan right?"

 **"Naruko, its time."** Kurama suddenly said.

 _'Okay. I'll head to the Hokage Moment.'_

"-Ruko!" Sasuke's voice snapped her back.

"Hm? Did you say something?" she asked him.

"I said, what about you?"

"I've never really thought of dating. Might find someone when I leave." she said, picking up her bag.

"You've never found someone before?" he asked, not noticing his sadden demeanor.

"Nope! I don't know if you've known, but I was the 'demon whore' for so long. Now if someone asked me out, which they've been doing for so long, its because of my parents and my fortune. Well, I've got to go Sasuke. It was nice knowing you, though I'm sure we won't see one another again, since I'm going to another dimension and all. Hope you find someone!" she said and giving him a quick hug, she flashed away. When he processed everything she said, he looked out the window and saw a portal closing on top of the Fourth Hokage's head.

"Goodbye Naruko. I hope you'll be happy after everything." he said, a tear running down his face as he wasn't able to tell the one person he cared about how much he loved her.

Not knowing that a grey haired teacher, who had listened in on the conversation, also had a tear running down his cheek, believing he had failed his sensei, while the pink haired girl besides him had a gleeful smile, finally having an obstacle removed from her life.

xxxxxxxxx

When Naruko woke up, she felt...different. Very different. Standing up, she looked at herself and almost screamed.

 _'Kurama! What the hell!'_ she yelled, but didn't get an answer. _'Kurama? Kurama!?'_ she said and then entered her mindscape. She looked at where he was and saw that he was shaking head, seemingly trying to get use to his surroundings.

 **"Naruko? Is that you?"** he looked at the girl.

"Yes! Why the hell do I look like I'm nine!?" she exclaimed.

 **"Well you said you wanted a new start so this happened."** he shrugged. **"Don't worry, you still have your strength and power and what not. Anyways, I just wanted to say that what you did to Sasuke was really mean, no that I'm complaining."** he said, making her look down.

"You know I don't feel the same at Kurama. It was for the best. I know Kakashi and Sakura was there too, though it was almost laughable to feel how happy she was that I was leaving." they shared a laugh.

 **"She was always a bitch. Now, why don't you look around and explore the new world."** he said and she was sent out of her mindscape.

Looking at the clothes she had on, she saw they were too small for her and so, using her Rinnegan ability, created clothes that were for her new size. Feeling satisfied, she wore a hood and was about to lave, when she was suddenly surrounded.

"Halt! You are in the presence of Saint Jalsmack and the Lady!" one of the tin looking people told her. She then saw two people wearing all white and a bubble like helmet covering their heads. What made her blood boil was they were both on top of people!

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing to them?" she exclaimed. The Celestial Dragon and his wife looked at her, while the slaves looked at there eyes widen in shock.

"How dare yo speak to us vermin! Guards, lock her up! She'll make a good slave!" the man said in disgust.

"Slave!?" she exclaimed in shock as she saw the guards descending on her.

 **"Kill them kit! All of them!"** Kurama roared. Naruko turned her Rinnegan on and knocked out all the guards and then kicked the two white people off the people they were on.

"You dare touch us scum! We'll call-" the woman didn't get to finish what she was going to say when Naruko ripped both their helmet like things and punched their faces.

"You're the real scum you pathetic lowlifes." she sneered. Going through some hand signs she yelled, "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" the first jutsu Mikoto had taught her and Sasuke and burnt the two to death. Satisfied, she turned to the chained people there.

"A-Are you going to hurt us?" a woman barely wearing anything asked fearfully. Naruko shook her head softly.

"Lets get you guys out of these." she said.

"They had bomb in them." one told her. She went through some seals in her head, to know which one would be best and then placed one on the collar. The collar had seemingly frozen and then she broke it.

"That should do it." she said to the person who she took off their collar.

The man, one of the two that was carrying the nobles, touched his neck and looked at hat seemed to be a young girl-she still had her hood and cloak covering her-had saved him from a horrible life. Naruko snapped her fingers and created clones that would remove the rest of the collars. They thanked her, hugged her as they all had tears of happiness. The blonde Sage heard a groan and told them all to run. She turned to one of the guards-her Rinnegan still on-on and pulled him on the collar.

"Try enslaving people again and I'll rip you to shreds." she hissed and then knocked him out again.

xxxxxxxxx

Fleet Admiral Sengoku wanted to bang his head on a metal wall really bad right now. The Gorsei were pressuring him in hunting down Whitebeard, Admiral Akainu wanted to keep perusing the last survivor of Ohara, Nico Robin and Garp was just eating rice crackers laughing like the maniac he was. On top of that, he had received word that some one had actually attacked a Celestial Dragon and killed not one, but two of them! Who the hell does that?! And to make matters worse, the only thing they could tell was that it was a female with purple eyes that had rings around it. Now that was really odd. Who had eyes that were shaped like that?

"If it makes you feel any better, it'll make finding them easier with that description of eyes." Garp said his piece and then continued eating his race crackers. They were good stuff.

"Yes, but what will we call them? We don't even have a name?!" he said in frustration. To his shock, Garp had actually stopped to think about it.

"How about Maelstrom? It is confusing people and bringing upon change around here." he shrugged and Sengoku couldn't help but gap. Did...did Garp just say something intelligent?

"That actually makes sense." he said, writing up a wanted poster.

The world was changing alright and 'Maelstrom' was but a catalyst.

xxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean she's gone!?"

Was yelled by none other by Ino. Tsunade had gather the Konoha 12 and their senseis to tell them of Naruko's departure earlier that day. They didn't take the news well.

"She left to find a place she can call home." Tsunade said calmly, getting confused looks.

"But this is her home Tsunade-sama." Hinata said.

"I think you all already know of how she was treated when she was younger? Well what you don't know is that the Naruko you all knew was but a mask. One that protected her. She never really wanted to be Hokage. All she wanted was to find a place where she belonged and none of you can say you were good friends to her or that the villagers care for her and not her parentage," she said seriously, making them look down in sadness. It was all true. They only hung out with her after the Retrieval mission and even then, she had left on her three year training trip.

"Hmph. We don't need her if she was lying to us the entire time." Sakura huffed crossing her arms, making everyone glare at her. Tsunade was going to yell at her but was beat to it.

"You'll never be as good as Naruko." Sasuke said, glaring at her with his Mangekyo no Sharingan. "She was and will always be better than you, you fucking bitch." he snarled, shocking him with his overprotectiveness. Sakura had tears in her eyes at the words her crush told her.

"S-Sasuke-ku y-you don't mean that."

"Yes. I. Do." he said, "Grow up already. Not everything is about you." he said, making her fall on to the ground in tears. No one made a move to comfort her.

"Did you tell her?" Tsunade suddenly asked the Uchiha.

"No. She wanted a new life, it would be selfish if I did." he said confusing them.

"Tell her what?" Kiba asked and with a nod of permission from Sasuke she told him.

"Mikoto and Kushina were best friends, naming one another the godmother of their children. They also made a marriage contract between Sasuke and Naruko, but she didn't know." she revealed, getting a wide eye reaction from them all and Sakura cried harder.

"Y-You were going t-to m-marry her a-all this time?!" she stuttered.

"My mother told me two days before the massacre but I was too consumed by hate that I forgot. I remembered when I was brought back from going to Oroochimaru, but the damage was already done." he said, getting nods of understanding from them all. "She said she wanted a new start and I let her have it." he said and then walked out without another word.

"Get a hold of yourself Sakura! Your a kunoichi for heavens sake! Don't you have any pride?!" she exclaimed with a tick mark, but the girl kept crying.

"I had a feeling there was something between them." Ino said.

"Says the fangirl?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I was just going with the crowd, but I remember before the massacre, how Naruko was the only girl he spoke to. I think its why most of the girls hated her. Even after the massacre, he only spoke to her, though it was short, or insults." she shrugged. "Hope you're somewhere where you're free and happy!" she yelled and walked out the door with the others saying similar things and walking out until it was just Kakashi and Sakura.

"Kakashi, don't think you failed Minato. This is what she wanted." Tsunade said softly, trying her hardest not to hit the sobbing girl.

Really.

Fangirls.

"I-I know, I just...I just wish I did more for her and my team." he said and then shushined out.

"Sakura, get out!" Tsunade yelled but the girl never moved, "ANBU! Throw her out of my office!" she said and an ANBU appeared and picked her up and literally threw her out. The blonde Hokage rubbed her forehead when the thought of what the council would say came to her mind.

 _'Naruko, you cause problems even when you're not here.'_ she smiled softly looking at the picture on her desk she had together with the smiling younger blonde, until she had finally broken down at the lost of her surrogated daughter.

 **Just a heads up, this won't be the last of Konoha! Hope you enjoy so far!**


	44. A Sister's Support 2

**Part 2**

 **Three Months Later**

"You have to try to visualize where you want to punch Lu or else you'll never get it right." a blonde reperminded a younger raven haired boy.

"Sorry nee-chan. I'll get it right this time!" he said enthusiastically, standing up and facing the board in front of him. She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I'm sure you will." she said as he aimed and try to punch, his arm stretching but missing their target.

 **"Ha! You can't even control your own body."** a fox laughed, curled up in a ball besides the blonde girl.

"Shut up Kurama. I'll get it this time!" he huffed, standing up and trying again.

Naruko laughed at them both and couldn't help but remeber what had happened over the past three months she was in this world. Apparently, the snobbish people she killed were really high class and now she had some kind of bounty. She and Kurama shared a laugh when the only thing they knew about her was her Rinnegan. Not like she was going to start showing it around anytime soon. She had arrived at the village about two months ago and although hse had planned on travelling, she decided to stay when the young boy named Luffy looked up to her and called her nee-chan. Apparently the boy was always alone, picked on by the other children and even though he had a grandfather he was never around. But he had a dream. To become the Pirate King, something that everyone was against him becoming. She felt so touched that he looked up to her and for once in her life, she felt like she belonged somewhere. With him. As his sister. So she stayed with him and it made him so happy. A week after he had brought her to his house and made her sleep in his room-he didn't like being alone-she told him about herself and how she was a shinobi and not from this world. He immdieatly asked to be apart of her crew and she agreed. It wasn't like she had much to do anyways.

A month ago, a pirate named Shanks had arrived at the village and had taken a liking to her brother. She couldn't blame him. Luffy was a fun and cheerful kid. It was about a week ago when he ate a devil fruit, fruits this world had that would give people powers. Luffy had gained rubber like powers, but had also lost the ability to swim. Which was why she took it upon herself for him to master these powers.

"Okay Lu, that's all for today. Have a snack." she said, pulling out a scroll and unsealing it, revealing a lot of food. What she had noticed during her time with him, Luffy ate too much food, but it wasn't a problemto her, since she just created the food.

"Yatta!" he exclaimed happily, sitting on her lap and ate the food. She simply smiled and ate her food.

"Hey there anchor! I see your training today too huh?" Shanks said, making their way to them. This made the blonde shake her head. Luffy seemed to want to only train all the time and get stronger.

"Of course! My punch is going to be as strong as a pistol soon! You'll see!" he exclaimed in between his food bites.

"Are you leaing now?" Naruko asked the red haired man, making him grin at her sheepishly.

"Yeah, we have to head out now. The crew is already on the ship waiting." he said. Luffy pouted and looked at her and she understood.

"We'll see you off then." she said, standing up. "Luffy, we'll finish our snack later okay?" she said and he nodded as she sealed all the food up.

Shanks just looked at what the girl could do in awe, but what she did two days ago was something else. Two days ago while Naruko was getting the training field for Luffy ready, he was kidnapped by some bandits. He had managed to rescue the anchor, but he lost his arm to a Sea King. Shocking everyone, which was practically his crew, she had regenrated his arm again, as if nothing had happened, saying she was thankful for saving her little brother. He didn't know who she really was, but she looked like someone who had killed before. She had that look in her eyes and the way she fought, she was by far the strongest in the East Blue that's for sure.

"Wahh! I don't want you to leave Shanks!" Luffy cried, making Naruko sigh sadly. Luffy wanted to go with Shanks, but wasn't allowed. Of course he wasn't, it was too dangerous.

"Here." the red head said, placing his straw hat on top of the seven year old's head. "This hat means a lot to me Luffy. I want you to return it to me when you become a great pirate, alright?" he said and he sniffed a nod.

"I thought you wanted to be the Pirate King? You can't be the King if you have a captain Lu." Naruko said softly, hugging him. He immdeiataly shut up and then pointed an acusing finger at the red head.

"Ah ha! You wanted to become the pirate king! That's why you wanted me to be a part of your crew!" he exclaimed, making them all sweat drop.

"Yes Lu, that's his master plan." she said and shook her head at the red head. For simplicities sake, let the rubber boy just believe that.

"See you Luffy. Take care Naruko and thank you!" he smiled at them both as both children waved good bye. They stayed unitl they were out of reach.

"Nee-chan, lets go finish our food and then train! I have to be stronger than Shanks!" he said and then marched to their makeshift training ground. Naruko giggled at his suddenly 'manly' attitude and followed behind him.

xxxxxxxxx

 **Two Weeks Later**

Two weeks had past and Luffy was getting better with his ability. He could actually punch properly and aim straight, but it took him time to stretch his arm and bring it back. Naruko had him wear weights. She had placed a gravity seal on him and since only she cold turn it off and add more weight, it was alright since she didn't plan on leaving him anytime. She planed on taking off the seal after she believed he was at a respectable strength. She was now coming from the bar where she was talking to Makino. The woman was fun to talk to and Luffy was on a break. When she reached their training ground, she saw a group of kids making fun of her brother. She sighed. It had gotten worse when he gained his devil fruit ability. No one said a thing to him when she was around, knowing how strong she was.

"Hey! What the hell do you people think your doing!?" she exclaimed as they had began throwing stones. They all froze in terror when they heard his siter. They were all afraid of her, who wasn't?

"S-She's only one person and a girl. We can take her!" one stupid boy said and they all stupidly agreed. Luffy just grinned, having dodged all the rocks thrown at him when his sister came.

"Only a girl huh?" she snarled angerily. She was going to let them off without beating them up too much, but they had gone too far. Throwing rocks!? Oh hell no! She took out a kunai and faster than any could see, several slash marks appeared on many parts of their body and then she was by her brother's side.

"You alright otouto?" she asked gently and he launched himself at her, tackling her in a hug. She hugged him and was snapped ou of it when allt he children were crying at the blood on them. Releasing a bit of KI, she looked at them.

"You wanna try tha again!?" she said and they all ran away crying and screaming. Luffy just hugged his sister tightly. She was the best sister ever!

"Thank you onee-chan!" he said, making her laugh.

"That's what an older sister is for." she gently stroking his hair. "Now come on. We have training don't we?" and he smiled, grabbing her hand and running back to their training ground.

xxxxxxxxxx

Makino as in her bar, serving customers like usual, when the door to her bar was slammed open. Looking to see who it was, she smiled.

"Hello Garp-san. I see you've come for a visit." she said, getting a drink ready for him.

"Ah Makino! Its been awhile. I've come to see that grandson of mine. Where is Luffy anyways?" he asked, drinking his drink.

"He's probably training with his sister. He does that a lot nowadays." she smiled, making him raise his eyebrow.

"His sister?" he asked.

"Yes, his adoptive sister. She came here about two months ago and he calls her 'nee-chan'. She's really strong and is training him well." she said fondly making him grunt.

"Hm. I've got something planned." he said and placed the empty cup on the counter with some coins.

"They're near the shore!" she yelled after him as he closed the door.

As he walked to the shore, he saw a group of children and parents there in a crowd. On the other side, he saw his grandson hiding behind an angry blonde female.

"What's going on here?" he asked and all attention turned to him. He could see the relieved looks in some parents. Luffy looked pale, while the blonde gave him a cold look that gave him shills.

"Ah, Garp-san. This girl here as hurt our children. They came home with multiple cuts!" oneof the parents exclaimed.

"I told you to tell your children to leave my brother alone you piece of shit. Can't you even control your children." the blonde snarled and he actually felt happy at the level of protectiveness she showed for his grandson.

"How dare you!" one yelled and insults began again. From the corner of his eye, he saw a rock fly and aiming to hit the girl. Before he could intervene, she had caught the rock and glared at the man who threw it.

"Oh? So that's how you want to play huh?" she hissed, "Luffy." she said and he seemed to understand from just that as he saw him wrap his arms securely around her neck. In amazing speed, she had punch the man and sent him flying. Without stopping, she kicked and punched everyone else and brought them to the ground.

"Anyone else want to try!?" she yelled and the parents just looked fearfully at her and ran away. Soon it was just the three of them.

Naruko never paid attention to the elderly man and instead turned her attention to the clinging raven.

"Lu, you can let go now. They're all gone." she said gently. Luffy looked at her with pure happiness, something Garp had never seen on his grandson.

"Thank onee-chan! Do you really think I'll move like that?!" he exclaimed, with stars in his eyes.

"Of course! We just have to go back to training." she said grinned punching the air.

"So, I see you're taking becoming a Marine seriously?" Garp said and Luffy, having forgotten about his grandfather there, paled and hid behind his sister.

"Naru-nee help me." he whimpered and she immediately took an offensive stance, whipping out a kunai.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want from my brother?" she hissed at him.

"Whoa, what did you tell your sister about me? I'm your grandfather, show some love!" he exclaimed shaking his fist. Naruko openly gaped.

"This is your grandfather? The marine hero!?" she exclaimed and he nodded.

"He wants me to be a marine, but I'm going to be a pirate!" he exclaimed.

"How much times do I have to tell you you're going to be a marine!" he said, getting his 'Fist of Love' ready to hit him, but Luffy and the girl were no where to be found. He felt a cold metal at the back of his neck and turned slightly to see Luffy holding onto the girl and the blonde holding a sword right by his neck

 _'Amazing.'_ he thought and grinned at the idea of her becoming a marine.

"You might be his grandfather, but I don't appreciate you harming him." she said coldly and he just laughed.

"I see. Come on, I'll be taking you two to a friend of mine where you'll both become great marines!" he said picking them both up.

"H-Hey, let go!" Naruko struggled as the man easily picked them both up. She really did miss being older at times like these, but let the man carry her. It wasn't like she was going to leave her brother's side.

"Since Luffy listens to you, you'll help him become a marine. Both of you, my grandchildren, will become great and strong marines!" he said with so much conviction.

"I'm not your grandchild!" she exclaimed.

"You are now!" he replied.

"You don't even know my name!"

"Then what is it?"

"Naruko!" Luffy chirped, earning him a glare from his sister.

"I didn't want him to know" she exclaimed, getting a small 'sorry' from the boy. Naruko sighed and glanced at Luffy's defeated form. It was sort of odd that he wasn't struggling. The rest of their way throught the forest was in silence. Soon they reached a hut and Garp knocked the door. Out came an oversized woman and another smaller man.

"Who do thinks they could just knock on my door!?" Naruko heard the woman yell. Garp had put them down and Luffy was now chasing an insect.

"Dadan." Garp said with intimidation.

"G-G-G-Garp!?" the woman exclaimed in fear falling backwards.

 _'Where was all that strength she had before?'_ Naruko shook her head and then sensed someone nearby.

"I'm leaving these two with you. This is my grandchildren Luffy and Naruko. Come here you two!" Garp called to them.

"Y-Y-You're grandchildren?!" they yelled and Naruko couldn't help but giggle at their comedy routine. Suddenly, she felt something being aimed at Luffy and at high speed grabbed him and stood behind a boy about a year older than her with a kunai at his neck.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" she said with a cold tone and she could literally see the boy shiver.

"Tch. Whatever." he said, slapping away the kunai and walked away. Luffy was just on his sister's back, grinning like he always did when she did things really fast. He liked it when she went really fast with him, it was so much fun!

Naruko walked up to the oversized woman, Luffy still on her back, and gave her a polite nod.

"We'll be in your care." she said and they both walked inside the hut, with a laughing Garp and gaping bandit duo behind her. When she was sure there wasn't anyone around, she sat her bubbly brother on the ground.

"Luffy, why didn't you put up a fight when your grampa was bring us here?" she asked, making him beam and scratched the back of his head. A habit she realized he picked up from her.

"Well this way, we can still train and maybe you could even show me how to use um...chakra? Yeah that!" he said and she inwardly patted herself in making him a bit more smarter. It was a chore, but she wasn't going to get her little brother get killed because of his own stupidity. That and she realized that he was neglected in a sense like she was back in her world,

"Yes, its 'chakra' and you already have your devil fruit powers. Why do you want to use chakra?" she asked.

 **"Its best you teach him at least how to walk on water. If he were get hit into the water, he has no way of surviving. At least that way he won't be a sinking rock."** Kurama spoke up from within the seal.

 _'I suppose you're right.'_ she nodded.

 **"Besides, you can teach him how to use it to strengthen his muscles maybe even Tsunade's super strength that you learned a couple months ago? It'll help him in activating seals as well."** Kurama finished off.

"-chan? Naru-nee!" she was snapped back to reality with the raven boy waving his hands in front of her.

"Sorry about that Lu. I was just talking to Kurama and he told me to teach you how to use chakra, which is what I'm going to do." she said getting a round of cheers and then a bone crushing hug from the little boy.

"Thank you onee-chan!" he said happily, making her smile and hug him tightly.

"Your welcome otouto. Now come. We'll ask where our room is and then we'll unlock your chakra there. We'll start tomorrow." she said as they stood up and went tot he room with all the bandits. There they saw a lot of meat and the boy that they had met earlier.

Dadan looked at the two brats that had joined them and scowled. Damn that Garp. First he brings a new born infant, that later becomes a nuisance and then the man brings another two! And the sad part was, she couldn't do anything! Oh well, she was going to make them beg him to take them away.

"Listen up you two! Everyone does their share around here. Ace hunts the food and we cook it." then she took out two bowls with a single rice in each, "You'll only get a grain of rice everyday." she smirked.

"Thank you or the food." they both said, making her fall.

"You're suppose to be crying!" she exclaimed.

"I can understand you don't want us here and I assure you we don't either. So don't worry, you don't have to provide us with any food but when the old man asks, well lets just say Lu here can't tell a lie." she pointed tot he grinning raven.

"Did you bring it?" he asked the blonde, who grinned.

"You wound me otouto." she said and then they went to a corner of the room.

Everyone, even Ace, was curious at what the girl was going to do when they saw her pull out a scroll. Naruko unsealed the scroll and smirked when she heard a gasp behind her. I n front of her was a large buffet of delicious smelling food. She had made t earlier to congratulate Luffy on taking a new step in his training today, so it was honestly by chance that Garp came by.

"I promised a feast and here it is. Eat up otouto." she said, but Luffy was already eating the delicious food her sister made. Naruko did inherit her mother's cooking skills. The blonde turned around with a smug look tot he orange haired gaping woman.

"So you see, we're alright on our own." she said and began eating away, ignoring the shocked looks and one jealous look from the other young raven haired boy


	45. Immortal Witch 1 Crossover

Summary: A Portkey going wrong hurdles Lyra Potter through space and time, into a different dimension. Oh well, at least they have magic, vampires, werewolves and... vampwolves?

Crossover

HP x TVD

FemHarry

MOD!

Like and comment!

Lyra sighed as she had just stocked up on her inventory. It was time to get moving again. Ever since the final battle at Hogwarts, Lyra had been on the move travelling from one country to another, learning everything she could on magic. Magical Britain was just too much. It reminded her of all her losses and betrayals and wanted to pursue a career in becoming a scholar.

She was amazed by the amount of magic the other magical communities had and soaked everything up. From potions, to enchanting and alchemy and even the feared blood magic. She sometimes shook her head at how restricted Britain was with their way of controlling magic. She simply fell in love with magic again.

She didn't only learn magic though and had finished her high school years and had gone to muggle university, where she studied to become a doctor, engineer and a researcher going as far as to getting her masters. She had found a way to successfully combine technology and magic and had her own laboratory which she was quite proud of in one of her many compartments in her trunk where she did all of her experiments-both magical and muggle.

Of course another reason why she always moved about was because when she turned twenty, she seemed to have stopped aging. It was now almost seventy years and she still looked her twenty year old self. Sure magical being age slower, but she literally stopped aging. Luna was the one that told her of her status of Mistress of Death and Death itself had confirmed it. She didn't need a wand, even though she still had the elder wand with her, as wandless magic had become natural to her.

She also learned that Dumbledore, the old coot, had actually blocked not only parts of her magic, but placed blocks on her abilities. They were all destroyed when the horcrux was removed, but she had to learn it all. That power would have been useful for her during the war. She also had to remove all the Potter, Black and Peverall vaults from Gringotts as compensation for breaking in. Although she didn't have to as the goblin's understood, she didn't feel comfortable leaving her gold there and thus carried it in a trunk, except for a sizable sum she had left for Teddy to inherit.

She still visited her godson, who was a man now and his family. She wore glamours, but the only people who knew the truth were Teddy and his wife Victoire, Luna, Bill, Fleur, the Twins Charlie and Hermione. Her bushy haired friend had stood by her when Ron made a fool out of himself when he proposed to her in the middle of the alley. She didn't mean to laugh, but she honestly thought it was a prank because they weren't even dating. Hermione had surprisingly gotten together with Charlie Weasley, but everyone was happy for them.

Molly was angry, but no one not even Ginny, didn't care, the little red head marrying Dean Thomas and became a well known Quadittch player, whose matches she always went to. She was quite proud of each and everyone of her friends, but also sadden that she would have to see them pass over her as the Deathly Hallows made her immortal. Hermione first tried to look for a solution, but she stopped her. Once the girl started she would become obsessed and since Death said there was no way, she wasn't keen on looking for a way.

Looking at her surroundings once more, she activated her portkey and was whisked away to her new desitination.

The first thing she had realized that she was perhaps off course was when she noticed that she was in a dirty and dark place. Another thing she noticed was the decapitated body and head on the floor and the person that was hovering over it. Who looked startled actually by her appearance and seemed to be looking behind her. Quickly looking back, she had just seem a glimpse of what looked like a tear being closed.

In the air.

Yeah, she wasn't going to think much about it anymore.

"Um, hello. You wouldn't happen to know where I am do you?" she question the man.

At a glance, one would think he was a gentleman. The fact that he was wiping off what was clearly blood from his hands simply reinforced the image of a sociopath killer. But then, who was she to judge when she too had blood on her hands?

"You are currently in Mystic Falls, the USA. Do you mind if I ask where you've come from?" he asked politely and she was taken aback a bit.

"Well if the tear in space was anything to go by I think I'm in a different dimension. Ah, where are my manner. I'm Lyra Potter." she stuck out his hand and he seemed to have a clean hand all of a sudden, as he kissed her hand.

"Elijah Mikealson, an Original vampire. Am I correct in presuming that you are a witch?" he asked and she smiled, having befriend a couple of vampires during her travels.

"Yes I am . An Original you say? Is that different from the every day vampires?' she questioned and he smiled.

"Quite."

Elijah didn't quite know what to make of the young woman that had appeared in a tear of space itself when he was cleaning up Trevor's body. She was quite stunning, petite but he could feel powerful magic from her. Her eyes were what captivated him the most though. Throughout his thousand years of living, he had never seen such beautiful emerald eyes.

Lyra Potter as she was named was alone now though, for he doubted that there would be any magic that would send her back, or if there was, it would take a while. He decided to invite her along with him. He did want to learn more of her world. Besides, it wasn't like anyone would believe him if he were to say anything.

"Well, if its alright with you, I'd like to get to know more about you're world and you. I'll show you around in exchange Miss. Potter." he said and she nodded without hesitation.

"Thanks but call me Lyra. You don't have a Ministry of Magic here do you?" and he gave her a questioning look, "The magical community back in my home world was hidden from the non-magical one under layers of wards and spells. We were prosecuted because of our magic so he created hidden communities all around the world. Its like the non-magical world, but magical." she explained he nodded.

"I'm sorry to say that the witches and warlocks don't have such establishments. They do hide but practice their magic in covens." Elijah replied, impressed by the magical structure of her world. It was something he'd want to understand better that was for sure and he was sure Kol would as well. He'd have to introduce the two.

"Not your fault. I don't really think I'll be getting back thought. Oh well, what's life without a little bit of fun." she grinned and the Original found himself smiling in amusement.

"Then please call me Elijah. Do you not have anyone for you?' he asked, offering his arm, which she took laughing,

"I haven't aged since the day I turned twenty Elijah and that was seventy years ago."

Now this was a story he wished to hear.


	46. Immortal Witch 2

**Part 2**

 **Like and comment!**

"I must say, you're home world is absolutely amazing. The witches here aren't as powerful or extraordinary when compared to your home."

Elijah was stunned by what he had seen. They had just accessed the other's memories and was astonished at the life Lyra had lived. His respect for her had grown quite high. He didn't know why he felt like he could trust her so easily, but what he saw simply reinforced his belief and was glad that he did.

"You've lived an interesting life yourself Elijah. Its a shame though that the witches turn vampire here don't retain their magic. I don't think I'd survive like that." Lyra said.

She was in awe at the things she had seen in his life. Though there were gruesome and bloody parts, it didn't bother her as she was friends with a couple vampires and knew their behavior. She felt sad for his loss of siblings but couldn't help but feel that this Niklaus wasn't telling the truth.

"I can only imagine. Is there anything you'll need? I can get someone to get it for you." he asked and she shook her head.

"No. I've got everything I need in this trunk, but thank you for giving me a place to stay." she thanked him and he waved her off.

"Think nothing of it." he said.

"Perhaps I can help you, though I'm still spectacle about the whole killing your sibling thing." Lyra said.

"Oh? Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Well you said that you're brother was born a werewolf but it was binded. Just because it was suppressed, doesn't mean that he lost his natural instinct. Now, we know wolves normally form packs and are protective of these packs right?"

"Yes."

"And since he wasn't near any wolves when he triggered his wolf side, he had to look for a substitute, or something that meant more to him right?"

"Yes."

"And what do you think a pack is to the wolf?"

"A family." he whispered, realization dawning on him.

"Exactly." Lyra grinned, "I highly doubt that he'd kill them, but probably kept them somewhere safe. Daggered."

"But why would he tell me that he threw them in the ocean?" he asked, baffled by the lie. He couldn't believe he had actually believed him all these years. It made total sense as Niklaus was the one most afraid of their father and worried about all their safety.

"He was probably angry. Who knows?" she shrugged as she stretched a bit. "So, what are you going to do today? I think I'll explore a bit of the town. It has this homely feeling to it." she said, putting on her jacket as they prepared to head out.

"I think I'll continue the ruse of wanting to kill Niklaus. If I were to be honest, I don't think I could have ever done so." Elijah said softly as he thought of his head strong brother.

"It is never your fault Elijah. Remember that. You've stood by him all these years, you've done more than enough." Lyra squeezed his shoulder and he smiled in thanks.

People wouldn't believe him if he told them that Niklaus was never this bloody thirsty monster, but a kind and gentle soul that loved the simple joys of life. Something that was sucked out of him by their father. And he also felt ashamed and responsible because he never did anything to protect his younger brother from Micheal. Even Rebekah tried something, and it was because of him that the man still breathed. It felt refreshing that someone knew these secrets and if anyone to know them, he was glad it was the dimensional hopping witch he could call a friend.

"Would you like me to drop you off? There is a popular place called the Mystic Grill." he asked and she nodded.

"Thanks." and they drove off.

xxxx

Lyra stared at the small restaurant like place. She had garnered a lot of attention and it was probably because she wasn't a familiar face around. It was a small town, so everyone probably knew everyone. She sat down in one of the stalls, looking over the menu and was greeted by a young male who was clearly blushing and she internally smirked.

"Hello and welcome to the Mystic Grill. What would you like to order?" he asked, getting his notebook and pen ready.

"Well Matt-" she checked his name tag, "What would you recommend? I don't normally eat in places like these, but this place seemed different." she said.

"Um, how about a burger, fries and a drink?" he said thoughfully and she nodded.

"Then I shall order those. And can you make the drink Sprite? I'm not a fan of Cola." she added and he nodded.

"I'll get right to it Miss.."

"Lyra. Lyra Potter, but you may call me Lyra." she offered and he smiled.

"Your order will be done soon Lyra." he said and left as he pocketed his notebook.

Lyra looked over her phone, and saw that she didn't get any messages from Elijah, so he was probably busy. She was glad that her phone still worked in this dimension. She had enchanted it to work everywhere and that you would simply need to dial the person's number no matter where they were in the world. Her touch screen was much better compared to the ones she had seen here.

She was brought out of her musings when a male sat down in front of her. From Elijah's memories, she recognized him as Damon Salvatore.

"Hello. Is there something I can help you with?" she asked politely. However eyes dilated and he growled,

"What are you doing in Mystic Falls?"

Now Lyra had three ways to go on by this. She could either reveal she was witch and get all angry at him for compelling her. Second she could fake the compulsion and third she could...

"Oh dear!" she exclaimed, staring him a bit as she began her acting, "Are you a hypnotist?"

She wanted to laugh at his lost expression.

"A what?"

"A hypnotist! I have to say that you're pretty good. I felt a bit ditsy at first but shook it off." she said cheerfully until she spotted Matt.

"Here's your meal." he smiled and then glared at Damon, "He isn't bothering you is he?"

"Oh no. He was showing me some of his tricks. Did you know he's a hypnotist?"

Matt also looked lost and Damon was alarmed.

"A Hypnotist?" Matt asked.

"Yes. He tried to hypnotize me into telling him why I was here. You see I went to a magic show when I was younger and there was this hypnotist. He hypnotized me and it was amazing! Of course, I had to shield my mind so I learned meditation. It took me years, but hey it worked right?" she rambled on as she took a bit of her food.

"Hmm, this is delicious! You've out done yourself Matt. You should be proud." she praised him, making him blush.

"I-Its nothing special." he stuttered and turned his attention to a still lost looking Damon, "I didn't know you were a hypnotist."

"Seeing as how he asked me why I was here, I think he wanted to know if I was a safety risk or something for the inhabitants here." Lyra spoke up getting their attention, "Do you perhaps have a mayor or some sort of governing body here?"

"We have a council." Matt answered.

"He was probably sent by them to anyone new in this town to determine their risk factor. Since he's a professional hypnotist, then they'd probably keep him a secret."

"Like a secret weapon." Matt nodded in understanding, "But you just came." he said questioningly.

Damon seemed to snap out of whatever funk he was in and cleared his throat.

"Ah-erm, yes. That's exactly what happened. I'm surprised you'd figure it out. There were these recent attacks, so we can't take any chances." he said in a strong superior voice.

Lyra and Matt nodded.

"That makes sense. I lost my sister in one of them. I know they're saying something else, but I don't buy it. It was probably one of those attacks." Matt said, lowering his head. Lyra placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"I lost my parents in a terrorist attack on our home. I only survived because my mum bought some time and even hen it was with her life." she smiled in understanding, "As long as we keep going forward and remember them, I'm sure they'll be happy, right?" and he nodded in thanks.

"Well, I'll get going now. I will inform them that you can't be co-hypnotized." Damon said standing up.

"Oh, just so you know, I'm not a threat to this town. I'm just passing by." Lyra said and he nodded.

"I'll leave you to your meal." Matt said.

"Thank you." she called out as she inhaled the delicious food, all the while she internally laughed at the vampire's predicament.


	47. Pirate Brothers Crossover 1

**Summary:** Naruto Namikaze is the eldest of triplets. His siblings hold the Kyuubi chakra and unknown to anyone, he hold's the Kyuubi's soul. Being neglected by everyone in the village except one, he gets lost one day and ends up on the other side of the Elemental Nation's wall. A place where no shinobi goes that is filled with pirates and Marines. What happens when he sees a blonde boy drown when his boat is attacked? Join his family of course!

Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves was seen as the strongest village in the Elemental Nations due to their victory in the Third Shinobi War as well as having the current strongest Kage, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. After the war had ended, peaceful times had descended onto the village. That stopped however when nine years ago the Kyuubi no Kitsune was ripped out of Kushina Namikaze, who was giving birth to triplets. The only way to save the village was for the Kyuubi to be sealed, however the seal being used was the Reaper Death Seal, design to take the users soul for an exchange with the Shinigami. Hiruzen Sarutobi took Minato's place as he sealed the Yin and Yang halves into Arashi Namikaze and Minami Namikaze. Unknown to any of them, the soul of the Kyuubi was sealed inside the eldest of the triplets, Naruto Namikaze. Arashi and Minami were praised as heroes for holding the Kyuubi at bay as Naruto was completely ignored by his family and the villagers.

Right now we see two figures at the enterance of the village gates. The taller one had white hair that reached down to about his ankles and wore and sage like clothing with 'Oil' written on it. This man was known as the biggest pervert known to mankind. He was called Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin, teacher of the Yondaime Hokage and the godfather of his children. The second person with him was a younger boy of the age of nine. He had blonde hair that was let down, blue eyes that looked like a void and had an emotionless expression. He wore casual clothes, along with a headband with a skull on it and had a backpack. In one hand he held a metal pipe and in the other, the book he was reading. This was the eldest son of the Yondaime Hokage, Naruto Namikaze who let the village about two years ago.

"Ah, Jiraiya-sama, you've returned." one of the gate keepers said and gasped when he saw Naruto.

"No need to say anything right?" Jiraiya said to the chuunin who nodded, "Good, well we're off to see Minato." he sand and they began walking to the Hokage Tower. As they made their way, a lot of people began whispering and looking at the two but Naruto never looked at anything, just straight to his book. Jiraiya saw this and sighed but never said anything until they reached the Tower.

"Ah, is Minato in? He was expecting us." Jiraiya asked the secretary, who nodded, but her eyes never left the blonde boy with him.

"H-Hai. He's inside along with his family and Tsunade-sama." she said, regaining her composure.

"Thanks." he said. Now normally he would have flirted with the woman and other woman on their way but this was an urgent matter and he didn't want to waste a second. They both started walking to the office door, where Jiraiya knocked.

"Enter." he heard and taking a deep breath, he opened the door. Inside, it revealed a sobbing Kushina who was surprisingly heavily pregnant-he felt bad for the child, a worried Minato and Minami, an indifferent Arashi and a pained Tsunade. Jiraiya stepped aside and revealed an emotionless Naruto.

"Sochi!" Kushina exclaimed, running up and wanting to give him a hug, but he moved back, blazing anger could be seen in his eyes, though he was still reading his book. Everyone there, except Jiraiya, where taken aback at his behavior.

"Oi brat, don't you see how worried your other is about you?" Tsunade said not liking his behavior. Still there was no reaction from the boy, who was just staring outside the window.

"Naru-nii." Minami whispered sadly, looking at him longingly, wishing she did something before he left.

"Naruto, we're all glad that you're back." Minato started, looking at his eldest son in regret. Naruto for his part, continued reading, as if there weren't people who were there trying to get his attention. Jiraiya sighed, since the boy hadn't spoken a word to him since they left the island he was on. Arashi was anger that this loser made his parents and sister cry.

"Say something damn it! Its all your fault that kaa-san and tou-san were crying!" he exclaimed in anger and it was fueled even more when the blonde casually turned the page of his book and continued reading. His anger wasn't the only one that was fueled. Tsunade looked at the boy in anger. How could he ignore his family the way he did when they were so worried about his the past two years? She reeled her arm back and yelled,

"You selfish brat!" and swung it, but before anyone knew or could comprehend what had happened, Naruto took the metal pipe in his hand and swung it with all his strength on her side, her ribs exactly. And boy did it hurt. Tsunade fell on the floor, clutching her sides, a bit of blood coming from her mouth. She looked at the boy in shock. That hit had hurt ALOT, especially for someone who was his age.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya exclaimed rushing to her side. The others in the room looked at her in worry and then turned to the indifferent blonde who went back to reading his book.

"Why the hell did you do that for!?" Jiraiya looked at him with anger.

"Naruto, please say something." Minato pleaded. Having enough of them all and their stupidity, Naruto had finally closed his book, and looked at them.

"Why you ask? You didn't really expect me to let an old hag hiding behind a genjutsu to hit me just so that she'll feel better about herself did you? Did you know I could press charges for a shinobi attempting to harm a civilian? Last time I check it was imprisonment for six months." he said coldly, looking at the white haired man right in the eyes. Jiraiya couldn't help but flinch at the coldest and emotionless look on his godson's face.

"There seems to be a misunderstanding here. I didn't want to come back. I was forcibly threatened with the lives of my family members if I didn't comply. This is nothing more than kidnapping me from my family." he continued, the shocked looks of his former family was really hard to miss.

"But we're your family!" Kushina exclaimed and he glared at her making her flinch.

"You people? My family? I believe you didn't hear me well when I said that I'm being kidnapped right now from my real family." he said, and stung their hearts like a piercing, though Arashi tried to look tough.

"Let us get one thing straight. You might think that after sometime, everything will go back to normal, but let me tell you this: it won't. As long as I stay in this prison and you people are my wardens, I wouldn't care if anyone of you dropped dead in front of me." he said with bitter hatred. "I don't like you, you don't like me. This is nothing more than you wanting to clear your conscious, which is something I will not help you in clearing." he hissed, shattering the hope they had about making amends.

"I might not be able to beat any of you right now but know this. One day I will and when I do, just as you took me away from what I hold dear, I'll take away everything from all of you. As for you," he turned to Jiraiya with a crazed smirk, making the pervert shiver as it slightly reminded him of his former student, "you will have hell to pay for. Whether its now, or in the near future, I will make you suffer. Even if you're on your death bed." he hissed.

"W-Wait nii-san-" Minami began as she saw him turn to leave.

"I have nothing to say to a person whose traitor to their own blood." he hissed and then turned to Tsunade, who had stood up, but still clutch to her side.

"Tell me something. I always hear people call you granddaughter of Hashirama Senju, but is Mito Uzumaki, your grandmother, someone who isn't of importance, considering the only reason you can even keep up that pathetic illusion is due to her blood." he asked coldly and then turned to Minato. He looked at the older blonde and scoffed but before he left, he said

"And to think I though you were different. If that is all, I'll be going to the ONLY person I care for in this pathetic village." and slammed the door.

Kushina had fallen on the ground, crying her eyes out, with her daughter kneeling besides her trying to confront her, but her own tears were falling as well. Minato too had tears that were freely falling from his eyes and made no attempt to hide them. Arashi looked away, but you could see the tears that were gathering in his eyes. Tsunade looked like she was slapped as she though over the last thing the young boy said to her. Everyone one of them could hear the hatred and literally felt it oozing out of the eldest triplet. Jiraiya looked at everyone in the room and sighed.

"Well, congratulations Minato. You actually got him to talk to you, something I couldn't do for the past three weeks!" he exclaimed, somewhat frustrated, but at the same time wanting to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"W-Where did you find him? And what's this family that he mentioned." Minato asked, wiping away his tears. At this, Jiraiya's eyes hardened.

"The thing is Minato, he wasn't even in the Elemental Nations." he said, making everyone look at him at neck breaking speed.

"WHAT!?" they exclaimed.

"Yeah, I did some checking and someone saw a boy that fitted his description board a boat. It happened during the incident between the Kiri rebels and loyalist that happened around the time of Naruto's disappearance. Then when I asked a bit more, I found out that the ship wasn't going to return once it made it to the other side. You know we don't go there, but I needed to get there, so I got another boat that was likely going there as well and went. The first island I went to was called Dawn Island. That's where I fond him." he said.

"So he was living on an island outside the elemental nations?!" Minato looked at his sensei in disbelief.

"Oh no, he didn't leave in the village, he lived in the forest of its outskirts." he dropped the bomb.

"I-In a forest?! Who did he live with? Bandits?!" Tsunade asked as a joke.

"As a matter of fact, yes he did." he shrugged.

"He lived with bandits!?" they all exclaimed, making him pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh.

"Look, let me finish everything and then you can ask questions, alright?" he said and they nodded.

"So, he was living with these bandits. Well not really, though he did occasionally. He did however live with these three boys. Two seem older, about twelve and the other was his age, nine. I observed them for about three days and I can defiantly say that the Naruto you saw was the complete opposite of what I saw when he was with them. He had Kushina's cheerfulness and endless supply of energy. He also has her love for pranks, but he's also wise and calm when needed, just like Minato. From what I got from a woman that knew them in the village, who worked in a bar, was that Naruto saved one of the older boys two years ago from being killed and from then, the four of then drank cups of sake to show their brotherhood. The woman was quite fond of them and she was sadden by Naruto's situation. I don't know what he told them, but she said that she sadden by how parents seem to want their children for their own personal gain. Anyways, from the three day I observed them, they hunt for food together and train together. It shocked me when I saw them taking down huge animals like it was nothing and it wasn't only one! As for training, they spar against one another. One hundred matches everyday. He was happy, far more happy than he was now and he wasn't happy at all when I revealed myself. The other three started telling me to get out, so from that I took it that they know of the neglect he faced here. They all attacked me and I fought back, but man, their hits are hard! At the end, Naruto told them to stop and that if he went with me, I had to promise that I wouldn't harm them. I think something like that happen to them before, because the older one, I think he was the eldest, kept yelling he wasn't going to be weak again. I had to knock him out and them Naruto packed his things, said good bye and we came back. He hasn't said a word to me since then and its been three weeks." he concluded and they all just looked at him and slowly nodded, as they digested the information. It was a lot to take in.

"No wonder he hits hard." Tsunade muttered, rubbing her bruised side.

"They all use the same pipes. Oh and they also did dash and dines. It was hilarious really. You'll see them being chased and then they'll stop, bow and thank the anger chief and then keep running. I almost blew my covering trying to stop laughing!" he laughed, getting a small chuckle form the rest.

"W-We'll get him back. If we keep trying, he'll see how sorry we are and then we'll be a family again!." Minami said with determination, something that was passed to everyone there.

"I have to go and make dinner." Kushina smiled.

"Food, ha! Good luck with that! I saw how hey ate food. The four of them were bottomless pits!" he cracked up. "I remember how they would fight for food over the bandits! It was hilarious!" he exclaimed, making them think about the blonde at the moment.

xxxxxxxxxx

After Naruto left the office, he had only one place he could go to. Opening his book again, he began reading it. It was a book about haki, something that gramps had brought them, having beginning to teach them Marine based techniques. At first they were all against it, especially his older brother Ace, who was quite violent about it, but both he and Sabo had reasoned with their raven haired siblings and told them that learning Haki and the Rokushiki would greatly benefit them when they became pirates. Of course they agreed instantly after thinking through it but it had been a pain in the ass in doing each and everything training exercise, not to mention when shitty gramps gave them their 'training exercises' after he heard that they were all going to be pirates. His other siblings wanted to be captains, which Naruto never really cared in being, since it would be a pain in gathering a crew, which was why he agreed to join Luffy's crew when he set sailed. He didn't care which of his three brothers he joined, but since Luffy asked first, he agreed and had became his first mate.

Closing his eyes, he though of his current predicament. He had never though that the pervert would have found him, I mean, he wasn't even in the Elemental Nations! His siblings weren't happy that he had to leave, but he had promised them that he would still join them out in the sea and that he would still be Luffy's first mate. He wasn't going to let these people stand in the way of his dream: to be free. It was almost funny how he and his older blonde brother Sabo's situations were similar. He had known that his so-called parents had set him up for an arranged marriage for several girls. He was to get married at the age of eighteen which was why they had all agreed that they would set out when they were seventeen. He didn't plan on doing absolutely nothing as he stayed here. The only time he was going to leave the village altogether was when he was setting sail. It was a pretty good plan too. He would stay in the village, train to the best of his abilities, since the clan library was filled with jutsu and then go with his siblings. He couldn't really learn alot of things he could do with chakra on his own.

 **"Don't forget it was my idea."**

 _'Yea, yea, I know that well aniki.'_ he smirked as the fox went back to sleep.

Kurama, the soul of the Kyuubi that was sealed within him, something no one knew, was like an older brother to him. It was his idea to come back and train in the shinobi village, even build a reputation so that people would think twice about going after him. He didn't like the village, and didn't have anyone precious, except his sensei of course. Thinking of his sensei, someone he also though of an older brother, he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty that he had left without telling him. He liked his sensei, a prodigy of his clan and was glad someone like him even spent time with him.

But then again, it wasn't like he had planned on leaving the village either.

He had finally stopped and looked at the two guards in front of him, stationed there to protect their clan compound. They looked at the boy and nodded, though they were shocked and he could have sworn they were beaming with happiness. There was no words that needed to be said, since he had always came here and felt a bit more welcomed around them. Granted they didn't ignore him, but they did greet him. He still kept his book open, but peered over it as he walked to his destination. Dread washed over him. What if he hated him? What if he didn't want to teach him, or even like him anymore?

 **"Just knock. He isn't that type of person now is he?"** Kurama's voiced boomed, trying to comfort his 'little brother'.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited and soon enough, he heard the locks of the door and it went wide opened. In front of him was a a completely shocked raven haired fifteen year old boy, whose food was falling from his mouth, as it was wide opened. The teen tried to make some words, but none of them came out. An awkward silence had ensured between the two and Naruto, having fidgeting enough broke the silence nervously,

"Its been awhile, Shisui-nii-sensei."


	48. Pirate Brothers 2

Now Shisui Uchiha wasn't like other Uchihas. He didn't have their emotionless poker face nor did he have a stick stuck up his ass. He was an easy-going, fun to hang out type of guy. The rest of clan would have told him along time ago that he was a disgrace, not that he cared and even kicked him out of the clan if it wasn't for the fact that he was a prodigy, one even more talented than Itachi, his friend who was a year or so younger. Despite that though, he had always felt left out in the clan and in the village's shinobi forces as a whole. Sure, he was respected because of his skills, but because he was an Uchiha, no one wanted to socialize with him, thinking he had a stick up his ass, like the rest of them. The only person he could ever consider a friend was Anko. He didn't care what people said about her. She was fun to hung out with and society's prejudice was against her too. He scoffed. So what if she was Orochimaru's student, I mean Jiraiya and Tsuande knew the snake sannin longer and they weren't blamed for anything. Heck, the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi had actually taught him, so why weren't any of them blamed. Simple, they needed a scapegoat. He felt disgusted by their actions, but not nearly as disgusted when he had first meet the Yondaime's neglected eldest son, Naruto Namikaze.

When he first met the boy, he noticed how dull and lifeless his eyes were. How no one seemed to noticed him at all and that his parents had always doted on the other two. At first he though it was his imagination, but then the more he watched, was the more he realized that they had completely neglected him. He still remembered he look of pure joy when he first introduced himself to the five year old boy and had showed that he wanted to spend time with him and not his siblings. After their initially meeting, he met with him as much as he could, which was whenever he didn't have any missions. It was then he found out that the Yondaime and his wife don't even train the poor boy and what was worst was that he was the heir to both clans! Thus Shisui took it upon himself to train the boy he started seeing as a younger brother. He and Naruto were alike in so many ways, though at least he, Shisui, wasn't ignored by his father. He actually had a positive relationship with his elderly father, who didn't seem to care about his un-Uchiha-ness. Then came the boy's sixth birthday and much to his horror, no one seemed to celebrate his birthday and didn't get any gifts! He obviously bought the boy a gift and it didn't shock him as much when Naruto had told him it was his first birthday gift with tears in his eyes. He had then vowed that he would make the boy a birthday party next time and bring him even more gifts.

But he never got a chance.

He hadn't seen the blonde boy a day before his seventh birthday, mostly because of his shinobi duties, but when he had managed to arrive at the birthday party of the twins, as everyone had called it at the Namikaze Compound. He looked around and strangely, he couldn't pick up the younger boy's chakra signature anywhere within the premises. He looked at the party that was going on and saw how the Yondaime and his wife were happily congratulating two of their children, who everyone was spoiling, not ever once noticing that the kind, happy, bubbly eldest son was missing and he did something he had promised himself he would never do.

Shisui Uchiha had snapped.

He went straight to the Hokage, cursed him and everyone in the room, telling of the neglect, countering everything they were going to say and even though at the end of the night he was pretty sure he was going to be placed into jail and executed-after all he did threaten to jam a kunai down the Hokage's throat if he didn't stop making excuses-he had at least gotten his message across. Everyone began panicking, some giving the Namikaze family dirty looks, but looking ashamed themselves. He remembered Kushina and her only daughter break down, crying tears of sorrow. He remembered the Hokage sending every available shinobi to look for his son, trying to look strong and not break down as well, since he mentioned not seeing him for a while and he remembered the look of the second son of the Hokage, trying to look tough, but failing miserably, after he told the raven that Naruto was a weakling, to which Shisui ask him, how exactly was he to get strong if no one taught him. He too had been apart of the search, but no one could find him. He wasn't in the village altogether. Shisui had first though that his little brother had ran away, but quickly dismissed the thought since Naruto would have told him. That and his clothes were still in tact, but his room showed signs of no one there for sometime. Then he thought that someone might have kidnapped him, but he dismissed that possibility, since it was Naruto, HIS little brother. He couldn't get kidnapped and security had tightened since the Hyuuga incident, especially during the festival. But there was no sign of him and just as Naruto Namikaze had disappeared, the go-happy Shisui Uchiha was gone too, replaced by a cold, bitter and emotionless Uchiha prodigy.

Shisui had done a complete 180 in his personality. He was hardly in the village, taking mission after mission, hoping that he would see his small blonde bundle of happiness, but mission after mission there was absolutely nothing. He never talked to anyone who wasn't Anko, his father and Itachi's family, but even then it was small and nothing big. He hated the Namikaze family with a passion, and never bother to hide it, but showed it in polite tones making it so they couldn't press charges. They tried apologizing to him, but he didn't want it, only telling them to think of themselves being in the same position as Naruto was in. He knew that his clan was happy about the changes though they did want the old him back after a while after it became weird and they appreciate the energy he brought with him, but he didn't quite care about them or anyone. Everyone was worried about him he knew, and they all knew that only one person could ever hope to change him back to the Shisui they all knew.

Earlier that day, the Hokage had called him into the office and actually had the audacity to smile, SMILE at him. He swore that he was lucky that the blonde bastered was the Hokage, but kept a neutral face outward. He was slightly surprised when the bastered, as he named him, had told him to stay at home and that there was some sort of surprise that was going to happen today. He just gave him a blank look and walked out of the office. He knew that if ANYONE were to do that, they would get reprimanded, but he knew and the Hokage knew that if he did anything and I mean ANYTHING to the Uchiha prodigy, then Naruto would never forgive them and then his wife, which Shisui knows has a horrible temper, would probably leave him and then there would be a struggle between the parent ship of the children and then how the baster's leadership would be question and a bunch of other horrible things would occur down the line. So he went home, took a nap and then woke up and prepared some lunch, though it was late. He heard a knock on the door and sensing the chakra signature he groaned. It was Itachi and his mother. His father had motioned for him to open the door and he did. Now, he loved both Itachi and Mikoto, especially cute little Sasuke, but he really didn't want their boring lectures of how he should go back to normal. Luckily, this time Mikoto had brought cake and he began stuffing himself when he heard the door ring again, making him raise his eyebrow. No one really came to this house except the people who were already there and Anko, who was out on a mission. Checking the chakra signature he froze. His eyes widen open and he stopped eating food. The others in the room looked him a bit worriedly.

"Shisui? Are you alright?" Itachi asked him with concern.

Shisui never said anything and walked to the front door, his expression still the same, thought the left over cake was beginning to fall from his mouth. He opened the door and much to his complete shock stood the one person he cared for more than anything in the world. The one person he thought had left him and abandoned him. There was an awkward silence that hung between them, though he didn't notice. He did notice that the person in front of him was really nervous and his face was prepared for...rejection?

"Its been awhile, Shisui-nii-sensei."

And with that he jumped on the boy, giving him a fierce hug, knowing he was returning the hug. He broke it and looked at him and then hugged him again, letting his tears fall freely, not caring of the large crowd gathering around them. He felt his shirt go damp and knew that his little blonde brother was crying.

"I'm sorry I left!" Naruto exclaimed, making the raven look at him, "I honestly didn't mean to though!" Naruto had quickly added. Shisui just looked at him and ruffled his hair with a smile. The first smile he had shown since the blonde's disappearance.

"I'm glad your back." he whispered.

"Y-Your not mad at me?" Naruto asked meekly, making Shisui give him a confused look.

"Why exactly would I be mad at you?" he asked, "You didn't run away, right?" he asked, getting a 'no', "And you weren't kidnapped right?" he asked, getting another 'no'. Shisui, like the others were puzzled onto what had happened, until he chocked on his own saliva and burst into laughter. The crowd froze. Shisui had just laughed.

SHISUI-FREAKING-UCHIHA HAD JUST LAUGHED!

"Its not funny!" a red faced Naruto exclaimed, knowing his brother understood somewhat what had happened, but that didn't help him, as Shisui had fell on the still laughing.

"Aniki! Its not funny!" Naruto yelled in embarrassment with a slight pout. Shisui just looked at him and brought him into another hug, still laughing.

"Y-You..." he began saying, but then began laughing and this time, Naruto joined him, knowing that his situation was really funny.

While the two boys were laughing, the guests Shisui had in his house, along with his father and the other Uchihas that followed Naruto when he entered the compound were trying to wrap their heads around the fact that Shisui seemed to be showing emotions at all! And on top of it all, there was something that they had missed, because they had absolutely no clue what was so funny. Itachi and Mikoto smiled, Itachi for his friend being happy and his self again and Mikoto for the same reason and that her own friend Kushina would be able to make it up to her son now. Kagami Uchiha, a respected elder in the Uchiha clan and Shisui's father had tears threatening to fall from his face as he saw his once happy son return to his cheerful self after two years of silent agony.

Shisui happily hugged the blonde that was in his arms not wanting to let go, but he knew that he was suppose to be told what had happened and that he would spare his younger brother the embarrassment and make him come inside the house, instead of saying everything in front of the ever so growing crowd. He guessed that they were a bit shocked at the fact that he had actually showed any emotions at all.

"Come on buddy, lets go inside. Then you can tell me about your adventures." he said, hoisting him on his back. He looked at Mikoto and Itachi, motioning them inside.

"No, no. You two need to catch up. I'm so glad that you've come back Naruto." Mikoto said to the blonde and left with Itachi, who gave him a polite nod and a smile. Shisui's father had closed the door after they entered, making it only the three of them in the house.

"I'm so glad you've returned Naruto. Its good to see you again my boy." Kagami smiled, hugging the boy, which he returned. Naruto had no problem about the elderly man as they had talked about random things from time to time.

"Its nice to see you too, Kagami-san." he replied, remembering the man told him many times to call him by his name. They walked to the living room, where Shisui put the boy down besides him and grin.

"I'm so glad that you're back. I though you left for a minute there. Leaving behind li'ole me?" he said with a fake hurt tone and then added when he saw the boy get upset, "I'm just joking. Even if you did leave, I knew you'd tell me." he smiled, ruffling his hair. "But man, who would have though, out of all things THAT would have happened!" he laughed at the embarrassed blonde.

"It just happened, I swear! Though it wasn't bad." Naruto said thoughtfully. Kagami looked lost, just as he was when they were outside.

"Do you two mind explaining to me what's going on?" he finally asked. Naruto looked away, trying to hide behind his older brother and Shisui just chuckled.

"You want me to tell?" he asked, getting a nod from the blonde. Grinning, Shisui turned to his father and simply said,

"He got lost."

Now Kagami was normally a well composed person, but the way his eyes bugged out of their sockets and his mouth hanging as he tried to form words, one wouldn't think so.

"H-He g-got lost!" he stuttered and looked at the blonde that was trying to disappear behind his son.

"Yup! Its the only thing that COULD happen to him. I mean it seemed obvious." Shisui shrugged. His father though it over and realized that was the only thing that could have happened, since he said he wasn't kidnapped and he didn't run away.

"So, wanna tell us now?" Shisui said, motioning to the blonde to some of the cake that Mikoto had left. Taking a bite out of it, he began

"Well, as you know, it was right after I left after we trained, two days before my birthday. I accidentally ended up in the a forest which I think is the forest of death-"

"How the hell did you end up there!?" the two Uchihas exclaimed.

"Like i said, don't know." he shrugged, "Anyways, I think i took a wrong turn somewhere, because instead of being back in the village, I was on the other side of the forest. That's when I saw some merchants. I heard them talking about Konoha and since a lot of merchants usually come during that time for the festival, I though they were going there. So I snuck into their goods and stayed hidden. By the way, I was in the forest for about a day or something." he added, making them nod.

"Anyways, they oddly never looked at their stuff and luckily for me, there was plenty of food in the caravan I was in. They only discovered me when they reached the Wave Country. They were wondering what in the world was I doing and seeing no need to lie, I told them I though they were going to Konoha, which was when they told me that they had CAME from Konoha. I left and was going find a way back home, but then Kurama told me that Uzushio was close by and that I should go check it out, so I went there."

"Wait, whose Kurama?" Kagami asked confused and the other two looked at one another. Naruto had already told Shisui about the soul sealed within him, but he wasn't sure about his father.

"Its up to you otouto. You don't have to." Shisui said, making Kagami feel even more suspicious.

 **"I think you should as well. I don't feel anything negative from him."** he heard Kurama's voice.

"Um, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone, alright? I haven't really told anyone." he said nervously.

"The soul of the Kyuubi is sealed within you." Kagami stated, making the other two stare at him is disbelief.

"You knew!" they both exclaimed, making him chuckle.

"Well, you just confirmed it, but I did have my suspicions. I have always wondered what had happened to the Kyuubi's soul and from what I can tell you both have a positive relationship." he summed up.

"Y-Yea, he does." Shisui answered, a bit taken about it all.

"Wait, you don't think he's a horrible creature of hatred and destruction, or a mindless beast?" Naruto spluttered.

"Those are only rumors. There haven't been any records of someone spotting the Kyuubi before the fight between Hashirama and Madara. Besides, people over exaggerate." he shrugged. They were all quite and just stared at him.

 **"Told you he wasn't a bad guy."**

"You were saying you went to Uzushio?" Kagami asked, motioning him to continue. Snapping out of their stupors, Naruto continued,

"Yeah, like I was saying, I went to Uzushio and man the place was in ruins. Also you won't believe who I met there!" he exclaimed

 **Flashback**

Naruto had been on the ruined island for a couple of hours. He was searching for anything that might be useful to him in the long term, but so far found nothing. Then, there was something that caught his eye. It seemed like a door that was still perfectly intact. He tried opening, but it wouldn't budge.

 **"I think its a blood seal. Try putting some blood into it."** Kurama told him and he did just what the fox told him. Immediately, the door lit up and it opened.

 _'Spokey.'_ he though as he walked into the darkness. Soon enough, there was light and he could see that he was in a large room, with hundreds, _thousands_ of scrolls in the shelves that were there, all going around in a circle. The lights seemingly dimmed, as he heard a voice behind him,

"Greetings young Uzumaki."

Turning around, he came face to face with a red haired man, or what looked like his soul. The man stood in the middle of the room.

"Hello..." Naruto greeted him ackwardly.

"There's no need to be frightened. You have Uzumaki blood in you. That's how you were able to come inside, though I'm wondering why one so young like yourself is here alone." he questioned him.

"Um, you see I'm from Konoha and I sorta got lost on my way back." he said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Konoha? Did you say Konoha?" the man asked in a tone of urgency. "What's your mother's name?"

"Well, I don't really consider her my mother." Naruto mumbbled, much to the man's shock, "Her name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Why do you ask?" he asked in confusion.

"Kushina? She's your mother? Why don't you see her as such?" he asked.

"You see, she doesn't really care about me. Well, no one really cares about me and only my two siblings, even though we're triplets. They have the Kyuubi's chakra, so they're seen as heroes." he explained.

"I can't believe Kushina would do such a thing!" the man yelled in rage.

"Do you know her personally sir?" Naruto asked meekly at the cursing man. The man stopped and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and smiled,

"Oh. Sorry about that. See my name is Kenji Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki is my daughter. Its nice to meet you, my grandson."


	49. Pirate Brothers 3

"Y-You met your grandfather's ghost?" Shisui exclaimed.

"Yup! He was pretty cool, though he kept ranting about his daughter's failures and what not. I'm pretty sure he actually disowned her during his rant." he shrugged at the gaping Uchiha.

"Ha! Your mom was disowned by a ghost!" the raven laughed, and his father chuckled.

"That's quite a story Naruto. What did he tell you after that?" Kagami asked.

"Well, after he introduced himself to me, he continued on ranting and all. It took me a while for him to focus, but what he told me about the Uzumaki clan was amazing." he grinned.

 **Flashback**

"From what you told me, you are the eldest of the triplets, right?" his grandfather asked and he nodded, "That's good. That makes you the Uzumaki heir then, right?" and he nod.

"I guess until they believe that my siblings are better suited, but until then yeah." he answered, making Kenji shake his head at the disappoint his daughter became.

"I blame Konoha for what she's become! Konoha and that stupid idiotic man she married! I don't approve of their union! Not at all!" he exclaimed

"Um...as much as I would love to hear you curse them all day, is there a reason as to why you're here?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, yes. When I saw that Uzushio's destruction was inevitable, I created this place encase there were any survivors. I didn't want our legacy to be stolen by other people or villages as well." he said with a hint of pride.

"Oh~" Naruto said in awe.

"Anyways, I should probably tell you our clan's history. You see the name Uzumaki had actually generated from outside the Elemental Nations." he began, getting Naruto hooked on already. He had always wondered what was life outside the Nations were, but sadly there was hardly any informations at all. The shinobi tend to not go to that side at all.

"You see our ancestor had married a Senju and which they broke off as the Uuzmaki clan, but you see, the Uzumaki was powerful in his own right, even if he didn't use chakra. He was very powerful, spiritually and even used that to attack his opponents. I believe they call it haki there. What you have to know is that 'Uzumaki' isn't our full name." he said, surprising Naruto.

"Really? What do we have? A secret name or something?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh indeed we do." he said, greatly shocking him. "For example, my full name would be Uzumaki D. Kenji. 'D' is our secret name."

"'D.'? What does that stand for?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"That dear grandson of mine, you must figure out on your own, but I can tell you that they say that people that possess the name 'D.' are natural enemies of god." Keji laughed at his grandson's gobsmacked face. "Of course it could just be a rumor." he shrugged.

"Anyways, I can feel my chakra starting to leave me. Everything here is for you. Taking it as an apology from your grandfather for not being there for you and for my stupid daughter. I wish you good luck on whatever you do in your life." his grandfather smiled at him sadly as he began fading away.

"Thank you grampa! I'll treasure them and make you proud, I promise!" Naruto exclaimed, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, one more thing. Don't eat a devil fruit, or else you'll lose your ability to use chakra!" Kenji exclaimed before he disappeared for good.

 **End of Flashback**

"So, yeah. That's what happened while I was at Uzushio." Naruto finished off. Shisui was happy that at least one blood related family of Naruto's was actually level headed. Kagami on the other hand...

"Who would have thought!" he chuckled. "They certainly looked like people who had the Will of D.". Shisui and Naruto just looked at the elderly man.

"Tou-san? Are you alright?" Shisui asked. "What the hell is this _Will of D._ thing?"

"I'm fine." he waved them off, "You know how hardly no shinobi go beyond the Elemental Nations right? Well, I once went with a squad during the Nidaime's reign. he wanted to know what exactly was going on there. We were lucky to actual get there, though we lost some people. The seas were vicious and we had to be on the ship for three almost four months. Its one of the reasons why no one goes there. Enough of that now. As I was saying, there was a bar we were in and I heard someone going by the name 'D.' as well and another gentle man there muttered something about the 'Will of D.' and how dangerous they were. I guess them being rumoured to be the 'natural enemies of god' sounds dangerous alrighjt." he chuckled and they laughed.

"Yeah, I guess." Shisui commented and then turned to Naruto, :So did you leave immediatly, or stay a bit?" he asked.

"I stayed for I think a month or two. I sealed away a lot of food before I left with the scroll I made, remeber?' he asked, making the raven nodded.

"What scroll?" Kagami asked.

"Naru-chan here made a sealing scroll where you can seal away food and it won't go bad. Its pretty impressive." Shisui grinned, as he ruffled the pouting boy's haired.

"Really? That's quite an accomplishment Naruto." he said and it was true. Now that he though of it, why didn't anyone ever think of that?

"Yeah, so I started upping my sealing skills and what they had the on the island was amazing! I actually have some with me right here." he patted his back pack. "So, anyways. After I almost ran out of food, I went back tot he port with water walking. I got a lot more food then and sealed them up and when I was about to leave the country, there was an attack." he said.

"An attack!?" they both exclaimed.

"Wait, you were there during the shuffle between he Kiri rebels and loyalist?" Shisui exclaimed.

"Right in the middle of it." he replied with a cheeky grin, getting a hit on he head from the panicking raven.

"Don't be proud of it you idiot! You could have died!" he shouted.

"Sorry." Naruto mubbled, having forgotten how overprotective his brother could be.

"You weren't hurt were you?" Kagami asked worriedly.

"No. Actually, one of the people there threw me into a nearby ship and told me to hide. I feel asleep and when I woke up, the ship had already set sailed about a day ago. I later found out that the ship I was on took people who wanted to start all over, wanting new beginnings. They mistaken me for someone like that and I never bothered to correct them. They had a lot of food and I help in preserving them with my seals, which they were all pretty thankful. We were all together for about three to four months and then parted ways when we reached a port. It was the port of the first ship." he said.

"Whoa, that's quite a tale Naruto. I see the captain in charge knew his way around the waters." Kagami said.

"You sure had an adventure." Shisui said to him.

"Yeah, but it doesn't end there!~" he sang.

"Oh~ And what other exciting thing happened on your was-lost-but-turned-out-fun adventure." Shisui teased him, getting a playful hit from his younger brother.

"I got a new family!" he said excitedly.

"What..." Shisui said, having gotten lost.

"Don't worry aniki, your still my brother and I still love you. You haven't be replaced or anything." Naruto panicked a bit.

"No, I mean how do you get lost and then get a new family? You have the devil's luck don't you?" he narrowed his eyes mockingly, making him giggle.

"You're horrible." he said, "Well, you see the island that I was on there was some sort of celebration that was going on. Kurama and I went down to another port that was there and from what I was told, some noble called a Celestial Dragon was coming to their island. So. like any curious seven year old, I went to take a look. You'll never believe what happened..."

 **Flashback**

Naruto, in a henge due to Kurama's advice, was saw a man that was dressed in white, stand on the deck with a large object. He seemingly took aim and Naruto followed where he was aiming for. His eyes widen in surprise when he saw a boy about the age of ten was on a small boat that was passing by the huge one.

 _'Kurama! Is he going to shoot him!?'_ he yelled.

 **"Most likely yes. You have to do something now!"** he said in a tone of urgency. Naruto quickly placed a genjutsu around himself and ran through the crowd in order to get to the boy first. He had reached the shore when the man, he believed was the noble had shot at the boat.

 _'Damn it!'_ he screamed at himself as he put chakra into his feet and walked on the water. No one saw because of the genjutsu he placed around himself.

"Hey, you have to get out of here now!" Naruto yelled at the blonde boy, who looked around. Dropping the genjutsu, the boy let out a yelp,

"H-How did you-"

"There's no time for that. You'll get yourself killed soon. Hurry and grab my hand!" he exclaimed.

The blonde boy was hesitant, but quickly climbed on the black haired man's back-Naruto was still in a henge-and to his amazement, they began running on water. Naruto had placed the genjutsu back on and was glad they were out of the way before the noble shot at the boat away, a satisfied look on his face. Naruto didn't stop running until he reached a shore that connected to a forest. He got the boy off his back and relaxed.

"Thank you sir, for rescuing me." the blonde boy bowed in appreciation.

"It was nothing really." Naruto said, confused as to why the boy called him sir.

"You're still the henge remember?" Kurama reminded him.

"It was nothing really." he said and then dropped his henge, revealing his seven year old self. The blonde boy looked gob smacked as he saw that he was saved by a younger boy.

"H-How did you do that!?" he exclaimed.

"Well, I should introduce myself. I'm not from here actually. I'm from the Elemental Nations, a shinobi in training." he grinned at his priceless face, "The names Uzumaki D. Naruto! Its nice to meet you!" he stuck out his hand.

"Your from the Elemental Nations?! How did you get here?" he exlciamed.

"Um...by ship?" he said, scratching he back of his head sheepishly, making he boy sweatdrop.

"Sorry. I never introduced myself. My name is Sabo. Do you have anywhere to go?" he asked, and Naruto shook his head, "Then you can stay with me and my brothers. My biological family thinks I'm dead now, so they won't do anything." he said proudly.

"You have family issues too huh." Naruto gave him a sad smile.

"Yeah. Wanna talk about it?" Sabo asked as they walked deeper into the forest.

 **End of Flashback**

"After that I met his brothers. The eldest was a couple months older than he was and the other was a couple months older than I am. They were happy that I saved Sabo, though Ace wasn't too trusting at first. After a couple days though, we all became great friends and they asked me to share a cup of sake to secure our brotherhood. After that Luffy, that's the one that's older than me by a couple months, asked me to be his first mate and I agreed. So, now I'm going to become a pirate." he grinned at their hanging mouths.

"A...pirate?" Shisui asked slowly.

"Yup! Being a pirate means you can have all the freedom you want. Luffy wants to become the pirate king." he laughed at the many times his brother said that. "That's alright...right?" he asked, a bit unsure.

"Of course it is! Its your dream isn't it? I guess we have to up your training if you're going to be a criminal by their standards, huh?" the raven grinned at the idea of his little brother bring chaos.

"How did you come back?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah, I have a feeling you were found 'cuz the bast-Hokage told me to stay how there was something that was going to happen today." Shisui said, making Naruto raise n eyebrow. He turned to Kagami and asked,

"Is there something I missed?"

So Kagami began telling him every that happened after he left and left nothing out of it. The elderly man himself was quite shocked at his son's behavior to the Hokage and his family, but knew that they deserved.

"BWHAHAHA! You threatened to jam a kunai down his throat!?" Naruto laughed, clutching the sides of his ribs as he rolled on the ground. He had never heard of anything more hilarious. Shisui pouted at his younger brother's actions, but was happy to see him laugh.

"He kept saying how I wouldn't know anything and how he was your father and blah blah blah! It was getting really annoying." he huffed. Naruto, still giggling a bit, hugged his brother and smiled.

"Thanks aniki." he said and he really meant it. Not anyone would stand up to the Hokage, knowing the repercussions.

"No one messes with my otouto and gets away with it." he smirked, ruffling hair.

"People are just wondering how he got away with it, that and every other jab he sends their way." Kagami shook his head.

"Thats because he knows if he did then I won't ever forgive, though I'm not going to now, and then Kushina woul-"

"Yes, yes, I know! I can recite it in my sleep due to the amount of times Shisui said it." he sighed, throwing his arms in the air, making them laugh.

"You just came didn't you? Why don't I make something up for us? I actually have a bit of dinner already ready." Shisui said standing up. Naruto brightened up and tackled him in a hug.

"Yay! Shisui's food!" he exclaimed. He loved the food his aniki made. It was so delicious.

"Come on then, you can tell me about the rest of your family." he said as they walked to the kitchen, Kagami following behind.

He wasn't going to miss a meal his son made.

xxxxxxxxx

Shisui walked down the dark road of Konoha. Naruto had fallen asleep on the couch and as much as he would love to have the boy sleep over, he knew the Hokage would be worried and send shinobi looking for him. The boy was now on his back, still sleeping and held his bag and his pipe in his hands. He smiled. He really was happy for the boy. He seemed to have found a really a great family and he was glad. He saw how happy it made Naruto when he spoke about all of them. He would have to meet this family and thank them.

He had just reached the Namikaze compound and was going to knock on the door, when it was swung opened. Standing there was a worried Kushina and a relieved Minami.

"S-Shisui?" Kushina said, wincing a bit when she saw his cold gaze. He still hadn't forgiven them.

Not by a long shot.

"Lady Namikaze." he all but wanted to sneer, but kept his tone neutral. "Naruto ate dinner with my father and I and fell asleep. I'd like to place him on his bed." he said coldly.

"I-I can take him from you." she said, raising her hands to take her son from him. She desperately wanted to hold him, but the raven took a step back.

"I don't trust you with him and he doesn't want anything to do with you. I'll place him there myself." he said calmly, making her flinch.

"He'll forgive us. We'll show him that we do love him, you'll see." Minami said with a determined face and he shrugged as he walked passed them.

"Good luck on that. The day I see that happen is the day hell freezes over." he said and then continued to walk into the house.

He knew Naruto's room since he would sometimes come in when the boy wanted him to stay over for the night. When he opened the door, it seemed really different. The room he was use to seeing was usually less decorative and really plain, but now, as much as he didn't want to admit, he could tell that Kushina really wanted her son back. He placed the peaceful boy on the bed and quickly wrote down a note and placed it besides him. he mentally laughed, boy was Naruto in for a laugh. After he tucked the boy in with a blanket, he placed a kissed on the blonde's forehead and then he shushined out of the room.

Kushina and Minami, who was standing in front of the door saw how much the Uchiha cared for their son/brother. They knew they didn't have a chance in his life, but its not like they weren't going to try.


	50. Pirate Brothers 4

Naruto woke up from the sun rays that were shining directly in his line of sight. He felt very comfortable and soft, which confused him. Where he was and what had happened yesterday had crashed down on him and he scowled. Damn Jiraiya! Oh well, he had Shisui and he was glad that his aniki didn't hate him. They had an actually great time during dinner yesterday when he told them about the rest of is family. He looked around and didn't remember Shisui having a room that looked like this before. As he was going to stand up, his eyes caught a piece of paper by his side and he read it.

 _Hey there otouto!_

 _So I dropped you of at the Namikaze compound. I swear I wouldn't want to, but the Hokage would go all ape shit on me and all, but when you wake up, met me at my place. I won't be going on missions this entire week. We'll have to start your training. I want to see how much you've improved. And yes, its your old room. Man Kushina went all out didn't she?_

 _From your best and favourite aniki!_

 **"He's as cheerful as ever."** he heard Kurama mumble, making him laugh.

 _'That's how he is and I'm glad. We wouldn't want him to be like the other Uchihas now would we?'_ he smirked and knew that Kurama was paling.

He looked at the time on his wall and it was just 7 a.m. He remembered always sleeping in with his brothers. No one cared what they did, so they did what they wanted to do. He shrugged as he looked around the room. Oh no. He wasn't going to except this. So he began tearing everything down until it looked exactly as how he remembered it last. He placed everything out of the room, right besides his room door and then went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Minato had woken up early that day. His kids were off for the weekend for the academy and slept in, which also made Kushina sleep in as well. Thinking of which, he had managed to register Naruto into the same class as his siblings. He knew that his son probably hated him the most.

 _"Ne, ne tou-san, are you going to show me something cool after your done with them?" a five year old blonde asked him excitedly._

 _"Did you finish the books I gave you?"_

 _"Hai! I finished all of them!" he replied enthusiastically._

 _"Just wait a bit okay?"_

...

 _"Tou-san are you-"_

 _"Naruto, I'm busy with your siblings right now."_

 _"B-But you said-"_

 _"Later."_

...

 _"Tou-san-"_

 _"I told you I'm busy!"_

Minato shook his head and wiped away the tears that threatened to fall. He was the one that pushed his son away. He gave him books and other tips for training, even though it was secretly. And even if people never knew, Naruto was always his favourite child. The only one that Naruto believed cared about, yet he just...

 _'No, now is not the time for self pity. I need to show him that I love him equally like the rest of his siblings, that he was never a burden.'_ he thought and then noticed a lot of stuff in front of Naruto's room. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed they were the things that Kushina had bought to flourish his room with when they got word that he was found and coming back.

 _'Unwillingly.'_ he thought bitterly. He would admit that he felt jealous of the idea of Naruto calling another person tou-san or seeing them as his family.

"Minato? What's wrong?" he heard his wife say from behind him. He wondered why she woke up so early.

"Kushina? I thought you were going to sleep in today." he asked, giving her a quick kiss.

"I want to make Naru-chan a great breakfast. I never got to give him dinner last night." she said sadly. He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sure he'll love it." he told her and then pointed to the pile in front of his room, "Kushina, what's all that?" he asked and she looked. She gasped when she saw the stuff she had arranged well inside.

"H-He d-didn't forgive me..." she whispered and he held her. Sighing, he looked at the washroom door and to his shock, he came face to face with his eldest son. Naruto for his part just gave them a bored look and continued going to his room. He defiantly wasn't going stay here any longer. Just seeing them made him anger. So he walked past them with out sparing a glance and opened the room door.

"N-Naruto, why did you take all of these out f your room? I bought them for you. Do you not like it? Do you want others?" Kushina asked rapidly before he closed the door. Now, he could have closed the door, but he decided to humor her.

"I lived for nine years without luxuries in my life, why would I want them now? Or more importantly, why are you giving them to me now?" he sneered, giving her a dark look that her flinch and then slammed to door closed. Kushina fell down, sobbing at the reminder he gave her of her neglect of her son.

Naruto had pulled out a scroll out of his bag and pour some chakra into it. With a 'poof', there were clothes that were in a pile. He put some of them on, as they were clothes that Makino would bring over that consisted of an orange T-shirt and black shorts. He grabbed his bandana and tied it around his neck. He grabbed his pipe and his book on Haki. He wanted to show Shisui the Observation Haki and maybe help him in integrating it with his Inceptor Fist taijutsu that worked with the sharingan. It was a perfect substitute. Putting on his sandals, and just as he was going to leave his room, he heard a poof noise.

"Spike? What are you doing here?" he asked his friend fox. The fox jumped on to his shoulder and licked his face.

"Ace was really anger when he woke up you know. They sent a letter." he said, giving him the scroll that was tied to his leg.

"How bad?" he asked, knowing how bad his brother's anger can get.

"Bad enough that he wanted me to teleport him and the others here so he could beat the pervert up. The other two weren't against it, but Sabo managed to calm them down, reminding them of the plan." he said, as they both seated themselves on his bed. "I could have sworn that Luffy was the most angriest. The boy did nothing but train all the time after you left." he said as Naruto hummed and opened the scroll.

 _YOU DIMWITTED IDIOTIC MORON! WHAT THE HELL WAS IN THAT EMPTY BRAIN OF YOURS WHEN YOU WENT WITH THAT DAMN PREVERT! YOU'VE GOT HELL TO PAY FOR WHEN I SEE YOU-_

"Shit he's angry." Naruto paled, closing the scroll.

"They want a reply Naru. You've got to finish it." Spike did and he sighed as he read the letter, jumping all the cursed words sent to him.

 _This Sabo now writing Naru. I finally managed to get away from the yelling bomb. Ace was beyond furious when we told him that you were gone even when I told him about the plan. He's sort of alright now, but he'll still show you how angry he was when we meet again. Hope you're back safely. We all step to up our training, especially Luffy. He's quite disappointed in himself, saying he should have saved you from the man, since he's your captain and all. Hope your doing well, but don't expect any of us to let this slide. Trust me, I think you don't remember when they let it slide when I let myself get taken in order to save them._

 _Hey Naru, this is your captain now and as your captain, I wanted to say I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to keep you safe. I know you must hate me, but I promise next time, I won't let anyone take you away from me. We might come to your village, but Sab says its best if we first get really strong first and that's what we're doing. I hope your alright and are still training. I won't accept anyone but you as my first mate, so you better be strong. Ace is really mad, like mad enough to yell at jiji. When jiji heard about you leaving, he wanted to come over but we told him that you were coming back Anyways, see you soon Naru and sorry again!_

 _Your brothers_

Naruto just looked at the letter and smiled, a tear falling down from his check but he quickly wiped it away. This was what family was suppose to be. Not fake love and affection and wanting something in return like the ones he was with right now. Shaking his head, he quickly wrote a letter to them and strapped it on Spike's leg.

"Thanks Spike and see ya." he said to the fox, who gave them one more lick and then poofed away. Naruto took the note and placed into a secure scroll. He didn't want anyone to come in and look at them. He placed the scroll in his bag and went out. Going downstairs, he saw that everyone including Jiraiya was at the table.

 **"Believe their waiting for you."** Kurama said.

 _'Too bad. I've got better things to do.'_ he huffed and simply kept walking out of the house.

"Naruto-nii! Where are you going? We have breakfast for you!" he heard Minami exclaimed, gaining everyone's attention. Naruto for his part didn't say anything and just kept walking, slamming the door shut, signalling he was gone. This caused the occupants on the table to slump forward. They had all waken up early so that they could eat with him, since they never got a chance to yesterday. That and they wanted to ask him about the new family he was with.

"Well I guess more food for us." Arashi said without care, digging into his food. This earned him a hit on the arm from his sister.

"How could you not care?" she yelled at him.

"How could you people be so selfish." he shot back, gaining their attention, "Why don't you try putting yourself in his shoes and see from there. Would you really want to forgive us as well after that? And don't start pulling out Uzumaki things, because none of us actually acted that way to him." he said, giving them quite a shock.

Arashi had sometime to think everything over that night and realized that if he was indeed placed in Naruto's shoes, he wouldn't to forgive them. He also realized that even though Naruto wasn't training, he did ask their parents many times and was always denied. Oh well, he shrugged, not his problem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have to say I'm impressed otouto. You've defiantly improved a lot in the past two years." Shisui said as he stood in the training ground with his blonde brother facing him.

After they had breakfast at his place, they went straight to the training ground and Shisui had his spar against him to see how much stronger he had gotten over the two years he was gone and he had to say, he was impressed. He was glad Naruto still kept increasing his gravity seals, because he had gotten much faster and it looks like fighting all those animals for food had given him a lot more experience.

"Thank you sensei." Naruto beamed, happy at being praised.

"Now, this haki thing, its pretty impressive. The Observation Haki would be a good substitute for the sharingan. Ha! The stuck up asses in my clan would have a field day with this." the raven laughed as he skimmed over the book the blonde had given him.

"Which is why no one will know about it. Forget them, if the village were to find out this-"

"They'll make sure everyone uses it. Yeah I get ya. That and its yours, so you decide who learns it." he said and then shut it close. "Now then. I was thinking, and I think its time you start your elemental training." he said and smiled as the blonde cheered around him. He pulled out a paper. "Here, pour some of your chakra into this." he said giving it to him.

"What affinity do you have sensei?" Naruto asked curiously, taking the paper from his hand.

"I've got lightening and fire, but lightening is my primary affinity." he said proudly, making the blonde look at him in awe. He heard that it was quite rare for a person to have two elemental affinities.

"Bet mines is gonna be better than yours." he smirked and Shisui gave him a challenging smirk.

"Your own" he said. Naruto poured chakra into the paper. The paper first ripped in half and then one side turned damp while the other side wrinkled. Both boys looked at the paper, one in awe and happiness, the other in awe and shock.

"I/You have three affinities!/?" Naruto and Shisui both yelled at the same time.

 **"I feel insulted you don't have fire."** Kurama grumbled, but was ignored.

"Ah ha! I told you mine was gonna be better than yours!" he exclaimed and did a funny little cheer dance around the training. Shisui looked at him and smiled.

 _'I knew you were special and they all seem really strong as well.'_

"Listen up!" he said, making the blonde stand in front of him immediately. "You have three affinities, meaning you have to work three times harder to master them! I will expect nothing less from my student understood?" he commanded.

"I understand!" he saluted.

"Good, now give me three hundred laps around the village!" he said pointing for him to go.

"What!?" Naruto exclaimed looking at him as if he had gone mad.

"Are you complaining solider?! I told you we'll be tripling everything, now get going!" he yelled, making the poor scared blonde run. Shisui looked at him and laugh. Then his expression turned serious and sad.

 _'I'll make sure you're ready when I'm not here anymore.'_

xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had reached home tired, exhausted but he had felt satisfied. After his tripled 'warm-ups', they had begun with his lightening manipulation, since Shisui had the same affinity. He had managed to wrinkle half way through the leaf with the help of multiple shadow clones, which according to Shisui was quite an accomplishment. He had ate dinner at the Uchiha's house and had left about an hour or so, but went back to continue his training. He didn't want to met with the others in his fake 'family' as he had began to call them just yet.

"Naruto! I made dinner for you! Come eat." Kushina said to him as she saw him about to go upstairs. He opened his mouth to say something, until he saw chains coming towards him, wrapping around him.

"What in the-" he exclaimed.

"You might hate us but you'll have to eat something even if I have to tie you to a chair." she yelled, tears threatening to fall. The fact that its been two days since he was back and they haven't even had a normal conversation and it was eating her inside.

 **"Just eat some food. You did train again after all."** Kurama told his blonde brother, making him huff.

"Can you let go of me. I'll go eat if you do." he said with a bored tone. Kushina looked at him a bit skeptical but let him go. She had to show that she trusted him.

"O-Okay." she said, her chains letting him go and went back into her body. Naruto walked passed her, ignoring her happy face that he was actually kept his promise and went to the dinning room. There he came face to face with the red head twins, the Hokage, and the two sannin.

"Naru-nii! You're here!" Minami exclaimed happily, getting everyone out of their stupped manor.

"Please refrain from calling me your brother Minami-san." he said with a fake smile, yet cold tone, making her flinch.

"We're so glad that you'll be eating with us." Minato smiled at his son.

"Not by choice I assure you." he answered, sitting down. Getting a plate, he got some food for himself. Settling down, he dug in. He had to admit, the food was good.

"I-ah signed you up for the acaemy. You'll start in the same class as your siblings on Monday." Minato said, trying to get the atmosphere a bit better.

"I don't have siblings here." he answered, not stopping from eating. Now that hurt, even Arashi had to admit.

"So, Naruto, you wanna talk about your time away? Like how did you get yourself out of the Elemental Nations?" Jiraiya asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't quite see how that's any of your business but I guess you should know, considering you were stalking me before you revealed yourself." he said casually, still eating and not looking up from his plate.

"You knew?" the Gama Sannin exclaimed, shocked like the rest.

"I'm an Uzumaki. Most of us are sensors. That and you just confirmed it." he said, "As to why I didn't try to run away," he continued the question that was going to be asked, "Simple. I thought that a lonely perverted reject like you would grow a heart and leave me where I'm happy, but pleasing people who never cared about you before was just better." he said, ignoring his gob smack face.

"How rude. We do care about Jiraiya." Tsunade said, finally snapping.

"Yes. Punching him and beating him up to make yourself feel better and never giving him a chance is a great way to show you care. I'm sure even your sensei cared so much about him since he spent so much time training you and the snake traitor. Yes, I can defiantly feel the love." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Tsunade wanted to say something but found nothing, while Jiraiya just looked down and couldn't say anything. The rest of the family just looked at him in utter shock at his disrespect.

"Naruto, apologize. That wasn't very nice." Minato said sternly.

"Oh yes, I should definitely apologize and lie how great they are. It is the Namikaze way after all." he continued with his sarcastic voice, not once looking up from the pile of food he was eating.

"What they hell is your problem? You're just jealous that we have better senseis than you do." Arashi exclaimed.

"Yes, I feel really jealous of not having a reject pervert, a drunken old hag, a lying leader and a woman that was disowned by the ghost of her father. Oh my wounded soul can't take it." he said.

"D-Disowned?" Kushina whispered, but nothing was said when they heard a poof noise.

"What the hell!?" Minami spoke for the first time since her brother's sarcastic rant. Everyone except the younger blonde went on the defense.

"Yo Naru, I've got a letter for you from the others." the fox spoke, getting on Naruto's lap.

"Thanks Spike." he smiled, scratching the back of his ear as the fox lay on lap.

"Naruto, what are you doing with that thing!?" Kushina exclaimed.

"What thing? Are you referring to this letter?" he asked, holding up the letter Spike had brought him.

"No the fox!" Tsunade exclaimed and they could immediately feel the room's temperature drop.

"How rude! I'm not a thing. I'm a fox!" Spike yelled.

"I'd like it if you don't refer to my friend like that." he said glaring at them, daring them to say something.

"B-But he's a fox!" Minami exclaimed as if it explained everything

"If you're afraid of the Kyuubi to the point that you see all foxes evil that you're even stupider than I thought." he said, as he opened the letter.

"What did you say?!" Arashi snarled.

"If you want to associate things based on what others did, than I suppose that all humans are evil, seeing that there are bandits and rogues that kill or enslave innocent people for no reason. So going by your logic, you're no better ne?" he smirked, challenging any of them to contradict what he said. They all looked at one another and then slowly sat down.

"Hurry Naru. They want a reply and I want to sleep." Spike said making the blonde nod. Naruto grinned as he knew who it was from.

"Were they angry too?" he asked.

"No shit. Never seen the big guy that angry." he grinned.

"Who are you talking about?" Minami asked, as Naruto's eyes scanned the letter. He looked up and saw that they all wanted to know.

 **"Humor them. Maybe that damn pervert would know his name since he did some searching on the island."** Kurama said, barely hiding his excitement.

"My father and the rest of my family. We separated from them about two months ago." he said.

"F-Father." Minato whispered as he felt a knife being twisted in his chest.

"Yes, my oyaji is called Whitebeard." he said.

 _CRASH_

They all turned to a pale and shaking Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked at he smirking boy and paled even more if he could. Shit, he might have doomed the village.

"Jiraiya, are you alright?" Tsunade asked.

"Y-You don't mean..."

"Yes, that Whitebeard. And he's very angry. Might even come here." he said and stood up, carrying Spike in one hand and the letter in his other and made his way upstairs.

"Sensei, who is he talking about?" Minato asked.

"Whitebeard is a pirate-"

"A pirate? As his father!?" they exclaimed.

"Look, they have people who are crazy strong on the other side and I know that even I'll have trouble fighting them." he said greatly shocking them, but what he said next, shook them to the core.

"Whitebeard is considered the 'Strongest Man in the World'."


	51. Raised By Portraits

**Summary:** Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter was neglected by his parents for his twin brother, the BWL. What will the portraits of his ancestors do when they see this?

Raise him to becoming the perfect pureblood of course!

Bashing & Manipulaion

Yaoi

 **Hello! This is another Harry Potter fanfic. There will be elements from DBZ, FT and Naruto. The pairings are already set.**

 **Draco x Harry**

 **Theo x Neville**

 **Fred x Hermione x George**

 **Blaise x Tracey x Daphne**

 **Charlus x Susan x Hannah**

 **Colin x Luna**

 **There will be manipulations and bashing, so I hope you enjoy. Warning this is a slash, yaoi fanfic. Oh and Lily is a pureblood in this fic. The Evans being a small magical family. Enjoy!**

Hadrian 'Harry' Potter looked around his surroundings in awe. He had never came to the muggle world before and he was amazed at the things he has seen in Muggle London. As he walked around in his older version, thanks to his Metamorphmagus abilities. It would have been suspicious if a seven year old was walking the streets all by himself. Having been given directions to the library, he walked in, giving the librarian a polite smile. Harry loved reading and knew if he wanted any information about the muggle world, he would get it here.

Now, one would think why a seven year old was alone in the muggle world and not with his parents? Simple. Six years ago, on the night of Halloween, Voldemort had attacked their home at Godric Hallow. Having killed their caretaker, Voldemort had pointed his wand to his older twin, Charlus Potter, but miraculously, he blocked it, thus ending the Dark Lord. His brother was seen as a hero or the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Harry was proud of his brother, but then their parents had began to ignore him in favour of his brother. His brother, being the kind older sibling he was, always found time for him until recently. For some strange reason, his brother began ignoring him too now, or would just insult him. And his brother would never do that. So for he past couple months he was pretty broken up and cried that he had now lost his dear brother.

Harry, even though was ignored by his family, was raised by the various ancestral portraits a the manor-which people would see as more of a castle. His ancestors were all disappointed by the current Lord Potter, none more so than his grandparents, Charlus and Dorea Potter. So they took it upon themselves to educate him in everything. It also helped that the house elves would simply bring his food to his room, which he had hardly left and even then, it was to go to the family library where he would spend weeks in. He was luckily that there was at least one person who was a Master in every magical field in the Potter line.

Aside from his magical education, most of he female ancestors would each him etiquette, mostly his grandmother, who was very strict. His grandfather would teach him about politics and the economy. He was a pureblood and so he had to act accordingly and know what to do, despite not being heir himself. He was quite happy to learn he had a trust vault that every Potter child had from the moment they were born. It also helped that due to his parents forgetting about him, they didn't set a limit to the amount of money he could remove, which suited him perfectly.

They had instructed that he take a magical inheritance test and were pleased with the results. He had found out that he was a Metamorphmagus as well as a Parsalmouth, though his brother was also the last one he found out a couple weeks ago. His grandmother, as well as another ancestor of his, about six generations back, Gabrielle Potter nee Malfoy, were happy that he had gotten both traits. He was however, advised to hide his Parsalmouth ability.

As time went by and Harry devoured he books he found, his respect for the muggles had had raised. He had heard people saying they were filth, but they had advanced far much better than they had. He had talked to his family-the portrait-about why the wizarding world was still in the Dark Ages. Grandfather Charlus had explained to him that it was only really Britain that had stayed behind, heck they closed their boarders to other magically communities, believing they were far superior. He promised himself when he got older he would look at the other magical communities around the world.

Just as he was going to check out some books, having made a card with his fake identity with the help of he Goblin, his eyes caught a sign that read 'Graphic Novels'. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he steered into the area and was amazed at what he saw. The first book he saw was called 'Fairy Tail' and it was a book about magic. How muggles knew about it, he didn't know but after skimming through the book, he was quite fascinated. He decided to take some of them with him. Then, his eyes landed on another book with a funny looking boy on it. It was called 'Naruto' and this one was about ninjas with supernatural powers, like magic. Deciding to take some of them as well, he checked out his books and placed hem in his back. Using his grandfather's old wand, he called he Knight Bus and was on is way home.

xxxxxxx

When Harry had reached his room, he had quickly took out the large amounts of books out of his bottomless bag. He placed them on the side, planning on asking the house elves o create a shelve for him. What he really couldn't wait to look at were the books he had gotten from the 'Graphic Novels' section. Harry like experimenting with his magic, doing things that people would call impossible. Wandless magic was seen as impossible, but he could do I, so other things couldn't be impossible.

"Harry dear, you must eat dinner now." his grandmother reminded him. The house-elves had enlarge his room so I would accommodate a lot more portrait frames.

"Okay grandmother, but the way they explain he magic here is quite fascinating." he said giddily, having been through a lot of he books.

"Muggles do come up with the most extra-ordinary things. I believe you want to replicate these spells?" Adrian Potter, his ancestor four generation asked. He was a Potions Maser and quite strict.

"Yup. I read in this 'Naruto' book, that apparently, in order to use their chakra, they have to unlock it. I have a theory. People believe that wandless magic is impossible and that a wand is always needed. I think that if we were to unlock our magic like they unlock their chakra, then it would be much more easier." he said in a tone that most adults wouldn't hear in young children, but they all knew that Harry was a prodigy, someone they were all proud of to have he Potter name.

"Your theory has merit. The wand would act like a key of sorts which is why our magic would work well. The wand unlocks our magical core. You'll need to test it thought and on someone else since you can already do wandless magic." Charlus Potter, his grandfather nodded in pride. How he wished James was like Harry, but at least he had him as a grandson.

"I think I'll try it when I know how they actually do it. The couple books I have don't quite tell. Oh and he magic they have in the book 'Fairy Tail' is quite amazing! I read about he internet and I think I'll have to learn how use a computer." he said excitedly, having so much ideas.

"Whats this internet and computer?" Melisa Potter nee Lestrange, his grandmother of three generations frowned.

"Its an easier way that muggles have created to help look for information. Instead of spending hours looking for information in a library, it helps you find it in seconds. Well that's what I understood from the books I've read and how I saw others using them when I was there." he shrugged, planning on spending he next couple weeks on understanding the muggle world and how this internet worked. A house-elve had 'pop' in and brought in his food.

"You know it looks a lot like this Achieve magic I saw in one of the books about 'Fairy tail'." he added as he began eating his food.

"It wouldn't do you that good. Muggle electronics don't work well with magic." Charlus remembered.

"Then he'll simply find a way around it. here might be some runes that we could design. No one really had tried before." Dorea smiled softly, as she had gained a Masers in Runes in her life.

"We could use Arithmancy as well. The wo always work beer together." Fleamont Potter, his great-grandfather, who also had a Masters in Arithmancy suggested.

"Now, now, let the boy eat dear. He has to get some rest as well." Euphemia Potter, his great-grandmother and wife of Fleamont said. "Hurry up Harry. If you want to go to the library tomorrow as well them you have to get a goodnight's sleep."

"We'll have to resume your lessons as well." Robert Potter, who was his many time great-grandfather said giving him a knowing look. He had a Masters in Transfiguration and like Harry, liked to find new ways to expand his magic when he was alive.

"Okay, okay. So, I'll figure out how it all works and then we find out how to protect the electronics." he summed up.

"Now off to bed young man. You have a busy day tomorrow. As for you classes, they will resume in a weeks' time." Melisa smiled a him fondly and he smiled back.

"Thank you Aunty." he beamed as he quickly go dressed. All the other portraits had old him to call him Aunty or Uncle. He only called his grandparents, grandma or grandpa since saying many times great would be very annoying. Saying his good-nights, he quickly fell a sleep.

Once he had fell asleep, the portraits that were in the room smiled softly at their youngest descendant. They were all pretty proud of the young man. His magic was powerful, nothing none of them had seen before. They couldn't help but wait in anticipation for him to come into his magical inheritance. They all taught him to the best of their abilities, along with the other family portraits that couldn't fit in his room. Never before were each one of them relieved that they had left behind a self-portrait that would activate when they died.

The most embarrassed though were Charlus and Dorea Potter, parents to James Potter. Sure their son was spoiled, but you couldn't blame them. They did have him late in their life, but they had expressed the importance of family to him. Even though the Potter family weren't blood suprimest, they still valued family like every other pureblood family. Their son though, completely disregarded one for the other, simply because of the fame. They thought that at least Lily would be the level headed one, having taking a liking to her but it seemed like she was no better.

But what baffled them the most was the elder twin named after his grandfather Charlus. They were glad the lad didn't have a large ego and still cared for his brother, but then one day he became unbearable. They suspected that potions might have been given to him, but they didn't tell Harry in fear of giving him false hope. They suspected that meddling headmaster and the red headed family that they were introduced to on the twin's seven birthday. The red head that was the same age as them was annoying and Charlus-the twin-didn't like him, but a couple weeks later, they become best friends.

The damn headmaster also had that twinkle in his eyes!

Still, it didn't matter. They had instructed that Harry keep away from the entire family. Their youngest had already suffered enough. He didn't need any more. They could only wait until he reached Hogwarts. He already knew almost the entire curriculum, so they would send him to school-not to learn but to make friends. They had already planned a few children that would arrive for the eight birthday party. Terrance Potter, a many times great-grandfather, who was also a Herbolgoist had told them about a young boy who would spend time in the green houses during the party. He would make an excellent friend for their shy Harry.

So while Harry slept, the portraits plotted ways for the success of the rest of his life.


	52. An Older Brother Crossver

**Summary:** Naruto is sent to another world after the Fourth Shinobi World. There he stumbles upon a young abused boy and a secret world of magic. Watch as he helps the young boy, foiling the large plans others have for him.

Bashing

Different Naruto story

Yaoi

Naruto x Harry crossover

 **Tom Riddle will not be the Dark Lord in this fanfic, instead it'll be someone else. It'll be revealed in the story. Tom will be de-aged here as well. I won't have Harry learning jutsus or being able to use chakra, but Naruto will be able to use magic. Naruto's story, his past, will be very different. It'll be mentioned within the story as well. There will also be some bashing as well. The pairing I have for the story is set. Anyways, this is a yaoi fanfic, you've been warned and I hope you enjoy the story!**

"Hello there." Naruto said, trying to start a conversation with a young boy. The boy seemed to have freeze and turn his head, fear in his eyes.

"H-Hello there sir." he said quietly.

"My name is Naruto, what's yours?" Naruto asked with a smile. The boy gave him a small smile, visibly relaxing a bit.

"Harry Potter sir." he said and Naruto waved him off.

"You don't have to call me sir. I'm just sixteen you know." he said. "I was wondering where your family is. Its getting pretty late." he said looking around a bit.

"My uncle and aunt. I live with them. My parents died when I was young." Harry said. He didn't know why he felt safe around this total stranger. He felt he could trust him and that was odd, coming from him, since he had never trusted anyone.

"Oh really? My parents died when I was young too. Guess we're the same there." Naruto chuckled at the boy's bewildered look.

"I don't think we're really all that the same." he said quietly. The teen in front of him had an aura of happiness. He might have been an orphan, but he surely didn't go through any of the abuse he went through. As they talked though, he relaxed and was happy that the teen had spoken to him. This was probably the first person who was actually nice to him!

Naruto observed the little boy that sat besides him with concern. He had met him about a month ago and then saw him at different places from time to time. The boy-Harry-didn't seem to trust him at first and was afraid, but had gradually warmed up to him. The boy was there when he arrived at the park to relax from a hard day of work and that had been a couple hours ago. It was nearly night time and the boy's parents still haven't arrived. Now normally it wouldn't have bothered him so, but the condition the boy was in was what made him stand out. The boy had mess raven hair and large glasses, behind them he could tell his eyes were green. The clothes he wore were baggy and looked worn out, but he had seen a small scar. That's when his heart dropped. He remembered wearing baggy clothes back in his world to cover up his scars, scars that Kurama couldn't heal and had this sad feeling that the boy was being abused. Which was why he stayed this late to see what type of parents the boy had.

Naruto sighed as he thought of his life so far. In a last attempt to stop Madara, there seemed to be something that went wrong in both their jutsus because when he woke up, he found himself in this strange new world. Apparently, he was found on the ground unresponsive so they brought him tot he hospital, where he woke up. When he tried to speak, they didn't understand a word he was saying and had to bring someone who did. In this world the language he spoke was called Japanese. He left the hospital, thanking them and immediately sent shadow clones henged into different people to learn everything he could at the library. He had never felt anymore thankful for the strong Namikaze blood that ran trough his mind, or the abuse of the villagers that helped him unlock his sharingan. A couple days later, he was able to understand what people said and a couple days after that he could speak fluently. He had read about their cultures and their ways and was surprised that they didn't use chakra, or even have some.

But then the weirdest things happened. He could feel a weird energy that some people had, while others didn't. It sort of felt like chakra, but at the same time, it wasn't and very weak. He didn't know what it was, until he used his Rinnegan ability, something he thanked his Uzumaki blood for, and looked through their memories. He was surprised that there was an entirely different world there! One that dealt with magic. He tried to talk to Kurama, but the fox was still in his slumber, so he was on his own for now which was really sad, since he was so use to having the large fox there ever since he was young. Now, what made the little boy besides him interesting was that he could feel the energy coming off from him, but was really powerful.

"BOY! We're leaving!" a booming voice snapped him out of his mind. He looked up and saw his uncle looking at him with disgust. He trembled a bit in fear. "Hurry boy!"

"Good bye Naruto. It was nice to met you." he said politely to the nice boy that had actually spoke to him. Naruto eyed the boy and saw the fear in his eyes. It reminded him so much of himself. He would have led a difficult life had it not been for Kurama, he wasn't going to let this boy go.

"I think I'll go with you." Naruto said standing up, surprising the boy. "I need to ask your uncle something anyways." he said, marching in front of the huge fat man.

"Hello. Are you Harry's uncle?" he smiled as he asked. Vernon eyed the blonde haired teen in front of him, wondering what exactly did he want.

"Yes." he replied shortly.

"May I ask why you left him alone? Its dark at night and he's only six." he exclaimed, ignoring the small gasp that escaped the little boy's mouth.

"It doesn't matter to you what I do to him, now get!" Vernon snarled and reached to grab the freak he hated, but had to house, when the blonde boy grabbed his hand. Forcefully.

"You might think that, but I can very well take you to the police." Naruto hissed at the paling man. He wondered what the hell was wrong with the man to hate the sweet boy so. Looking through his memories, he threw the hand he held. He couldn't believe it! What the hell is wrong with old men and manipulating child they made suffer! Without a second to waste he disappeared and re-appear behind the man, chopping him from the back, knocking him unconscious.

"W-What are you doing?" Harry asked the nice teen who knocked out his uncle. Not that he really cared. Naruto faced the young boy with a sad smile.

"It seems that you and I are actually more alike than I realized." he said, picking up the fat man after placing an illusion over them. "Can you take me to your house, or more like their house?" he asked and the young boy nodded. As they were on their way, Harry decided to ask.

"Um...what did you mean that we were more alike than you realized?" he asked. Naruto hummed and wondered what was the best way to answer that question.

"Harry, what were you told about your parent's death?" he asked.

"That they died in a a car crash, why?" Harry asked in confusion.

"That's a lie." he said, looking straight into the little boy's eyes. "Your aunt will tell you everything when we get there. But Harry, I want you to keep an open mind." and they silently continued their way. One pondering of the other's words, while the other thinking of a way to prevent the planed tragedy that lay await for the other, the same way he was saved from his own demise.

xxxxxxxxxxx

When Petunia Dursley had opened the door that night, she didn't expect to be on the floor _pleading_ for mercy after telling her sister's annoying brat and his new _friend_ about everything. Her husband was out cold after waking up, bloody, but out cold and her son was trembling, holding onto her like a life line and she just looked at the raging blue eyes that belonged to the blonde teen that had entered, demanding to be told everything. Her nephew was on the side, his mind probably trying to digest what he was told. She didn't really blame him and a small part of her actually felt guilty, but she immediately stomped it out. Right now, she had more important things like trying to save her family's life.

"So let me get this straight. There's this mad man that tried to kill Harry, but because of his mother's love it rebounded. This same mad man killed his parents and they didn't die in a car accident like you told him. Then this other man, Albus was it? He paid you to treat your _nephew_ like dirt so he could feel grateful and follow the old man like a lost puppy later on. Your husband agreed because he was greedy, but you agreed because you were jealous of your sister inheriting the magical gene, even thought you're apart of the high society, purebloods was it? But just the descendants of the squibs, the ones that don't have the magic gene. Did I get all of that?" he said in so much disgust and disbelief, she couldn't help but cringe at the way he said it.

"Y-Y-Yes, now p-please leave us alone." she stuttered in fear. The boy had knives and had beaten her husband up badly. She was wondering why none of the neighbors had come to see what had happened due to his screams, but she guessed that he was a wizard too.

"Is there anything else I need to know? If there are perhaps a way to track him down if something happened?" he questioned.

"I don't know, but I believe there is." she said and he nodded. He took a step forward and looked her in the eye. His eyes shifting, he whispered, "Tsukiyomi." and a second later, she slumped forward. He turned to the boy, his eyes still Mankyoko no Sharingan and said,

"Kotoamatsukami." and re-wrote his memories just as he did to his parents. The boy slumped forward and he nodded in satisfaction. Naruto turned his attention to Harry with a sad look.

"Harry? How do you feel about all of this?" he asked softly, sitting besides the boy. He still kept up the sealing barriers up. Harry shifted and looked at the boy who had done so much for him in such a short time.

"I-I don't know." he whispered and he suddenly felt himself pulled in a hug. Naruto rubbed his back soothingly and the damp broke. He cried about everything that had happened in his life and cried that people had tried to turn him to a weapon, only to kill him later for his fortune.

"Do you remember when I told you that we're the same?" Naruto asked, when his sobbing lessened. "My parents sacrificed their lives to I could live too, but other people wanted to turn me into a weapon too. And just like you, my family fortune was a lot, something that they wanted to get their hands on. I was abused, beaten and I didn't know why, until someone told me. He helped me, taught me everything and took me away from the abuse and I lived a fairly good life. I know how it fells to be betrayed because I've been there before." he whispered at the boy.

Harry looked at the kind blonde teen with hope. As he looked at him, he say the blonde held nothing but understanding. He might have met the blonde just today, but he was the first person to treat him well. To not see him as a freak, but to see him as him. Everyone in the neighborhood only believed that he was a bad boy because of what the Dursley's told them and no believed otherwise. But Naruto...Naruto was special.

"Please." he said softly, "Please don't leave me here. Please take me away." he whimpered, choking out a sob. "I don't want to stay with them, please. I'll do anything!" he pleaded and Naruto just smiled brightly at him.

"Don't worry, that's what I planed on doing. Just like I was saved, I'll be saving you this time." he grinned at the boy's happy expression. "First off, I need you to strip." he said seriously, making him blink.

"W-Why?" he asked curiously.

"I know you have scars. I plan on healing them." he said, ignoring the boy's gaping mouth. "What? Did you forget? I did tell you that we were the same remember?" he smiled at the boy who nodded and did what he was told to do. Clenching his hands in anger at the number of scars on his body, Naruto began healing him as well has removing the small foreign traces of energy that was there. He was glad his chakra was able to remove whatever tracking spells was on the boy. Though the energy that was radiating from a scar on the boy's forehead was completly different.

"Whoa! Do you think I'll be able to do that?" Harry asked in awe as he saw a green light being emitted from the older male's hand.

"Of course. I'll teach you if you'd like." Naruto offered at the boy's downcast look.

"What is chakra anyways?" he asked, making the blonde grin.

Yup, just like he messed up a manipulative old man back in the Elemental Nations, he was going to do so again.

He loved this world already.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The legal paper and process was took a week, but it was finally official! Harry was no longer bounded to the Dursley's anymore and he couldn't be any happier. The week he stayed with Naruto was the best week in his entire life and couldn't be any happier. After the legal process had happened, Naruto had erased the memories of Dursley's concerning him and Naruto. For all they knew, he had died and Naruto didn't exist. That was alright to him though. He never wanted to go back. He and Naruto had gone shopping and he had actually choose his own clothes. He didn't have to wear Dudley's old clothes that were way too big for him and that was good. When Naruto had told him about his past, he was awed at what he had heard. His big brother-Naruto refused to be called dad because he said it made him look old-had been apart of a war and was a war hero! He also felt a bit of pride that he was the first person Naruto had told his past to, even if he was in this world for a couple months.

Right now, Harry had jumped out of bed after having another nightmare. It had been happening ever since he had left the Dursleys. He didn't want to tell Naruto at first, but the blonde had figured it out on his own. Much to his shock, instead of chasing him away for waking him up, he had welcomed him into his own bed and had let him slept with him. It felt nice and he felt warm and safe.

"Harry? Is it another nightmare?" the blonde asked him and he blushed in embarrassment. He really didn't like it when he woke him up.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto." he whispered and the blonde shook his head lightly and pulled him into a hug. The blonde gently stroked his hair, something he had been doing each time, every time he woke up. At first he was upset at himself, and though that the blonde wouldn't want him anymore, but Naruto was very understanding and very kind. He had never once looked at him as if he was a burden.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly.

"Its just like the rest." he murmured, burying his face in his older brother's chest. Naruto hummed and gently rocked him back and forth, something Kurama would do to him. Then an idea came to him.

"Harry? Would you like me to take away your memories?" he asked. Harry looked at him, his eyes wide.

"Take them away? Like you did to the Dursleys?" he asked thinking it over when he saw Naruto nod. Is that what he wanted? To forget what had happened to him?

"Brother, how did you deal with it?" he asked, wanting to hear his opinion.

"When I left the village when I was younger, Kurama had changed a lot of my nightmares to dreams. He also locked up a couple of the memories, but not all of them. I didn't want to be haunted by my past. I wanted to grow stronger. I mean, if we could both survive this long from abuse, then it means we have greater things to do in life, right?" he explained, gently stroking his hair. Harry smiled and thought it over.

"Then could you help me too? Trying to get over it I mean?" he said and Naruto smiled nodding to him.

"Of course. That's what an older brother does, right?" he grinned, laying them both down. Wrapping an arm around the boy they both fell asleep.

Boy did he have a lot of things to tell Kurama when he woke up.

 **That's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. As you can see, it was explained that Harry is a pureblood, as his mother was as well due to be born from two Squibs that were both from pureblood families. Their significance will be dealt with later. Also, the reason as to why Naruto will be able to use magic later on will be explained. As for his standing-whether he's consider a pureblood, half-blood, or muggle wizard-will be revealed later on and why.**


	53. A Peverall in Mystic Falls Crossover

**Summary:** When Althea Potter finds an old Peverall ritual, she jumps to another dimension to find happiness. Perhaps this quiet town of Mystic Falls will be the place?

Crossover

TVD x HP

 **A Vampire Diaries and Harry Potter fanfic. Hope enjoy!**

Althea Lillian Potter was the young niece of Petunia Dursley nee Evans. Her parents having been both killed in a car crash, she was sent to live with her aunt and her family. There she was neglected and abused due to hatred and jealousy, none the wiser due to the lies the Dursleys spread about her.

Althea, or simply Thea as she liked to go by, was a very smart child. She had realized at a young child that no one would help her and the only person she could rely on was herself. She did all her chores and everything that was asked of her, and when she was sent out she went straight to the library.

The library had become some sort of sanctuary for her when hiding from Dudley's gang. Dudley was an idiot and would never be caught inside the library. Of course, she never just sat there. Althea read book after book on many different yet useful books she could use. She was well ahead of many of her fellow classmates she was sure.

She wasn't allowed to do well in class, but after reading that the only way she could get a good job and leave the Dursleys for good was to get good marks, she began excelling. Sure she was beaten, but she'd getting beaten either way so it didn't matter. She'd get a her revenge on these people one day, she just knew it.

However, for the life of her, Althea never knew why they hated her. They would call her a freak but she didn't know why. It was when she was seven and running away from her cousin and teleport to the school roof did things change.

She teleported! Teleporting wasn't something normal and after she was locked into her cupboard under the stairs, she tried to access that power again. She tried and tried and after experimenting for a week, she had managed to levitate an object, though for a bit. She felt tired and drained, but grinned. This was her salvation.

Any time she was alone, she practiced her powers. Soon enough, she couldn't only levitate, but fix broken objects, shrink her clothes, change the way she looked and even create fire all in a span of a couple month-almost a year. It took a while, but it was worth.

One thing she was proud of however, was the fact that she could look into a person's memories. Her range was a person to person, to an entire area. She had to mediate a lot, which also helped her powers but had began the Jedi mind tricks she had heard about. It was a lot of fun trying it on the bullies.

So when the Dursley family returned from their weekend trip, many changes occurred. She had gotten a bedroom, she made her own food and not theirs-she didn't trust them enough to not poison her-and even got money to buy her clothes.

Accessing their memories had given her a better understanding of why they hated her. Vernon, because he was normally prejudice and bigoted, Petunia because she was jealous of her sister on everything, and Dudley just followed his parent's example.

From Petunia though, she learned the most. There was an entire wizarding world hidden from the non-magical one. The prude woman had gone once when her mother-she finally got to see how her parents looked liked!-had gotten an acceptance letter from a magical school called Hogwarts when she turned eleven.

Althea wanted to go and see this wizarding world. From Petunia's memories, she learned that her father came from an old family line with lots of money-another thing the woman was jealous of-and so she had probably inherited it all. She didn't like this Albus Dumbledore who had left her on the street with a letter saying she would be famous for some reason.

When summer break had began she had gotten some money and made her way to the Leaky Cauldron after changing her appearance. Knowing the way to the bank was simple from Petunia's memories but that didn't mean she didn't look around first. It was absolutely amazing and she could wait to learn everything.

She was correct in assuming that she had inherited a lot of money from her father. A lot meaning billions! The goblins-bankers-were surprised and furious she never received a monthly balance and had done an audit on her accounts.

Apparently this Dumbledore had tried to take money from her, but was unsuccessful but he did manage to become her Magical Guardian, although illegally. The man and another woman named Molly Weasley, who also tried to take money fro her accounts, had set up a marriage contract with the woman's son but it was illegal thankfully.

As much as she would have loved to breath down their necks and have them arrested, Althea had decided to wait until her Hogwarts letter in three years. Then she would strike. The goblins were equally vicious and said that she could get emancipated when she turned eleven due to the End of The Line Clause.

She was then checked over by a goblin healer, where the many bindings on her magic and abilities were discovered and removed as well as a disgusting soul leach from her parent's murderer, in which the goblins explained everything to her. Her account manager was great that way and she made sure to give him a raise.

They had given her a Gringotts card that worked in both worlds as well as some potions to correct her malnourishment. Then she contacted the Potter house-elves, who were happy to have finally met her. They took her to Potter Castle, which was an actual castle on an island on its own. The island was huge and was the home of many magical creatures either common, rare or thought to be extinct, like Griffins.

The Castle was amazing and she met many portraits that belonged to her ancestors, who were horrified and angry on her behalf. Although she didn't want to, she had to leave and go back to Privet Drive, but promised to be back the next day. The house elves went with her and had transformed her room completely, even expanding it.

Althea was extremely busy for the next two months. She bought clothes from both worlds and taught etiquette from her ancestors. They had taken over teaching her things on both theory magic and practicals. Without the blocks, her magic was much more easier to use. They were proud and outstanded that she was a shape-shifter as well as a parsalmouth.

The elves dealt with her food and potion intake and she would play around with the magical creatures on the island, who were friendly with her due to her family protecting them. She also went through the vaults of the Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Peverall that she had inherited. She loved the parsalmagic magic books in the Slytherin vaults and those on mind magic from the Ravenclaw vaults.

The Dursleys never asked her where she went and she never told them. They tried to go into her room once, but the Potter elves warded it against them so it was futile. Soon enough school started so she had to cut down the amount of lessons she had gotten from her family portraits.

Althea also began trying to find a way to have electronics work around magic. She studied runes and artithmacy, but it was a slow process. Once she realized that she had about hundred of elves, she had given them tasks. Each one would learn a skill, like driving, creating magical objects, even making the floo. She realized that elves were pretty useful and could do anything, but needed to be told. A lot of them went into the muggle world to learn about to do things.

She had also learned about the Potter allies and how she had a godbrother in one Neville Longbottom. Contacting him via Owl, she explained her story to him and he told her about himself. She decided to work on his confidence and magic as well. His grandmother was introduced and the woman had said she would help her take Dumbledore down.

Three years went by as the elves learned and she learned from her ancestors. During the summers she had taken to going to specific magical areas to help her with her magic. The goblins were really helpful that way. She also learned different languages and different musical instruments, though she enjoyed the piano.

Another thing she learned while she was in China was martial arts, or combat magic. It was when a person channeled their magic through their body, their muscles and was taught hand to hand combat. Althea didn't want to be defenseless when she didn't have a wand or didn't have access to her magic. Her ancestors agreed. She learned how to wield a sword in Japan in another summer.

Due to her recalling Gryfindor objects and other vault objects, she was in possession of the Sword of Gryfindor. When she learned it was goblin property and wanted to return it-and earning many brownie points with the goblins-she couldn't. They were alright with it and she learned it could change shape, so she made into a bracelet. She had elves learn how to make weapons as well.

Some of the objects however weren't as great as they were containment with soul shards like her scar. She had them removed and learned that there was another one inside the vaults of a known Death Eater. Since it was in violation of their code, the goblins gifted her with the cup, but took the gold for themselves. She didn't really need the gold anyways.

When her Hogwarts letter had finally arrived, her plan was set into motion. Her guide was a half-giant and although a gentle soul, it was obvious that he was sent to make her hate Slytherins and go into Gryfindor, which was stupid, because her grandmother Dorea Potter was a Slytherin and she was awesome!

Having gotten herself emancipated, that's when things really began moving. With the goblins' help, she had managed to charge both Dumbledore and Molly Weasley with attempted line theft. People were surprised in seeing her when she went to the court room, especially Dumbledore. She believed he though she would look malnutrition and weak, not the beautiful strong willed girl she was.

Sadly though, Dumbledore still had a lot of supporters and had managed to get both himself and Molly off, but his reputation was destroyed and he lost two positions, now only being Headmaster of Hogwarts. Molly Weasley had to pay a heavy fine, straining their already poor family more. Althea simply announced she should be glad she never declared a Blood Feud since her husband had sworn he never knew. This got her looks of respect.

After that, it was some how revealed how a Sirius Black, her godfather was illegally placed into Azkaban, and after coaxing the Minister by saying he was correcting the previous administration's mistake, the man had gotten a trial which declared him innocent. Althea was a bit conflicted on the matter of Sirius Black, so she decided to see how he was.

Besides Neville Longbottom, she had met Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot and Luna Lovegood-her godsister. Luna didn't start Hogwarts until next year, but warned her about Ginerva Weasley, who was obsessed with her.

It was right before she began school did she venture into the Peverall library and found out a shocking secret. How, she didn't know, but the Peveralls, who later married into the Potter family had somehow jumped dimensions, having lived into another before coming to this one. The world they were originally in were one of vampires, werewolves and witches but they were different than the ones here.

Over there the vampires don't have their magic anymore once they turn. They looked like regular human, contrasts to the ones here who were very pale had red eyes and sharp teeth, but they burned in the sun. To prevent it, they had to wear a charmed ring.

For werewolves, a person had to be born with the gene and if they were to kill someone, they triggered the curse. It was painful and the had no control of themselves when they were wolves. Their bit was only fatal to vampires.

The witches there didn't have cores, but channeled the magic of the earth to use its power. There psychics and siphoners-witches that didn't have any magic, but could siphon the magic of another magic being or the earth to use magic. They were normally looked down upon and treated horribly.

Althea had gotten into Gryfindor to honor her parents. The Weasley family was in the same house and instead of hating her, they had apologized on their mother's behalf, which she waved off. They didn't do anything so had no reason to be held accountable for her actions. Ronald Weasley on the other hand was an annoying pounce, saying that she was arrogant and believed to be better than him, which she turned around and said she _was_ better than him and to shut up.

He wasn't the only one. Another girl named Hermione Granger had glared at her in every class when she did all the practicals first and praised. The girl was a nightmare and always raised her hand to answer the teacher's question, much to everyone's ire. She was a nuisance in the dorm as well as they shared the same room with another two girls, Lavender Brown and Pravati Patil who offered to give them make overs as a bounding thing. Althea excepted as they were both really good, but Granger kept harping how they shouldn't waste time and study.

No one liked her.

And then the girl decided, along with Ronald, that they were best friends, which not only baffled her, but everyone there. A quick look into their mind showed that they were told by Dumbledore to spy on her and befriend her in exchange for money and books. It was really sad and pathetic, so she stayed far away from them.

Professor Severus Snape also tried to bully her, but she shut him up by saying that if he kept it up she could have him on trial as Lady Potter for his part on telling Voldemort about the prophecy. Yes, she knew about the prophecy from her mother's journal, which she found stupid. That had shut him up, but he still glared at her, not that she cared.

By asking the house elves, she had found a room they dubbed the Come and Go room, its actual name being the Room of Requirements. It was where all the things lost were placed by the elves and she found so many useful things. She had her elves to go through them and copy down the entire Hogwarts library.

The room was very useful, but what she loved the most about it was the Time Chamber. She could compress a month into a day maximum, but it was still worth it, considering she never aged. It helped speed things up a lot, especially since she decided to leave this world and go to the one of the Peveralls were from originally.

Her first year was quite productive and she even managed to get the Philosopher stone without anyone knowing and get the famed Alchemist to get her lessons. Dumbledore had brought her to his office and told her that it was important for her to go to her relatives' home, which she flipped him the bird and left.

Before coming to Hogwarts, she had, with the goblin's help, had the Dursleys arrested and their good name was smeared as well as the reputation of the neighborhood for believing such blant lies. Last she heard, they were having it pretty rough, but that didn't stop her from sneaking in and torturing them herself. Revenge was sweet!

She had gotten healing lessons from Poppy, the school medi-witch. Healing was very useful and seeing as the woman was free most of the time, she was happy to have as student that had potential. Althea actually wanted to find a way to create medicine potions to help muggles with their illnesses.

Gryfindor won the House cup, but not the Quditch cup. Professor McGonaggal tried to get her on the team, but she simply gave the older woman a cold glare and told her that she wouldn't listen to a woman who was perfectly fine with leaving a toddler out side in the middle of the cold November night on the words of a man. The woman looked like she was slapped but never mentioned it again. Occulumency was amazing in remembering things.

Then she met Sirius Black and she surprisingly found herself relaxing. They hit it off pretty well. She told him that she was going to the Flamels to learn about Alchemy, so if he wanted to leave the country to go have fun it was alright with her. He agreed and gave her a two way mirror that he and her dad used for communication purposes and said if she needed anything he was a call away.

It had really touched her and when she found out that he wasn't talking to his old friends due to the fact they had never helped him and had actually believed he was guilty, she decided that she might bring him along with her. But not yet.

The Flamels were pretty cool for an elderly couple that didn't look an age over 35. Nickolas taught her Alchemy while his wife taught her Enchanting. It was these lessons that helped her create a way for electronics to work around magic. She immediately created a recreational and game room within the castle. Sirius absolutely loved it!

Second year had the arrival of Luna Lovegood and the annoying Ginerva Weasley. The girl far too annoying. She kept trying to complement her brother Ron and saying they were friends. She snapped and back handed the girl when she said that they had to be friends since she looked like her mother, Lily. She sent a letter to Arthur Weasley telling him to control his daughter or else she'll request a restraining order.

Everyone now thought that Weasley family wanted to squander on her money, much to the other Weasleys' embarrassment.

Aside from that, there were petrified that were going around the school. Milly, an elf she had having a look out, identified it as a first year boy named Colin Creveey who was possessed by a book. She managed to get the book and destroy it and found the Chamber of Secret and killed the basilisk, and harvesting it.

There she found Salazar Slytherin's library and his portrait as well. After a talk about her life and finding out Voldemort's real identity of the man, he decided to teach her as well. She had gotten another of his portrait and placed it in Potter Castle, so he could continue her lessons when not at school. He laughed when she told him about the Time Chamber and her training became brutal.

Nothing interesting happened during her third year, except the regular annoyances and progressing with her studies. Sirius was getting himself reacquaint with the world and she was still debating whether she should bring him or not.

A man named Remus Lupin who she briefly met at Sirius's hospital room was their new DADA teacher. She told the man clearly that being friends with her father didn't mean they would be all buddy buddy, seeing that he was perfectly alright with not seeing her. The man looked pathetic, but left her alone.

Summer break was when she had told Sirius of her plan. She had pretty much finished her preparations, but still needed to tie up a few loose ends. Sirius was shocked but beamed happily at her when she asked him to come with her and said yes. She was very happy and glad that she had asked the man who was probably the only adult she trusted was coming with her.

She had learned that the island was actually covered in a magical ritual and was transported by the Peveralls and when the last female had married into the Potter family, they built their ancestral home on it. Knowing that the entire island was coming with them made things easier and they simply put everything with the large castle.

The World Cup was amazing and even though she didn't play, she did like to fly and Sirius was a maniac when it came to the game. Then Death Eaters had to attack the stadium and ruin the cheerful atmosphere. Thankful she was never apart of the cross fire and thus they went back to the Black townhouse.

Sirius was beginning to sell all Black properties and store everything in Potter Castle. He'd give her a hug ever once in a while and she swelled in happiness in his obvious gratitude. She knew how he felt. They were both abandoned by those they trusted and she could have easily done the same to him, but didn't. She had finally realized that they had each other and opened up to him much more and he did the same.

The Tri-wizard tournament took place for her fourth and possible her final year at Hogwarts. Surprisingly, her name came out of the goblet and got the cold treatment from many people. She didn't care though and retaliated with equal vigour when people attacked her. She never went to detentions and people learned to stay the hell away from her especially as Sirius had retaliated by ruining families, both financially and politically. She'd admit it, she loved her godfather!

The good thing about the tournament was that she didn't have to attend any classes and abused the Time Chamber along with Sirius once she told him about it. She actually learned quite a bit from her godfather. He was a highly trained Auror before and it was different being taught by an actual person and not a portrait.

She managed to do well in each of the trials and went with her godfather to the Yule Ball, saying that he wasn't going to let some dead beat boy lay a finger on her. She laughed and wondered if this was what her father James would have done.

Her last trial was when things got a bit messy. Right when she had touched the Cup, she was whisked away, indicating it was a portkey. She was dropped off at a graveyard, where she had fought in quite a simple fight, where she simply stunned Pettigrew. Then she saw the deformed baby that was yelling curses at her and knew it was Voldemort. Thankfully she had dealt with all his horcruxes, or so she believed, and stabbed him with Gryfindor's sword, ending him for once and for all.

She grabbed Pettigrew and used the portkey to get back to school where she was grabbed by Sirius who was frantically checking her over and yelling cruses to anyone and everyone there for being 'completely useless mindless morons' and she couldn't help but snicker. She brought his attention to her passenger, making him gape and then beat the ever living shit out of him only to be restrained by the aurors.

She was questions and simply said that she was brought to a graveyard where Pettigrew was throwing curses at her and she managed to stun him and never bothered to stick around, so grabbed the portkey and left. Dumbledore kept asking her if anything else had happened and she shook her head. She knew what he wanted to know but she wasn't going to tell him, or anyone.

Except Sirius of course.

Her godfather told her that Dumbledore was gathering his old vigilant group, the Order of Phoenix. The old man asked if they could use the Black Townhouse and Sirius agreed, having already taken all the important things with him, so it was quite bare except for the necessities. They shared a laugh.

He told her that he had taken all the gold from the Black accounts and transformed them to gold bars, except for a few. She did the same and left a bit as well and they put the remaining money in a single account named Potter-Black. They had already given their proxy vote to the goblins to do whatever they wanted, much to their happiness and told them to do what they needed with the money. The goblins did a lot for them than anyone.

The Order of Pheonix had arrived and the Weasley family actually moved in. Molly Weasley had actually tried to order her around telling her to sleep with Ginny and clean the house. She was put in her place. And then Hermione Granger had came for some reason, since they were 'best friends' and all, which everyone knew was a lie. Ronald was another annoyance, but she simply flipped him over and kicked him in the balls.

She and Sirius had finally put everything in the Castle and since Kreature wasn't coming with them, he was tasked to take care of the Town house and he could literally do whatever he wanted to the people there, making the little thing grin manically.

So on July 31, 1995, Althea, Sirius, the Potter elves, the Black elves, the Magical creatures and everything else on Potter island had disappeared from the world, never to be seen again.

 **Hope you enjoy it so far. I plan on making this an Althea x Damon fic.**


	54. My Flower Crossover

**Summary:** Iris Potter comes to the town of Mystic Falls for a quiet life, not knowing that she's the reincarnation of the best friend and first love of the Wildest Mikaelson.

Kol x FemHarry

Crossover

 **I've seen many stories where FemHarry is the reincarnation of Klaus's first love, or that she was paired with Elijah, but never Kol-unless she has multiple soulmates. I like Kol, so he gets Iris for himself. He's adorable! Like and comment if you like!**

Iris Potter looked around the small town that she had called home for a couple of months and then the small little object that so many people were fighting for that laid rested in her hand. All this trouble for a small little rock. A rock that was brimming with magic. She grinned, knowing exactly who deserved to have it. Having apart of yourself locked away was something she knew and it wasn't pretty.

Mystic Falls was a small and quiet town where everyone knew everyone. She did get a bit of surprised looks when she had first moved in, but she was use to them now. Besides, this town was anything but quiet.

This town was brimming with supernatural activity. She knew the minute she had seen the Salvatore boy in her class that problems were going to begin and they had. With him, his older brother had arrived and so had the 'animal attacks' around the town. They were only the first vampire to arrives, but definitely not the last.

Iris kept her distance from them, but reading their minds though illegally, didn't matter as she was kept up to date. She also bought books and the goblins had also helped her in getting more information on muggle vampire, werewolves, and wiccan witches.

She did make friends. Mathew Donovan, or simply Matt was a kind hearted boy who helped her a lot when she had first came. So it was only right she tell him the truth about his sister and help the girl as well. Vicki Donovan had changed greatly from the druggy girl to a responsible young lady. It seemed that the guilt she always felt for never taking care of her little brother properly had intensified when she had turned and thus changed for the better.

Then that vampire that looked just like that annoying girl Elena had arrived. She was doppelganger from 500 years ago. She pretended to be Elena, but Iris could tell the difference. Her magic normally told her what the person was so she never confused the two, despite looking the same. The human doppelganger though always got into problems and was saved by the Salvatore brothers who both had a thing for her.

That wasn't going to end well.

When Caroline Forbes was turned into a vampire, Iris simply gave up on things going back to its peaceful ways. Unlike her other two friends, she actually liked the bubbly blonde girl that said what was on her mind. It was actually refreshing than the judgmental one and the one with sweet words covered in poison.

Of course the judgmental one didn't want to make her one of those fancy rings, saying she was now a monster. Iris could only shake her head. They were friends their entire lives and now she was saying these things to a girl who was struggling? She knew Shelia Bennet had died from to the start, but as far as Iris saw it, Bonnie was the one at fault for wanting to bring down the barrier. So what if Stefan laid there, didn't the girl hate the vampire before?

Since her 'best friend' wasn't going to make one for her, she did. It was of course anonymous, but much more powerful than the Salvotores. She knew the blonde was scared of Damon as the compulsions he placed on her probably wore off when she turned, so she made sure no one could take it off her. She gave her secret advice and helped her as much as she could to show her that life wasn't black and white, that there were shades of grey too, but wasn't ready to make herself known just yet. Vicki also helped too.

The raven haired girl felt suspicious of the mayor and the one called Uncle John and scanning their minds, she had realized that they were going to take out all the vampires and were using the speech as a diversion. She placed a spell on Vicki, and herself just in case and sent pendant to Caroline that would protect her. The vampires went down and Matt had thanked her for helping his sister.

Matt was a great guy and she was sure Vicki, who she had grown close to would have loved to see them together, but she made sure to tell him that she was apart of the British high society and that her husband would have to follow a set of guidelines and what nots as well as do others things she knew he wouldn't feel comfortable with. She says husband because they believe anyone she dates would be her husband later on.

The look on his face was priceless, but they remained good friends.

Mayor Richard Lockwood death was suspicious and having been told by Matt that Tyler seemed to have been affected by the device, but was definitely not a vampire had Iris explain to the Donovan siblings about werewolves. Well, muggle werewolves. Although Matt wanted to tell Tyler, she and Vicki had him wait a bit to see this uncle Mason. The fact he was hardly around was something.

Meeting the guy had her magic identify him as a triggered werewolf and made sure to stress to Vicki how fatal a werewolf bit was to a vampire. There was no cure, even in the magical world, though she was looking into. Matt made it a point to lock his sister inside the house on the night of full moons saying he didn't want the only family member that cared for him gone.

Vicki would have been pissed, but was too busy cooing at how adorable her little Mattie was, feeling touched. Iris sometimes felt jealous of their closeness, but never let it show.

On her way home, she felt a very concentrated, dense piece of magic. Following its trail, she stood in front of a well, where she simply summoned it and ho and behold, it was the moonstone that a dear friend of her was looking for, about 500 years. Honestly, her curiously was something that had helped her a lot in her life and she was glad she had it.

Iris was generally a very curious person. She liked studying even if her relatives never liked it when she did because it would mean she would do better than their son. They tried to beat her to make her stop, but Iris realized long ago that they would beat her regardless, so did her best.

Was it really that much of a shock when she did the same when she entered the wizarding world? She devoured the books and knowledge she was denied to have and excelled. She had learned of the manipulations in her life and at the end of her first year, she went directly to Gringotts with a list of questions she had prepared.

It resulted in her having the bindings on her magic removed, as well as a soul shard, destroying a marriage contract, getting potions to correct her body, emancipated, her relatives destroyed financially, socially and then in prison, as well as getting her godfather a trial. Dumbledore was boiling mad, but she didn't care.

She traveled around the magical world, learned and researched everything she could. At Hogwarts she built alliances and trained in a room the elves helped her find in her first year. Time compression helped her immensely from many things. Every year there was a trial set up for her and every year she did nothing. Of course, finding the Chamber of Secrets the same time the annoying Weasley girl was sent down there was simply luck. She did manage to harvest the basilisk, and get a new elf which was amazing.

Fourth year had Voldemort return, even if the goblins were working on getting all of the man's horcruxes. No one believed Dumbledore and she flipped him the bird when he tried to use her name. She did battle him for the last and final time right before her OWLs and he was thankfully vanquished for good.

Dumbledore tried to get her arrested saying she was going dark, but with the alliances she built as well as her vengeful godfather, the man was reduced to having simply his Headmaster position-even though it was hanging from a thread.

After her OWLs, she did her NEWTs that summer, getting the highest marks ever. Then she went on a world tour for both relaxing and learning more magic, until she had settled into Mystic Falls, drawn to it by its magic. Seeing as she needed to complete her muggle education, she decided to enroll and stay.

Iris shook her head, and sat crossed legged on her bed as she felt the magic in the stone. During her time at Gringotts, she had learned she could actually preform wiccan magic due to her Peverall heritage. Although it was much primitive than her Core magic, it was still pretty useful at times.

She frowned as she realized that there was more to the curse in the stone than others had realized. She wasn't going to tell anyone about the stone, having already replaced it with a replica down the well. Picking up her phone she dialed a number.

 _"Hello love."_

"Hello Nik. You won't believe what I found." she grinned, as she could tell she had his attention.

 _"Do tell love. Its a bit late you are aware? Is everything alright"_ he hummed.

"I know-are you alone right now? I just had to tell you right now."

 _"Yes, I'm alone, no-"_

"Dobby!" she called out, getting him off and before the little elf could say anything she shoved the stone in his hand, "Give this to Nik please." and he popped away. She listened quietly as she heard a pop, and a deep inhale.

 _"This is..."_

"Yup!" she smiled, at his disbelief tone, "I felt it calling to me from the bottom of a well, took it, replaced it and then brought it back. Though there is something off about it." she revealed.

 _"This is the moonstone. The stone I searched for 500 years and it was at the bottom of well?"_ the shock in his voice was evident and Iris knew that he wouldn't be this discomposed with any one else, but her.

 _"You're a gift you know that. Thank you Iris."_ he whispered with obvious gratitude.

"You're welcome. Now can I tell you what I found out?"

 _"Do tell."_

"It appears that there are two curses, not one. The first one to bind your wolf side and the second one to make sure you won't be able to create more hybirds. Nik, you need the doppelgangers blood to create more hybrids." she winced, when he began cussing up a storm.

 _"Even in death that woman won't leave me be. How is the doppelganger?"_ he asked a bit calmly.

"As bitchy as ever. Are you going to tell me why I had an instant dislike to her when I first met her?" she asked and he simply laughed, making her pout.

 _"You'll have to figure it out on your own love."_ he said and then added, _"I'll send over a hint though."_

"Better than nothing." she muttered, making him laugh.

 _"Good night sweetheart. Don't for-"_

"I know I know. Don't forget to lock all the doors, windows, back doors, put wards up around the house, the living room, and my bedroom. I swear it like you're this over protective big brother." she shook her head in fondness.

 _"I simply worry."_ he said quietly.

"I know and thank you. Good night Nik." she said and hung up.

She sighed as she placed her phone on her bed stand and snuggling inside, fell asleep. She really did wonder why she felt safe around the big bad Klaus Mikealson. Or why she instantly hated Elena the minute she saw her. Shrugging she drifted to sleep, dreaming about a meadow and learning about magic with another she couldn't properly see.

xxxxxx

Klaus placed his phone besides him as he looked at the stone. For 500 years this little thing had eluded him and yet here it is, in the palm of his hand again. What's even better was that there was a human doppelganger. All he needed was a vampire and werewolf-both easily acquired-and he'd be free. And it was all thanks to little Iris.

When he first saw her, he was stunned shocked. She looked exactly the same way she had a thousand years ago. Though a bit small, there was no difference and he knew she was no doppelganger. He had to introduce himself, but kept to the shadows, just to make sure she was alright. She _was_ twelve.

And then they spoke and it was everything he had remembered of her. Iris was well loved by everyone in their family. She and Rebekah were attached to the hip growing up, always defending the other. Elijah loved her company, Finn didn't really interact with her but they got along and Henrik adored that she would make time for him when they were all caught up with one another.

He himself loved her like a little sister, his favorite besides Rebakah. Iris was the only one besides his blonde sister to ever take up a sword to defend him against Mikael. His father couldn't do anything as her father James was considered the strongest warrior in their village and widely feared especially by those who tried to court his only child. He himself would have courted her, but she was much more of a little sister.

Kol on the other hand was absolutely smitten by her. Iris was a witch and she and Kol got along well. If she wasn't off with Rebakah somewhere, she and Kol were always together practicing magic and causing mischief and mayhem around the village. It really never came to a surprise to anyone when Kol began courting her and she accepted it. Her father gave him their blessings, but Kol was obvious warned if the sheer terror on his face was to go by.

He had never seen Kol so happy. His younger wild brother was becoming a responsible man and even Mikael had began to mellow out. Until tragedy struck. He didn't know what had happened, only finding out years later of Tatia's role of the heart break of his younger sister. Nothing could be done as both she and Henrik had perished by the wolves the next day.

Kol was devastated. The reason why he had acted out most of the time due to his broken heart. The misunderstanding was never cleared away and his little brother always blamed himself for Iris's death. Its why none of them really reigned him in much only when it was absolutely necessary.

 _Things have changed now,_ he idly though as he looked at the dagger form of his youngest brother. Iris never had any memories of them, but the more she spent around him, the more she remembered. He didn't want Kol to go through that heartbreak again and now that he was sure she'd regain her memories, it was time to wake him up.

"Its time to wake up little brother. A little flower wants to see you again."

 **End of the first chapter. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
